Fairy Tail año-X810
by dios demonio Dragneel
Summary: Mi historia tratara sobre los hijos de los grandes magos de Fairy Tail.
1. Celebracion

Fairy Tail año- X810

Hola este es mi primer Fic espero y les guste y denme sus comentarios de que si les gusto o no o si quieren que le haga cambios y pues es todo espero sea de su agrado esta historia. Y mañana publico otro capitulo.

Fic de Fairy Tail

 **Capitulo 1**

" _Celebración"_

-Después de la batalla contra el Imperio Alvarez y la derrota de Zeref, los 7 gremios que estaban en el campo de batalla estaban celebrando su victoria en el gremio más escandaloso de Fiore: Fairy Tail-

-En cierta parte del gremio se encontraban 6 dragones slayers-

Natsu: Oigan hagamos un concurso –dijo el peli rosado-

Los otros 5 dragones slayers: Concurso? De qué? –preguntan ellos-

Natsu: De comida –respondió el peli rosado-

Los 5 dragones slayers: Si –respondieron ellos ya que era un concurso entre dragones slayers-

-En otra parte del gremio se veían 6 chicas-

Levy: Eee Kinana escuche que Erik te protegió? –pregunto la peli azul con picardía-

Kinanan: S-si –responde la peli morada sonrojada-

Laki: Porque no te vas a que dar con el esta noche? –pregunto la peli purpura con picardía-

-Una muy sonrojada Kinana no responde-

Lucy: Entonces Kinana sientes algo por Erick –dice la peli rubia afirmando-

Erza: No te preocupes Kinana que al cabo que yo voy también a Crime Sorciere –dijo la peli roja escarlata-

Lucy: Con que iras con Jellal –dijo la peli rubia con picardía-

Erza: S-si –respondió la peli roja escarlata sonrojada-

Minerva: Ya está listo Erza

-Erza pone una cara de asombro al ver el pastel de fresas que le había hecho Minerva-

-Mientras tanto con los 6 dragones slayers que están en su competencia de comida 4 de ellos ya perdieron-

-El primero fue- Rogue: Ya no puedo más –dijo el peli negro-

-El segundo fue- Erik: Estoy lleno –dijo el peli morado-

-El tercero fue- Laxus: Ma-ma-maldicion –dijo el peli rubio-

-El cuarto fue- Gazille: Me rindo –dijo el peli negro de fairy tail-

-Natsu y Sting se miraron y después notaron que nada más quedaba un trozo de carne y de repente se comenzaron a pelear-

Happy: Tu puedes Natsu

Lector: Animo Sting-kun

Frosch: Frosch también piensa lo mismo

-Después de golpear el plato el trozo de carne sale volando y cae sobre cierto pastel de fresa-

Erza: Natsu, Sting saben lo que les pasara por haber arruinado mi pastel de fresa –dijo una peli roja escarlata enojada-

-Natsu y Sting comenzaron a sudar por el miedo que tenían-

-Después de eso Erza saco una de sus espadas-

Erza: No los perdonare malditos

-Después de unos cuantos golpes que les dio Erza a Natsu y Sting ellos terminaron con tirados en el suelo-

Natsu y Sting: Lo- sentimos –respondieron los 2 magos dragones slayers-

-Después de tanta risa y diversión todos regresaron a sus respectivos hogares-

 **(18 años más tarde)**

Chico misterioso: Aquí es Hargeon

Chica misteriosa1: Así es y ahora todo está listo, ahora…

Chica misteriosa2: Completemos el trabajo


	2. Nueva generacion

Fairy Tail año-X810

Hola este es mi segundo capítulo léanlo y espero y les guste.

Fic de Fairy Tail

 **Capitulo 2**

 _"Nueva generación"_

Mika: Hey Igneel a dónde vas? –pregunto una chica peli negra-

-Esta chica es Mika Fullbuster es la segunda hija de Grey Fullbuster y Juvia Loxar-

Igneel: A completar el trabajo antes de que me estorben –dijo el peli rubio-

-Este chico es Igneel Dragneel es el segundo hijo de Natsu Dragneel y Lucy Heartfilia-

Ana: Déjalo siempre hace lo que él quiere –dijo una peli azul-

-Esta chica es Metalicana Redfox es la segunda hija de Gazille Redfox y Levy Mcgarden-

-En algún lugar de Hargeon-

Luke: Diablos me separe de mi hermana el me matara –dijo un peli verde-

-En los muelles Hargeon-

Jade: suéltame –dijo una peli verde-

Bandido 1: No lo creo mocosa –dijo el bandido que al parecer llevaba un arma de magia-

Jade: Ayuda –grito la peli verde-

Igneel: Puño de hierro del Dragon de fuego (Karyu no Tekken) –grito el peli rubio-

-De repente se abrió una cortina de humo-

Jade: Quién eres? –Pregunto la peli verde-

Igneel: Yo soy Igneel Dragneel –respondió el peli rubio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-

Jade: Igneel –dijo ella con un sonrojo en su rostro-

Igneel: Quédate atrás de mi –dijo el peli rubio-

Jade: Si –dijo la peli verde-

Igneel: Rugido del Dragon de fuego (Karyu no Hoko) – grito el peli rubio-

-Después de derrotar a los bandidos se oía que alguien llegaba muy acelerado-

Luke: Jade te encuentras bien? –Grito el peli verde-

Jade: Si –afirmo la peli verde-

-De repente se oyó como alguien lanzaba una bola de fuego-

Igneel: Todos al suelo –grito el peli rubio-

Luke: Este mana seguro que es el –dijo el peli verde con un tono de miedo-

Red fire: Ohh! Con me recuerdan eee mocosos –dijo un peli rojo-

Jose: Claro nunca olvidaremos a la persona que mato a nuestros padres –dijo un peli negro-

Red fire: Mocoso –dijo el peli rojo con un tono molesto-

Mika: Oye Igneel –grito la peli negra-

Igneel: Mika, Ana –dijo el peli rubio-

Mika: En qué demonios está pensando Igneel –dijo la peli negra molesta-

Igneel: Lo siento pero ahora tenemos a nuestro objetivo –dijo el peli rubio-

Mika: Ice Make: Piso (Forua) ahora –grito la peli negra-

Igneel: Rugido del Dragon de fuego (Karyu no Hoko) –grito el peli rubio-

Ana: Rugido del Dragon de hierro (Testuryu no Hoko) –grito la peli azul-

-Una cortina de humo se abrió y después de que desapareció ya no estaba el enemigo-

Red fire: Esto no ha sido todo mocosos después me vengare –dijo el peli rojo con cara de reto-

-Después al siguiente día buscaron la oficina del alcalde-

-En la oficina del alcalde-

Alcalde: Gracias magos por habernos ayudado tomen esta es su recompensa pero…

Igneel: Pero? –pregunto el peli rubio-

Alcalde: Ya se han llevado a varias y no nada más de este pueblo sino que también de otros

Igneel: No se preocupe nosotros salvaremos a las mujeres –dijo el peli rubio decidido-

Alcalde: Gracias –dijo llorando-

-Después de salir de la oficina del alcalde-

Igneel: Oigan dónde están esos tres? –pregunto el peli rubio-

Las 2 magas: No sabemos

-Después de que los comenzaron a buscar los encontraron y se presentaron al igual que los 3 huérfanos-

Igneel: Tienen a dónde ir? –pregunta el peli rubio-

-Los 3 huérfanos negaron con la cabeza-

Igneel: Entonces vengan con nosotros a Fairy Tail –dijo el peli rubio-

-Los 3 huérfanos afirmaron con la cabeza y alegres-


	3. Capitulo 3

Fairy Tail año X810

 ** _Este es el tercer capítulo de mi historia espero y les esté gustando y prepárense por que la otra semana se viene lo bueno_**

Fic de Fairy Tail

 **Capitulo 3**

 _"Los nuevos miembros y el retorno de los más fuertes"_

-En el tren rumbo a magnolia-

Luke: Que le pasan a esos dos? –Pregunto el peli verde-

Mika: Son dragones slayers su debilidad es el transporte –dijo la alquimista de hielo-

Los 3 hermanos Ramírez: Ohhh –respondieron impresionados-

-A las fueras de Magnolia-

Igneel y Ana: Tierra, al fin tierra –dijeron los 2 dragones slayers al mismo tiempo-

Mika: Son tan dramáticos –dijo la alquimista de hielo-

-Después de un rato caminaron por toda Magnolia, hasta que vieron un gran edificio con la bandera de Fairy Tail, entraron y abrieron las puertas de su gremio-

Igneel: Estamos en casa –grito el mago dragón slayer de fuego-

Todos los magos: Bienvenidos –gritaron todos al mismo tiempo-

Gale: Con que al fin llegas cabeza de cerillo –dijo un chico que estaba comiendo hierro-

-Este chico es Gale Redfox es el primer hijo de Gazille Redfox y Levy Mcgarden-

Igneel: Que dijiste maldito hierro oxidado –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego-

Silver: Ya van a empezar a pelear sin mi malditos –dijo un chico que al parecer llevaba puros boxers-

-Este chico es Silver Fullbuster es el primer hijo de Grey Fullbuster y Juvia Loxar-

Layla: Silver tus ropas –dijo una chica que al parecer estaba tomando agua-

-Esta chica es Layla Dragneel es la primera hija de Natsu Dragneel y Lucy Heartfilia-

Silver: Cuando fue –dijo con cara de no me di cuenta-

Ryos: Tienen que ser tan ruidosos estoy tratando de leer –dijo un niño que traía en sus manos un libro-

-Este niño es Ryos Redfox es el tercer hijo de Gazille Redfox y Levy Mcgarden-

Ultear: Déjalos siempre hacen lo que quieren –dijo una niña que al parecer estaba frente a Ryos-

-Esta niña es Ultear Fullbuster es la tercera hija de Grey Fullbuster y Juvia Loxar-

Yuto: Las peleas son de hombres –dijo un chico peli café-

-Este chico es Yuto Strauss es el segundo hijo de Elfman Strauss y Evergreen-

Cornelia: Deja de decir siempre eso –dijo una mujer que estaba bebiendo-

-Esta mujer es Cornelia Glow es la única hija de Cana Clive y Bacchus Glow-

-De repente se abrió la puerta de la oficina del maestro y salió una mujer-

Mavis: Cuarto parece que tenemos visitas –dijo la primera maestra-

Igneel: Parece que ya se dio cuenta primera, pasen –grito el dragón slayer de fuego-

Los hermanos Ramírez: Hola –saludaron con nerviosismo-

Mika: Ellos fueron invitados por Igneel –dijo la alquimista de hielo-

Mavis: Bien cuarto ponles la marca del gremio –dijo la primera maestra-

Macao: Por supuesto –dijo el cuarto maestro-

Mavis: Bien ya con eso son parte de la familia –dijo la primera maestra-

Los hermanos Ramírez: SI –gritaron los hermanos Ramírez al mismo tiempo-

-De repente se escucharon abrirse las puertas del gremio-

-Todos se asombraron al ver al noveno y a la séptima junto a sus equipos-

Mery: Papa –dijo una niña muy feliz-

-Esta niña es Mery Dreyar es la segunda hija de Laxus Dreyar y Mirajane Strauss-

Laxus: Hola Mira, Mery –dijo el noveno maestro con una sonrisa-

Mery: Tenemos nuevos miembros –dijo la niña que estaba sentada a lado de su papa-

Laxus: Nuevos miembros quiénes son? –Pregunto el noveno maestro-

Mery: Son ellos –dijo la niña señalando a los hermanos Ramírez-

-Laxus se levantó de su silla y se acercó a los hermanos Ramírez-

Laxus: Díganme sus nombres y magias –dijo el noveno maestro-

Los hermanos Ramírez: Claro –afirmaron los hermanos-

-El tercer hermano se presentó primero-

Luke: Mi nombre es Luke Ramírez y soy mago de soporte –dijo el peli verde-

-La segunda hermana se presentó-

Jade: Mi nombre es Jade Ramírez y soy maga de invocación –dijo la peli verde-

-El más grande se presentó al último-

Jose: Mi nombre es Jose Ramírez y también soy mago de invocación –dijo el peli negro-

Laxus: Magos de Invocación -dijo el noveno maestro impactado-

Jose: Si les daré una demostración –dijo el mago de invocación-

-Después de lo que vieron se quedaron impactados-

Mavis: Maestros parece que tendremos una reunión –dijo la primera maestra-

Los otros 4 maestros: Ahora? –Preguntaron al mismo tiempo-

Mavis: Si –afirmo la primera maestra-

-Después de una plática salieron de la oficina muy tranquilos-

-Unas hora más tarde entraron en el gremio Jet y Droy-

Los 2 magos: Ya están aquí –dijeron muy felices-

-De repente todos comenzaron a saltar de alegría-

Jade: Quienes están aquí y porque se emocionan tanto? –Pregunto la maga de invocación-

Igneel: Los 3 más grandes magos de nuestro gremio –afirmo el dragón slayer de fuego-

Natsu: Estamos en casa –grito un peli rosado-

-Después de un rato fueron con sus respectivas esposas y sus hijos y comenzó una fiesta unas horas más tarde todos comenzaron a irse-

Igneel: Oigan tienen donde quedarse? –Pregunto el dragón slayer de fuego-

-Los hermanos Ramírez negaron con la cabeza-

Natsu: Porque no vienen a quedarse con nosotros? –pregunto el peli rosado-

-Los hermanos Ramírez afirmaron con la cabeza-

 **(En otra ciudad se vio cierto gremio)**

Red fire: Maestro discúlpeme falle con la misión si Fairy Tail no se hubiera entrometido –dijo el mago que ataco Hargeon-

Maestro: Fairy Tail dices? El gremio más poderoso esto será divertido –dijo alguien mirando por la ventana-

Blue wáter: Claro que será divertido después de todo son el gremio número uno –dijo una mujer-

Maestro: Bien esperemos su otro movimiento –dijo mientras se volteaba para poder ver a Red fire-

 ** _Espero y les haiga gustado el tercer capítulo y espero sus opiniones de este muchas gracias_**


	4. Rainbow Colors

Fairy Tail año-X810

 ** _Hola este es mi cuarto capitulo y espero que sea de su agrado_**

Fic de Fairy Tail

 **Capitulo 4**

 _"Colores del arco iris"_

 **(En la casa de Natsu y Lucy)**

Lucy: El desayuno está listo –grito una peli rubia-

Natsu e Igneel: Ooo luce delicioso –dijeron padre e hijo al mismo tiempo-

Todos: ITADAKIMASU –gritaron todos al mismo tiempo-

-De repente Natsu e Igneel comenzaron a comer como bestias-

Luke: Comen como animales –dijo el mago de soporte-

Layla: Son animales –dijo la maga estelar-

Igneel: Corrección somos dragones –dijo el dragon slayer de fuego-

Jade: No, son cazadragones –dijo la maga de invocación-

Igneel: Cierto –afirmo el dragon slayer de fuego que traía comida en su cara-

-De repente los hermanos Ramírez soltaron una pequeña carcajada-

Igneel: Vaya no los había visto tan felices –dijo el dragon slayer con una sonrisa-

Layla: Que fue lo que les paso? -Pregunto la maga estelar-

Jose: Es una larga historia –dijo el mago de invocación con una cara triste-

Lucy: Tiene planeado vivir en Magnolia –dijo la peli rubia-

-Los hermanos Ramírez afirmaron con la cabeza-

Igneel: Entonces que les parece si terminamos nuestro trabajo –dijo el dragon slayer de fuego-

Natsu: A que te refieres con terminar? –pregunto el peli rosado-

Igneel: Eso también es una larga historia –dijo el dragon slayer de fuego con un tono de miedo-

Natsu: Cuéntamela –dijo el peli rosado-

-Después de una hora la plática termino y salieron de la casa de Natsu y Lucy rumbo a Fairy Tail, cuando llegaron abrieron las puertas del gremio-

Natsu: Buenos días –grito el peli rosado-

Grey: Natsu tienes que gritar tanto –dijo el peli negro que estaba semi-desnudo-

Juvia: Grey-sama tus ropas –dijo la peli celeste-

Grey: Desde cuándo –dijo el peli negro-

-Durante la discusión de Grey y Natsu, Igneel se acercó a su equipo-

Igneel: Mika, Ana –hablo el dragon slayer de fuego a sus compañeras-

Mika y Ana: Que pasa? –Preguntaron las chicas que estaban sentadas-

Igneel: Llego la hora los hermanos Ramírez vendrán con nosotros –dijo el dragon slayer de fuego-

Mika y Ana: Si, como somos mujeres no dejaremos pasar esto –dijeron las dos chicas parándose de sus sillas-

-Una hora después de que se prepararan-

Igneel: Nos vamos –grito el dragon slayer de fuego-

 **(Estación de Magnolia)**

Igneel: No quiero subir al tren –grito el dragon slayer de fuego con un tono de miedo y llamando la atención de todos-

Mika: Vamos estás llamando la atención de todos y aparte Ana ya subió –dijo la alquimista de hielo jalando al dragon slayer de fuego-

Igneel: Que? –Dijo el dragon slayer de fuego-

 **(En Fairy Tail)**

Gazille: A que misión van a ir Salamander? –Pregunto el peli negro-

Natsu: Van a derrotar a Rainbow Colors –respondió el peli rosado-

-De repente la cara de Grey cambio-

Grey: Rainbow Colors dices? –Pregunto el peli negro-

Natsu: Si, porque? –Pregunto el peli rosado-

Grey: Rainbow Color es un gremio de cazadores elementales –dijo el peli negro-

Natsu: A que te refieres? –Pregunto el peli rosado-

Gazille: Que pasa con ese gremio? –Pregunto el peli negro con un tono de preocupación-

Laxus: Significa que el equipo de Igneel no podrá defenderse ante ellos –dijo el noveno maestro-

Natsu y Gazille: Porque? –Preguntan al mismo tiempo-

Laxus: Ellos se especializan en la magia elemental, si Igneel y Mika usan sus magias no les hará efecto a ellos –dijo el noveno maestro-

 **(En la ciudad Esperanza)**

Igneel: Llegamos –grito el dragon slayer de fuego-

Ana: No grites –digo la dragon slayer de hierro-

Mika: Bien busquemos ese gremio –dijo la alquimista de hielo-

Luke: Esperen, algo anda mal –dijo el mago de soporte-

Jose: Tienes razón Luke aquí no hay ningún ciudadano –dijo el mago de invocación-

 **(En Fairy Tail)**

Laxus: Asuka, Yuto, Mery, Bickslow cuento con ustedes –dijo el noveno maestro-

Los 4 magos: Si –afirmaron ellos-

 **(En la ciudad Esperanza)**

Igneel: Una emboscada nunca me lo hubiera imaginado –dijo el dragon slayer de fuego-

Jose: Ni yo –dijo el mago de invocación-

-Unos minutos después se dirigieron al gremio enemigo-

 **(En las afueras de Rainbow Colors)**

-Se oyó una explosión en la entrada y se abrió una cortina de humo-

Element: Ya están aquí –dijo el maestro de Rainbow Colors-

 ** _Hasta aquí termina el cuarto capítulo espero y les guste espero sus opiniones de este y el viernes subo el capitulo 5._**


	5. Cazador elemental

Fairy Tail año-X810

 ** _Hola este es el quinto capítulo de mi Fic y espero y les guste_**

Fic de Fairy Tail

 **Capítulo 5**

 _"Cazador Elemental"_

Igneel: Somos Fairy Tail –grito el dragón slayer de fuego-

Los 5 magos: SIII –afirmaron mientras corrían a hacia donde estaban los ejércitos restantes-

Mika: Más ejércitos –dijo la maga alquimista de hielo-

Ana: Nos están subestimando –dijo la dragón slayer del hierro-

Jose: Tiene que ser una broma –dijo el mago de invocación-

Igneel: Rugido del dragón de fuego (Karyu no Hoko) –grito el dragón slayer de fuego-

 **(En la estación de Magnolia)**

Yuto: Esperen chicos –pensó el mago de Take Over-

Bickslow: Ehh Yuto no tienes de que preocuparte recuerda quienes son sus padres –dijo Raijinshuu-

Yuto: Tiene razón Tío Bickslow –dijo el mago de Take Over-

 **(En el gremio Rainbow Colors)**

Ana: Rugido del dragón de hierro (Tetsuryu no Hoko) –grito la dragón slayer de hierro-

Jose: Invocación: Lagarto (Yobidashi: Rizado) –grito el mago de invocación-

Igneel: OHHH! Con que esa es tu magia? –Pregunto con cara de asombro-

Jose: Si –afirmo el mago de invocación orgulloso-

Jade: Invocación: Golem (Yobidashi: Goremu) –grito la maga de invocación-

Mika: Ice Make: Cañon (Aisu Meiku: Kyanon) –grito la alquimista de hielo-

Luke: Rayo (Rei) –grito el mago de soporte-

-Después de unos minutos terminaron con los ejércitos restantes y se abrió una compuerta detrás de un trono-

Igneel: Vamos –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego-

 **(En la estación Esperanza)**

Yuto: Que demonios pasó aquí –dijo el mago de Take Over-

Mery: Parece que pelearon contra todos ellos –dijo la maga de Take Over-

Asuka: Por ahora busquémoslos –dijo la maga pistolera-

Los 3 magos: SIII –afirmaron al mismo tiempo-

 **(En el gremio Rainbow Colors)**

Igneel: Una puerta roja –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego intigrado-

-De repente se comenzó abrir la puerta y los 6 magos entraron en lo que al parecer era una sala de color rojo y de repente Ana e Igneel alcanzaron a escuchar y oler algo-

Red fire: Onda de fuego (Mosho) –grito el cazador del fuego-

Igneel: Que demonios –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego-

Red fire: Me alegra de volverlos a ver mocosos –dijo el cazador del fuego-

Luke: Se supone que tú fuiste derrotado por el equipo Igneel –dijo el mago de soporte-

Red fire: No lo creo ya que soy un cazador elemental –dijo el cazador del fuego-

Igneel: Que? Cazador elemental? –Pregunto el dragón slayer de fuego-

Red fire: Si ahora témanme mocosos –dijo el cazador del fuego-

 ** _Hola espero y les haiga gustado espero sus opiniones de este capitulo_**


	6. Jose vs Red fire

Fairy Tail año-X810

 ** _Hola este es mi sexto capítulo disfrútenlo._**

Fic de Fairy Tail

 **Capítulo 6**

 _"Jose vs Red fire"_

Red fire: Onda de fuego (Mosho) –grito el cazador de fuego-

Igneel: Otra vez eso –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego-

-Una pantalla de humo se había abierto y de repente salieron varias bolas de fuego-

Igneel: Eso no funcionara con migo –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego-

-De repente Igneel se comió las bolas de fuego-

Luke: Que demonios –dijo el mago de soporte-

Mika: El fuego no funcionara con el –dijo la alquimista de hielo-

Igneel: Puño de hierro del dragón de fuego (Karyu no Tekken) –grito el dragon slayer de fuego-

Red fire: Ohhh! Eres un dragon slayer –dijo el cazador de fuego-

Igneel: Si, ahora témeme –dijo el dragon slayer de fuego-

Red fire: Pero, no eres tan fuerte –dijo el cazador de fuego parando el puño de Igneel-

-De repente Red fire se comió el fuego de Igneel-

Red fire: Que buen fuego mocoso –dijo el cazador de fuego-

-Igneel se quedó helado por lo que vio-

Red fire: Puño de Fuego (Hi Ken) –grito el cazador de fuego-

Jose: Yo peleare contigo –dijo el mago de invocación que detuvo el golpe de Red fire-

Red fire: Me parece bien –dijo el cazador de fuego con una sonrisa-

 **(En la entrada del gremio Rainbow Colors)**

Yuto: Esos seis derrotaron a todos estos magos –dijo el mago de Take Over impresionado-

Bickslow: No me impresiona tomando en cuenta de que 3 de ellos son hijos de los 3 grandes magos de nuestro gremio –dijo el Raijinshuu-

Mery: primo, tio, Asuka- san miren hay un pasadizo secreto –dijo la maga de Take Over-

Asuka: Entremos –dijo la maga pistolera-

Los 3 magos: SI –afirmaron al mismo tiempo-

 **(En la sala Roja)**

Jose: Invocación: Monstro de Agua (Yobidashi: Mizu Monsuta) –grito el mago de invocación-

Red fire: Tsk. Demonios –dijo el cazador de fuego algo molesto-

Jose: Ataca Látigos de Agua (Muchi Mizu) –grito el mago de invocación-

Red fire: Látigos de Fuego (Kasai Muchi) –grito el cazador de fuego-

-Una cortina de humo se abrió-

Red fire: Me equivoque no eres tan fuerte –dijo el cazador de fuego-

Jose: Ohhh! Yo que tú no me subestimaría –dijo el mago de invocación-

Red fire: Es rápido –dijo el cazador de fuego impactado-

Jose: Invocación: Monstro de Tierra (Yobidashi: Monsuta Tochi) –grito el mago de invocación-

Red fire: Invoco a otro monstro –dijo con un tono de miedo-

Jose: Ataca Mega Golpe (Megahitto) –grito el mago de invocación-

-Un grito se escuchó en la sala roja mientras alguien saltaba-

Jose: Ataca Danza acuática (U-ota Dansu) –grito el mago de invocación-

Red fire: Yo perdí –dijo el cazador de fuego mientras caía al suelo-

Jose: Si, te venció un mago de… Fairy Tail –dijo el mago de invocación-

-Después de un rato Jose se sentó y desapareció los monstros y oyó unos pasos-

Yuto: Pero si eres tu Jose –dijo el mago de Take Over-

Jose: Que hacen aquí? –Pregunto el mago de invocación-

Yuto: Es una larga historia –afirmo el mago de Take Over-

Mery: Donde están los demás? –Pregunto la maga de Take Over-

-Antes de que Jose contestara se oyó una explosión-

Jose: Vamos –dijo el mago de invocación-

-Los 4 magos asintieron con la cabeza-

 **(En la sala Azul)**

Blue wáter: Rio de Agua (Kawa no Mizu) –grito la cazadora del agua-

Luke: Diablos es fuerte –dijo el mago de soporte-

Blue wáter: Que pasa niño no puedes con migo –dijo la cazadora del agua-

Luke: Bien será mejor que me ponga serio –dijo el mago de soporte-

 ** _Hola espero y les haiga gustado el quinto capítulo y espero sus comentarios_**


	7. Rayo feroz

Fairy Tail año-X810

 **Hola lectores de Fairy Tail este es mi séptimo capítulo espero y les guste.**

Fic de Fairy Tail

 **Capítulo 7**

 _"Rayo feroz"_

 **(En la sala Azul)**

Blue wáter: Cortadoras de agua (Sessaku Mizu) –grito la cazadora de agua-

Luke: Látigos eléctricos (Denkimuchi) –grito el mago de soporte moviendo sus látigos para detener las cortadoras de agua (Sessaku Mizu) de la cazadora de agua haciendo que se abriera una cortina de humo-

Blue wáter: Nada mal mocoso –digo la cazadora del agua con una sonrisa-

Luke: Y apenas estoy comenzando –dijo el mago de soporte que también puso una sonrisa-

 **(En la sala Verde)**

Igneel: Puño de hierro del Dragón de Fuego (Karyu no Tekken) –dijo golpeando a la cazadora de las hojas-

Green sheet: Lluvia de hojas (Ame no ha) –grito la cazadora de las hojas-

-De repente comenzaron a caer hojas por todas partes para la mala suerte de la cazadora de las hojas se estaba enfrentando al dragón slayer de fuego-

Igneel: Rugido del Dragón de Fuego (Karyu no Hoko) –grito el dragón slayer de fuego que comenzó a girar y quemo todas las hojas-

Green sheet: Imposible –dijo la cazadora de las hojas impactada-

Igneel: Créelo porque ahora voy con todo –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego con una sonrisa-

 **(En un pasillo rumbo a otra sala)**

Ana: Ya empezó su batalla –dijo la dragón slayer del hierro-

Mika: El ganara después de todo es el hijo de Salamander –dijo la alquimista de hielo-

Jade: Luke, Jose espero que estén bien –pensó la maga de invocación-

-Las dos magas miraron a Jade con preocupación-

Ana: No te preocupes ellos estarán bien después de todo son fuertes –dijo la dragón slayer de hierro-

Jade: Tienes razón –dijo la maga de invocación-

Mika: Chicas atentas estamos a punto de llegar a una sala –dijo la alquimista de hielo con seriedad-

Jade y Ana: Si –afirmaron ellas también con seriedad-

-Ellas observaron la puerta y era de color celeste y decidieron abrirla y se dispusieron a entrar-

Crystal ice: Vaya llegaron hasta aquí –dijo la cazadora de hielo-

Ana: Hielo, bien lo decidí. Yo seré tu oponente –dijo la dragón slayer del hierro-

 **(En la sala Azul)**

Blue wáter: Látigos de agua (Muchi Mizu) –grito la cazadora del agua que había formado sus brazos en látigos de agua-

Luke: Escudo (Shirudo) –dijo el mago de soporte creando un escudo gracias a su guante mágico-

Blue wáter: Eso no durara mucho niño –dijo la cazadora del agua que estaba regresando sus brazos la normalidad- Cañón de agua (Hosuiho) –grito la cazadora del agua-

-De repente se logra romper el escudo de Luke y él no se movió y le impacto soltando un grito-

Luke: Yo… no… puedo… perder… aquí –dijo el mago de soporte con un tono débil-

Blue wáter: Onda acuática (Suisei Nami) –grito la cazadora del agua-

Luke: Onda eléctrica (Denpa) –grito el mago de soporte-

-Se abrió una cortina de humo después de que el humo se quitara los 2 se miraron-

Luke: Esto se está poniendo interesante –dijo el mago de soporte con una sonrisa-

 **(A las afueras de la sala Azul)**

Jose: Maldición la puerta está cerrada –grito el mago de invocación-

Yuto: Vamos cálmate no tienes por qué gritar –dijo el mago de Take Over que estaba alejando a Jose de la puerta-

Jose: Pero ahí debe de ver alguien que necesita mi ayuda –dijo el mago de invocación tratando de liberarse de Yuto-

-De repente un megáfono se encendió y comenzaron a escuchar algo-

Element: La puerta se abrirá cuando el combate termine –dijo el maestro de Rainbow Colors que se escuchaba por la bocina-

Mery: No tenemos elección –dijo la maga de Take Over que se estaba sentando-

Jose: Bien esperare –dijo el mago de invocación molesto por no haber podido entrar-

 **(En la sala Azul)**

Blue wáter: Rio de agua (Kawa no Mizu) –grito la cazadora del agua-

Luke: Tornado (Tatsumaki) –grito el mago de soporte apuntando al centro del rio de agua de la cazadora del agua-

Blue wáter: Imposible, no podrás frenar mi ataque –dijo la cazadora del agua poniéndole más potencia a su rio de agua-

Luke: Tal vez tengas razón, pero tampoco no me puedo dar por vencido –dijo el mago de soporte decidido- Arriesgare todo mi poder en mi Tornado –grito el mago de soporte-

-De repente la cazadora del agua bajo la guardia y su rio de agua se hizo más débil, haciendo que el tornado de Luke al fin golpeara a la cazadora del agua-

Blue wáter: AHHH –grito la cazadora del agua atrapada en el tornado y chocando en el-

-Después de que desapareciera el tornado de Luke, la cazadora del agua callo al suelo-

Blue wáter: Imposible… un mocoso… como tu… no… me… ganara –dijo la cazadora del agua levantandose mal herida-

Luke: Créelo, ahora… viene mi furia… Rayo (Rei) –grito el mago de soporte moviendo su brazo hacia abajo-

 **Hola este es mi séptimo capítulo disfrútenlo, normalmente subo capítulos los lunes y viernes así que discúlpenme si no fuera por la lluvia de ayer lo hubiera subido ayer. Pues ya saben dejen sus comentarios y pues yo los leeo.**

 **El-Horus leí tu comentario espero que me digas que más me falta por mejorar y tu historia también me parece interesante La maldición de la gema.**

N.T. En mi historia un mago de soporte puede utilizar magia de tipo elemental o natural.


	8. La furia del dragón

Fairy Tail año-X810

 **Hola este es mi octavo capítulo espero y les guste.**

Fic de Fairy Tail

 **Capítulo 8**

 _"La furia del dragón"_

 **(En la sala Azul)**

Jose: Luke –grito el mago de invocación que corria hacia su hermano menor-

Luke: Jose –dijo el mago de soporte que se estaba tambaleando por el cansancio-

Yuto: Estas bien? –Pregunto el mago de Take Over que también corria hacia el mago de soporte-

Luke: Si… lo… estoy –dijo el mago de soporte que estaba cayendo al suelo-

Jose: LUKE –grito el mago de invocación que al fin llego con su hermano menor-

 **(En la sala Verde)**

Green sheet: Huracán de hojas (Hariken no Ha) –grito la cazadora de las hojas soltando una ola de puras hojas que inundaron toda la sala verde-

Igneel: Eso no funcionara –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego que estaba sumergido en el huracán de hojas de la cazadora de hojas- Llama brillante del Dragón de Fuego (Karyu no Koen) –grito el dragón slayer de fuego que encendió sus manos y quemo el huracán de hojas-

Green sheet: Quemo mi huracán de hojas –dijo la cazadora de las hojas impactada-

-De repente una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Igneel y levanto una de sus manos-

Igneel: Estoy encendido –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego con un tono de emoción y después puso una sonrisa-

 **(En la sala Cristal)**

Crystal ice: Demoledor de hielo (Hasai Kori) –grito la cazadora de hielo que creo una bola de hielo enorme-

Ana: Espada del Dragón de Hierro (Tetsuryuken) –grito la cazadora de hielo que convirtió uno de sus brazos en una espada de hierro-

-De repente el demoledor de hielo se rompió dejando ver varios trozos de hielo-

Crystal ice: Rompió mi demoledor de hielo –dijo la cazadora de hielo impactada por lo que vio-

Ana: Aquí voy –dijo la dragón slayer de hierro con una sonrisa-

 **(En la sala Verde)**

Green sheet: Danza de hojas (Dansu o Nokoshimasu) –grito la cazadora de las hojas que comenzó a girar-

Igneel: Demonios si no hago algo perderé –pensó el dragón slayer de fuego-

-De repente la cara de Igneel cambio-

Igneel: No tengo otra elección utilizare eso –pensó el dragón slayer de fuego- Arte secreta: Loto Carmesí: Cuchillo de Llamas Explosiva (Metsuryuu Ougi: Guren Bakuenjin) –grito el dragón slayer de fuego que ataco con una espiral de fuego que logro quemar la danza de hojas-

Green sheet: Imposible no puedo ganarle –dijo la cazadora de las hojas con un tono de miedo hacia el dragón slayer-

Igneel: Terminare esto –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego determinado a ganar-

Green sheet: No puedo perder aquí –grito la cazadora de las hojas con un tono de desesperación- Huracán de Hojas (Hariken no Ha) –grito la cazadora de las hojas con el mismo tono de desesperación-

Igneel: Espada Cuerno del Dragón de Fuego (Karyu no Kenkaku) –grito el dragón slayer de fuego que incendio su cuerpo-

-De repente Igneel sale disparado a toda velocidad para darle un cabezazo a la cazadora de las hojas y estar en el aire-

Green sheet: Yo… fui… derrotada… por… otro… cazador –dijo la cazadora de las hojas que estaba cayendo al suelo-

Igneel: Así termina el cazador fue cazado –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego con un tono serio-

 **Bueno aquí termina el octavo capítulo espero y les haiga gustado.**


	9. Fragmentos de hielo

Fairy Tail año-X810

 **Hola este es mi noveno capítulo espero y les guste.**

Fic de Fairy Tail

 **Ficha gremial**

 **Nombre: Igneel Dragneel**

 **Magia: Dragón Slayer de Fuego**

 **Le gusta: El fuego y Jade**

 **No le gusta: Gale, Silver, ni su hermana (se desagradan)**

 **Gremio: Fairy Tail**

 **Edad: 16 años**

 **Capítulo 9**

 _"Fragmentos de hielo"_

-Para rescatar a las mujeres secuestradas de varias ciudades el equipo Igneel y los hermanos Ramírez, decidieron ir al gremio Rainbow Colors pero se vieron involucrados en las batallas con los magos de este gremio y 3 de ellos ya han sido derrotados y ahora en estos momentos la batalla de Metalicana y la cazadora de hielo está comenzando-

 **(En la sala Cristal)**

Crystal ice: Bola de hielo (Hyozan) –grito la cazadora de hielo que lanzo una bola con su mano-

Ana: Rugido del Dragón de Hierro (Tetsuryu no Hoko) –grito la dragón slayer de hierro-

Crystal ice: Regreso mi bola de hielo –dijo la cazadora de hielo impactada-

 **(En unas escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso)**

Mika: Que demonios es esto –grito la alquimista de hielo con un tono de cansancio-

Jade: Estoy tan cansada –dijo la maga de invocación con el mismo tono que la alquimista de hielo-

Mika: Cuanto falta para llegar –grito la alquimista de hielo con un tono de ansias-

Jade: Con tan solo ver apenas llevamos la mitad de camino –dijo la maga de invocación que al parecer ya no podía continuar subiendo las escaleras-

Mika: EHH –grito la alquimista de hielo- No aguantare más –dijo la alquimista de hielo-

 **(En la sala Verde)**

Jose: Oye Igneel –grito el mago de invocación que corría hacia su compañero-

Igneel: Ohhh! Eres tú Jose –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego-

Luke: Donde están las chicas? –Pregunto el mago de soporte-

Igneel: Tomaron rumbo a otras salas –afirmo el dragón slayer de fuego-

Yuto: Vamos –dijo el mago de Take Over que se dirigía la salida-

Igneel: Que hacen aquí ustedes? –Pregunto el dragón slayer de fuego con dudas-

Mery: Es una larga historia Igneel-san –afirmo la maga de Take Over-

Igneel: Bueno no importa, vamos las chicas esperan –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego listo para continuar-

 **(En la sala Cristal)**

Crystal ice: Yo perderé –dijo la cazadora de hielo con un tono de temor-

Ana: Vamos que pasa ya tu viste miedo –dijo la dragón slayer de hierro con una sonrisa-

Crystal ice: Claro que no –dijo la cazadora de hielo molesta por lo que había dicho la dragón slayer de hierro- Cuchilla Helada (Kori no Ha) –grito la cazadora de hielo que creo una estilo espada pero pequeña-

-La cazadora de hielo corrió a gran velocidad para lograr darle, cuando llego donde estaba la dragón slayer de hierro le dio con la cuchilla helada-

Crystal ice: Gane –dijo la cazadora de hielo con una sonrisa-

-De repente un sonido se escuchó y cuando la cazadora de hielo observo la cuchilla helada esta comenzó a romperse, cuando se rompió levanto la mirada hacia la dragón slayer de hierro-

Ana: Lo dudo –dijo la dragón slayer de hierro con una sonrisa- Escamas del Dragón de Hierro (Tetsuryu no Uroko) –dijo la dragón slayer de hierro que convirtió su cuerpo en la piel de un dragón-

Crystal ice: Imposible –dijo la cazadora de hielo impactada y con un tono de miedo- Barrera de Hielo (Hohyo) –grito la cazadora de hielo que creo una barrera de cristal-

Ana: Eso no funcionara –dijo la dragón slayer de hierro preparándose para el siguiente ataque- Bastón del Dragón de Hierro (Tetsuryukon) –grito la dragón slayer de hierro que convirtió uno de sus brazos en un bastón gris-

-De repente la barrera de hielo se rompió y logro darle un fuerte golpe en el estómago a la cazadora de hielo-

Crystal ice: Imposible yo perdí –dijo la cazadora de hielo que caía al suelo junto a unos fragmentos de la barrera de hielo-

 **Aquí termina el noveno capítulo espero y les haiga gustado espero sus opiniones de este capítulo.**


	10. El dúo blanco y negro

Fairy Tail año-X810

 **Hola este es el décimo capítulo espero y les guste**

Fic de Fairy Tail

 **Ficha gremial**

 **Nombre: Mika Fullbuster**

 **Magia: Creación de hielo**

 **Le gusta: El hielo**

 **No le gusta: Layla y Ur**

 **Gremio: Fairy Tail**

 **Edad: 15 años**

 **Capítulo 10**

 **"El dúo blanco y negro"**

 **(Al final de las escaleras)**

Mika: Que es esto una puerta de dos colores –dijo la alquimista de hielo con dudas-

Jade: Es probable que sean 2 oponentes –dijo la maga de invocación también con dudas-

-De repente por una bocina se oyó una voz que captó la atención de las 2 magas-

Element: Vaya no pensé que tendrían un plan bueno no importa, ahí se encuentran 2 oponentes y ustedes son 2 –dijo el maestro de Rainbow Colors que era el que hablaba-

Mika: Entonces es una batalla doble –dijo la alquimista de hielo-

Element: Asi es –dijo el maestro de Rainbow Colors- Les deseo la mejor de la suerte –dijo el maestro de Rainbow Colors con tono de burla-

-Las 2 magas comenzaron abrir la puerta y decidieron a entrar-

 **(En la sala Cristal)**

Igneel: Oye… Ana –grito el dragón slayer de fuego a su compañera-

Ana: Igneel –dijo la dragón slayer de hierro que estaba sangrando-

Jose: Te encuentras bien? –Pregunto el mago de invocación a su compañera-

Ana: Si –afirmo la dragón slayer de hierro con una sonrisa-

Luke: Pues yo no lo creo así –dijo el mago de soporte con un tono de preocupación-

-De repente Luke saco una venda de sus bolcillos primero detuvo el sangrado y después cerro la herida y le puso la venda-

Luke: Bien con eso bastara –dijo el mago de soporte con una sonrisa-

Ana: Gracias –dijo la dragón slayer de hierro regresándole la sonrisa-

Igneel: Ana, donde están Mika y Jade? –Pregunto el dragón slayer de fuego preocupado-

Ana: Tomaron rumbo hacia las escaleras –afirmo la dragón slayer de hierro señalando hacia donde-

Igneel: Bien sigamos –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego decidido a continuar-

 **(En la sala Blanco y Negro)**

White light: Ohhh! Dos chicas que mala suerte hermano –dijo el cazador de la luz mirando a las 2 magas-

Black darkness: Tienes razón –dijo la cazadora de la oscuridad con un tono serio-

Mika: Estos tipos parecen peligrosos –pensó la alquimista de hielo-

Jade: No nos subestimen –dijo la maga de invocación molesta-

-De repente los dos cazadores comenzaron a reírse y cuando se detuvieron comenzaron las palabras-

White light: No nos hagan reír dudo mucho que nos puedan ganar –dijo el cazador de la luz con un tono burlón-

Mika: Jade tiene razón, nunca deben subestimar a un mago –dijo la alquimista de hielo que miro a su compañera-

Jade: De Fairy Tail –dijo la maga de invocación preparándose para la batalla-

 **(En las escaleras)**

Igneel: Que demonios son estas escaleras –grito el dragón slayer de fuego quejándose-

Yuto: Quejarse no es de hombres –grito el mago de Take Over con un tono de cansancio-

Igneel: No digas eso cuando vengas de tras de mi –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego que también venia cansado-

-Los otros 6 magos comenzaron a reír-

 **(En la sala Blanco y Negro)**

White light: Rayo Divino (Kami Rei) –grito el cazador de la luz que hizo caer un rayo blanco con su mano-

Black darkness: Rayo Oscuro (Kurai Kaminari) –grito el cazador oscuro que hizo caer un rayo negro con su mano-

Mika: Maldición estos tipos nos hacen retroceder –pensó la alquimista de hielo-

Jade: Y no es todo parece que sus ataques son muy coordinados –pensó la maga de invocación que escucho el pensamiento de Mika-

Mika: Tienes razón –dijo la alquimista de hielo que escucho también el pensamiento de Jade-

White light: Vamos, vamos que paso con esa confianza –dijo el cazador de la luz con un tono de presumido y que se lanzó hacia las magas-

Mika: Ice Make: Lanza (Aisu Meiku: Ransu) –grito la alquimista de hielo que creo varias lanzas-

Jade: Observen mi nueva invocación, Invocación: Igneel (Yobidashi: Igneel) –grito la maga de invocación que puso su mano en el suelo y salió Igneel-

Mika: Invoco a un mago –dijo la alquimista de hielo impactada por lo que vio-

Jade: Igneel ataca Rugido del Dragón de Fuego (Karyu no Hoko) –grito el Igneel invocado por Jade-

-De repente una cortina de humo se abrió y no se podía ver nada-

White light: Dudo mucho que nos derroten con eso –dijo el cazador de la luz con un tono de burla-

Black darkness: No nos podrán ganar –dijo el cazador oscuro con el mismo tono que el cazador de la luz-

Los 2 cazadores: Ya que nosotros somos… El dúo blanco y negro –digiero al mismo tiempo los hermanos cazadores-

 **Hola aquí termina el décimo capitulo espero y les guste y déjenme sus comentarios**.

N.T. Un mago de invocación puede invocar magos también ya sean vivos o muertos.


	11. El descender del blanco y negro

Fairy Tail año-X810

 **Hola este es el onceavo capitulo espero y les guste.**

Fic de Fairy Tail

 **Ficha gremial**

 **Nombre: Metalicana Redfox**

 **Magia: Dragón Slayer de Hierro**

 **Le gusta: El hierro**

 **No le gusta: Layla**

 **Gremio: Fairy Tail**

 **Edad: 16 años**

 **Capítulo 11**

 _"El descender del blanco y negro"_

 **(En la sala Blanco y Negro)**

Jade: Dúo blanco y negro no me digan que ustedes son–dijo la maga de invocación con un tono de miedo hacia sus enemigos-

White light: Si somos los magos clase-S de Rainbow Colors –dijo el cazador de la luz con un tono de superioridad-

Mika: Magos clase-S –dijo la alquimista de hielo impacta por lo que escucho-

Black darkness: Si y es por eso que no nos pueden ganar –dijo el cazador oscuro con un tono serio-

Jade: No lo sabremos si no lo intentamos –dijo la maga de invocación decidida a enfrentarse al enemigo-

White light: Bien, vengan con todo lo que tienen –dijo el cazador de la luz con una sonrisa-

 **(Alas a fueras de la sala Blanco y Negro)**

Yuto: Bien entremos –dijo el mago de Take Over decidido a entra-

-Pero antes de eso fue detenido por Igneel que lo agarro por el hombro-

Igneel: No espera –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego con un tono serio-

Yuto: Que pasa? –Pregunto el mago de Take Over-

Igneel: Ahí dentro se encuentran Mika y Jade –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego con el mismo tono de seriedad-

Luke: Entonces que estamos esperando –dijo el mago de soporte acelerado-

Jose: No, detente Luke –dijo el mago de invocación que estaba sentado en el piso del gremio enemigo-

Luke: Porque? Nuestra hermana está ahí dentro –dijo el mago de soporte preocupado por su hermana-

Ana: No crees que se te olvida alguien –dijo la dragón slayer de hierro-

Luke: Asi también esta Mika –dijo el mago de soporte-

Jose: Bickslow-san puede mirar ahí dentro por favor –dijo el mago de invocación que estaba mirando hacia la puerta-

Bickslow: Por supuesto baby –dijo el raijinshuu que se quitó su casco-

Jose: Que ve Bickslow-san? –Pregunto el mago de invocación que seguía mirando la puerta-

Bickslow: Una batalla –dijo el raijinshuu con un tono serio-

Jose: Luke esa es la razón por la cual no podemos entrar –dijo el mago de invocación que cerro sus ojos-

Luke: Mierda –dijo el mago de soporte que golpeo la pared-

Igneel: Se cómo te sientes pero no hay de otra –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego que se estaba sentando en el piso-

Mery: Bien a esperar –dijo la maga de Take Over-

 **(En la sala Blanco y Negro)**

White light: Onda Divina (Kami no Nami) –grito el cazador de la luz que movió uno de sus brazos hacia un lado-

Black darkness: Onda Oscura (Dakuu-ebu) –grito el cazador oscuro que movió uno de sus brazos hacia un lado también-

Mika: Ice Make: Silver (Aisu Meiku: Shiruba) –grito la alquimista de hielo que congelo los ataques del enemigo junto a una parte de la sala-

Jade: Invocación: Golem (Yobidashi: Goremu) –grito la maga de invocación que puso su mano en el suelo y salió un monstro de tierra gigante-

White light: Nada mal –dijo el cazador de la luz con una sonrisa-

Jade: Ataca Golem –grito la maga de invocación al golem invocado-

Black darkness: Cuidado White light –grito el cazador oscuro hacia su compañero-

-De repente el puño del golem impacto en el cazador de la luz dejándolo fuera de combate-

Black darkness: Imposible lo derrotaron –pensó el cazador oscuro-

-Mika de repente apareció frente al cazador oscuro-

Mika: No te descuides Ice Make: Cañón (Aisu Meiku: Kyanon) –grito la alquimista de hielo que creo una bazooka y disparo una bala de cañón que logro darle al cazador oscuro-

Black darkness: Yo también fui derrotado –dijo el cazador oscuro que caía al suelo-

Mika: Nunca vuelvan a subestimar a un mago de Fairy Tail –dijo la alquimista de hielo que miro al cazador oscuro-

 **Aquí termina el onceavo capitulo espero y les haiga gustado. Déjenme sus comentarios de este capítulo.**


	12. La ultima sala

Fairy Tail año-X810

 **Hola este es el doceavo capitulo espero y les guste.**

Fic de Fairy Tail

 **Ficha gremial**

 **Nombre: Jose Ramírez**

 **Magia: Invocación**

 **Le gusta: Proteger a sus hermanos**

 **No le gusta: Que toquen a sus hermanos**

 **Gremio: Fairy Tail**

 **Edad: 23 años**

 **Capítulo 12**

 _"La ultima sala"_

 **(En las afueras de la sala Blanco y Negro)**

-Se empezó a escuchar una puerta que comenzó a abrirse y de ella salieron 2 chicas-

Igneel: Ganaron verdad? –Pregunto el dragón slayer de fuego que miro a la sus compañeras-

Mika: Por supuesto –afirmo la alquimista de hielo que levanto su pulgar cerro uno de sus ojos y puso una sonrisa-

Luke: Jade-neesan te encuentras bien? –Pregunto el mago de soporte que al parecer estaba llorando-

Jade: Si –afirmo la maga de invocación mientras miraba a Igneel-

Jose: Esa es mi hermana –dijo el mago de invocación que le dio una palmada a su hermana y que noto como veía Igneel-

Jade: N-n-no es lo que p-p-parece Oni-san –dijo con un tartamudeo y un ligero sonrojo-

Igneel: Y tu Jade te encuentras bien? –Pregunto el dragón slayer de fuego con una sonrisa-

Jade: Si –afirmo la maga de invocación también con una sonrisa-

Ana: Bueno hay que prepararnos todavía nos queda otra sala –dijo la dragón slayer de hierro que consiguió la atención de sus compañeros-

Yuto: Pelear es de hombres –grito el mago de Take Over que estaba listo para enfrentarse al enemigo-

Igneel: Ustedes no van a pelear –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego con un tono serio-

Mery: Ehhh Porque? –Pregunto la maga de Take Over-

Jose: A que este es nuestro trabajo –dijo el mago de invocación también con un tono serio-

Bickslow: Tienen razón –dijo el raijinshuu que cruzo los brazos-

-Unos minutos después todos tomaron una decisión-

Igneel: Contamos con ustedes cuatro –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego que estaba junto a Jose que estaban parados frente a la puerta de la última sala-

-La puerta comenzó a abrirse y se vieron 2 siluetas-

 **(En la sala Amarillo y Café)**

Yellow electric: Están entrando –dijo el cazador eléctrico con una sonrisa-

-Después cambio su mirada por una de impacto al ver que un mago fue lanzado por otro mago-

Igneel: Puño de Hierro del Dragón de Fuego (Karyu no Tekken) –grito el dragón slayer de fuego que se movía en el aire y encendió su puño y le dio al cazador eléctrico-

Brown terren: Imposible –dijo el cazador de la tierra con un tono de impacto y como veía caer al otro cazador-

Jose: Invocación: Monstro de Agua (Yobidashi: Mizu Monsuta) –grito el mago de invocación que tenía su mano en el piso y de la cual salió un monstro-

Brown terren: Hay otro –dijo el cazador de la tierra que enfoco su mirada en la entrada-

Jose: Ataca monstro de agua Látigos de Agua (Muchi Mizu) –grito el mago de invocación a el monstro invocado el cual convirtió sus brazos en 2 látigos-

-De repente por el golpe que recibió el cazador de la tierra comenzó a caer al suelo-

Igneel y Jose: Vamos esto apenas está comenzando –dijeron los 2 magos al mismo tiempo con una sonrisa-

 **Bueno aquí termina el doceavo capitulo espero y les haiga gustado déjenme sus comentarios de que les pareció este capítulo, sé que es algo corto pero no quería hacer la batalla larga así que discúlpenme si querían ver mas acción.**


	13. Maestro Elemental

Fairy Tail año-X810

 **Hola este es el treceavo capitulo espero y les guste.**

Fic de Fairy Tail

 **Nombre: Jade Ramírez**

 **Magia: Invocación**

 **Le gusta: Estar con sus hermanos, Igneel**

 **No le gusta: Las batallas**

 **Gremio: Fairy Tail**

 **Edad: 16 años**

 **Capítulo 13**

 _"Maestro elemental"_

 **(En las escaleras rumbo a la sala del maestro)**

Jade: Igneel ten cuidado –pensó la maga de invocación que miro hacia el suelo-

-Una cierta maga noto como estaba la maga de invocación y se le acerco-

Mika: Vamos no te preocupes por el –dijo la alquimista de hielo a la maga de invocación con un tono bajo-

Jade: Tienes razón –dijo la maga de invocación a la alquimista de hielo con una sonrisa-

 **(En la sala Amarillo y Café)**

-Los 2 cazadores comenzaron a levantarse del suelo y se prepararon para atacar-

Brown terren: Cañón de Tierra (Kyokoku no Tochi) –grito el cazador de la tierra que había juntado sus manos y de ellas sale un cañón de pura tierra-

Yellow electric: Cañón Eléctrico (Dendo Gan) –grito el cazador eléctrico que también junto sus manos y de ellas salió un cañon de color amarillo-

Igneel: Rugido del Dragón de Fuego (Karyu no Hoko) –grito el dragón slayer de fuego-

Jose: Ataca Cañon de Agua (Hosuiho) –grito el mago de invocación a el monstro de agua que regreso sus manos a la normalidad y que también los junto y lanzo un cañon de color azul-

-Los cuatros ataques chocaron entre ocasionando una explosión y el fuego que se formó, Igneel se lo comenzó a comer-

Igneel: Gracias por la comida –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego con una sonrisa-

Brown terren: Estos tipos serán difíciles de vencer –dijo el cazador de la tierra a su compañero-

Yellow electric: Tienes razón –dijo el cazador eléctrico con un tono serio-

 **(En las escaleras que llevaban a la entrada de Rainbow Colors)**

Asuka: Maldición tener que bajar otra vez estas escaleras es agotador –grito la maga de re-equipamiento de armas-

Yuto: Quejarse… no… es… de… hombres –dijo el mago de Take Over que al parecer ya no podía bajar más escaleras-

Asuka: Cállate que no eres el más indicado para decir eso, y además soy una mujer bobo –grito la maga de re-equipamiento de armas-

Mery: Dios cuando llegaremos –dijo la maga Take Over que al parecer podía más que su primo-

Bickslow: Al parecer ya estamos a punto de llegar –dijo el raijinshuu con un tono serio-

 **(En la sala Amarillo y Café)**

Yellow electric: Rayo (Rei) –grito el cazador eléctrico que movió su brazo hacia abajo y que después cayó un rayo el cual Igneel recibió-

Jose: Igneel –grito el mago de invocación a su compañero con un tono de preocupación-

Igneel: Tranquilo esto no es nada –dijo el dragón slayer con una sonrisa-

-De repente Igneel comenzó a comerse el Rayo del enemigo-

Yellow electric: Imposible –dijo el cazador eléctrico que se quedó helado por lo que vio-

Igneel: Creo que será mejor que termine con el –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego y eléctrico-

-De repente Igneel se movió una gran velocidad que dejo paralizado al cazador eléctrico-

Brown terren: Es rápido –dijo el cazador de la tierra que se quedó impactado también por lo que vio-

Igneel: Rugido del Dragón de Llamas Eléctricas (Raienryu no Hoko) –grito el dragón slayer de fuego-

Yellow electric: Imposible yo perdí –dijo el cazador eléctrico mientras caía al suelo-

Brown terren: Bueno ya me lo esperaba –dijo el cazador de la tierra mientras veía caer a su compañero-

Jose: No te distraigas –dijo el mago de invocación que estaba frente al cazador de la tierra- Onda de Agua (Mizu no Nami) –grito el mago de invocación al monstro de agua que movió su brazo hacia un lado y saco una onda de pura agua-

Brown terren: Fairy Tail es un gremio formidable –dijo el cazador de la tierra mientras caía al suelo-

 **(En la sala Elemental)**

Mika: Diablos este tipo es fuerte –dijo la alquimista de hielo que estaba herida-

Element: Que pasa mocosos es todo lo que tienen –dijo el maestro de Rainbow Colors que al parecer era el que dominaba la batalla-

Luke: Nunca he visto a un tipo tan fuerte –dijo el mago de soporte que al parecer se estaba parando del suelo-

Ana: Nunca le podremos ganar –dijo la dragón slayer de hierro con un tono de miedo-

Jade: Sálvenos por favor Igneel, Jose Oni-san –dijo la maga de invocación que estaba a punto de llorar-

 **Hola este fue el treceavo capitulo espero y les haiga gustado, denme sus opiniones de este capítulo.**


	14. Mejor Hechizo

Fairy Tail año-X810

 **Hola este es el catorceavo capitulo espero y les guste.**

Fic de Fairy Tail

 **Ficha gremial**

 **Nombre: Luke Ramírez**

 **Magia: Mago de Soporte**

 **Le gusta: Jade (Ya que siempre estuvo con ella)**

 **No le gusta: Las batallas**

 **Gremio: Fairy Tail**

 **Edad: 10 años**

 **Capítulo 14**

 _"Mejor hechizo"_

 **(En la sala Elemental)**

-La maga de invocación comenzó a llorar por que no podía con el enemigo que tenía enfrente-

 **Pov de Jade**

-Habíamos llegado a la sala elemental y no sabíamos que se encontraba adentro-

Jade: Entremos –dije yo muy segura y sin miedo de enfrentarme al enemigo-

-Mis compañeros afirmaron con la cabeza y decidimos entrar, comenzamos abrir la puerta y entramos-

Element: Vaya al fin llegaron los estaba esperando –dijo un hombre que al parecer era el maestro del gremio-

-Comenzamos la batalla pero no podíamos acertarle un golpe-

 **Fin del Pov de Jade**

Element: Prepárense que aquí voy –dijo el maestro de Rainbow Colors que se lanzó contra los heridos magos-

Igneel: Puño de hierro del Dragón de Llamas eléctricas (Raienryu no Tekken) –grito el dragón slayer de fuego que encendió su puño y golpe a Element-

Jose: Creo que llegamos tarde –dijo el mago de invocación que estaba parado detrás de sus compañeros heridos-

-Una sonrisa apareció en los 4 magos que estaban heridos-

Element: Mas mocosos –dijo el maestro de Rainbow Colors algo molesto-

Jose e Igneel: Si y ahora… Nosotros te derrotaremos –dijeron los 2 magos al mismo tiempo y con una sonrisa-

 **(En el calabozo)**

Bickslow: Salgan rápido –dijo el raijinshuu que estaba abriendo las celdas-

Yuto: Maldito Igneel me subestima –dijo el mago Take Over algo molesto por que no podía pelear-

Mery: Vamos derrotar a Rainbow Colors es el trabajo de ellos –dijo la maga de Take Over que estaba en las escaleras-

Yuto: Tienes razón –dijo el mago de Take Over que se puso mirar al techo-

 **Pov de Yuto**

Yuto: Oye espera Igneel porque nosotros tenemos que hacer eso –dije yo que me moleste por lo que había dicho Igneel-

Jose: Porque este es nuestro trabajo entiéndelo –me dijo Jose que se preparaba para el ultimo combate-

Mery: Ellos tienen razón confórmate con lo que vas hacer –me dijo Mery algo tranquila-

Yuto: Ya que –dije yo ya tranquilo-

 **Fin del Pov de Yuto**

 **(En la sala Elemental)**

Igneel: Rugido del Dragón de Llamas eléctricas (Raienryu no Hoko) –grito el dragón slayer de fuego-

Element: Que buen fuego y la electricidad no está mal mocoso –dijo el maestro de Rainbow Colors con una sonrisa-

Igneel: Imposible –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego con un tono de impacto-

Jose: Claro que es posible el domina todos los elementos –dijo el mago de invocación que se colocó frente a Igneel-

Element: Brazo largo de la hierba (Kusa no Naga Ude) –grito el maestro de Rainbow Colors que estiro su brazo y atrapo Igneel-

Igneel: Aprietas muy fuerte pero… eso no funcionara –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego que hizo arder su cuerpo y logro liberarse-

Jose: Igneel retrocede yo me hare cargo de el –dijo el mago de invocación que se interpuso en el medio-

-Igneel que se quedó callado por un momento no respondió nada-

Igneel: Si cuento contigo –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego que se acercó a sus compañeros-

Jose: Ahora veras mi mejor hechizo –dijo el mago de invocación que se preparó para atacar al enemigo-

Element: Ven con todo lo que tengas mocoso –dijo el maestro de Rainbow Colors que parece que retaba al mago de invocación-

 **Hola este fue el catorceavo capitulo espero y les haiga gustado déjenme sus comentarios de este capitulo**


	15. El regreso a casa

Fairy Tail año-X810

 **Hola este es el quinceavo capitulo y el final de la primera saga espero y les guste.**

Fic de Fairy Tail

 **Ficha gremial**

 **Nombre: Layla Dragneel**

 **Magia: Espíritus estelares**

 **Le gusta: Gale y sus espíritus**

 **No le gusta: Metalicana, Mika y su hermano (se desagradan)**

 **Gremio: Fairy Tail**

 **Edad: 18 años**

 **Capítulo 15**

 _"El regreso a casa"_

 **(A las afueras de Rainbow Colors)**

Bickslow: Parece que Jose tiene la batalla dominada –dijo el raijinshuu que se había quitado su casco para ver la pelea-

Yuto: Es todo un hombre –grito el mago de Take Over-

Asuka: Ya cállate –dijo la maga de re-equipamiento de armas que le metió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza a Yuto-

-De repente la mirada de Bickslow cambio-

Bickslow: Al suelo –grito el raijinshuu que advirtió a sus compañeros-

-Varias rocas comenzaron a caer del gremio Rainbow Colors y con ellas Element-

Mery: Es increíble tiene tanta fuerza –dijo la maga de Take Over que se quedó impacta por la fuerza de Jose- Me pregunto si tendrá la misma fuerza que Oni-san –pensó la maga de Take Over mirando hacia arriba-

 **(Unos minutos atrás)**

Jose: Invocación: Makarov Dreyar (Yobidashi: Makarofu Dorea) –grito el mago de invocación que había puesto su mano en el suelo y de ella salió el tercer maestro de Fairy Tail-

Element: Con eso no me ganaras –dijo el maestro de Rainbow Colors con un tono burlón-

Jose: Ya lo veremos –dijo el mago de invocación que al parecer estaba cansado por haber utilizado tanto poder mágico-

Element: Bien no te contengas mocoso –dijo el maestro de Rainbow Colors con un tono serio-

Jose: Ataca tercer maestro –grito el mago de invocación al tercer maestro invocado que hizo crecer su brazo a un buen tamaño y logro darle un golpe al maestro de Rainbow Colors que choco con la pared de su gremio ocasionando que cayeran varios escombro al suelo-

Element: Yo perdí –dijo el maestro de Rainbow Colors que caia al suelo desde el tercer piso-

Igneel: Lo logro –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego con una sonrisa-

-Unos minutos después los 4 magos restantes se fueron de vuelta al gremio-

-Durante las horas restantes los 6 magos comenzaron a llevar a las mujeres a sus respectivas ciudades, aldeas y pueblos y a su vez recibían de una que otra recompensa hasta que al fin llegaron a Hargeon-

Igneel: Al fin Hargeon –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego que estaba animado por volver a casa-

Jose: Sera mejor que vallamos con el alcalde –dijo el mago de invocación que se estaba quitándose sus vendas-

-En la oficina del alcalde-

Alcalde: Muchas gracias –dijo el alcalde de Hargeon que estaba llorando por la felicidad-

Igneel: No es nada era nuestro deber traerlas –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego con una sonrisa-

-Después de un rato en Hargeon tomaron el tren a Magnolia-

 **(En el tren rumbo a Magnolia)**

Igneel: Tomen es la recompensa –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego que estaba entregando la recompensa a los hermanos Ramírez-

Jose: Gracias –dijo el mago de invocación con una sonrisa-

-Después de un rato en el tren al fin llegaron a Magnolia y tomaron rumbo a Fairy Tail-

Igneel: Estamos en casa –grito el dragón slayer de fuego que abrió las puertas del gremio-

Mira: Bienvenido Igneel –dijo la albina que estaba limpiando los vasos-

Igneel: Ohhh Mira-san –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego-

Makarov: Vaya si es Igneel –dijo un hombre que estaba sentado en una mesa junto con otros 2 magos-

-Este hombre es Makarov Dreyar es el primer hijo de Laxus Dreyar y Mirajane Strauss-

Igneel: Makarov pelea con migo –digo mientras corría hacia el mago-

-De repente Igneel quedo fuera de combate de un solo golpe-

Yuta: Es lo mismo siempre contigo –dijo una mujer que estaba sentada a un lado de Makarov-

-Esta mujer es Yuta Strauss es la primera hija de Elfman Strauss y Evergreen-

Simon: Tienes razón –dijo un hombre que estaba a punto de comer un pedazo de pastel-

-Este hombre es Simon Fernández es el primer hijo de Erza Scarlet y Jellal Fernández-

Makarov: Tú eres Jose –dijo el mago titán mirando al mago de invocación-

Jose: Si soy yo –dijo el mago de invocación que miraba a Makarov-

Makarov: Me gustaría que te unieras a mi equipo –dijo el mago titán con una sonrisa-

Jose: Acepto –dijo el mago de invocación con una sonrisa-

Igneel: Así de fácil –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego-

Luke: Pero que hay de nosotros –dijo el mago de soporte con un tono triste-

Jose: Bueno para resumirlo, Luke únete a un equipo más sencillo y sé que Jade estará en buenas manos no es así Igneel –dijo el mago de invocación con una sonrisa-

Igneel: S-si c-claro –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego con un ligero sonrojo-

Jose: Bien está decidido –dijo el mago de invocación que toco la cabeza de sus hermanos-

-De repente la oficina del maestro se abrió y salió el quinto maestro-

Gildarts: Hermanos Ramírez y equipo Igneel vengan a mi oficina –dijo el quinto maestro que volvió a entrar a la oficina-

 **Bueno aquí termina el quinceavo capitulo espero y les haiga gustado déjenme sus reviews de que les pareció el capitulo**


	16. Cambios

Fairy Tail año-X810

 **Hola este es el capítulo dieciseisavo espero y les guste.**

Fic de Fairy Tail

 **Ficha gremial**

 **Nombre: Silver Fullbuster**

 **Magia: Devil Slayer de Hielo**

 **Le gusta: El Hielo y Ur Vastia**

 **No le gusta: Igneel y Gale**

 **Gremio: Fairy Tail**

 **Edad: 18 años**

 **Capítulo 16**

 _"Cambios"_

 **(En la oficina del maestro)**

Gildarts: Hace poco se llevó a cabo el examen mago clase-SS –dijo el quinto maestro con un tono calmado-

Igneel: Que? Adelanto ese examen porque? –Pregunto el dragón slayer de fuego que no podía aclarar lo que pasaba por su cabeza-

-Después la mira de Gildarts cambio por una mirada seria y preocupante cosa que fue capta por los 6 magos que comenzaron a mirarse entre ellos-

Mika: Paso algo maestro? –Pregunto la alquimista de hielo algo preocupada-

Gildarts: Mika, Ana e Igneel lo próximo que escucharan los impactara sus padres están perdidos –dijo el quinto maestro con un tono triste-

-La cara de los 3 magos mencionados cambio-

Igneel: Imposible –grito el dragón slayer de fuego algo molesto que se escuchó hasta a fuera del gremio-

Gildarts: No te alteres Igneel ya mandamos al nuevo mago clase-SS –dijo el quinto maestro que se paraba de la silla-

Ana: Quien es el nuevo/a? –Pregunto la dragón slayer de hierro con un tono de tranquilidad-

Gildarts: Su nombre es… -dijo el quinto maestro que cerro sus ojos- Wendy Marvell –dijo el quinto maestro que volvió abrir los ojos-

Igneel: Bueno cuando será el examen mago clase-S? –Pregunto el dragón slayer de fuego que se puso a mirar la pared-

Gildarts: Dentro de dos días –dijo el quinto maestro con una sonrisa-

Los 3 magos: Que –gritaron al mismo tiempo haciendo que eso también se escuchara hasta afuera del gremio-

Gildarts: Lo atrase por que la séptima no está –dijo el quinto maestro mostrando tranquilidad-

Igneel: Ni modo –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego con un tono triste-

Gildarts: Por cierto habrá una fiesta para que se preparen –dijo el quinto maestro con una sonrisa-

Jade: Cuando? –Pregunto la maga de invocación-

Gildarts: Mañana, por cierto Igneel ella se acerca –dijo el quinto maestro con un tono temeroso-

Igneel: Ella? No me diga que es? –Pregunto el dragón slayer de fuego con un tono temeroso-

Gildarts: Si esa persona está a punto de regresar –dijo el quinto maestro con el mismo tono que el de Igneel-

-La cara de los hermanos Ramírez cambio a duda-

Jade: De quien estarán hablando –pensó la maga de invocación que estaba mirando el suelo-

 **(En Crime Sorciere)**

-En una mesa se encontraba una peli roja era nada más ni nada menos que Erza Scarlet que estaba platicando con Sho y Wally acerca de cómo terminaron uniéndose al gremio de Jellal-

Erza: Entonces saben toda la historia -dijo la maga de re-equipamiento con tranquilidad-

-Los dos magos afirmaron con la cabeza-

Jellal: Por cierto Erza hay algo que tienes que saber –dijo el maestro de Crime Sorciere-

Erza: Que cosa? –Pregunto la maga de re-equipamiento-

Jellal: Ella se acerca a su hogar –dijo el maestro de Crime Sorciere que cerro sus ojos-

Erza: Ella –dijo la maga de re-equipamiento que se quedó impactada por lo que le dijo su esposo-

 **Hola aquí termina el capítulo espero y les haiga gustado déjenme sus comentarios de que les pareció este capítulo.**


	17. Scarlet

Fairy Tail año-X810

 **Hola lectores antes que nada me disculpo por no haber podido subir el capítulo ayer es que llegue tarde a mi casa y no me alcanzo el tiempo aquí está el nuevo capitulo**

Fic de Fairy Tail

 **Ficha gremial**

 **Nombre: Gale Redfox**

 **Magia: Dragón Slayer de Hierro**

 **Le gusta: El hierro y Layla**

 **No le gusta: Igneel y Silver**

 **Gremio: Fairy Tail**

 **Edad: 18 años**

 **Capítulo 17**

 _"Scarlet"_

 **(En Crime Sorciere)**

Erza: Simon nos vamos –grito la maga de re-equipamiento que estaba preocupada por lo que podía pasar en su gremio-

Simon: Ehhh porque –dijo el mago de cuerpo celestial que se desanimado ya que no siempre veía a su hermano-

Jellal: Porque ella se acerca a su hogar –dijo el maestro de Crime Sorciere-

Jesús: Ella no te referirás a… Scarlet –dijo un niño de cabello rojo que al parecer estaba peleando con un peli azul-

-Este niño es Jesús Fernández es el tercer hijo de Erza Scarlet y Jellal Fernández-

Erza: Si a ella –dijo la maga de re-equipamiento que separaba a sus hijos-

Simon: Pero estoy entrenando con mi hermano –dijo el mago de cuerpo celestial-

Erik: Que en vez de entrenar se ponga hacer un trabajo ya que han pasado dos meses desde que hizo uno –dijo el dragón slayer del veneno-

Jesús: Creo que Erik-san tiene razón ya que dentro de una semana será nuestro examen clase-S –dijo el peli rojo que se estaba parando de suelo-

Jellal: Si y es probable que no entres ya que no has completado trabajos –dijo el maestro de Crime Sorciere-

Erza: Bueno nos vamos –dijo la maga de re-equipamiento-

Jellal: Erza cuídate –dijo el maestro de Crime Sorciere algo sonrojado-

Erza: Si –afirmo la maga de re-equipamiento también sonrojada-

Jellal: La próxima vez iré yo a visitarlos –dijo el maestro de Crime Sorciere con una sonrisa-

 **(En Fairy Tail)**

-Alguien comenzó abrir las puertas del gremio y todos voltearon a ver quién las abría y vieron a una maga de cabello largo y de 2 colores que eran rojo y azul-

Todos los magos: Es Scarlet –gritaron ellos con un tono de miedo-

-Esta chica es Scarlet Fernández es la segunda hija de Erza Scarlet y Jellal Fernández-

Scarlet: Donde está mi madre? –Pregunto la de cabellera bicolor que estaba frente al quinto maestro-

Gildarts: No esta –dijo el quinto maestro que estaba sudando por el miedo y que aparte estaba escondido debajo de una mesa-

Scarlet: Esta bien –dijo la de cabellera de bicolor que estaba mirando alrededor del gremio-

-En la barra se encontraban 5 magos sentados platicando esos eran Makarov, Jose, Gale, Silver y Igneel que no habían notado que había llegado Scarlet y de repente alguien le metió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza a Igneel-

Igneel: Quien demonios hizo eso –grito el dragón slayer de fuego que se estaba parando del suelo-

Scarlet: Fui yo –dijo la maga de re-equipamiento que estaba parada frente a Igneel-

Igneel: Scarlet –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego con un tono temeroso-

Scarlet: Escuche que hiciste varios destrozos en Hargeon –dijo la maga de re-equipamiento que parecía algo molesta-

Jade: Lo hizo para protegerme –dijo la maga de invocación que se preocupó por su compañero-

Scarlet: Es eso cierto? –Pregunto la maga de re-equipamiento que estaba mirando Igneel-

Igneel: Si –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego con un ligero sonrojo-

Gildarts: Presten atención –dijo el quinto maestro que estaba sobre el escenario- El día de mañana habrá una fiesta por un día especial que es San Valentín –dijo el quinto maestro que cerro sus ojos y lleno de orgullo- Así que prepárense –dijo el quinto maestro que abrió su ojos-

 **Bueno aquí termina el capítulo espero y les haiga gustado déjenme sus comentarios de que les pareció este.**


	18. Fiesta y Borrachera

Fairy Tail año-X810

 **Hola este es el primer especial espero y les guste**

Fic de Fairy Tail

 **Ficha gremial**

 **Nombre: Ultear Fullbuster**

 **Magia: Agua**

 **Le gusta: Ryos Redfox**

 **No le gusta: Lyon Akatsuki**

 **Gremio: Fairy Tail**

 **Edad: 11 años**

 **Capítulo 18**

 _"Especial-San Valentín: Fiesta y Borrachera"_

-El sol había salido en Magnolia y los rayos del sol entraban en el gremio y con eso despertó el quinto maestro-

Gildarts: Al fin amaneció –dijo el quinto maestro que parecía feliz-

Cornelia: Oye ojiisan con qué fin haces lo de San Valentín? –Pregunto la maga de las cartas con algo de intriga y que junto a ella se encontraba su madre-

Gildarts: A que llegue más pronto la otra generación de magos –dijo el quinto maestro con un tono de orgullo-

-Las dos magas se quedaron en shock por lo que acaban de escuchar-

Cana: Ehhh –grito la hija de Gildarts que salió del shock-

Gildarts: Lo que oíste Cana –dijo el quinto maestro con una sonrisa-

-Unas horas más tarde todos se había reunido ya en Fairy Tail y de repente se escuchó que alguien abrió las puertas del gremio-

Natsu: Estamos en casa –dijo el peli rosado que levanto su mano y sonrió-

Gray: Lamentamos llegar tarde –dijo el peli negro que estaba cruzado de brazos-

Gazille: Se nos complicó el trabajo –dijo el otro peli negro-

-Todos miraron con felicidad por el regreso de los 3 grandes magos-

Gildarts: Bien brindemos por el regreso de nuestros amigos y por San Valentín –dijo el quinto maestro que levanto su tarra de cerveza-

-Durante la fiesta todos platicaban mientras que en una parte del gremio se encontraban 7 magas-

Mika: Oye Jade si tendrías que escoger de uno de esos magos que están ahí a quien escogerías? –Pregunto la alquimista de hielo que hizo sonrojar a la maga de invocación-

Jade: A Igneel –dijo la maga de invocación que agacho la cabeza para que no la vieran sonrojada-

Layla: A mi hermano –dijo la maga estelar asombrada por lo que había dicho la maga de invocación-

Mika: Lo supuse –dijo la alquimista de hielo con una sonrisa-

Ana: Bien vayamos con ellos ahora –dijo la dragón slayer de hierro que separo de la silla dispuesta ir a donde estaban 6 magos-

Scarlet: Bien vayamos –dijo la maga de re-equipamiento que también separo de su silla-

-En una parte del gremio se encontraban 6 magos-

Makarov: Vamos ya están grandecitos ustedes tres –dijo el mago titán que estaba sentado en una silla-

Igneel: Y eso que tiene –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego que estaba sentado en el suelo-

Jose: Así ninguno conseguirá que una chica juste de ustedes –dijo el mago de invocación con un tono burlón-

Simon: Bien dicho –dijo el mago de cuerpo celestial que cerro sus ojos-

Makarov: Bien prepárense que aquí vienen las chicas –dijo el mago titán que se voltio hacia la barra-

Cornelia: Hola Makarov –dijo la maga de las cartas que se le aventó encima al mago titán-

Yuta: Otra vez lo mismo con ustedes dos –dijo la maga Fairy que soltó un suspiro-

Igneel: Hola Jade –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego con un ligero sonrojo y que había volteado su mirada hacia otro lado-

Jade: Hola Igneel –dijo la maga de invocación también sonrojada pero ella tenía la cabeza agachada-

-De repente una voz se comenzó a escuchar y era el noveno maestro-

Laxus: Escúchenme con atención –dijo el noveno maestro con un tono serio-Mañana se escogerán a los participantes del examen mago clase-S –dijo el noveno maestro que logro captar la atención de todos- Eso es todo –dijo el noveno maestro que dejo el micrófono y se bajó del foro-

-Despues de lo que dijo el noveno maestro Igneel y Jade seguían sin mirarse las caras-

Mika: Se gustan -dijo la alquimista de hielo con una sonrisa-

Los dos magos: No es así -dijeron al mismo tiempo haciendo que los 5 magos y las 6 magas voltearan a verlos-

Jose: Parece que si se gustan –dijo el mago de invocación que estaba agarrando a su hermanito- Jade hora de irnos –dijo el mago de invocación que tenía a su hermanito en sus hombros- Los veo mañana –dijo el mago de invocación que levanto su mano-

-Lo que restaban de horas se quedaron varios y otros comenzaron a irse a sus hogares hasta que todos al final se fueron el gremio volvió a cerrar sus puertas-

 **Bueno aquí termina el capítulo espero y les haiga gustado** **y** **el viernes comienza lo bueno**


	19. Los elegidos y los equipos

Fairy Tail año-X810

 **Hola este es el nuevo capítulo y el comienzo del nuevo arco espero y les guste**

Fic de Fairy Tail

 **Ficha gremial**

 **Nombre: Ryos Redfox**

 **Magia: Alquimista de Hierro**

 **Le gusta: Ultear**

 **No le gusta: Que lo interrumpan**

 **Gremio: Fairy Tail**

 **Edad: 12 años**

 **Capítulo 19**

 _"Los elegidos y los equipos"_

-En una tarde tranquila los miembros de Fairy Tail iban de misión a cada rato-

-Al día siguiente todos se habían reunido y unos minutos después se abrió una cortina roja dejando a ver a 3 magos que estaban sobre un escenario-

Laxus: Bien como ya saben el examen mago clase-S está aquí y en este año se llevara a cabo en la tierra santa de Fairy Tail, la isla Tenroujima –dijo el noveno maestro-

Scarlet: Como ya saben solo uno se convertirá en examen mago clase-S –dijo la maga de re-equipamiento-

Makarov: No obstante los participantes que haiga sido eliminados permanecerán en la isla hasta que el examen haiga concluido –dijo el mago titán-

Laxus: Bien ahora nombrare a los 7 magos que tomaran el examen –dijo el noveno maestro que cerro sus ojos-

-Un momento de silencio se mantuvo en el gremio hasta que el noveno maestro abrió sus ojos-

Laxus: Layla Dragneel, Silver Fullbuster, Gale Redfox, Simon Fernández, Cornelia Glow, Igneel Dragneel y Jose Ramírez –dijo el quinto maestro-

-Unos minutos después todos volvieron a sus actividades y en una mesa se encontraban 6 magos-

Jose: Luke serás mi compañero –dijo el mago de invocación a su hermano pequeño que estaba sentado-

Luke: No sería mejor que escogieras a Jade ne-san –dijo el mago de soporte con un tono temeroso-

Jose: No creo que haría equipo perfecto con Igneel –dijo el mago de invocación que estaba bebiendo una cerveza-

Igneel: Jade te gustaría ser mi compañera –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego con un ligero sonrojo-

Jade: Si –dijo la maga de invocación que también se sonrojo-

-Layla y Silver comenzaron acercarse a la mesa donde estaban los 6 magos-

Layla: Ana me gustaría que fueras mi compañera –dijo la maga estelar con una sonrisa-

Ana: Acepto –dijo la dragón slayer del hierro que cerro sus ojos-

Silver: Lista Mika –dijo el devil slayer de hielo que toco el hombro de su hermana-

Mika: Si Silver nii-san –dijo la alquimista de hielo con una sonrisa-

Igneel: Hay oponentes difíciles Jade lo mejor es irnos a entrenar –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego que extendió su mano a su compañera-

Jade: Si –dijo la maga de invocación con determinación-

Jose: Luke hora del entrenamiento –dijo el mago de invocación con una mirada seria- No nos podemos quedar atrás –dijo el mago de invocación que cambio su mirada y puso una sonrisa-

-Los otros participantes se quedaron en el gremio a pensar algunas cosas-

-Unas horas más tarde todos los participantes del examen abandonaron el gremio y empezaron a entrenar en alguna parte de Magnolia-

 **(En algún lugar del continente Ishgar)**

Mujer misteriosa: Maestro dentro de un día llegaremos a nuestro destino –dijo una mujer que tenía una capucha-

Maestro: Bien el gremio Cuervo de la noche le quitara su sol a Fairy Tail –dijo un hombre que estaba sentado en un trono y tenía una copa en la mano-

 **Hola este fue el capítulo espero y les haiga gustado, déjenme sus comentarios de que les pareció**


	20. 7 caminos

Fairy Tail año-X810

 **Hola este es el nuevo capítulo espero y les guste.**

Fic de Fairy Tail

 **Ficha gremial**

 **Nombre: Makarov Dreyar**

 **Magia: Titán, Rayo y Luz**

 **Le gusta: Cornelia y proteger a sus compañeros**

 **No le gusta: Su padre (Se detestan)**

 **Gremio: Fairy Tail**

 **Edad: 21 años**

 **Capítulo 20**

 _"7 caminos"_

 **(En los muelles de Hargeon)**

-Los 7 participantes se habían reunido y listos para subir al barco que los llevaría a Isla Tenroujima pero uno de ellos no quería subir-

Igneel: Nooo todos menos eso –grito el dragón slayer de fuego que se estaba agarrando de poste de luz-

Laxus: Entonces estarás fuera del examen –dijo el noveno maestro que estaba jalando a Igneel-

Ignee: Bien subiré –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego que se soltó del poste de luz y comenzó a subir al barco-

-Después de unas cuantas horas en el barco-

Laxus: Bien les explicare el examen -dijo el noveno maestro con un tono de mareo- Pongan atención hay 7 caminos –dijo el noveno maestro que estaba a punto de vomitar- 2 de ellos se llaman súper batalla que quiere decir que pelearan con los magos de clase-S –dijo el noveno maestro ya vomitando- Otros 4 caminos indican batalla tendrán que pelear contra otro participante del examen –dijo el noveno maestro un poco alivianado- Y por último el camino restante es camino libre significa que no tendrán que pelear contra alguien –dijo el noveno maestro-

Igneel: Osea que el camino que hay que elegir es dependiendo a la suerte? –Pregunto el dragón slayer de fuego que estaba vomitando-

Laxus: No, es el primer equipo que llegue a la isla elegirá primero –dijo el noveno maestro con una sonrisa-

Silver: El primero que llegue que significa eso? –Pregunto el devil slayer de hielo con dudas-

Laxus: Que el examen empieza ahora –dijo el noveno maestro que no paraba de sonreír-

-Después de que todos abandonaran el barco los 7 caminos ya se habían sellado pero lo que no sabían es que iban a recibir visitas de otro gremio-

 **(En Fairy Tail)**

-En una mesa se encontraban lo que una vez fue el equipo Natsu y entre ellos se encontraba una gata blanca que vio un futuro aterrador-

Wendy: Pasa algo Carla? –Pregunto la peli azul con una sonrisa-

Carla: No es nada –dijo la gata blanca que al parecer no estaba tan preocupada-

 **Bueno aquí termina el capítulo espero y les haiga gustado déjenme sus comentarios de que les pareció.**


	21. 2 contra 2

Fairy Tail año-X810

 **Hola este es el nuevo capítulo espero y les guste.**

Fic de Fairy Tail

 **Ficha gremial**

 **Nombre: Mery Dreyar**

 **Magia: Take Over**

 **Le gusta: Los vestidos**

 **No le gusta: Los ruidos fuertes**

 **Gremio: Fairy Tail**

 **Edad: 10 años**

 **Capítulo 21**

 _"2 contra 2"_

 **(En el camino 1)**

Simon: Porque tenía que tocarnos Scarlet –dijo el mago de cuerpo celestial-

Scarlet: Bien si quieres pasar tendrás que superarme –dijo la maga de re-equipamiento-

Simon: Bien lista Yuta –dijo el mago de cuerpo celestial a su compañera-

Yuta: Si –afirmo la maga Fairy que se puso en modo de combate-

 **(En el camino 2 y 5)**

Layla: Aunque estemos en el mismo equipo no te lo pondré nada fácil… Gale Redfox –dijo la maga de espíritus estelares que saco una de sus llaves-

Gale: Me parece bien… Layla –dijo el dragón slayer de hierro que apretaba sus puños-

 **(En el camino 7)**

Silver: Porque de todos tenía que ser el monstro de nuestro gremio –dijo el devil slayer de hielo con un tono de miedo-

Makarov: Que pasa Silver todavía no empieza el combate y ya estas temblando –dijo el mago titán con una sonrisa-

-Silver y Mika por el miedo tragaron saliva-

Silver: Bien empecemos Makarov –dijo el devil slayer con una sonrisa-

 **(En el camino 3)**

Jose: Porque tomamos este camino –dijo el mago de invocación con un tono de aburrimiento-

Luke: Bien parece que tuvimos suerte –dijo el mago de soporte con un tono de alibiacion-

 **(En el camino 4 y 6)**

Igneel: Cornelia y Yuto la tenemos fácil Jade –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego con una sonrisa-

Jade: Tienes razón –dijo la maga de invocación con una sonrisa-

Cornelia: Bien entonces no me contendré –dijo la maga de las cartas-

Yuto: El pelear es de hombres –dijo el mago de Take Over-

 **(En algún lugar de Tenroujima)**

Laxus: Tengo un mal presentimiento espero y sean cosas mías y no pase nada –pensó el noveno maestro que estaba sentado y miro al cielo-

-Unos minutos más tarde el noveno maestro escucho que alguien se acercaba-

Luke: Al fin salimos –dijo el mago de soporte-

Jose: Tenía razón maestro el primero que llegue elegirá primero pero con lo que dijo Igneel era más fácil saber que… -dijo el mago de invocación que se detuvo para darle la palabra a su maestro-

Laxus: Que el primer equipo que llegue tendrá suerte –dijo el noveno maestro con una sonrisa-

 **(En el camino 4 y 6)**

Igneel: Puño de hierro del Dragón de Fuego (Karyu no Tekken) –grito el dragón slayer de fuego que encendió su puño y le dio un fuerte golpe a Yuto-

Yuto: Es demasiado fuerte –dijo el mago de Take Over que estaba tirado en el suelo-

Cornelia: Oye Yuto no tengas miedo –dijo la maga de las cartas que estaba atacando a Jade-

Yuto: Tienes Razón –dijo el mago de Take Over que se estaba parando- Beats Soul: Oso (Bisuto Soru: Kuma) –dijo el mago de Take Over que convirtió su cuerpo en la de un oso-

Jade: Invocación: Lagarto (Yobidashi: Tokage) –grito la maga de invocación que puso su mano en el suelo y salió un lagarto-

Igneel: Bien prepárense porque apenas estamos comenzando –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego con una sonrisa-

Cornelia: No se contengan –dijo la maga de las cartas con una sonrisa-

-Unos minutos después de la batalla contra Cornelia y Yuto los 4 magos se estaban levantando del suelo-

Igneel: Jade hay que terminar con esto –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego con una sonrisa-

Jade: Invocación: Natsu Dragneel (Yobidashi: Natsu Dragneel) –grito la maga de invocación que puso su mano en el suelo y salió el mago de clase-SS-

Cornelia: Invoco a un mago –dijo la maga de las cartas impactada por lo que veía-

Yuto: No perderemos –dijo el mago de Take Over que toco el hombro de su compañera-

Cornelia: Tienes razón –dijo la maga de las cartas con una sonrisa-

Igneel: Rugido del Dragón de Fuego (Karyu no Hoko) –grito el dragón slayer de fuego-

Jade: Ataca Natsu –grito la maga de invocación al invocado Natsu- Rugido del Dragón de Fuego (Karyu no Hoko)

-Los dos rugidos dieron en el blanco haciendo caer a los dos magos-

Cornelia: Yo perdí otra oportunidad –dijo la maga de las cartas que caía al suelo-

Yuto: Lo siento Cornelia –dijo el mago de Take Over que también caía al suelo-

Jade: Igneel creo que utilice todo mi poder mágico –dijo la maga de invocación que caía al suelo-

Igneel: Lo hiciste bien… –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego que detuvo la caída de su compañera- Jade –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego que puso a su compañera en su espalda-

-Cuando Igneel caminaba encontró donde sería la reunión con los equipos que pasarían y ahí ya se encontraban 3 equipos-

 **Hola aquí termina el capítulo espero y les haiga gustado y déjenme sus opiniones de que les pareció este capitulo.**


	22. Mi deber como hermano mayor

Fairy Tail año-X810

 **Hola ante nada me disculpo por no haber subido el capítulo ayer sin más preámbulos aquí está mi nuevo capítulo.**

Fic de Fairy Tail

 **Ficha gremial**

 **Nombre: Scarlet Fernandez**

 **Magia: Re-equipamiento**

 **Le gusta: El pastel de fresas**

 **No le gusta: Minerva Cheney y Sam Mikazuchi**

 **Gremio: Fairy Tail**

 **Edad: 17 años**

 **Capítulo 22**

 _"Mi deber como hermano mayor"_

Laxus: Bien aquí está el ultimo equipo –dijo el noveno maestro parándose del suelo- Bien les explicare como estuvo la primera prueba –dijo el noveno maestro con un tono serio-

-Los 4 equipos se quedaron en silencio y esperaron para escuchar al noveno maestro-

Laxus: El primer equipo en llegar aquí fue el de Jose y Luke que les toco el camino libre, el segundo equipo en llegar fue Gale y Ryos que derrotaron a Layla y Ana, el tercer equipo en llegar fue Simon y Yuta que quien sabe cómo derrotaron a Scarlet y por último el equipo en llegar fue Igneel y Jade que derrotaron Cornelia y Yuta –dijo el noveno maestro con tranquilidad- Bien tienen 5 minutos de descanso –dijo el noveno maestro que se cruzó de brazos-

-Después de que pasaron los 5 minutos los 4 equipos se reunieron en el mismo lugar y se quedaron en silencio para que el noveno maestro hablara-

Laxus: La segunda prueba consiste en buscar unos pañuelos que tienen el mismo color que su cabello si las encuentran protéjanlas ya que pueden pelear por ellas, si un equipo pierde su bandera puede ir tras la suya o por otra ganando un combate claro antes que llegue el equipo donde estaré yo –dijo el noveno maestro que puso una sonrisa-

Simon: Y dónde estará? –Pregunto el mago de cuerpo celestial que se cruzó de brazos-

Laxus: Ohh cierto estare junto a la tumba de la primera maestra –dijo el noveno maestro que se paró y camino-

-Después de unas cuantas horas los 4 equipos encontraron sus respectivas banderas y al mismo tiempo un combate estaba a punto de empezar-

Jose: Tal vez estemos en el mismo equipo pero no te lo pondré fácil –dijo el mago de invocación con una sonrisa-

Simon: Ven entonces –dijo el mago de cuerpo celestial que levanto su mano-

 **(En otra parte de la isla Tenrou)**

Jade: Si tenemos nuestra bandera por que no vamos directo con el maestro –dijo la maga de invocación-

Igneel: Tienes razón pero como encontraremos la tumba –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego con dudas-

Jade: Bueno tengo la intuición que está en el camino 5 –dijo la maga de invocación-

Igneel: Porque en ese camino? –Pregunto el dragón slayer de fuego con más dudas-

Jade: Recuerdas lo que hablamos con tus padres –dijo la maga de invocación que se agacho-

Igneel: Si –afirmo el dragón slayer de fuego que se sentó en el suelo-

Jade: Recuerdas la palabra que nos dijo Lucy-san –dijo la maga de invocación que agarro una rama y comenzó a escribir en la tierra-

Igneel: Demise (Fallecimiento) –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego que comenzó a entender todo-

Jade: Así es ella dijo que la letra e no concordaba ahí –dijo la maga de invocación que separo del suelo-

Igneel: Y la letra e es la quinta letra a hora entiendo eres genial Jade –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego que separo y agarro de los hombros a su compañera-

Jade: Lo soy –dijo la maga de invocación con nerviosismo-

Igneel: Vamos hacia la tumba –dijo el dragón de fuego que agarro la mano de su compañera-

 **(En otra parte de la isla Tenrou)**

Gale: Demonios donde esta Igneel –grito el dragón slayer de hierro-

Ryos: No grites Nii-san –dijo el alquimista de hierro que estaba muy tranquilo-

Gale: Bueno sigamos –dijo el dragón slayer de hierro que camino tres pasos y se detuvo por que escucho algo-Sal muéstrate –dijo el dragón slayer de hierro que se puso frente a su hermano-

Ryuken: Eres Gale el hijo de Kurogane no es así –dijo un hombre que salió del árbol y miro hacia otro árbol-

Croldile: Bien tenemos a dos de nuestras presas aquí a la carga Ryuken –dijo un hombre peli morado-

Gale: Ryos vete, yo me encargo de ellos –dijo el dragón slayer de hierro que dio un paso frente-

Ryos: Pero –dijo el alquimista de hierro que estaba mirando a los dos sujetos-

Gale: Solo hazlo –grito el dragón slayer de hierro-

Ryos: Bien pero antes Espada de Hierro (Tetsu Ken) –dijo el alquimista de hierro que creo una espada con su hierro-

-Gale comenzó a comerse la espada mientras Ryos corría en busca de alguien-

Croldile: Ryuken síguelo –dijo el peli morado-

Ryuken: Si –afirmo el peli negro y comenzó a correr-

Gale: Bastón del Dragón de Hierro (Tetsuryukon) -grito el dragón slayer de hierro que convirtió su brazo en un bastón de hierro que le metió un fuerte golpe en la espalda a Ryuken- No los dejare pasar –dijo el dragón slayer de hierro algo molesto-

Croldile: Es fuerte –pensó el peli morado- Ryuken prepárate pelearemos con este tipo –dijo el peli morado que tomo postura de combate-

Ryuken: Si –dijo el peli negro que se estaba parando del suelo-

Gale: Es mi deber como hermano mayor el poder detenerlos –dijo el dragón slayer con una sonrisa-

 **Hola aquí termina el capítulo déjenme sus comentarios de les pareció.**


	23. Una gran victoria

Fairy Tail año-X810

 **Hola este es mi nuevo capítulo espero y les guste**

Fic de Fairy Tail

 **Ficha gremial**

 **Nombre: Simon Fernandez**

 **Magia: Cuerpo celestial**

 **Le gusta: Sam Mikazuchi**

 **No le gusta: Cobra**

 **Gremio: Fairy Tail**

 **Edad: 20 años**

 **Capítulo 23**

 _"Una gran victoria"_

-Durante la prueba del examen mago clase-S unos magos misteriosos atacaron a Gale y Ryos pero por la orden de su hermano Ryos dejo la batalla para buscar el campamento e informar lo que estaba pasando y ahora la batalla de Gale comienza-

Gale: De que gremio son? –Pregunto el dragón slayer de hierro que estaba en pose de pelea-

Croldile: Somos del gremio Cuervo de la Noche –dijo el peli verde con un tono de quedaba miedo-

-La cara de Gale había cambiado por completo al enterarse de que gremio son-

Gale: Un gremio oscuro –dijo el dragón slayer de hierro con un tono temeroso-

Ryuken: Si así es, pertenecemos al gremio que conforma la elite oscura –dijo el peli negro con una sonrisa-

Croldile: Listo, Gale –dijo el peli verde que tomo pose de pelea-

Gale: Si –afirmo el dragón slayer de hierro con una sonrisa-

 **(Cercas del campo de batalla)**

Ryos: Rayos como encontrare el campamento –dijo el alquimista de hierro que corría por la isla y que estaba molesto y al mismo tiempo preocupado por su hermano pero de repente choco con Scarlet-

Scarlet: Ryos –dijo la maga de re-equipamiento asombrada-

Ryos: Scarlet-san venga rápido Gale-Niisan está en problemas –dijo el alquimista de hierro que estaba a punto de llorar-

Layla: Gale –dijo la maga de re-equipamiento-

Ryos: Si, siguanme –dijo el alquimista de hierro que se levantó y comenzó a correr de nuevo rumbo al campo de batalla-

 **(En el campo de batalla)**

Gale: Bastón del Dragón de Hierro (Testsuryukon) –grito el dragón slayer de hierro que lanzo un fuerte golpe Ryuken-

Croldile: Mordisco de arena (Suna no kosho) –grito el mago de arena que impacto su ataque con el de Gale-

Gale: La arena no me afecta –dijo el dragón slayer de hierro con una sonrisa-

Croldile: Estas seguro de eso, Gale –dijo el mago de arena con una sonrisa-

-De repente los colmillos de arena empezaron a perforar el bastón de Gale-

Gale: Maldición esos colmillos lo perforan todo –dijo el dragón slayer de hierro con un tono de dolor-

Ryuken: No debes de bajar la guardia, Gale –dijo el peli negro que apareció detrás de Gale- Puño demoledor (Hasai Ken) –grito el mago de combate que le metió un fuerte golpe en el estómago a Gale-

Gale: Ese golpe me dolió –dijo el dragón slayer de hierro que estaba escupiendo sangre-

Ryuken: Claro que duele nunca podrán con un mago de combate –dijo el mago de combate con un tono de superioridad-

Gale: Si no pienso en una forma de detenerlos moriré –pensó el dragón slayer de hierro con una mirada de preocupación- Eso es puedo utilizar el arte secreta que me enseño papa –pensó el dragón slayer de hierro que se estaba parando-

Croldile: Con que aun puedes continuar –dijo el mago de arena con un tono serio-

Gale: Si ya que soy un mago de Fairy Tail –dijo el dragón slayer de hierro que estaba de pie- Sera mejor que se preparen por que le pondré fin a esto –dijo el dragón slayer de hierro con un tono serio- Arte secreta: Demon Karma: Espada del dios de hierro (Metseryu Ogi: Goma Tetsu Jin Ken) –grito el dragón slayer de hierro que impacto una espada gigante en Croldile y Ryuken-

Ryuken y Croldile: Hemos perdido –dijeron los 2 magos de Cuervo de la Noche al mismo tiempo mientras caían al suelo-

Gale: Esta es mi gran victoria –dijo el dragón slayer de hierro que caía al suelo por haber agotado todo su poder mágico-

 **Bueno aquí termina el capítulo espero y les haiga gustado sé que tiene un parecido al capítulo de la pelea de Gajeel pero les aseguro que lo demás no será así.**


	24. Mi mision

Fairy Tail año-X810

 **Hola este es mi nuevo capítulo espero y les guste**

Fic de Fairy Tail

 **Ficha gremial**

 **Nombre: Yuta Strauss**

 **Magia: Magia Fairy**

 **Le gusta: Simon Fernández**

 **No le gusta: Sam Mikazuchi**

 **Gremio: Fairy Tail**

 **Edad: 20 años**

 **Capítulo 24**

 _"Mi misión"_

-Dos magos observaban como salía el humo que se hizo por la tierra-

Igneel: Que abra sido todo eso –pensó el dragón slayer de fuego que miraba el humo-

Jade: Nii-san, Luke –pensó la maga de invocación que tenía una mirada de preocupación que fue notada por el dragón slayer de fuego-

Igneel: Jade adelántate yo iré –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego que no termino de hablar y se puso frente a Jade-

Jade: Que pasa? –Pregunto la maga de invocación intrigada por lo que pasaba en la isla-

Igneel: Quien quiera que esté ahí salga –grito el dragón slayer de fuego que estaba mirando a un árbol-

Sephiro: Ohhh! Me descubriste –dijo un hombre de cabello azul y vestía ropa azul-

Igneel: Quién eres? –Pregunto el dragón slayer de fuego que se puso en pose de pelea-

Sephiro: Mi nombre es Sephiro, la joya azul de Cuervo de la Noche –dijo el hombre que agacho la cabeza-

Jade: Joya azul –dijo la maga de invocación que comenzó a tener miedo-

Igneel: Jade alégate de aquí este tipo es muy fuerte –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego que al parecer también tenía miedo-

Sephiro: Jade? Acaso tú eres Jade Ramírez? –Pregunto el hombre que se asombró-

Jade: Si soy yo, de donde nos conocemos? –Pregunto la maga de invocación intrigada-

Sephiro: Tú y tus hermanos son uno de nuestros objetivos –dijo el hombre que se puso en pose de pelea-

Igneel: No dejare que le pongas una mano encima –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego molesto-

 **(En otra parte de la isla Tenrou)**

Scarlet: Que paso aquí? –Pregunto la maga de re-equipamiento que se quedó impactada por ver los destrozos-

Layla: Parece que hubo una batalla –dijo la maga estelar que estaba mirando a los alrededores-

Ryos: Gale donde estas –grito el alquimista de hierro que caminaba para a ver si lo encontraba-

Gale: Aquí estoy Ryos –dijo el dragón slayer de hierro con un tono de cansancio-

Layla: Gale estas bien? –Pregunto la maga estelar preocupada por su compañero de equipo-

Gale: Si estoy bien –dijo el dragón slayer de hierro con un ligero sonrojo-

Layla: Que bueno –dijo la maga estelar con una sonrisa-

Scarlet: Layla, Ryos lleven a Gale al campamento –dijo la maga de re-equipamiento que logro reconocer a los atacantes-

Layla y Ryos: Si –afirmaron los 2 magos que pararon a Gale-

Scarlet: Bien comiencen a hablar –dijo la maga de re-equipamiento que estaba molesta-

 **(En otra parte de la isla Tenrou)**

Igneel: Puño de hierro del Dragón de Fuego (Karyu no Tekken) –grito el dragón slayer de fuego que se lanzó hacia su enemigo-

Sephiro: Barrera de zafiro (Safaia Baria) –grito el mago de zafiro que creo una barrera azul-

Igneel: Maldición este tipo –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego que parecía algo molesto- A que te refieres con objetivos y de donde los conoces? –Pregunto el dragón slayer de fuego que estaba aún molesto-

Sephiro: Te lo resumiré en estas palabras –dijo el mago de zafiro con tranquilidad- Yo sé todo sobre el pasado de ellos tres –dijo el mago de zafiro con un tono de quedaba miedo-

Jade: Nuestro pasado –dijo la maga de invocación impactada por lo que había escuchado-

 **Bueno aquí termina el capítulo espero y les haiga gustado denme sus opiniones de que les parecio.**


	25. Un triste pasado

Fairy Tail año-X810

 **Hola antes que nada me disculpo por no haber subido el capitulo pero es que llegado tarde a mi casa y no me alcanzado el tiempo bueno sin más preámbulos aquí está mi nuevo capítulo espero y les guste**

Fic de Fairy Tail

 **Ficha gremial**

 **Nombre: Yuto Strauss**

 **Magia: Take Over**

 **Le gusta: Las batallas**

 **No le gusta: Los débiles**

 **Gremio: Fairy Tail**

 **Edad: 16 años**

 **Capítulo 25**

 _"Un triste pasado"_

Igneel: Es imposible que sepas el pasado de ellos –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego que estaba molesto-

Sephiro: Pero lo se eso es un hecho –dijo el mago de zafiro que no le quitaba la mirada a Jade-

Jade: Entonces si lo sabes habla –dijo la maga de invocación que agacho la cabeza-

Sephiro: Bien hablare –dijo el mago de zafiro que cerro sus ojos-

 **(En otra parte de la isla Tenrou)**

Scarlet: Bien comiencen hablar –dijo la maga de re-equipamiento que estaba mirando al enemigo-

Croldile: Bien no tenemos otra opción –dijo el mago de arena que cerro sus ojos- Nosotros venimos aquí con dos objetivos –dijo el mago de arena con tranquilidad-

Layla: Cuales son esos objetivos? –Pregunto la maga estelar que estaba cargando a Gale-

Ryuken: Uno es acabar con Fairy Tail –dijo el mago de combate que recobro la conciencia pero estaba muy débil como para moverse- El otro objetivo es capturar a los hermanos Ramírez –dijo el mago de combate que cerro sus ojos-

Ryos: Ellos porque? –Pregunto el mago de soporte impactado por lo que escucho-

Croldile: Es algo que ustedes no deben de saber –dijo el mago de arena con tranquilidad- Como quiera están acabados las 5 joyas de nuestro gremio están aquí, es imposible que salgan con vida –dijo el mago de arena con un tono de superioridad-

Scarlet: Las 5 joyas –dijo la maga de re-equipamiento con dudas-

 **(En otra parte de la isla Tenrou)**

Sephiro: Hace tiempo en una aldea pobre vivía gente normal, gente que no sabía usar magia y que estaban siendo monopolizados por un gremio oscuro hasta que llego una familia que defendió la aldea y terminaron capturados eso fue hace 6 años –dijo el mago de zafiro que miro el cielo-

Jade: Hace 6 años –dijo la maga de invocación que se quedó impactada por lo que escucho-

Sephiro: Si hace 6 años –dijo el mago de zafiro con tranquilidad y que abrió los ojos-

Igneel: Jade estas bien te noto un poco temerosa –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego que se acercaba a su compañera-

Jade: Hace 6 años murieron nuestros padres –dijo la maga de invocación que comenzó a llorar tras recordar lo que sucedió-

Igneel: Espera se supone que Rainbow Colors fue el que asesino a sus padres porque tú sabes eso? –Pregunto el dragón slayer de fuego que se comenzó a enojar-

Sephiro: Bueno será mejor que comience a contarles lo que sucedió –dijo el mago de zafiro que volvió a cerrar los ojos-

 **(Hace 6 años)**

****: Jose protege a tus hermanos –dijo un hombre que estaba cerrando una puerta de un cuarto de lo que al parecer era un gremio-

*****: Te encontramos Mike –dijo otro hombre que estaba frente al padre de los niños-

-En la habitación los niños escuchaban todo hasta que ya no se escuchó nada y alguien abrió la puerta de repente-

*****: Niños vengan con nosotros –dijo el hombre que mató al padre de los niños-

****: Papa –dijo un niño de 2 años que comenzó a llorar-

-De repente el niño sin saberlo utilizo una magia prohibida y un gran destello se ilumino en el gremio que se encontraban-

 **(En la actualidad)**

Igneel: Que gremio era? –Pregunto el dragón slayer de fuego un poco tranquilo-

Sephiro: El gremio Ala Negra –dijo el mago de zafiro con un tono de que daba miedo-

Jade: Y cuál es esa magia prohibida? –Pregunto la maga de invocación que dejo de llorar-

Sephiro: La Magia Perdida: Modificación de Memoria (Lots Magic: Memori No Henko) –dijo el mago de zafiro que impacto a los dos magos-

 **Bueno aquí termina el capítulo espero y les haiga gustado** **déjenme sus comentarios de que les pareció este capítulo.**


	26. La ira de Jose

Fairy Tail año-X810

 **Hola aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo espero y les guste.**

Fic de Fairy Tail

 **Ficha gremial**

 **Nombre: Cornelia Glow**

 **Magia: Cartas Mágicas**

 **Le gusta: Makarov y el alcohol**

 **No le gusta: Que no haiga alcohol**

 **Gremio: Fairy Tail**

 **Edad: 20 años**

 **Capítulo 26**

 _"La ira de Jose"_

Sephiro: Bien ya les conté todo lo que se a hora cumpliré mi trabajo –dijo el mago de zafiro que se puso en pose de pelea-

Igneel: No si estoy aquí para impedirlo –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego que también tomo pose de pelea-

Sephiro: Trampa de zafiro (Safaia Torappu) –dijo el mago de zafiro que creo una esfera azul que encerró a Jade-

Jade: Déjame salir –grita la maga de invocación mientras golpea la trampa del enemigo-

Igneel: Déjala ir –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego que se enojó-

Sephiro: Tendrás que derrotarme primero si es que puedes –dijo el mago de zafiro con un tono burlón-

 **(En otra parte de la isla Tenrou)**

Layla: Las 5 joyas no me gusta esto Scarlet –dijo la maga estelar que se le notaba miedo-

Scarlet: A mí tampoco pero lo mejor es detener el examen –dijo la maga de re-equipamiento que sacó una pistola y lanzo una bengala roja que dejo impactado a todos los magos de Fairy Tail-

 **(En otra parte de la isla Tenrou)**

Jose: Que significa eso? –Pregunto el mago de invocación que veía la esfera roja que estaba en el cielo-

Simon: Significa que un enemigo nos ataca –dijo el mago de cuerpo celestial que también estaba mirando la esfera roja-

Luke: Enemigos aquí? –Pregunto el mago de soporte con un tono de miedo-

Yuta: Si –dijo la hada maga que también miraba la esfera roja-

Jose: Simon llévate a Luke –dijo el mago de invocación que miraba a su hermano menor-

Luke: Porque? –Pregunto el mago de soporte que veía a su hermano mayor-

Jose: Tengo un mal presentimiento–dijo el mago de invocación que miro hacia otro camino-

 **(En otra parte de la isla Tenrou)**

Laxus: Tal como lo pense –dijo el quinto maestro que se estaba parando del suelo- Los defraude Primera, viejo –dijo el quinto maestro que agacho la cabeza- Protegeré a la nueva generación –dijo el quinto maestro que miro la esfera roja y comenzó a caminar-

 **(En el campamento)**

Silver: Diablos un enemigo pisando la tierra santa de Fairy Tail –dijo el devil slayer de hielo que miraba enojado la esfera roja-

Cornelia: Así parece –dijo la maga de las cartas que también miraba la esfera roja-

Ana: Lo mejor es prepararnos para el combate –dijo la dragón slayer de hierro que miraba a sus compañeros-

Mika: Pero no sabemos quiénes son –dijo la alquimista de hielo que estaba sentada-

Yuto: Pelear es de hombres –grito el mago de Take Over que estaba comiendo-

Silver: Cállate y no grites cuando tengas comida en la boca –grito el devil slayer de hielo que le había caído comida en la cara-

 **(En algún lugar de la isla Tenrou)**

Makarov: Esto parece malo –dijo el mago titán que comenzó adentrarse en la isla de nuevo-

 **(En algún lugar de la isla Tenrou)**

Jose: Invocación: Lobo (Yobidashi: Okami) –grito el mago de invocación que puso su mano en el suelo y salió un lobo-

Simon: Para qué es eso? –Pregunto el mago de cuerpo celestial que le intrigaba lo que haría el mago de invocación-

Jose: Es para buscar a Jade –dijo el mago de invocación con una sonrisa-

 **(En el camino 5)**

Igneel: Rugido del Dragón de Fuego (Karyu no Hoko) –grito el dragón slayer de fuego que lanzo una bola de fuego de su boca-

Sephiro: Láser de Zafiro (Safaia Reza) –grito el mago de zafiro que de su boca salió un láser azul que choco con el rugido del dragón de fuego haciendo una explosión-

Jade: Déjame salir –continuaba gritando la maga de invocación que no sabía cómo salir-

Sephiro: No -dijo el mago de zafiro que estaba molesto por los gritos de la maga de invocación-

Igneel: Jade te prometo que te salvare aunque me cueste la vida –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego que miraba a la maga de invocación con una sonrisa-

Sephiro: Eso sonó algo bueno te daré lo que deseas mocoso Cañón de Zafiro (Safaia Kyanion) –grito el mago de zafiro que lanzo una bola azul a Igneel-

Jose: Invocación: Mest (Yobidashi: Mesuto) –grito el mago de invocación que puso su mano en el suelo e invoco a un mago- Salva a Igneel –grito el mago de invocación y de repente Igneel apareció frente a Jose-

Sephiro: Esta magia –dijo el mago de zafiro que miro hacia un árbol-

Jose: A pasado mucho tiempo verdad Sephiro –dijo el mago de invocación que estaba molesto-

Sephiro: Si tienes razón –dijo el mago de zafiro con una sonrisa-

Jose: A hora libera a Jade –dijo el mago de invocación que estaba enojado-

 **Bueno aquí termina el capítulo espero y les haiga gustado déjenme sus comentarios de que les pareció.**


	27. Jose vs Sephiro

Fairy Tail año-X810

 **Hola antes que nada me disculpo por no haber subido el capítulo ayer es que estaba con mi familia festejando a mi tía bueno sin más preámbulos aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo espero y les guste.**

Fic de Fairy Tail

 **Ficha gremial**

 **Nombre: Grandine Conbolt**

 **Magia: Dragón Slayer del Cielo**

 **Le gusta: Luke, las cosas dulces y bonitas**

 **No le gusta: Las cosas feas y amargas**

 **Gremio: Fairy Tail**

 **Edad: 10 años**

 **Capítulo 27**

 _"Jose vs Sephiro"_

Jose: Igneel te encargo a Jade –dijo el mago de invocación que no le quitaba la mirada a su enemigo-

Igneel: Si, déjala en mis manos; yo la protegeré –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego que tomo dirección a donde se encontraba Jade-

Sephiro: No te dejare –dijo el mago de zafiro que estaba a punto de atacar a Igneel-

Jose: Invocación: Lagarto (Yobidashi: Tokage) –grito el mago de invocación que puso su mano en el suelo y de ahí salió un lagarto- Ataca: Bola espectral (Supekutoraruboru) –grito el mago de invocación al lagarto invocado que abrió la boca y de ella salió una bola negra que impacto en la espalda de Sephiro-

Sephiro: Maldito mocoso –dijo el mago de zafiro mirando a Jose-

Jose: Te dije que yo sería tu oponente –dijo el mago de invocación todavía molesto-

Igneel: Puño de hierro del Dragón de Fuego (Karyu no Tekken) –grito el dragón slayer de fuego que le metió un fuerte golpe a la trampa de zafiro-

-De repente se escuchó como la trampa de zafiro se rompía por el golpe que le había metido Igneel dejando mostrar cómo caían los fragmentos de la trampa de zafiro-

Sephiro: Imposible –dijo el mago de zafiro que puso una cara de impacto-

Jose: Bien hecho Igneel –dijo el mago de invocación con una sonrisa-

Sephiro: Mocoso –grito el mago zafiro enojado y corriendo hacia Igneel- Ahora veras Puño de zafiro (Ken Safaia) –grito el mago de zafiro que estaba frente a Igneel-

Jose: Mest tele transporta al Lagarto –grito el mago de invocación a sus invocaciones que aparecieron en medio de Igneel y Sephiro- Ataca: Golpe de Cola (Terusutoraiku) –grito el mago de invocación al Lagarto que le metió un fuerte golpe en el estómago a Sephiro que salió volando-

Jose: Igneel llévatela de aquí –dijo el mago de invocación que estaba mirando el lugar donde había caído Sephiro-

Igneel: Si, lo que digas –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego que agarro a Jade de la mano y los dos corrieron en dirección contraria al campamento-

Jose: Mest ven por mí –dijo el mago de invocación al Mest invocado que apareció frente a él y después apareció frente a Sephiro-

Sephiro: Bien Jose –dijo el mago de zafiro que estaba parándose del suelo- entonces no tengo opción acabare contigo –dijo el mago de zafiro con un tono de superioridad-

 **Bueno aquí termina el capítulo espero y les haiga gustado déjenme sus comentarios de que les pareció.**


	28. La nave enemiga

Fairy Tail año-X810

 **Hola aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo espero y les guste.**

Fic de Fairy Tail

 **Ficha gremial**

 **Nombre: Jellal Conbolt**

 **Magia: Fuego e ilusiones**

 **Le gusta: Entrenar**

 **No le gusta: Ser pequeño**

 **Gremio: Fairy Tail**

 **Edad: 6 años**

 **Capítulo 28**

 _"La nave enemiga"_

 **(En el ruta 2)**

-Tres magos corrían hacia la ruta 3-

Yuta: Simon cuanto falta para llegar? –Pregunto la maga hada maga a su compañero-

Simon: No mucho, dentro de poco llegaremos –afirmo el mago de cuerpo celestial que tenía una cara de preocupación-

Luke: Estoy cansado –dijo el mago de soporte que venía atrás de los dos magos-

Simon: Bien, bajando esa montaña llegaremos a la ruta 3 –dijo el mago de cuerpo celestial señalando lo que al parecer era el fin del camino-

-De repente chocaron con una barrera de color verde-

Simon: Que demonios –dijo el mago de cuerpo celestial que comenzó a mirar a todo su alrededor-

****: Ohhh! Me encontré con algo interesante –dijo una mujer que vestía ropa verde haciendo que los 3 magos voltearan a verla-

 **(En el campamento)**

-Se encontraban 5 magos tres sentados y dos preparando la comida hasta que Silver se levantó de la silla

Silver: Bien es hora de que vaya a buscar enemigos –dijo el devil slayer de hielo emocionado-

Layla: Espera Silver –dijo la maga de espíritus estelares que salía de unos arbustos-

Silver: Que pasa –dijo el devil slayer de hielo que no termino de hablar por ver a Gale en un mal estado-

Ana: Nii-san –grito la dragón slayer de hierro con un tono de preocupación al ver a su hermano mayor mal herido-

Cornelia: Que paso? –dijo la maga de las cartas impactada por ver a Gale-

Layla: Se los contare todo –dijo la maga estelar que se sentó en el suelo-

-Una hora después de la plática entre los magos de Fairy Tail-

Layla: Y eso fue lo que paso –dijo la maga estelar que cerro sus ojos-

Mika: Las 5 joyas, Cuervo de la Noche –dijo la alquimista de hielo que agacho su cabeza-

Silver: Bien protegeremos el campamento –dijo el devil slayer de hielo decidido-

Yuto: El proteger es de hombres –grito el mago de Take Over también decidido-

 **(En la ruta 5)**

Sephiro: Láser de zafiro (Safaia Reza) –grito el mago de zafiro que lanzo un láser azul de su boca-

Jose: Ataca: Lagarto Bola espectral (Supekutoraruboru) –grito el mago de invocación al lagarto invocado que de su boca salió una bola negra que choco con el láser de zafiro haciendo que se abriera una cortina de humo-

Sephiro: Esto se está poniendo interesante –dijo el mago de zafiro con una sonrisa-

 **(A las a fueras de la ruta 5)**

Igneel: Esa es la nave enemiga –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego decidido a entrar-

Jade: Estoy lista, Igneel –dijo la maga de invocación mirando al dragón slayer de fuego-

Igneel: Bien empieza la operación infiltración –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego con una sonrisa-

 **Bien aquí termina el capítulo espero y les haiga gustado déjenme sus comentarios de que les pareció.**


	29. Mi deber es protegerte

Fairy Tail año-X810

 **Hola disculpen por no haber subido el capítulo el viernes pero es que estado pensando algunas cosas bueno a hora aquí les dejo el capítulo espero y les guste.**

Fic de Fairy Tail

 **Ficha gremial**

 **Nombre: Gun Conell**

 **Magia: Re-equipamiento de armas**

 **Le gusta: El plomo**

 **No le gusta: Ser inferior**

 **Gremio: Fairy Tail**

 **Edad: 11 años**

 **Capítulo 29**

 _"Mi deber es protegerte"_

Igneel: Ooo pero que grande nave –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego asombrado por el tamaño de la nave-

Jade: No es para que te asombres –dijo la maga de invocación también mirando la nave-

Igneel: Bien sigamos Jade –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-

Jade: S-si –dijo la maga de invocación con un ligero sonrojo en su cara-

 **(En la ruta 7)**

Scarlet: Tengo que encontrar a los demás –dijo la maga de re-equipamiento que corría hacia otra ruta-

 **(En la ruta 3)**

Simon: Quién eres? –Pregunto el mago de cuerpo celestial que estaba mirando a la mujer-

****: Mi nombre es Esme soy maga del gremio Cuervo de la noche y soy miembro de las 5 joyas –dijo la peli verde con una sonrisa-

Simon: Yo soy Simon Fernandez hijo del maestro de Crime Sorciere y de Titania –dijo el mago de cuerpo celestial mirando a su oponente-

Esme: Bien empecemos –dijo la peli verde que miraba a Luke pero fue notado por Simon-

Simon: Estoy de acuerdo –dijo el mago de cuerpo celestial que tomo pose de pelea- Llama de la Reprimenda (Toga no Hono) –grito el mago de cuerpo celestial que lanzo una bola de fuego dorada-

Esme: Barrera Esmeralda (Baria Emerarudo) –grito la peli verde que creo una barrera verde que la protegió de la llama de la reprimenda-

Yuta: Que es esta magia –dijo la maga hada que se quedó impresionada al ver la barrera-

Esme: Esta magia es un antiguo hechizo de las ruinas mágicas magia de la ruina esmeralda –dijo la maga esmeralda con una sonrisa-

Simon: Maldición esto será difícil, pero mi deber es ganar –pensó el mago de cuerpo celestial que miro a sus compañeros y luego miro a su oponente-

Esme: Aplanadora Esmeralda (Kyoatsu Emerarudo) –grito la maga esmeralda que dejo caer una barrera verde sobre los 3 magos-

Simon: Diablos como escaparemos de esta –dijo el mago de cuerpo celestial que estaba siendo aplastado-

 **(En la nave enemiga)**

-Por un buen rato Igneel y Jade caminaron sin saber a dónde ir hasta que encontraron una habitación e Igneel abrió la puerta y entraron-

Jade: Parece que no hay nadie –dijo la maga de invocación que estaba mirando la habitación-

Igneel: Este olor, Jade atrás –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego que se puso frente a Jade para protegerla-

****: Me descubriste con mi olor nada mal –dijo una mujer peli roja y que vestía ropa roja-

Igneel: Quién eres? –Pregunto el dragón slayer de fuego que estaba mirando a la mujer-

****: Mi nombre es Ruby y soy miembro del gremio Cuervo de la Noche –dijo la peli roja con una sonrisa-

Jade: Ruby miembro de las 5 joyas y su magia es de Rubí –dijo la maga de invocación que llamo la atención de los dos magos-

Ruby: Vaya –dijo la maga de rubí con una sonrisa-

Igneel: Rugido del Dragón de Fuego (Karyu no Hoko) –grito el dragón slayer de fuego que lanzo una bola de fuego de su boca-

Ruby: Barrera Rubí (Rubi Shoheki) –grito la maga de rubí que creo una barrera roja que la protegió del ataque de Igneel- Ahora… Trampa Rubi (Rubi Torappu) –grito la maga de rubí que creo una esfera alrededor de Igneel-

Igneel: Que diablos es esto –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego que se encontraba atrapado en la trampa rubí-

Ruby: Laser Rubi (Reza Rubi) –grito la maga de rubí que lanzo de su boca un láser rojo que impacto en la trampa rubí que hizo que explotara-

Jade: Igneel –grito la maga de invocación con lágrimas en su cara por lo que acaba de ver-

Ruby: JAJAJAJAJAJAJA esto es Fairy Tail no me hagan reír –dijo la maga del rubí con un tono burlón- Bueno creo que sigues tu –dijo la maga de rubí que estaba mirando a Jade-

Igneel: No te precipites esto apenas comienza –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego que se estaba levantando-

Jade: Estas bien? –Pregunto la maga de invocación a su compañero que estaba feliz de que estaba bien-

Igneel: No puedo perder aquí ya que mi deber es proteger a Jade –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego con una sonrisa-

Jade: Igneel –dijo la maga de invocación que comenzó a llorar-

Igneel: Bien empecemos el combate Ruby –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego decidido a enfrentar a su oponente-

 **Bueno aquí termina el capítulo espero y les haiga gustado déjenme sus comentarios de que les pareció.**


	30. Igneel vs Ruby

Fairy Tail año-X810

 **Hola aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo espero y les guste**

Fic de Fairy Tail

 **Ficha gremial**

 **Nombre: Rex Alors**

 **Magia: Sandstorm y Wood Make**

 **Le gusta: Liz**

 **No le gusta: Quedarse atrás en fuerza e Igneel**

 **Gremio: Fairy Tail**

 **Edad: 15 años**

 **Capítulo 30**

 _"Igneel vs Ruby"_

 **(En la nave enemiga)**

Igneel: Rugido del Dragón de Fuego (Karyu no Hoko) –grito el dragón slayer de fuego que lanzo una bola de fuego de su boca-

Ruby: Otra vez… Barrera del Rubí (Rubi Shoheki) –dijo la maga de rubí que detuvo el ataque de Igneel que volvió abrir una cortina de humo-

Igneel: Puño de hierro del Dragón de Fuego (Karyu no Tekken) –grito el dragón slayer de fuego que encendió su puño y brinco para pegarle a la barrera del rubí que se quebró en pedazos-

Ruby: Imposible el la rompió –dijo la maga del rubí impactada por lo que vio-

Igneel: Jade vete –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego a su compañera que no voltio a verla-

Jade: Si –dijo la maga de invocación que comenzó a correr en dirección contraria a la salida de la nave enemiga-

Ruby: No te dejare –grito la maga del rubí que se lanzó contra Jade-

Igneel: No te le acerques Puño de hierro del Dragón de Fuego (Karyu no Tekken) –grito el dragón slayer de fuego que se lanzó hacia la maga del rubí y le metió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con su puño- Ahora Jade es tu oportunidad vete -grito el dragón slayer de fuego que voltio a ver a su compañera la cual comenzó a correr de nuevo-

Ruby: Bien entonces te matare a ti primero –dijo la maga del rubí que se estaba parando del suelo-

Igneel: Bien… Estoy encendido –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego que apretó su puño con su mano-

 **(En otra parte de la nave enemiga)**

Jade: Una habitación más –pensó la maga de invocación que comenzó acercarse a la puerta y la abrió- Unas escaleras –dijo la maga de invocación que comenzó a bajarlas-

 **(En la sala Rubi)**

Ruby: Laser Rubí (Reza Rubi) –grito la maga del rubí que lanzo una bola pequeña de su boca-

Igneel: Rugido del Dragón de Fuego (Karyu no Hoko) –grito el dragón slayer de fuego que lanzo una bola de fuego de su boca que choco con el láser del rubí que hizo que se abriera otra cortina de humo-

-Los 2 magos se miraron y se sonrieron-

Ruby e Igneel: A penas estoy comenzando –se dijeron los dos magos con una sonrisa-

 **(En el otra parte de la nave enemiga)**

Jade: Estas son celdas –pensó la maga de invocación de invocación que caminaba y veía a su alrededor puras celdas vacías hasta que al final del pasillo vio una celda grande y corrió hacia ella y vio alguien encadenado- Tu eres –dijo la maga de invocación impactada que estaba viendo a la persona encadenada-

 **Bueno aquí termina el capítulo espero y les haiga gustado déjenme sus comentarios de que les pareció.**


	31. El plan de Simon

Fairy Tail año-X810

 **Hola lectores aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo espero y les guste.**

Fic de Fairy Tail

 **Ficha gremial**

 **Nombre: Liz Rocko**

 **Magia: Take Over y Telepatía**

 **Le gusta: Igneel**

 **No le gusta: Jade**

 **Gremio: Fairy Tail**

 **Edad: 15 años**

 **Capítulo 31**

 _"El plan de Simon"_

-Durante la prueba de magos examen clase-S el gremio oscuro Cuervo de la Noche comenzó un ataque a Fairy Tail; Igneel y Jade que se había adentrado en la nave enemiga fueron atacados por Ruby mientras tanto Simon, Yuta y Luke que corrían rumbo al campamento pero fueron atacados por Esme y ahora se encuentran en un apuro que parece difícil de escapar-

 **(En la ruta 3)**

Simon: Tengo que pensar en algo –dijo el mago de cuerpo celestial que no sabía cómo salir de la aplanadora esmeralda- Resistan Yuta, Luke –dijo el mago de cuerpo celestial que miro a sus compañeros-

Yuta: Tranquilo estoy bien –dijo la maga de Fairy que voltio a ver a su compañero- Que hay de ti Luke –dijo la maga Fairy que voltio a ver a su otro compañero-

Luke: Estoy bien –dijo el mago de soporte que miro a sus compañeros-

Simon: Maldición –dijo el mago de cuerpo celestial que rasgo la tierra con sus manos-

Esme: Ya se rinden –dijo la maga esmeralda que veía sufrir a los tres magos-

Simon: Nunca –dijo el mago de cuerpo celestial que levanto la mirada y vio a su oponente-

-La cara de Esme cambio al ver a Simon con una sonrisa-

Esme: Este tipo –dijo la maga esmeralda que estaba viendo a su oponente que tenía una sonrisa-

 **(En la ruta 5)**

Sephiro: Bien Jose te mostrare mi mejor ataque –dijo el mago de zafiro con una sonrisa y que estaba frente a Jose-

Jose: Ven con todo lo que tengas Sephiro –dijo el mago de invocación que tomo pose de pelea junto a sus invocaciones-

Sephiro: Espada de Zafiro (Safaia no Ken) –dijo el mago de zafiro que convirtió uno de sus brazos en una espada de cristal azul- Prepárate Jose –dijo el mago de zafiro que se lanzó hacia el mago de invocación-

 **(En la sala Rubí)**

Igneel: Rugido del Dragón de Fuego (Karyu no Hoko) –grito el dragón slayer de fuego que lanzo una bola de fuego de su boca-

Ruby: Barrera del Rubí (Rubi Shoheki) –grito la maga del rubí que creo una barrera roja que detuvo el ataque de Igneel-

Igneel: Puño de hierro del Dragón de Fuego (Karyu no Tekken) –grito el dragón slayer de fuego que encendió su puño y corrió hacia Ruby-

Ruby: Puño del Rubí (Ken Rubi) –grito la maga del rubí que su puño se puso rojo y corrió a hacia Igneel-

-Los 2 magos se brindaron un fuerte golpe en sus caras haciendo que cayeran el suelo-

 **(En la ruta 3)**

Simon: Bien Túnel de Tierra (Tochi no Tonneru) -dijo el mago de cuerpo celestial que creo tres túneles en la cual los tres magos entraron y salieron por otros túneles- Vaya ese fue un buen plan –dijo el mago de cuerpo celestial que voltio a ver a Esme-

Esme: Imposible –dijo la maga esmeralda impactada por ver cómo habían escapado- Se supone que tú eres un mago de cuerpo celestial –dijo la maga esmeralda que no podía creer lo que pasaba-

Simon: Fui entrenado por mi padre y aprendí todas sus magias –dijo el mago de cuerpo celestial con una sonrisa- Bien empezamos el combate Esme –dijo el mago de cuerpo celestial que tomo pose de pelea-

Esme: Bien Simon –dijo la maga esmeralda que también tomo pose de pelea-

 **Bien aquí termina el capítulo espero y les haiga gustado déjenme sus comentarios de que les pareció.**


	32. El ataque al campamento

Fairy Tail año-X810

 **Hola lectores aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo espero y les guste.**

Fic de Fairy Tail

 **Capítulo 32**

 _"El ataque al campamento"_

 **(En la ruta 3)**

Simon: Meteoro (Ryusei) –grito el mago de cuerpo celestial que comenzó a rodear su cuerpo con magia-

-De repente Simon se movió a una gran velocidad que de la nada apareció frente a Esme-

Esme: Imposible –dijo la maga esmeralda que quedo impactada por ver el poder de Simon-

Simon: Esta batalla la ganare yo –dijo el mago de cuerpo celestial que levanto su mano y la cerro en forma de puño y le metió un fuerte golpe a Esme en la cara que salió volando y se estrelló en un árbol-

Luke: Increíble –dijo el mago de soporte al ver tal poder mágico de su compañero-

Yuta: Esto apenas comienza –dijo la maga fairy que sabía que ese no era todo el poder de Simon-

 **(En la ruta 6)**

Scarlet: Bien una ruta más –dijo la maga de re-equipamiento que llego a la ruta 6 y siguió corriendo hasta que se detuvo- Quien anda ahí? –Pregunto la maga de re-equipamiento que miraba el árbol de dónde provenía la presencia que sintió la maga-

*****: Vaya has de ser muy fuerte para sentir las presencias de las personas ocultas, hija de Titania –dijo un hombre peli blanco y que vestía ropa blanca-

Scarlet: Eres de las 5 joyas? –Pregunto la maga de re-equipamiento que estaba molesta porque atacaron a sus compañeros-

*****: Si, mi nombre es Pearl –dijo el hombre que tenía la mirada seria-

Scarlet: No los perdonare por invadir la tierra santa de nuestro gremio ni mucho menos por atacar a mis compañeros –dijo la maga de re-equipamiento que estaba molesta por todo lo sucedido-

Pearl: Bien, hija de Titania acepto el reto –dijo el hombre que tomo pose de pelea-

 **(En el campamento)**

Ana: Ni-san –dijo la dragón slayer de hierro que estaba preocupada por su hermano-

Layla: Tranquila se repondrá –dijo la maga de espiritus estelares con una sonrisa-

Ana: Tienes razón, Ni-san es fuerte –dijo la dragón slayer de hierro con una sonrisa pero cambio la mirada a una seria-

Ryos: Pasa algo Ana-ne –dijo el alquimista de hierro con un tono de preocupación-

Silver: Yuto prepárate –dijo el devil slayer de hielo que también sintió la presencia de alguien-

Yuto: Si –dijo el mago de Take Over que se puso a lado de Silver y ambos tomaron pose de pelea-

*******: Ustedes son magos de Fairy Tail no es así –dijo un hombre peli morado y que vestía ropa de color rojo-

Silver: Quién eres? –Pregunto el devil slayer de hielo que veía al enemigo-

*******: Mi nombre es Carmesí y soy el maestro del gremio Cuervo de la Noche –dijo el hombre que extendió sus brazos hacia los lados-

Layla: El maestro –dijo la maga de espiritus estelares que no podía creer que el maestro estuviera frente a ellos-

Carmesí: Si, lo soy –dijo el hombre que puso una mano frente a los magos y que parecía dispuesto a atacar- Misil Carmesí (Kurimuzon Misairu) –dijo el hombre que lanzó un misil de color rojo de su mano el cual estallo al momento de llegar con los magos de Fairy Tail-

-Una gran cortina de humo se abrio y cinco magos lo notaron-

 **Bueno aquí termina el capítulo espero y les haiga gustado déjenme sus comentarios de que les parecio.**


	33. Simon vs Esme

Fairy Tail año-X810

 **Hola lectores aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo espero y les guste.**

Fic de Fairy Tail

 **Capítulo 33**

 _"Simon vs Esme"_

 **(En la ruta 6)**

Scarlet: Ese humo proviene del campamento –dijo la maga de re-equipamiento que miro al cielo preocupada-

Pearl: Vaya para que salga un humo así se debe a nuestro maestro –dijo el hombre que también miraba el cielo-

Scarlet: Malditos –dijo la maga de re-equipamiento llena de ira-

 **(En la ruta 5)**

Jose: Eso proviene del campamento –dijo el mago de invocación que estaba esquivando los ataques de Sephiro-

Sephiro: Maldito, deja de moverte –dijo el mago de zafiro con un tono de cansancio-

 **(En la ruta 3 más adelante de la batalla de Simon)**

Laxus: Tengo que darme prisa –dijo el noveno maestro que corría hacia al campamento-

 **(En la ruta 1)**

Makarov: Maldición apenas estoy en mitad del camino de la ruta 1 –dijo el mago titán que corría por la ruta 1-

 **(En la ruta 3 campo de batalla)**

Simon: Vamos Esme no me digas que eso es todo –dijo el mago de cuerpo celestial que caminaba hacia una mujer mal herida-

Esme: Diablos es muy fuerte –dijo la maga esmeralda que se estaba parando del suelo-

Luke: Que poder –dijo el mago de soporte que estaba muy asombrado-

Yuta: Estoy segura que no es todo que es lo que tramara –pensó la maga Fairy con dudas en su cabeza-

Esme: Sera mejor que me ponga seria –dijo la maga esmeralda que se había parado del suelo y puso una sonrisa-

 **(En la ruta 2)**

Makarov: Bien esta es la ruta 2 –dijo el mago titán que seguía corriendo hasta que escucho algo- Quien anda ahí –dijo el mago titán que observo todo a su alrededor-

********: Vaya Makarov Dreyar –dijo un hombre peli gris y que vestía ropa gris-

Makarov: Al fin será mi turno –dijo el mago titán con una sonrisa-

 **(En la ruta 3 campo de batalla)**

Simon: Aun así dudo mucho que me ganes –dijo el mago de cuerpo que cruzó los brazos-

Esme: Lo comprobaremos ahora –dijo la maga esmeralda con una sonrisa- Laser Esmeralda (Reza Emerarudo) –grito la maga esmeralda que lanzo una bola verde pequeña de su boca-

Simon: Simplemente lo esquivare –dijo el mago de cuerpo celestial que se movió hacia un lado con la ayuda de su Meteoro-

Esme: Que –dijo la maga esmeralda que no podía igualar la velocidad de Simon-

Simon: Te lo dije jamás me ganaras –dijo el mago de cuerpo celestial con una sonrisa-

Esme: Tienes razón jamás lo conseguiré pero capturar a Luke eso sí, Espejo Esmeralda (Mira Emerarudo) –grito la maga esmeralda que creo varias barreras verdes alrededor del campo de batalla-

Simon: Que es esto –dijo el mago de cuerpo celestial que tenía alrededor tres caminos y comenzó a caminar por uno de los tres caminos-

Esme: Hora de cazar a las hadas –dijo la maga esmeralda con una sonrisa- Bienvenidos al laberinto esmeralda –dijo la maga esmeralda con una sonrisa-

 **Bueno aquí termina el capítulo espero y les haiga gustado déjenme sus comentarios de que les pareció.**


	34. La furia de Makarov

Fairy Tail año-X810

 **Hola lectores aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo espero y les guste.**

Fic de Fairy Tail

 **Capítulo 34**

 _"La furia de Makarov"_

 **(En la ruta 3 más adelante del campo de batalla)**

Laxus: Estoy cerca aguarden mocosos –dijo el noveno maestro que parecía preocupado-

 **(En la ruta 2)**

Makarov: Quién eres? –Pregunto el mago titán con un tono serio-

******: Mi nombre es Daimon y pertenezco a las 5 joyas de Cuervo de la Noche –dijo el hombre peli gris con un tono de voz serio-

Makarov: Ósea que ustedes son los causantes de todo esto –dijo el mago titán que parecía molesto-

Daimon: Así es –dijo el hombre peli gris con una sonrisa-

Makarov: No los perdonare malditos –dijo el mago titán enojado-

 **(En la ruta 3 campo de batalla)**

Simon: Que diablos es esto –dijo el mago de cuerpo celestial que parecía confundido-

Yuta: Movámonos Luke –dijo la maga Fairy que al parecer presentía algo malo-

Luke: Esta bien –dijo el mago de soporte que comenzó a caminar de tras de Yuta-

Esme: No importa a donde vayan no habrá escapatoria –dijo la maga esmeralda que apareció frente a Yuta y Luke-

Yuta: Tu –dijo la maga Fairy impactada por ver que llego rápido hacia ellos-

Luke: Como llegaste hasta aquí –dijo el mago de soporte también impactado-

Esme: Fácil viaje entre los espejos esmeraldas –dijo la maga esmeralda con una sonrisa- Ahora capturare a mi objetivo –dijo la maga esmeralda con un tono de superioridad-

 **(En el campamento)**

Silver: Están bien todos? –Pregunto el devil slayer de hielo que se encontraba herido-

Layla: Si todos estamos bien –dijo la maga de espíritus estelares que también estaba herida-

-El humo se disolvió y la cara de Carmesí cambio al enterarse de que estaban vivos-

Carmesí: Imposible –dijo el maestro de Cuervo de la Noche impactado ya que no podía creer que los magos de Fairy Tail seguían con vida-

Silver: Yuto yo me encargare –dijo el devil slayer de hielo decidido a enfrentar al enemigo-

Carmesí: Que harás tu solo contra mí –dijo el maestro de Cuervo de la Noche con un tono de superioridad-

Silver: Hare esto Proyectiles del Demonio de Hielo (Hyoma no Hassha) –grito el devil slayer de hielo que lanzo unas especies de balas de su mano-

Carmesí: Esta magia –dijo el maestro de Cuervo de la Noche impactado-

-Los proyectiles impactaron en Carmesí que lograron hacerlo retroceder-

Carmesí: Esto será divertido –dijo el maestro de Cuervo de la Noche con una sonrisa-

 **(En la ruta 3 campo de batalla)**

Yuta: Tu objetivo –dijo la maga Fairy intrigada-

Esme: Si mi objetivo es Luke –dijo la maga esmeralda con una sonrisa- Laser Esmeralda (Reza Emerarudo) –grito la maga esmeralda que lanzo de su boca una bola verde pequeña-

Yuta: Luke atrás –dijo la maga Fairy que se preparó para atacar- Ametralladora de Hada: Leprechaun (Yosei Kiju: Repurakon) –grito la maga Fairy que movió sus brazos que la cual sacaron varias ajugas echas de polvo de hada que impactaron en el Laser Esmeralda ocasionando que se abriera una cortina de humo-

Simon: Te encontré –dijo el mago de cuerpo celestial que se dirigió al lugar de donde provenía el humo-

 **(En la ruta 2)**

Makarov: Cuerpo de Rayo (Rayo Hontai) –dijo el mago titán que transformo su cuerpo en rayo y se movió a una gran velocidad-

Daimon: Que –dijo el hombre peli gris impactado por la velocidad del mago titán-

Makarov: Y con esto empezamos la batalla –dijo el mago titán que apareció detrás del peli gris y que este se voltio y le metieron un fuerte golpe en la cara mandándolo a volar y que cayó al suelo-

Daimon: Sabia que esto sería un reto difícil –dijo el peli gris que se estaba parando del suelo-

Makarov: Bien ese solo fue un saludo –dijo el mago titán con una sonrisa- Ahora recibirás mi furia –dijo el mago titán con una sonrisa y un tono de voz serio-

 **Bueno aquí termina el capítulo espero y les haiga gustado déjenme sus comentarios de que les pareció.**


	35. Scarlet vs Pearl

Fairy Tail año-X810

 **Hola lectores antes que nada me disculpo por no haber subido el capítulo de ayer pero aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo espero y les guste**

Fic de Fairy Tail

 **Capítulo 35**

 _"Scarlet vs Pearl_ **"**

 **(En la ruta 3-campo de batalla)**

Esme: Pilar Esmeralda (Hashira Emerarudo) –grito la maga esmeralda que creo una especie de tubo grueso con su mano que salió de la tierra-

Yuta: Bomba de Hada: Gremlin (Yosei Bakudan: Guremurin) –grito la maga Fairy que esparció polvo de hada que rodearon al enemigo y después se inflaron y explotaron-

Esme: Maldición –dijo la maga esmeralda que comenzó a tambalearse-

-El pilar que había salido de la tierra que se dirigía a la maga Fairy fue evitado el golpe por un escudo que había aparecido frente a ella-

Yuta: Esto es –dijo la maga Fairy que miro a Luke y lo vio con un brazo extendido-

Luke: Yo también puedo pelear –dijo el mago de soporte con una sonrisa en su rostro-

 **(En la ruta 2)**

Daimon: Laser Diamante (Reza Daiyamondo) –grito el hombre peli gris que lanzo una bola pequeña de su boca-

Makarov: Escudo de Luz (Hikari no Tate) –grito el mago titán que creo seis círculos mágicos que lograron bloquear el ataque de Daimon-

Daimon: Maldición bloqueo mi ataque –dijo el mago diamante con un rostro de impacto-

Makarov: En verdad crees que podrás ganarme con ese nivel tan bajo que tienes –dijo el mago titán con un tono de burla y una sonrisa-

Daimon: Sera mejor que no te creas mucho –dijo el mago diamante con un tono de voz molesto y con una mirada de enojo- Porque apenas estoy comenzando –dijo el mago diamante con una mirada seria y un tono de superioridad-

 **(En la ruta 3-campo de batalla)**

Esme: La protegió –dijo la maga esmeralda que parecía impactada por ver el progreso de su objetivo- Pero aun así no les servirá mucho –dijo la maga esmeralda con una mirada siniestra como si planeara algo-

Yuta: Bien recibiré todo tu poder –dijo la maga Fairy con una sonrisa y una mirada de determinación-

Esme: Trampa Esmeralda (Torappu Emerarudo) –grito la maga esmeralda que creo una esfera alrededor de Luke- Con esto ya no podrás usar magia –dijo la maga esmeralda con una sonrisa-

Yuta: Luke –dijo la maga Fairy que miro a su compañero que estaba atrapado- Maldición ya llega Simon –pensó la maga Fairy tenía mirada figa en su oponente-

 **(En la ruta 6)**

Scarlet: Bien comencemos Pearl –dijo la maga de re-equipamiento que saco una espada y tomo pose de pelea-

Pearl: Me parece bien –dijo el hombre peli blanco que también tomo pose de pelea-

-Scarlet salto hacia su oponente buscando lograr cortarlo con la espada-

Pearl: Alma de Dios: Espada Marina (Kami no Tamashi: Marina Ken) –grito el hombre peli blanco que saco una espada y de tuvo la espada de Scarlet con la suya logrando bloquearlo-

Scarlet: Tu eres –dijo la maga de re-equipamiento que quedo impactada al ver la magia de su oponente-

Pearl: Así es soy un mago de re-equipamiento –dijo el hombre peli blanco con una sonrisa-

Scarlet: No tienes nada de joya –dijo la maga de re-equipamiento con un tono de voz de burla-

Pearl: Te equivocas –dijo el mago de re-equipamiento que cerró sus ojos- Brillo de Perla (Parushain) –grito el mago de re-equipamiento que abrió sus ojos y de repente su cuerpo se comenzó a iluminar-

Scarlet: Que es esto –dijo la maga de re-equipamiento que no podía ver nada por el brillo-

Pearl: Esta es mi magia –dijo el mago de re-equipamiento con una sonrisa- Magia de ruinas marinas: El hechizo de las Perlas –dijo el mago de perlas con una mirada de superioridad al ver que su oponente no podía verlo-

 **Bueno aquí termina el capítulo espero y les haiga gustado y déjenme sus comentarios de que les pareció.**


	36. Sephiro cae

Fairy Tail año-X810

 **Hola lectores aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo espero y les guste.**

Fic de Fairy Tail

 **Capítulo 36**

 _"Sephiro cae"_

 ** _(En el campamento)_**

Carmesí: Laser Carmesí (Reza Kurimuzon) –grito el maestro del gremio Cuervo de la Noche que lanzo una bola roja pequeña de su boca-

Silver: Furia del Demonio de Hielo (Hyoma no Gekiko) –grito el devil slayer de hielo que expulso una bocanada de su boca que impacto en el Laser Carmesí haciendo que se abriera una cortina de humo-

Carmesí: Puño Carmesí (Kurimuzon Ken) –grito el maestro del gremio Cuervo de la Noche que apareció frente al devil slayer-

Silver: Puño del Demonio de Hielo (Hyoma no Ken) –grito el devil slayer de hielo que cubrió su puño con hielo-

-Los dos magos se metieron un fuerte golpe en la cara pero el único que cayó fue Silver-

Carmesí: Mocoso me las pagaras Espada Carmesí (Kurimuzon Ken) –grito el maestro del gremio Cuervo de la Noche que convirtió uno de sus brazos en una espada roja- Muere –dijo el maestro del gremio Cuervo de la Noche que levanto su espada y dispuesto de matar al devil slayer hasta que un rayo cayó y miro hacia atrás-

Laxus: Nunca toques a un miembro de mi familia –dijo el noveno maestro que estaba enojado-

Carmesí: Vaya esto será bueno –dijo el maestro del gremio Cuervo de la Noche con una sonrisa-

 **(En la ruta 3)**

Esme: Lista maga Fairy –dijo la maga esmeralda con una sonrisa- Laser Esmeralda (Reza Emerarudo) –grito la maga esmeralda que lanzo una bola verde pequeña de su boca-

Yuta: Ya no puedo hacer nada mas –pensó la maga Fairy que cerro sus ojos-

Simon: Meteoro (Ryusei) –grito el mago de cuerpo celestial que rodeo su cuerpo con pura magia y que se movió a una gran velocidad que logro salvar a Yuta del ataque del enemigo-

Esme: Tu –dijo la maga esmeralda que parecía molesta-

Yuta: Simon –dijo la maga Fairy con un ligero sonrojo-

Simon: Espera aquí iré por Luke –dijo el mago de cuerpo celestial que desapareció y después apareció frente a Luke- Llama de la Reprimenda (Toga no Hono) –grito el mago de cuerpo celestial que derritió la trampa esmeralda-

Esme: Tu maldito –dijo la maga esmeralda que estaba furiosa-

Simon: Bien Esme continuemos donde nos quedamos –dijo el mago de cuerpo celestial con una sonrisa-

 **(En la ruta 5)**

Jose: Sera mejor que termine esto –pensó el mago de invocación que no podía olvidar lo del humo- Invocación: Bestia (Bisuto) –grito el mago de invocación que puso una mano en el suelo y de ella salió una especie de animal parada en dos piernas-

Sephiro: No importa lo cortare igual que a los otros –dijo el mago zafiro con una sonrisa-

-Unas horas atrás-

-Jose que se había caído al suelo por tropezar estaba en un peligro-

Sephiro: Muere Jose –dijo el mago zafiro con una sonrisa-

Mest: Nos vamos –dijo el Mest invocado que transporto a Jose a otra parte y el lagarto recibió el golpe con la espada y desapareció del campo de batalla-

Sephiro: Solo falta uno –dijo el mago zafiro con una mirada seria-

Mest: No lo harás –dijo el Mest invocado que apareció frente al mago zafiro-

-El Mest invocado desapareció del campo de batalla por un corte de espada que le había metido el mago zafiro-

Jose: Maldito –dijo el mago de invocación que parecía molesto-

-En la hora actual-

Jose: Bestia ataca –grito el mago de invocación que parecía cansado-

Bestia: Golpe de Garra (Taronsutoraiku) –grito la bestia invocada que corrió hacia el mago zafiro-

Sephiro: Este es el ataque definitivo –grito el mago zafiro que también corrió hacia la bestia invocada-

-La bestia y el mago zafiro los dos se acertaron un golpe-

Bestia: Imposible –dijo la bestia invocada que desapareció del campo de batalla-

-La cara del mago zafiro cambio al saber que había ganado pero la del mago de invocación también al saber que no era así-

Sephiro: Eres muy fuerte –dijo el mago zafiro que cayó al suelo-

Jose: Ya lo sabía –dijo el mago de invocación con una sonrisa y que también cayó al suelo-

 **Bueno lectores aquí termina el capítulo espero y les haiga gustado déjenme sus comentarios de que les pareció.**


	37. Claus

Fairy Tail año-X810

 **Hola antes que nada me disculpo por no haber subido capítulo en buen tiempo pero es que me puse anotarlos en una libreta y así bueno aquí les dejo el capítulo espero y les guste.**

Fic de Fairy Tail

 **Capítulo 37**

 _"Claus"_

 **(En el calabozo)**

Jade: Tu eres Claus –dijo la maga de invocación impactada- Tengo que bajarlo de ahí –pensó la maga de invocación que comenzó a caminar por todas partes como si buscara algo-

 **(En la sala Rubí)**

-Dos magos se encontraban tirados en el suelo hasta que uno comenzó a reaccionar-

Ruby: Maldición –dijo la maga rubí que se estaba parando del suelo- Parece que ya no se levantara –pensó la maga rubí que miro al dragón slayer de fuego y que la maga comenzó a caminar hacia otra-

 **(En el campamento)**

Laxus: Mocosos –dijo el noveno maestro de Fairy Tail que no le quitaba la mirada al maestro de Cuervo de la Noche-

Yuto: Si maestro –dijo el mago de Take Over con una mirada seria-

Laxus: Aléjense de aquí –dijo el noveno maestro de Fairy Tail con una mirada seria-

Yuto: Si –dijo el mago de Take Over que se dispuso a cargar al devil slayer de hielo-

Carmesí: Laxus –dijo el maestro de Cuervo de la Noche con una mirada seria-

-Los dos magos se intercambiaron miradas y sin hacer ningún movimiento-

 **(En el calabozo)**

Jade: La encontré –dijo la maga de invocación con una sonrisa y regreso a la celda principal y comenzó a quitar las cadenas que retenían a un joven peli negro-

Ruby: Alto –dijo la maga rubí con una mirada seria-

Jade: Tu –dijo la maga de invocación impactada-

Ruby: Si soy yo –dijo la maga rubí con una sonrisa-

Jade: Si tu estas aquí significa que –dijo la maga de invocación con una mirada de preocupación-

Ruby: Así es el dragoncito fue derrotado –dijo la maga rubí con una sonrisa-

Jade: No lo puedo creer –dijo la maga de invocación que cayó al suelo y que tenía lágrimas en los ojos-

Ruby: Pues créelo –dijo la maga rubí con un tono de superioridad- Ahora sigues tu –dijo la maga rubí con una sonrisa- Laser Rubí (Reza Rubi) –grito la maga rubí que lanzo una bola roja pequeña que salió de su boca-

Igneel: Rugido del Dragón de Llamas Eléctricas (Raienryu no Hoko) –grito el dragón slayer de fuego que lanzo una bola de fuego y rayo que salió de su boca-

-Las dos magias chocaron haciendo que se abriera una cortina de humo-

Igneel: Tu combate con migo no ha terminado –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego con una sonrisa-

Ruby: Imposible –dijo la maga rubí impactada-

Igneel: Todo es posible –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego con una sonrisa- Prepárate Ruby porque esta vez no me contendré –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego con un tono de emoción-

 **Bueno lectores así termina el capítulo espero y les haiga gustado déjenme sus comentarios de que les pareció.**


	38. Maestro vs Maestro

Fairy Tail año-X810

 **Hola lectores aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo espero y les guste.**

Fic de Fairy Tail

 **Capítulo 38**

 _"Maestro vs Maestro"_

 **(En el calabozo)**

Igneel: Jade que haces aquí? –Pregunto el dragón slayer de fuego intrigado-

Jade: Bueno había encontrado una puerta y la abrí y había unas escaleras y las comencé a bajar y así llegue aquí –dijo la maga de invocación con una sonrisa-

Igneel: Okei y él es? –Volvió a preguntar el dragón slayer de fuego que miro hacia arriba para ver a la maga de rubí-

Jade: Él es Claus un amigo de la infancia –dijo la maga de invocación con una sonrisa-

Igneel: Bien sácalo de aquí esto se pondrá feo –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego con una mirada seria-

Jade: Si –dijo la maga de invocación que cargo al joven que estaba encadenado y camino hacia otra dirección-

 **(En la ruta 6)**

Scarlet: Dices que no me esfuerce creo que me subestimas –dijo la maga de re-equipamiento con una sonrisa-

-La mirada del mago de perla cambio al ver como Scarlet cortaba la atadura de perlas-

Pearl: Imposible –dijo el mago de perla impactado-

Scarlet: Sera mejor que te prepares porque atacare con todo –dijo la maga de re-equipamiento con una sonrisa-

Pearl: Adelante –dijo el mago de perla con una mirada seria-

Scarlet: Alma de Dragón: Espada Ardiente (Doragon Soru: Bureijingusodo) –grito la maga de re-equipamiento que transformo su espada-

Pearl: Tu –dijo el mago de perla que quedó impactado al ver la magia de Scarlet-

 **(En el campamento)**

Carmesí: Este lugar será tu tumba –dijo el maestro de Cuervo de la Noche con una sonrisa-

Laxus: Ya lo veremos –dijo el noveno maestro de Fairy Tail con una sonrisa-

Carmesí: Laser Carmesí (Reza Kurimuzon) –grito el maestro de Cuervo de la Noche que lanzo una bola roja pequeña de su boca-

Laxus: Rugido del Dragón del Rayo (Rairyu no Hoko) –grito el noveno maestro de Fairy Tail que lanzo una bola amarilla de su boca-

-Las dos magias chocaron ocasionando que se abriera una cortina de humo-

Carmesí: Puño Carmesí (Ken Kurimuzon) –grito el maestro de Cuervo de la Noche que enrojeció su puño y apareció frente al maestro de Fairy Tail-

Laxus: Puño de Ruptura del Dragón del Rayo (Rairyu no Hoken) –grito el noveno maestro que creo rayos alrededor de su puño-

-Los dos magos chocaron puños ocasionando que la cortina de humo se hiciera más grande-

Carmesí: Nada mal –dijo el maestro de Cuervo de la Noche con una sonrisa-

Laxus: Lo mismo digo –dijo el noveno maestro de Fairy Tail con una sonrisa-

Laxus y Carmesí: Esto terminara hasta que uno de los dos caiga –dijeron los dos maestro al mismo tiempo y se lanzaron hacia el ataque-

 **Bueno lectores aquí termina el capítulo espero y les haiga gustado déjenme sus comentarios de que les pareció.**


	39. La promesa que hice

Fairy Tail año-X810

 **Hola lectores aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo espero y les guste.**

Fic de Fairy Tail

 **Capítulo 39**

 _"La promesa que hice"_

 **(En la ruta 2)**

Daimon: Área Diamante (Daiyamondo Eria) –grito el mago

diamante que convirtió todo a su alrededor en diamante-

Makarov: Que lograras con esto –dijo el mago titán con una sonrisa-

Daimon: Ya verás –dijo el mago diamante con una sonrisa- Cuerpo Diamante (Daiyamondo Honta) –dijo el mago diamante que cristalizo su cuerpo con diamante-

Makarov: Tu –dijo el mago titán impactado-

 **(En la ruta 5)**

-Dos magos se encontraban tirados en el suelo-

Jose: Diablos –dijo el mago de invocación que se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia el campamento-

 **(En el campamento)**

Carmesí: Misil Carmesí (Kurimuzon Misairu) –grito el maestro de Cuervo de la Noche que lanzo una bola roja grande de su mano-

Laxus: Cuerpo de Rayo (Bodi Rojo) –dijo el noveno maestro de Fairy Tail que convirtió su cuerpo en un rayo y desapareció-

Carmesí: No te podrás esconder para siempre –dijo el maestro de Cuervo de la Noche que comenzó a mirar hacia todo su alrededor-

Laxus: No me escondo –dijo el noveno maestro que apareció frente al maestro de Cuervo de la Noche Puño del Relámpago (Raitoningufisuto) –grito el noveno maestro de Fairy Tail que creo una esfera de rayo alrededor de su puño-

-Carmesí comenzó a tambalearse por el golpe que recibió de Laxus-

Carmesí: Me hiciste enojar –dijo el maestro de Cuervo de la Noche con una sonrisa-

 **(En el calabozo)**

Igneel: Donde esta –pensó el dragón slayer de fuego que observaba la pared-

Ruby: Aquí Puño del Rubí (Ken Rubí) –grito la maga rubí que enrojeció su puño y le metió un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula al dragón slayer de fuego-

Igneel: Pensé que ya había sido derrotada –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego con una sonrisa-

Rubí: Pensé lo mismo hace unos momentos –dijo la maga rubí con una sonrisa-

Igneel: Yo no seré derrotado no hasta que cumpla mi promesa que hice –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego con una sonrisa-

 **Bueno aquí termina el capítulo espero y les haiga gustado déjenme sus comentarios de que les parecio.**


	40. Batalla al limite

Fairy Tail año-X810

 **Hola lectores aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo espero y les guste.**

Fic de Fairy Tail

 **Capítulo 40**

 _ **"Batalla al limite"**_

Ruby: Promesa? –Pregunto la maga rubí con una mirada seria-

Igneel: Si le prometí a Jose que cuidaría de Jade –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego con una mirada seria-

Ruby: Bien pongámosle fin a esta batalla –dijo la maga rubí con una sonrisa-

Igneel: Estoy de acuerdo –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego con una sonrisa-

 **(En la ruta 3)**

Esme: Bomba Esmeralda (Emerarudo Ponpu) –grito la maga esmeralda que lanzo una bola grande de color verde de su mano-

Simon: Flechas Celestiales (Tentai no Yajirushi) –grito el mago de cuerpo celestial que puso sus manos a sus lados y lanzo una flechas-

-Las dos magias chocaron ocasionando que se abriera una cortina de humo-

Esme: Esto apenas comienza Simon –dijo la maga esmeralda con una sonrisa-

Simon: Lo mismo digo Esme –dijo el mago de cuerpo celestial con una sonrisa-

 **(En algún lugar de la isla Tenrou)**

Jade: Rayos Claus no despierta –dijo la maga de invocación con una mirada de preocupación-

-Un joven peli negro comenzó abrir los ojos lentamente y una joven peli verde lo noto-

Jade: Claus –dijo la maga de invocación con una sonrisa-

Claus: Dónde estoy? –pregunto el joven peli negro intrigado y que miro a la peli verde- Jade eres tú? –volvió a preguntar el joven peli negro intrigado-

Jade: Si soy yo y nos encontramos a hora mismo en la tierra santa de nuestro gremio –dijo la maga de invocación con una sonrisa-

Claus: Que gremio es? –Pregunto el joven peli negro intrigado-

Jade: Es Fairy Tail –dijo la maga de invocación con una sonrisa-

 **(En la nave enemiga)**

Ruby: Laser Rubí (Reza Rubi) –grito la maga rubí que lanzo una bola roja pequeña de su boca-

Igneel: Rugido del Dragón de Llamas Eléctricas (Raienryu no Hoko) –grito el dragón slayer de fuego que lanzo una bola de fuego y rayo de su boca-

-Las dos magias chocaron ocasionando que se abriera una cortina de humo-

Igneel: Ruby –grito el dragón slayer de fuego que se lanzó hacia la maga rubí-

Ruby: Igneel –grito la maga rubí que se lanzó hacia el mago caza dragones-

Igneel: Puño Relámpago de Dragón Llamas Eléctricas (Raienryu no Hoken) –grito el dragón slayer de fuego que envolvió su puño en fuego y rayo-

Ruby: Puño de Rubí (Ken Rubí) –grito la maga rubí que volvió su puño rojo-

-Los dos puños chocaron ocasionando que la cortina de humo se expandiera más-

Igneel: Espada Cuerno del Dragón de Fuego (Karyu no Kenkaku) –grito el dragón slayer de fuego que encendió su cuerpo y se lanzó hacia la maga rubí-

-La cara de la maga rubí cambio al ver la velocidad del dragón slayer de fuego-

Ruby: Escudo Rubí (Shirudo Rubi) –grito la maga rubí que creo una barrera con su mano y que luego puso una sonrisa–

Igneel: Eso no te funcionara por siempre –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego con una sonrisa-

-La cara de la maga rubí cambio al ver que su escudo comenzó agrietarse hasta que se destrozó por completo y recibió un fuerte golpe que atravesó la pared de la nave enemiga-

Igneel: Parece que ya acabo –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego con una sonrisa-

Ruby: Eso crees tú –dijo la maga rubí con una sonrisa- Todavía no doy mi limite –dijo la maga rubí con una mirada seria- Ahora veras… Cuerpo de Rubí (Bodi Rubí) –dijo la maga rubí con una sonrisa-

 **Bueno aquí termina el capítulo espero y les haiga gustado déjenme sus comentarios de que les parecio.**


	41. Apuesta

Fairy Tail año-X810

 **Hola lectores aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo espero y les guste.**

Fic de Fairy Tail

 **Capítulo 41**

 _"Apuesta"_

Makarov: Su poder aumento –pensó el mago titán con una mirada seria-

Daimon: No te la pondré fácil –dijo el mago diamante que se movió a una gran velocidad para poder estar frente al mago titán-

Makarov: Maldición –dijo el mago titán impactado por ver la velocidad del mago diamante-

Daimon: Puño de Diamante (Daiyamondo Ken) –grito el mago diamante que endureció su puño y le metió un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula al mago titán que salió disparado hacia arriba- Y eso no ha sido todo –dijo el mago diamante con una sonrisa-

Makarov: Maldición este tipo no estaba bromeando –dijo el mago titán con una mirada seria-

-La cara del mago titán cambio al ver que el mago diamante ya no estaba ahí-

Daimon: No me busques porque estoy detrás de ti –dijo el mago diamante con una sonrisa-

Makarov: En qué momento –dijo el mago titán impactado-

Daimon: Laser Diamante (Reza Daiyamondo) –grito el mago diamante que lanzo una pequeña bola blanca de su boca-

-El láser impacto en el mago titán que cayó al suelo-

 **(En la nave enemiga)**

Igneel: Que diablos –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego impactado al ver como se volvió la maga rubí-

Ruby: Impresionante no –dijo la maga rubí con una sonrisa-

Igneel: Si así es Modo Dragón de Llamas Eléctricas (Modo Raienryu) –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego con una sonrisa-

Ruby: Bien parece que no soy la única con sorpresas –dijo la maga rubí con una sonrisa-

Igneel: Solo que fui yo el que tedio la paliza –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego con una sonrisa-

-Los magos intercambiaron miradas para ver el poder de uno al otro-

Igneel y Ruby: Aquí voy –gritaron los dos magos al mismo tiempo y lanzándose el uno hacia el otro-

 **(En la ruta 6)**

Pearl: También eres una portadora de las tres almas –dijo el mago de perla con una mirada seria-

Scarlet: Listo Pearl –dijo la maga de re-equipamiento con una mirada seria-

Pearl: Si –dijo el mago de perla con una mirada seria-

-Los dos magos se lanzaron hacia el ataque y chocaron espadas-

Pearl: Nada mal –dijo el mago de perla con una sonrisa- Que te parece si hacemos una apuesta? –pregunto el mago de perla con una mirada seria-

Scarlet: Que quieres apostar? –pregunto la maga de re-equipamiento con una mirada seria-

Pearl: Si tu ganas te daré el alma de dios –dijo el mago de perla con una sonrisa- Y si yo gano tú me darás el alma de dragón –dijo el mago de perla con una sonrisa-

Scarlet: Me parece bien –dijo la maga de re-equipamiento con una sonrisa-

Pearl: Mordió el anzuelo –pensó el mago de perla con una sonrisa- Brillo de Perla (Paru no Kagayaki) –grito el mago de perla que comenzó a brillar-

-La maga de re-equipamiento no podía ver debido al brillo de su oponente-

Pearl: Este será tu final Scarlet –grito el mago de perla que estaba a punto de atacar a la maga de re-equipamiento-

-En el suelo se había formado un charco de sangre-

 **Bueno aquí termina el capítulo espero y les haiga gustado déjenme sus comentarios de que les pareció.**


	42. Ruby es derrotada

Fairy Tail año-X810

 **Hola lectores aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo espero y les guste.**

Fic de Fairy Tail

 **Capítulo 42**

 _"Ruby es derrotada"_

Carmesí: Puño Carmesí (Kurimuzon Ken) –grito el maestro de Cuervo de la Noche que enrojeció su puño-

Laxus: Puño del Relámpago (Raitoningufisuto) –grito el noveno maestro de Fairy Tail que creo una esfera de rayo alrededor de su puño-

-Los dos puños chocaron ocasionando que se abriera una cortina de humo-

Carmesí: Laser Carmesí (Reza Kurimuzon) –grito el maestro de Cuervo de la Noche que lanzo una bola roja pequeña de su boca-

Laxus: Rugido del Dragón del Rayo (Rairyu no Hoko) –grito el noveno maestro de Fairy Tail que lanzo una bola amarilla de su boca-

-Las dos magias chocaron ocasionando que la cortina de humo se hiciera más grande-

Laxus y Carmesí: Diablos esto estará difícil –pensaron los dos maestros con una mirada seria-

 **(En la tumba de Mavis)**

Yuto: Aquí estaremos a salvo –dijo el mago de take over con una mirada de tranquilidad y que luego miro a dos magos que estaban acostados y con vendas- Silver, Gale –pensó el mago de take over con una mirada de preocupación-

Cornelia: Se repondrán –dijo la maga de las cartas con una sonrisa-

Yuto: Si –dijo el mago de take over con una mirada seria-

 **(En la nave enemiga)**

Ruby: Espada de Rubí (Ken Rubi) –grito la maga rubí que convirtió uno de sus brazos en una espada roja-

Igneel: Puño Relampago del Dragón de Llamas Eléctricas (Raienryu no Hoken) –grito el dragón slayer de fuego que encendió su puño y que al mimos tiempo lo envolvió en rayos-

-La espada y el puño chocaron y una onda de viento se expandió y levanto el agua-

Igneel: Tsk –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego que chasqueo los dientes-

Ruby: Que pasa? –Pregunto la maga rubí con una sonrisa-

Igneel: Nada solo que es la primera vez que lucho contra alguien más fuerte que yo –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego con una sonrisa-

Ruby: Púes acostúmbrate el mundo está lleno de gente poderosa no conoces a la gente que esta tras esa mocosa –dijo la maga rubí con una sonrisa-

Igneel: En eso tienes razón si quiero proteger a Jade de enemigos poderosos tendré que volverme más fuerte así que será mejor que le pongamos fin a esta batalla –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego con una sonrisa-

Ruby: Como quieras Laser Rubí (Reza Rubi) –grito la maga rubí que lanzo una bola roja pequeña de su boca-

Igneel: Arte secreto del Dragón de Llamas Eléctricas: Loto Carmesí Explosión de Hojas de Llamas Eléctricas (Metseryu Ogi: Guren Bakurajin) –grito el dragón slayer de fuego que junto sus dos manos y lanzo un torrente de fuego y rayo que arraso con el láser rubí-

Ruby: Yo ya no puedo hacer nada mas –dijo la maga rubí con una sonrisa-

-El ataque de Igneel logro impactar en la maga rubí que cayó al suelo-

Igneel: Yo gane –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego que caía el suelo pero alguien lo detuvo-

Jade: Te sobre esforzaste mucho pero aun así gracias –dijo la maga de invocación que cargo al dragón slayer de fuego hacia fuera-

 **Bueno lectores aquí termina el capítulo espero y les haiga gustado déjenme sus comentarios de que les pareció.**


	43. El poder de Carmesí

Fairy Tail año-X810

 **Hola lectores aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo espero y les guste.**

Fic de Fairy Tail

*Resumen hasta el momento*

-Durante la prueba de magos de magos asenso clase-S dos magos aparecieron frente a Gale e iniciaron una batalla en la cual el dragón slayer de hierro salió victorioso, desde ese momento el examen se detuvo a hacerle frente a las cinco joyas que comenzaron atacar y ahora solo quedan tres de las cinco joyas y en este momento colisionan dos magos con un poder increíble-

 **Capítulo 43**

 _"El poder de Carmesí"_

 **(En el campamento)**

Laxus: Sabes esto nunca terminara –dijo el noveno maestro de Fairy Tail con una mirada seria y un tono de voz confiado-

Carmesí: Como puedes estar tan seguro? –Pregunto el maestro de Cuervo de la Noche con una sonrisa-

Laxus: Porque tenemos el mismo poder –respondió el noveno maestro de Fairy Tail con la misma mirada y el mismo tono-

Carmesí: Eso crees tú –dijo el maestro de Cuervo de la Noche con una sonrisa y un tono de voz de superioridad-

 **(En otra parte de la isla Tenrou)**

-Cierto dragón slayer de fuego comenzó a despertarse y cierta maga de invocación se puso feliz al notar que el dragón slayer de fuego comenzó a moverse-

Igneel: Jade –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego que abrió los ojos por completo-

-La maga de invocación se lanzó hacia él y lo abrazo por ver que se encontraba bien-

Jade: Me alegra que estés bien –dijo la maga de invocación que cerro sus ojos-

Igneel: B-bu-bueno yo –tartamudeo el dragón slayer de fuego que se encontraba nervioso y se le notaba un ligero son rojo en las mejillas-

Claus: Esta despejado –dijo el joven peli negro que se quedó helado por lo que vio- Lo siento no quería interrumpir –dijo el joven peli negro que cerro sus ojos-

-La maga de invocación soltó al dragón slayer de fuego y se levantó del suelo y pasaron dos minutos y el dragón slayer agacho la cabeza-

Jade: Te pasa algo Igneel? –Pregunto la maga de invocación que miro a su compañero y amigo-

Igneel: No era el tipo que estaba encadenado –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego impactado-

Claus: Recién te diste cuenta –dijo el joven peli negro molesto-

Igneel: Lo siento –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego con una sonrisa- Olvido las cosas muy rápido –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego con una sonrisa-

Jade: Bueno no importa –dijo la maga de invocación que le baja una gota por la cabeza- Los presento Igneel él es Claus un amigo de mi infancia –dijo la maga de invocación con una sonrisa-

Igneel: Es un gusto –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego con una sonrisa fingida-

Claus: El gusto es mío –dijo el joven peli negro también con una sonrisa fingida-

-Una atmosfera apareció alrededor del dragón slayer de fuego y el joven peli negro-

Jade: Que es ese color a su alrededor? –Pregunto la maga de invocación intrigada-

Igneel y Claus: Nada –dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo con una sonrisa-

Jade: Bueno no importa ahora vayamos al campamento –dijo la maga de invocación con una sonrisa y que comenzó a caminar y detrás de ella el dragón slayer de fuego y a un lado de él joven peli negro-

 **(En el campamento)**

Laxus: Si eso creo –dijo el noveno maestro de Fairy Tail con una sonrisa-

Carmesí: Bien entonces no me contendré –dijo el maestro de Cuervo de la Noche con una sonrisa- Área Carmesí (Kurimuzon Eria) –dijo el maestro de Cuervo de la Noche con una mirada seria-

-El campamento comenzó a volverse rojo carmesí y la mirada del maestro de Fairy Tail cambio-

Laxus: Que es esto –dijo el noveno maestro de Fairy Tail impactado-

Carmesí: Esto es mi poder –dijo el maestro de Cuervo de la Noche con una sonrisa y camino hacia uno de los arboles enrojecidos- Observa con atención –dijo el maestro de Cuervo de la Noche con una mirada seria y que comenzó a entrar en el árbol rojo carmesí-

Laxus: Como es posible –dijo el noveno maestro de Fairy Tail que seguía impactado-

Carmesí: Prepárate Laxus –dijo el maestro de Cuervo de la Noche que estaba oculto en el área carmesí- Porque esta vez no saldrás con vida –dijo el maestro de Cuervo de la Noche con un tono de voz de superioridad-

 **Bueno lectores aquí termina el capítulo espero y les haiga gustado déjenme sus comentarios de que les parecio.**


	44. Esme es derrotada

Fairy Tail año-X810

 **Hola lectores aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo espero y les guste.**

Fic de Fairy Tail

 **Capítulo 44**

 _"Esme es derrotada"_

 **(En la ruta 3)**

Esme: Láser Esmeralda (Reza Emerarudo) –grito la maga esmeralda que lanzo una pequeña bola verde de su boca-

Simon: Meteoro (Ryusei) –grito el mago de cuerpo celestial que rodeo con magia su cuerpo-

-El mago de cuerpo celestial se movió a una gran velocidad y esquivo con facilidad el láser esmeralda para después aparecer frente a la maga esmeralda-

Esme: Puño Esmeralda (Emerarudo Ken) –grito la maga esmeralda que enverdeció su puño y que logro impactarle un golpe en la cara al mago de cuerpo celestial que salió disparado y se estrelló en un árbol-

 **(En la tumba de Mavis)**

Mika: Silver- Nii –dijo la alquimista de hielo con una mirada de preocupación-

-La maga de las cartas vio la mirada de preocupación de su compañera y luego miro a los dos heridos-

Cornelia: Dos magos fuera de combate, los demás dispersados –pensó la maga de las cartas con una mirada seria- En verdad ganaremos así –dijo la maga de las cartas que agacho la cabeza-

-La dragón slayer de hierro se levantó de su silla y fue con la maga de las cartas-

Ana: Es imposible que perdamos –dijo la dragón slayer de hierro con una mirada de determinación- Juntos o separados es lo mismo lo que sentimos por nuestro gremio y por nuestros compañeros es demasiado grande y ellos eso no lo tienen nosotros regresaremos al gremio juntos a casa Fairy Tail –dijo la dragón slayer de hierro con lágrimas en los ojos-

Yuto: Tiene razón hay que confiar en nuestros compañeros como siempre lo hemos hecho –dijo el mago de take over con una mirada seria-

Ryos: Ellos no pueden perder –dijo el alquimista de hierro con una sonrisa-

Layla: Son los más fuertes –dijo la maga de espíritus estelares con una sonrisa-

 **(En algún lugar de la isla Tenrou)**

Igneel: Maldición tengo hambre –grito el dragón slayer de fuego molesto porque no ha comido en un buen rato-

Jade: Comerás cuando lleguemos al campamento –dijo la maga de invocación con una sonrisa-

Claus: Maldición que pasa en esta isla sebe mucho humo –pensó el joven peli negro con una mirada seria y que observa el cielo- Sobre todo ese chico fue capaz de derrotar a un miembro de las cinco joyas –pensó el joven peli negro que cambio su mirada hacia el dragón slayer de fuego con dudas-

 **(En la ruta 4)**

Jose: Maldición no puedo ni caminar –dijo el mago de invocación que se sentó en una roca y miro hacia el cielo-

 **(En la ruta 3)**

Simon: No lo haces mal –dijo el mago de cuerpo celestial con una sonrisa-

Esme: Su puse que no te haría mucho daño con eso –dijo la maga esmeralda con una sonrisa-

Simon: Supones bien Vigas Celestiales (Tentai no Hari) –grito el mago de cuerpo celestial que disparo varios rayos de su mano-

Esme: Barrera Esmeralda (Barera Emerarudo) –grito la maga esmeralda que creo una barrera verde con su mano-

-Las vigas celestiales impactaron en la barrera esmeralda y se abrió una cortina de humo-

Simon: Terminare esto –dijo el mago de cuerpo celestial que junto sus manos y que de repente aparecieron 7 círculos mágicos en el cielo- Que las siete estrellas te juzguen Grand Chariot (Shichiseiken) –grito el mago de cuerpo celestial que ataco a la maga esmeralda con los 7 círculos mágicos-

Esme: Yo perdí –dijo la maga esmeralda que caía al suelo-

-La maga esmeralda cayó al suelo inconsciente y dos magos sé quedaron impactados-

Yuta y Luke: Lo logro –dijeron los dos magos al mismo tiempo felices al ver que habían obtenido la victoria sobre la maga esmeralda-

 **Bueno lectores aquí termina el capítulo espero les haiga gustado déjenme sus comentarios de que les pareció.**


	45. Reencuentro

Fairy Tail año-X810

 **Hola lectores aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo espero y les guste.**

Fic de Fairy Tail

 **Capítulo 45**

 _"Reencuentro"_

 **(En la ruta 3)**

Simon: Bien tenemos que ir al campamento –dijo el mago de cuerpo celestial con una sonrisa-

Yuta: Primero levántate del suelo –dijo la maga fairy que cerro sus ojos-

Luke: Creo que necesita descansar –dijo el mago de soporte con una mirada seria-

*Suspiro* Yuta: Luke tiene razón descansa primero y ya después iremos al campamento –dijo la maga fairy con una sonrisa-

Simon: Bien descansare –dijo el mago de cuerpo celestial que cerro sus ojos y se quedó dormido-

Yuta y Luke: Que rápido –dijeron los dos magos al mismo tiempo-

 **(En la ruta 4)**

Jose: Esa es la ruta 3 –pensó el mago de invocación con una mirada seria y que dio un paso y se resbalo- Maldición –grito el mago de invocación que cayo rodando colina bajo y llego a la ruta 3-

 **(En la ruta 3)**

Igneel: Si la ruta 3, falta poco para llegar al campamento –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego con una sonrisa- Al fin podre comer algo –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego que le brillaban los ojos con tan solo pensar en comida-

Claus: Porque nada más piensas en comida –dijo el joven peli negro molesto-

Igneel: Porque soy un dragón slayer –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego con una sonrisa-

-Un sonido se escuchó y los dos magos y el joven se pusieron en modo de combate por si se acercaba un enemigo hasta que se escuchó el ruido otra vez hasta que los dos magos miraron al joven peli negro-

Igneel y Jade: Creo –dijeron los dos magos al mismo tiempo y con una mirada seria-

-El ruido se volvió a escuchar y la cara de los dos magos cambio a una sonrisa burlona al saber que ese ruido del estómago del joven peli negro-

Claus: No es lo que creen –dijo el joven peli negro sonrojado-

Igneel: Acaso tú tendrás hambre –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego con un tono burlón-

Claus: Cállate –dijo el joven peli negro que le metió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza al dragón slayer de fuego-

Igneel: Lo siento –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego que se encontraba tirado en el suelo-

 **(En la ruta 3)**

Simon: Bien partamos –dijo el mago de cuerpo celestial que despertó y se puso de pie-

Yuta y Luke: Ya tan rápido te recuperaste –dijeron los dos magos al mismo tiempo impactados-

Simon: Si –dijo el mago de cuerpo celestial que dio un paso ya dispuesto ir al campamento-

-Un ruido comenzó a escucharse y los tres magos tomaron pose de pelea-

Jose: Al fin los encontré –dijo el mago de invocación con una sonrisa-

Luke: Nii-san –dijo el mago de soporte con una mirada de alegría-

Yuta: Bien partamos después hablaremos –dijo la maga fairy con una sonrisa y se dispuso a caminar-

Jose: No faltan tres –dijo el mago de invocación que voltio su mirada hacia la derecha-

-Dos magos y un joven salieron de entre los arbustos y dos magos se impactaron a ver cierto joven peli negro-

Jose y Luke: Claus –gritaron los dos magos al mismo tiempo e impactados al verlo vivo-

Igneel: Creo que esto parece un reencuentro –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego con una sonrisa-

Simon: Bien de rato platicamos de todo lo que ha sucedido por ahora vayamos al campamento –dijo el mago de cuerpo celestial que comenzó a caminar con dirección al campamento y detrás de él los demás magos y el joven peli negro-

 **Bueno lectores aquí termina el capítulo espero y les haiga gustado déjenme sus comentarios de que les pareció.**


	46. Daimon es derrotado

Fairy Tail año-X810

 **Hola lectores aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo espero y les guste.**

Fic de Fairy Tail

 **Capítulo 46**

 _"Daimon es derrotado"_

 **(En la ruta 2)**

Daimon: Al parecer eso fue todo –dijo el mago de diamante con una mirada seria- Bien buscare a mi próxima víctima –dijo el mago el mago de diamante que tomo dirección a la ruta 3-

 **(En la ruta 6)**

-Dos magos comenzaron a reaccionar y se pusieron de pie y tomaron dirección hacia la tumba de Mavis-

 **(En la ruta 3)**

-Seis jóvenes y un niño se encontraban sentados en una roca descansando y platicando lo que había sucedido hasta el momento-

Jose y Simon: Ya veo si hubiera utilizado eso sería más difícil –dijeron los dos magos al mismo tiempo-

Yuta: Pero Claus digo que cunado utilizan eso su poder mágico se duplica –dijo la maga fairy intrigada-

Igneel: Si estuvo difícil –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego con una sonrisa-

Simon: Entonces como la venciste? –Pregunto el mago de cuerpo celestial intrigado-

Igneel: Utilice el modo dragón de llamas eléctricas –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego con una sonrisa-

Yuta y Simon: Oh con que eso era –dijeron los dos magos al mismo tiempo-

Claus: Modo dragón de llamas eléctricas es posible que tenga más poder que yo –pensó el joven peli negro con una mirada seria y que después se alarmo al escuchar que algo venia hacia ellos-

Daimon: Vaya más magos de Fairy Tail –dijo el mago de diamante con una sonrisa- Bien acabare con ustedes Láser Diamante (Reza Daiyamondo) –grito el mago de diamante que lanzo una bola blanca de su boca-

Makarov: No toques a mis compañeros –grito el mago titán que hizo crecer su brazo y le metió un fuerte golpe en la espalda al mago de diamante-

-El láser diamante tomo otro rumbo e impacto en un árbol logrando derribar el árbol mientras que el mago diamante se estrelló en el otro árbol-

Makarov: Sigan adelante –dijo el mago titán que tenía la mirada figa en el mago de diamante-

-Los seis magos y el joven se dispusieron a correr hacia el campamento-

 **(En el campamento)**

Carmesí: Láser Carmesí (Reza Kurimuzon) –grito el maestro de Cuervo de la Noche que lanzo una pequeña bola roja de su boca-

Laxus: Rugido del Dragón del Rayo (Rairyu no Hoko) –grito el noveno maestro de Fairy Tail que lanzo una bola amarilla de su boca-

-Las dos magias chocaron ocasionando que se abriera una cortina de humo-

 **(En la ruta 3)**

Daimon: No dejare que te interpongas en mi camino –dijo el mago de diamante con una mirada seria- Cañon Diamante (Daiyamondo Kanon) –grito el mago de diamante que junto sus muñecas y lanzo una bola grande de color blanco-

Makarov: Tal vez seas fuerte pero en realidad no utilice todo mi poder –dijo el mago titán con una sonrisa- Cuerpo de Rayo (Bodi Rei) –dijo el mago titán que envolvió su cuerpo en rayo y que comenzó a moverse más rápido-

-El mago titán que envolvió su cuerpo en rayo se movió a una gran velocidad y que apareció detrás del mago de diamante y le metió un fuerte golpe en la espalda de nuevo logrando mandarlo a volar al mago de diamante-

Daimon: Maldición –dijo el mago de diamante que se estaba parando del suelo-

-Después del que el mago de diamante se levantó del suelo y miro hacia donde se encontraba el mago titán y la mirada del mago de diamante cambio-

Makarov: Por invadir nuestra tierra santa y atacar a mis compañeros no tendrás perdón –dijo el mago titán con una mirada de enojo- Fairy Law (Feari Rou) –grito el mago titán que comenzó a sacar un destello de luz de sus manos y que después cubrió toda la ruta 3-

-Después que la luz se desvaneciera el mago de diamante comenzó a caer al suelo-

Daimon: Fairy Tail es increíble –dijo el mago de diamante que cayó al suelo inconsciente-

Makarov: La victoria es mía –dijo el mago titán que levanto uno de sus brazos en señal de victoria y que después cayó al suelo debido a que utilizo todo su poder mágico en Fairy Law-

 **(En otra parte de la isla)**

***: Venimos aquí con un objetivo capturar al gremio oscuro Cuervo de la Noche y en el proceso al gremio número uno de Fiore, Fairy Tail –dijo un hombre peli plateado con una mirada seria y llena de determinación-

*****: Señor puedo ver la isla Tenrou –dijo un hombre peli naranja con una mirada seria-

***: Bien Caballeros de la Runa hoy saldremos victoriosos –dijo un hombre peli rubio con una sonrisa-

 **Bueno lectores aquí termina el capítulo espero y les haiga gustado déjenme sus comentarios de que les pareció.**


	47. Pearl es derrotado

Fairy Tail año-X810

 **Hola lectores aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo espero y les guste.**

Fic de Fairy Tail

 **Capítulo 47**

 _"Pearl es derrotado"_

 **(En el campamento)**

Laxus: Maldición se volvió a esconder –dijo el noveno maestro de Fairy Tail molesto-

Carmesí: A que no me encuentras –dijo el maestro de Cuervo de la Noche que estaba burlándose del maestro de Fairy Tail-

Laxus: Tal vez si utilizo eso gane –pensó el noveno maestro de Fairy Tail con una mirada seria-

Carmesí: Bien si no bienes tu iré yo –dijo el maestro de Cuervo de la Noche con una sonrisa-

 **(En algún lugar de la isla Tenrou)**

*****: Bien llegamos empecemos a movernos –dijo el hombre peli naranja con una sonrisa-

-Este hombre es Bronz Copper es el tercer almando del ejército tres de los Caballeros de la Runa-

***: Oigan esa no es la nave de del gremio oscuro? –Pregunto el hombre peli plateado intrigado-

-Este hombre es Gin Suigin es el segundo almando del ejército tres de los Caballeros de la Runa-

***: Si es ve Gin –dijo el hombre peli rubio con una mirada seria-

-Este hombre es Kin Golden es el capitán del ejército tres de los Caballeros de la Runa-

Gin: Como ordene capitán –dijo el hombre peli plateado con una mirada seria y que partió hacia la nave enemiga-

Kin: Bronz, tú y los soldados se adentraran a la isla –dijo el hombre peli rubio con una mirada seria-

Bronz: Si señor –dijo el hombre peli naranja con una mirada seria y que camino hacia la isla adentrándose en ella-

 **(En la ruta 3)**

Simon: Te esforzaste mucho Makarov –dijo el mago de cuerpo celestial con una sonrisa-

Jose: No cabe duda que tú eres el más fuerte –dijo el mago de invocación con una sonrisa-

Yuta: Oigan no pierdan el tiempo y dense prisa –dijo la maga fairy con una sonrisa-

Jose y Simon: Si –dijeron los dos magos al mismo tiempo con una sonrisa y que levantaron al mago titán y se lo llevaron cargando al campamento-

Yuta: Con esto cuatro de las cinco joyas ya fueron derrotados –pensó la maga fairy que miro al cielo-

-Los dos magos que cargaban al mago titán también miraron al cielo-

Yuta, Jose y Simon: Por favor el que este peleando con la última joya gane –dijeron los tres magos al mismo tiempo mientras miraban el cielo-

 **(En la ruta 7)**

-Un charco de sangre se había formado en el suelo y que caían gotas de sangre-

Pearl: Como supiste que te atacaría? –Pregunto el mago de perla que escupía sangre-

Scarlet: Mi alma me lo digo –dijo la maga de re-equipamiento con una mirada seria logrando impactar al mago de perla-

Pearl: Es imposible no pueden hablar –dijo el mago de perla impactado-

Scarlet: Te lo dicen por la mente tu desactivaste tu poder del alma así que tome ventaja de eso –dijo la maga de re-equipamiento con una mirada seria-

Pearl: Ya veo así que perdí es un hecho toma la piedra alma de dios –dijo el mago de perla con una sonrisa y que cayó al suelo-

 **Bueno lectores aquí termina el capítulo espero y les haiga gustado déjenme sus comentarios de que les pareció.**


	48. Cae Laxus

Fairy Tail año-X810

 **Hola lectores aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo espero y les guste.**

Fic d Fairy Tail

*Resumen hasta el momento*

-Durante la prueba de magos ascenso clase-S un gremio oscuro invadió la tierra santa de Fairy Tail, Gale que se encontraba peleando con dos magos salió victorioso y el examen se vio forzado a detenerse para hacerle frente a las cinco joyas que ya han sido derrotadas-

 **Capítulo 48**

 _"Cae Laxus"_

 **(En el campamento)**

-El maestro de Cuervo de la Noche que se ocultaba en el are carmesí aparecía y atacaba y después se volvía a ocultar-

Laxus: Maldito ten enseñare a no meterte con migo –dijo el noveno maestro de Fairy Tail que se le comenzaron a notar las venas en su cabeza por el enfado que tenía hacia el maestro de Cuervo de la Noche-

Carmesí: Y que es lo que haras? –Pregunto el maestro de Cuervo de la Noche que estaba oculto en el área carmesí-

Laxus: Hare esto Fairy Law (Feary Rou) –grito el noveno maestro de Fairy Tail que comenzó a sacar un destello de luz de sus manos y que después cubrió todo el campamento-

-El área carmesí desapareció y sin algún rastro del maestro de Cuervo de la Noche-

 **(En la nave enemiga)**

-Un hombre peli plateado que caminaba por la nave se detuvo a ver a cierta maga que se encontraba en suelo inconsciente-

Gin: Tu eres Ruby –dijo el hombre peli plateado impactado al ver a la maga rubí que la levanto y la esposo- La primera captura pero como le paso esto –pensó el hombre peli plateado con una mirada de intrigacion-

 **(En el campamento)**

Laxus: Odio a los habladores –dijo el noveno maestro de Fairy Tail con una mirada seria-

Carmesí: Vaya tenemos algo en común –dijo el maestro de Cuervo de la Noche con una sonrisa y logrando impactar al noveno maestro de Fairy Tail-

Laxus: Imposible tu estas intacto –dijo el noveno maestro de Fairy Tail que impactado al escuchar y ver al maestro de Cuervo de la Noche que no se podía creer que el mago carmesí estuviera ileso-

Carmesí: Sabes yo también odio a los habladores –dijo el maestro de Cuervo de la Noche con una mirada seria- Bueno era de esperarse que saliera ileso el área carmesí me protegió muy bien –dijo el maestro de Cuervo de la Noche con una sonrisa- Ahora pongámosle fin a esto –dijo el maestro de Cuervo de la Noche con una mirada seria y que junto sus manos- Cañón Carmesí (Kurimuzon Kyanon) –grito el maestro de Cuervo de la Noche que lanzo una bola grande roja de sus dos manos-

Laxus: Yo no puedo hacer nada mas –dijo el noveno maestro de Fairy Tail que cerro sus ojos-

-El ataque del maestro de Cuervo de la Noche logro impactar en el noveno maestro de Fairy Tail el cual cayó al suelo inconsciente y una cortina de humo se abrió-

 **(En la ruta 3)**

Tres jóvenes y un niño notaron la cortina de humo y se dieron cuenta que provenía del campamento y se apresuraron a llegar-

 **(En el campamento)**

Igneel: Que paso no hay nadie aquí –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego impactado al ver que no había nadie en el campamento-

-La maga de invocación miro a todo su alrededor y noto a alguien que se encontraba tirado en el suelo-

Jade: Igneel por haya –dijo la maga de invocación señalando al lugar donde se encontraban las dos personas-

-El dragón slayer de fuego abrió los ojos al notar que el que estaba tirado era su maestro-

Igneel: Viejo –grito el dragón slayer de fuego impactado al ver al noveno maestro tirado en el suelo- Claus ayúdame a cargarlo iremos a la tumba de Mavis –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego con una mirada seria-

-Los tres jóvenes y el niño partieron junto con el maestro que era cargado por el dragón slayer de fuego y el joven peli negro-

 **Bueno lectores aquí termina el capítulo espero y les haiga gustado déjenme sus comentarios de que les pareció.**


	49. La decisión de Igneel

Fairy Tail año-X810

 **Hola lectores aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo espero y les guste.**

Fic de Fairy Tail

 **Capítulo 49**

 _"La decisión de Igneel"_

 **(En la tumba de Mavis)**

Yuto: Diablos cada vez hay más humo –dijo el mago de take over con una mirada seria y llena de preocupación-

Layla: Que dices Yuto ya no sale humo –dijo la maga de espíritus estelares con una mirada de intrigacion-

Cornelia: Es verdad –dijo la maga de las cartas que también noto que ya no salía humo por ninguna dirección- Pero porque ya no sale? –Pregunto la maga de las cartas desconcertada por ya no ver el humo salir ya que no sabían la situación actual en la isla-

******: Es porque termino la batalla con las 5 joyas –dijo un joven peli rubio que salió de la nada-

Yuto: Igneel –dijo el mago de take over impactado-

Igneel: Veo que están bien –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego con una sonrisa-

-Los seis magos cambiaron sus rostros por completos por unos de felicidad al escuchar todo lo que había pasado en la isla-

Layla: Entonces solo queda uno –dijo la maga de espíritus estelares con una mirada seria-

Mika: Y no cabe duda que es el maestro de Cuervo de la Noche –dijo la alquimista de hielo con una mirada seria-

Ana: Lo que no tengo claro es porque van tras ustedes? –Pregunto la dragón slayer de hierro que miro al mago de soporte y a la maga de invocación con intriga-

****: Eso se los contaremos más tarde –dijo un hombre peli negro que también salió de la nada junto a otros dos hombres y una mujer-

Jade: Ni-san –dijo la maga de invocación con una sonrisa-

Igneel: Bien ya estamos todos –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego con una mirada seria-

Layla: No aún falta Scarlet –dijo la maga de espíritus estelares que sentía más tranquila por lo que le habían contado-

Jade: Es verdad –dijo la maga de invocación que no noto la presencia de la maga de re-equipamiento-

Igneel: Bien esperémosla –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego que se sentó en el suelo y cerró sus ojos-

-Una hora paso y una mujer de cabellera bicolor comenzó a salir de entre los arbustos-

Scarlet: Parece que soy la última –dijo la maga de re-equipamiento con una sonrisa-

Igneel: Bien es hora de tomar la decisión de quien enfrentara al maestro de Cuervo de la Noche –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego con una mirada seria y que miro a todos sus compañeros para después cerrar sus ojos- Bien lo más indicado es que mi equipo y yo nos encarguemos de esto –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego con una mirada de determinación-

Jade: Espera no será mejor que vaya el equipo Makarov –dijo la maga de invocación que parecía asustada por lo que podía pasar en la última batalla-

Makarov: Lo siento no tengo poder mágico por ahora estoy de acuerdo con Igneel y estoy seguro que Jose y Simon piensan lo mismo y además estoy seguro que tampoco tienen poder mágico –dijo el mago titán que recobro la conciencia y luego miro al mago de invocación y al mago de cuerpo celestial-

-Los dos magos mencionados se miraron y cerraron sus ojos-

Jose: Odio admitirlo pero Makarov tiene razón no tenemos poder mágico –dijo el mago de invocación que se sentía decepcionado-

*Suspiro* Jade: Esta bien –dijo la maga de invocación que cerró sus ojos y ya no dijo nada-

Jose: Igneel podrías llevar contigo a Claus estoy seguro que será de gran ayuda –dijo el mago de invocación con una mirada seria-

Igneel: Si claro porque no –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego sin pensar que si era un enemigo o no-

-Los 4 magos y el joven peli negro dejaron la tumba de Mavis y tomaron rumbo a la nave enemiga-

Jose: Ahora los dos que están escondidos pueden salir de una vez –dijo el mago de invocación que cerro sus ojos-

 **Bueno lectores aquí termina el capítulo espero y les haiga gustado déjenme sus comentarios de que les parecio.**


	50. Especial: Cumpleaños de Luke

Fairy Tail año-X810

 **Hola lectores aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo espero y les guste.**

Fic de Fairy Tail

 **Capítulo 50**

 _"Especial: Cumpleaños de Luke"_

-En una mañana tranquila en Magnolia los ciudadanos hacían lo habitual y en algún lugar de la ciudad se encuentra una casa de dos pisos y los rayos del sol iluminaban cierta habitación de cierto niño peli verde que comenzó a despertarse-

Luke: Ahhh! Ya es de día –dijo el niño el mago de soporte que se sentó en la y extendió sus brazos hacia arriba y bostezo- Bien hoy es ese día –dijo el mago de soporte que salió de la cama se acercó a su armario y saco su ropa habitual y se dirigió al baño- Hoy es mi cumpleaños –dijo el mago de soporte que entro al baño y después cerró la puerta y tiempo después salió del baño y se encerró en su habitación para después salir y comenzó a bajar las escaleras- Buenos días Jade-Ne y Jose-Ni –dijo el mago de soporte que abrió los ojos al ver que sus hermanos no se encontraban- No están –dijo el mago de soporte que se acercó a la mesa y vio un papelito con algo escrito-

*Luke lo sentimos como no despertabas nos fuimos al gremio sin ti pero te dejamos el desayuno hecho sin más que decir te veremos en el gremio, te quieren tus hermanos*

Luke: Se fueron sin mí y aparte es temprano –dijo el mago de soporte que miro hacia el reloj para checar la hora- Las doce del mediodía –grito el mago de soporte al ver la hora y se apresuró a comer y después de que termino se lavó los dientes- Bien estoy listo –dijo el mago de soporte que salió de su casa y corrió con dirección hacia el gremio-

 **(En el gremio)**

-Un niño peli verde comenzó abrir las puertas del gremio y sus ojos casi se salían al notar que el edificio estaba vacía-

Luke: Aquí no hay nadie –dijo el mago de soporte que parecía deprimido-

*****: Es porque todos están de misión –dijo una mujer peli rubia que vestía un vestido blanco y estaba descalza y que logro captar la atención del mago de soporte no era nada más y nada menos que la primera maestra-

Luke: Incluso el cuarto y quinto –dijo el mago de soporte con una mira de intriga-

Mavis: No ello están en el consejo –dijo la primera la primera maestra que agacho la cabeza-

Luke: Primera se encuentra bien? –Pregunto el mago de soporte con una sonrisa-

Mavis: No estoy llorando –dijo la primera maestra que levanto la cabeza y se logró notar como unas lágrimas que bajan por sus ojos-

Luke: Esto no tiene que ver con lo que paso en ciudad Esperanza verdad? –Pregunto el mago de soporte que le baja una gota de sudor por la cabeza-

Mavis: Si –dijo la primera maestra que dejo de llorar y miro al mago de soporte-

Luke: Lo supuse –dijo el mago de soporte con una sonrisa- Bien primera iré a mi casa si no le importa –dijo el mago de soporte con una sonrisa y que se dio media vuelta-

Mavis: Bien iré contigo –dijo la primera maestra con una sonrisa-

 **(En la casa Ramírez)**

Luke: Bien primera bienvenida a la casa Ramírez –dijo el mago de soporte que abrió la puerta de su casa y entro junto a la primera-

Mavis: Que bonita casa –dijo la primera maestra con una sonrisa-

 **(En Fairy Tail)**

Jose: Casi nos descubre –dijo el mago de invocación aliviado y que salió detrás de la barra-

Jade: Bien pongamos las decoraciones de nuevo –dijo la maga de invocación con una sonrisa-

Todo Fairy Tail: Si –gritaron todos los magos con entusiasmo y comenzaron a decorar el gremio para el cumpleaños del mago de soporte-

-Todos los magos de Fairy Tail terminaron de decorar el gremio y sonrieron-

 **(En la casa Ramírez)**

Mavis: Luke vayamos al gremio –dijo la primera maestra con una mirada seria-

Luke: Acabamos de llegar y ya quiere que nos vayamos y aparte esta es mi casa –dijo el mago de soporte con una mirada seria-

 **(En el gremio)**

Luke: Bien primera aquí estamos –dijo el mago de soporte que miro a la primera maestra y noto que ya no estaba- Se fue –dijo el mago de soporte que giro su mirada a la puerta del gremio y comenzó abrir las puertas de nuevo-

Todos: Sorpresa –gritaron todos los miembros de Fairy Tail que recibieron al mago de soporte y lo abrazaban-

Jose: Bien Luke es hora de apagar las velas así que pide un deseo –dijo el mago de invocación con una sonrisa-

-El mago de soporte apago las velas para que diera inicio a su fiesta y todos comenzaron a divertirse, beber cerveza y comer mientras festejaban el cumpleaños del mago de soporte-

 **Bueno aquí termina el capítulo espero y les haiga gustado déjenme sus comentarios de que les pareció.**


	51. El regreso de Croldile y Ryuken

Fairy Tail año-X810

 **Hola lectores aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo espero y les guste.**

Fic de Fairy Tail

 **Capítulo 51**

 _"El regreso de Croldile y Ryuken"_

 **(En la Tumba de Mavis)**

Jose: Ahora los dos que están escondidos pueden salir de una vez –dijo el mago de invocación que cerro sus ojos y comenzó a escuchar que alguien salía de unos arbustos-

Ryuken: Vaya parece que nos han descubierto Croldile –dijo el mago de combate con una sonrisa y que parecía burlarse de los magos de Fairy Tail-

Croldile: Así parece y veo que tenemos a dos de nuestro primer objetivo –dijo el mago de arena con una mirada seria y que se fijaba en el mago de invocación y el mago de soporte-

Ryos: Ustedes son los sujetos que fueron derrotados por Gale Ni-san –dijo el alquimista de hierro impactado al ver a los dos magos que se encontraban de pie-

 **(En la ruta 5)**

Igneel: Oye Claus cuál es tu magia? –Pregunto el dragón slayer de fuego con una mirada de intrigacion que hiso que comenzara a su dar el joven peli negro-

Claus: No te dire –dijo el joven peli negro con una mirada seria y que mantenía sus ojos cerrados-

Igneel: Vamos no seas así –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego con una sonrisa y que estaba comenzando molestar al joven peli negro-

Mika: Igneel compórtate –dijo la alquimista de hielo que le metió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza al dragón slayer de fuego que cayó al suelo-

Igneel: Si discúlpame Claus –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego que estaba tirado en el suelo y que después comenzó a levantarse del suelo con un chichón en la cabeza-

Ana: Bien Igneel hasta donde está la nave? –Pregunto la dragón slayer de hierro muy tranquila y relajada-

Igneel: Bueno este –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego que voltio la mirada hacia otro lado y comenzó a sudar-

Mika: Maldito así que se te olvido –dijo la alquimista de hielo molesta con el dragón slayer de fuego que había olvido la dirección que los llevaba hacia la nave enemiga-

Jade: Está a las afueras de la isla –dijo la maga de invocación con una sonrisa y que logro salvar al dragón slayer de fuego de una muerte segura-

Mika: Tuviste suerte –dijo la alquimista de hielo con una mirada atemorizante que recibía el dragón slayer de fuego-

-Los magos partieron hacia las afueras de la isla decididos a enfrentar al maestro de Cuervo de la Noche que se encontraba en la nave enemiga esperando a los magos que lo iban a confrontar-

 **(En algún lugar de Tenrou)**

-Tres hombres se reunían en un barco que parecía un buque de guerra y que tenía una cruz en su ropa y tenían junto a ellos tres hombres y dos mujeres-

Kin: Buen trabajo con esto las 5 joyas fueron capturadas –dijo el peli rubio con una sonrisa llena de orgullo por sus compañeros-

Soldado 1: Señor no quiero arruinar la celebración pero no hemos capturado a Croldile y Ryuken y ni mucho menos al maestro del Cuervo de la Noche y no hemos encontrado la nave enemiga –dijo un hombre peli rojo con una mirada seria-

Gin: Yo no diría eso la acabo de encontrar –dijo el hombre peli plateado con una mira seria y que se encontraba sentado en una roca descasando-

Kin: Bien nada mal Gin –dijo el hombre peli rubio con una mirada determinación- Iremos ahí es probable que nos encontremos con Carmesí –dijo el hombre peli rubio con una mirada seria- Y lo capturaremos –dijo el hombre peli rubio con una sonrisa-

-Los tres hombres partieron con dirección a la nave enemiga y listos para confrontar al maestro del gremio oscuro Cuervo de la Noche que se encontraba en la nave enemiga-

 **(En la tumba de Mavis)**

Scarlet: No puedo luchar contra ellos –dijo la maga de re-equipamiento con una mirada seria y que se encontraba mal herida-

Layla: Ustedes no pero yo si –dijo la maga de espíritus estelares con una sonrisa llena de determinación y lista para hacerle frente a los magos de Cuervo de la Noche-

Yuto: Un hombre debe de darlo todo –dijo el mago de take over con una mirada seria y que también se dispuso a luchar con los magos de Cuervo de la Noche-

Ryos: Si echarse para atrás en las batallas –dijo el alquimista de hierro con una sonrisa y listo también para pelear con los dos magos de Cuervo de la Noche-

Cornelia: Nosotros cuatro –dijo la maga de las cartas con una mira seria y lista para la batalla con los dos magos de Cuervo de la Noche-

Layla, Yuto, Ryos y Cornelia: Ganaremos –dijeron los cuatro magos al mismo tiempo y preparados para iniciar la batalla con los dos magos de Cuervo de la Noche-

 **(En las afueras de la nave enemiga)**

Carmesí: Mocosos –dijo el maestro de Cuervo de la Noche con una mirada seria que la lanzaba hacia abajo y se vieron unas siluetas-

 **Bueno lectores aquí termina el capítulo espero y les haiga gustado déjenme sus comentarios de que les pareció.**


	52. 4 contra 2

Fairy Tail año-X810

 **Hola aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo espero y les guste.**

Fic de Fairy Tail

 **Capítulo 52**

 _"4 contra 2"_

 **(En la Tumba de Mavis)**

Croldile: Listos magos de Fairy Tail –dijo el mago de arena que tomo pose de pelea-

Layla, Yuto, Ryos y Cornelia: Si –dijeron los cuatro magos al mismo tiempo y que también tomaron pose de pelea-

Ryuken: Esto será divertido –dijo el con una sonrisa mientras tomaba pose de pelea-

 **(En la nave enemiga)**

Carmesí: Ustedes no son magos de Fairy Tail –dijo el maestro de Cuervo de la Noche con una mirada seria que la lanzaba a tres hombres con ropa blanca y azul-

Kin: Por supuesto que no –dijo el peli rubio con una sonrisa y que tomo pose de pelea junto con un hombre peli plateado y uno peli naranjado- Nosotros somos el ejército número tres del Consejo Mágico –dijo el peli rubio que tenía una mirada determinación al igual que el hombre peli plateado y el hombre peli naranjado-

Kin, Gin y Bronz: Y venimos a capturarte –dijeron los tres miembros del consejo mágico al mismo tiempo y con una sonrisa-

Carmesí: No me hagan reír ustedes no podrán conmigo –dijo el maestro de Cuervo de la Noche con una sonrisa y que también tomo pose de pelea-

Bronz: Lo averiguaremos horita –dijo el hombre peli naranjado que parecía confiado puesto no conocía el poder de su oponente-

-Los tres miembros del consejo se lanzaron hacia el maestro de Cuervo de la Noche que este solo se dispuso a sonreír-

 **(En la Tumba de Mavis)**

Layla: El tipejo de combate es mío –dijo la maga de espíritus estelares que saco una llave dorada- Puerta del León yo te abro: Loke (Hirake! Shishikyuu no Tobira: Roki) –grito la maga de espíritus estelares con una sonrisa y que salió un círculo mágico enfrente de la llave-

-Del círculo mágico comenzó a salir un hombre de traje y de cabellera de color anaranjada-

Loke: Bien por lo que veo la hija de Lucy también es bonita –dijo el espíritu estelar con corazones en los ojos-

Layla: Oye pon atención a la situación –dijo la maga de espíritus estelares con una mirada molesta-

Yuto: Entonces el tipejo de la arena es mío –dijo el mago de take over con una sonrisa- Beast Soul: Escorpión (Bisuto Soru: Sasoriza) –grito el mago de take over que se transformó en un escorpión gigante-

Ryos: Entonces Iron Make: Espada (Aian Meiku: Ken) –grito el alquimista de hierro que creo una espada- Yo también iré por el mago de combate –dijo el alquimista de hierro que tomo pose de pelea-

Cornelia: Entonces yo iré por el mago de arena –dijo la maga de las cartas que tenía tres cartas en su mano y que estaba lista para la batalla-

-Los cuatro magos de Fiary Tail se lanzaron hacia el ataque y al mismo tiempo los magos de Cuervo de la Noche-

 **(En la nave enemiga)**

Carmesí: Esos tres no son la gran cosa –dijo el maestro de Cuervo de la Noche que cerro sus ojos y se quedó parado en la nave esperando a los magos de Fairy Tail-

-Detrás del maestro de Cuervo de la Noche se encontraban tres hombres tirados en el suelo inconscientes mientras que afuera de la nave cinco magos aparecieron decididos ir por el maestro del gremio oscuro y que después abordaron la nave-

Carmesí: Los estuve esperando magos de Fairy Tail –dijo el maestro de Cuervo de la Noche que abrió los ojos y puso una mirada seria-

Igneel: Estoy encendido –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego con una sonrisa y listo para la batalla final-

 **Bueno lectores aquí termina el capítulo espero y les haiga gustado déjenme sus comentarios de que les pareció.**


	53. Batalla final

Fairy Tail año-X810

 **Hola lectores aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo espero y les guste.**

Fic de Fairy Tail

 **Capítulo 53**

 _"Batalla final"_

Ana: Bien como subiremos –dijo la dragón slayer de hierro con una mirada de intrigacion-

Mika: No lo sé, Igneel que paso con la entrada? –Pregunto la alquimista de hielo que cerro sus ojos-

-El dragón slayer de fuego comenzó a sudar por el temor que tenía por lo que podía pasarle-

Igneel: La destruí –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego con un tono temeroso y que cerró sus ojos-

*Suspiro* Mika: Creare unas escaleras –dijo la alquimista de hielo que se preparó para moldear unas escaleras con su hielo- Ice Make: Escaleras (Aisu Meiku: Kaidan) –grito la alquimista de hielo que creo una escalera de hielo y así lograron subir a la nave enemiga-

Carmesí: Sean bienvenidos magos de Fairy Tail –dijo el maestro de Cuervo de la Noche que estaba parado esperando a los magos de Fairy Tail con los brazos cruzados-

 **(En la Tumba de Mavis)**

Loke: Brillo de León (Shishikoyo) –grito el espíritu estelar que comenzó a sacar luz de su cuerpo-

Ryuken: Que demonios que es esta luz –dijo el mago de combate que quedo segado por el brillo del espíritu estelar-

Layla y Loke: Ahora Ryos –gritaron los dos magos al mismo tiempo y mirando al alquimista de hierro-

-El alquimista de hierro se lanzó para atravesar al mago de combate pero este detuvo la espada con su mano logrando impactar al espíritu estelar y a los dos magos-

Ryuken: Lo siento pero necesitaras más que eso para detenerme –dijo el mago de combate que tiraba sangre de su mano y que mantenía sus ojos cerrados-

-En otra batalla el mago de arena esquivaba cada golpe que lanzaba el mago de take over-

Yuto: Es demasiado rápido –dijo el mago de take over con una mirada seria y cansado ya que no podía igualar la velocidad del mago de arena-

Croldile: No funciona tus ataques –dijo el mago de arena burlándose del mago de take over- Bueno es hora de que lo sepan sus ataques no funcionan porque mi cuerpo es de arena –dijo el mago de arena con un tono serio y logrando impactar al mago de take over y la maga de las cartas-

 **(En la nave enemiga)**

Carmesí: Derrotaron a las cinco joyas los felicito –dijo el maestro de Cuervo de la Noche con una sonrisa- Pero es imposible que me derroten a mí –dijo el maestro de Cuervo de la Noche con una mirada seria que logro poner nerviosos a los cuatro magos y al joven peli negro-

Igneel: Ya lo veremos –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego con una sonrisa y que tomo pose de pelea- Listos amigos –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego listo para enfrentarse al maestro de Cuervo de la Noche-

Mika, Jade, Ana y Claus: SI –gritaron las tres magas y el joven peli negro con una mirada seria y que también tomaron pose de pelea-

Carmesí: Vengan –dijo el maestro de Cuervo de la Noche que también tomo pose de pelea-

-Los cuatro magos y el joven peli negro se lanzaron hacia el maestro de Cuervo de la Noche dando inicio así a la batalla final-

 **Bueno aquí termina el capítulo espero y les haiga gustado déjenme sus comentarios de que les pareció.**


	54. Croldile y Ryuken son derrotados

Fairy Tail año-X810

 **Hola lectores aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo espero y les guste.**

Fic de Fairy Tail

 **Capítulo 54**

 _"Croldile y Ryuken son derrotados"_

 **(En la nave enemiga)**

Mika: Este tipo es fuerte –dijo la alquimista de hielo con varias heridas recibidas por parte del maestro de Cuervo de la Noche-

Carmesí: Que es todo lo que pueden dar? –Pregunto el maestro de Cuervo de la Noche viendo a los cuatro magos y al joven peli negro con heridas en sus cuerpos- Bueno le pondré fin a esto Bala Carmesí (Kurimuzon Bara) –grito el maestro de Cuervo de la Noche que puso su mano en forma de pistola y de su dedo lanzo una diminuta bola roja pero de gran poder-

Claus: Todos al suelo –dijo el joven peli negro que se puso enfrente de los cuatro magos y puso sus manos en el suelo- Muro del Dragón de Tierra (Chikyuryu no Kabe) –grito el joven peli negro que había puesto sus dos manos en el suelo y un círculo mágico se abrió y del cual salió una pared de tierra-

-La bala roja impacto en la pared de tierra destruyéndolo y ocasionando que se abriera una cortina de humo-

 **(En la tumba de Mavis)**

Ryuken: Te mandare a volar mocoso –dijo el mago de combate que ya podía ver nuevamente y que tenía agarrado al alquimista de hierro- Puño Demoledor (Demolisher Ken) –grito el mago de combate que le metió un fuerte golpe en el estómago al alquimista de hierro mandándolo a volar-

Yuta: Layla yo lo atrapare tu sigue en el combate –dijo la maga fairy que saco unas alas y se lanzó para atrapar al alquimista de hierro logrando su cometido-

Layla: Loke no te contengas –dijo la maga de espíritus estelares enojada con el mago de combate por haber dañado a su compañero-

Loke: No lo hare –dijo la maga de espíritus estelares también enojado con el mago de combate-

-En otra batalla tres magos se encontraban peleando para ver quien conseguía la victoria-

Croldile: Es hora de ponerle fin a esto –dijo el mago de arena listo para ponerle fin a su batalla con el mago de take over y la maga de cartas-

Cornelia: Eso es lo que crees tú –dijo la maga de cartas que saco tres cartas y estas brillaron- Cartas Mágicas (Superu) –grito la maga de cartas que lanzo las tres cartas que tenía en la mano y se enterraron en el cuerpo del mago de arena- Explosión (Bakuhatsuo) –grito la maga de cartas que cerro sus ojos y las cartas explotaron-

Croldile: Maldición no puedo perder con ustedes –dijo el mago de arena herido por la explosión que recibió-

Yuto: No subestimes a Fairy Tail –dijo el mago de take over que le metió un fuerte golpe en el rostro al mago de arena y que este salió disparado y se estrelló en un árbol cayendo al suelo inconsciente-

-En otra batalla el mago de combate vio como derrotaron a su compañero y para después lanzarse al mago de take over y la maga de cartas-

Layla: Loke detenlo por favor –dijo la maga de espíritus estelares que miro al espíritu estelar del león-

Loke: Si déjamelo a mí –dijo el espíritu estelar de león que se puso detrás del mago de combate-

-El espíritu estelar apareció frente al mago de combate y este asombrado no pudo hacer nada-

Loke: Impacto Regulus (Regurusu Inpakuto) –grito el espíritu estelar del león que lanzo de su palma de la mano un león de luz impactando así en el mago de combate que también cayó al suelo inconsciente-

 **Bueno lectores aquí termina el capítulo espero y les haiga gustado déjenme sus comentarios de que les pareció.**


	55. Ataque Unisono

Fairy Tail año-X810

 **Hola lectores aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo espero y les guste.**

Fic de Fairy Tail

 **Capítulo 55**

 _"Ataque Unísono"_

 **(En la nave enemiga)**

-La cortina de humo que se había abierto por el ataque de unos magos que se encontraban peleando comenzó a dispersarse hasta que desapareció-

Igneel: Esa magia –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego impactado por lo que vio y escucho del joven peli negro-

Ana: Tú eres –dijo la dragón slayer de hierro también impactada por lo que vio y escucho del joven peli negro-

Igneel y Ana: Un dragón slayer –dijeron los dos dragones slayer al mismo tiempo y viendo al joven peli negro-

 **(En la tumba de Mavis)**

Layla: Bien con eso estará bien Ryos –dijo la maga de espíritus estelares con una sonrisa y que le estaba poniendo vendajes a su compañero-

-Un ruido comenzó a escucharse en los arbustos cosa que alarmo a tres que tomaron pose de pelea-

 **(En la nave enemiga)**

Claus: Así es yo soy el Dragón Slayer de Tierra –dijo el joven peli negro mirando al maestro de Cuervo de la Noche con una mirada seria-

Carmesí: Terminaron de hablar? –Pregunto el maestro de Cuervo de la Noche que cerro sus ojos y que se encontraba muy tranquilo ya que sobre pasaba el poder de los cinco magos de Fairy Tail-

Claus: Si –dijo el dragón slayer de tierra con una sonrisa y listo para la batalla con el maestro de Cuervo de la Noche –

Igneel: Estoy contigo Claus –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego que se había levantado del suelo y se puso a un lado del dragón slayer de tierra para ayudarlo con la batalla con el maestro de Cuervo de la Noche-

Mika: Y nosotras no nos quedaremos atrás de ustedes –dijo la alquimista de hielo con una sonrisa y que se puso a un lado del dragón slayer de fuego y lista para la batalla-

Ana: Nosotras también podemos –dijo la dragón slayer de hierro que también se puso a un lado del dragón slayer de tierra y se preparó para la batalla-

Jade: Mika y Ana tienen razón no están solos –dijo la maga de invocación que se puso en medio de los dos dragón slayer y lista para la batalla-

Igneel le mostraremos el poder de nuestra familia –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego con una sonrisa-

 **(En la tumba de Mavis)**

Soldado1: Bien capturamos a los otros dos ahora solo falta el maestro y terminamos con el trabajo –dijo el caballero de la runa con una mirada seria-

 **(En la nave enemiga)**

-Una maga se encontraba agacha escribiendo algo y cuando termino se puso nuevamente de pie-

Jade: Invocación: Lagarto (Yobidashi: Tokage) –grito la maga de invocación que hizo aparecer un círculo mágico en el suelo y una cortina de humo se abrió en que de la cual salió un lagarto-

Mika: Ice Make: Cold Excalibur (Aisu Meiku: Corudo Ekusukariba) –grito la alquimista de hielo que creo una espada de hielo-

-La alquimista de hielo y el lagarto se lanzaron hacia el ataque-

Carmesí: Espada Carmesí (Kurimuzon Ken) –grito el maestro de Cuervo de la Noche que transformo uno de sus brazos en una espada roja y se lanzó hacia el ataque-

-El lagarto fue el primero en recibir el ataque con la espada y desapareció y después la alquimista de hielo impacto espadas con el maestro de Cuervo de la Noche-

Carmesí: Nada mal –dijo el maestro de Cuervo de la Noche alagando la resistencia de la alquimista de hielo-

Mika: Gracias –dijo la alquimista de hielo confiada de sí misma-

Carmesí: Pero tiene la guardia baja –dijo el maestro de Cuervo de la Noche que levanto su pierna y se preparó para atacar- Patada Carmesí (Kurimuzon Kikku) –grito el maestro de Cuervo de la Noche que enrojeció su pie y le metió un fuerte golpe en el estómago a la alquimista de hielo que salió disparada y choco con una de las paredes de la nave enemiga-

Mika: Ahora Ana –grito la alquimista de hielo con una sonrisa-

Ana: Bien hora de jugar Bastón del Dragón de Hierro (Tetsuryukon) –grito la dragón slayer que transformo su brazo en un bastón grande de hierro-

Carmesí: Bastón –pensó el maestro de Cuervo de la Noche que miro su brazo pensando en hacer el mismo ataque que la dragón slayer de hierro- Bastón Carmesí (Kurimuzon Sutaffu) –grito el maestro de Cuervo de la Noche que convirtió uno de sus brazos en un bastón grande de color rojo-

-Los dos bastones impactaron entre si y una ráfaga de aire se expandió por toda la nave enemiga-

Igneel: Ana sal de ahí –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego que se alarmo al ver que la dragón slayer de hierro no se podía mover-

Carmesí: Espiral Carmesí (Kurimuzon Supairaru) –grito el maestro de Cuervo de la Noche que lanzo un anillo grande de color rojo de su mano y que este comenzó a girar-

-El dragón slayer de fuego se interpuso entre la dragón slayer de hierro y el ataque del maestro de Cuervo de la Noche-

Igneel: Rugido del Dragón de Fuego (Karyu no Hoko) –grito el dragón slayer de fuego que lanzo una bola de fuego de su boca impactando así en la espiral carmesí haciendo que se abriera una cortina de humo-

Carmesí: Puño Carmesí (Kurimuzon Ken) –grito el maestro de Cuervo de la Noche que enrojeció su puño y listo para atacar al dragón slayer de fuego-

Claus: Bastón del Dragón de Tierra (Chikyuryukon) –grito el dragón slayer de tierra que convirtió uno de sus brazos en un bastón grande de tierra-

-El bastón logro impactar en la cara del maestro de Cuervo de la Noche que salió disparado y choco con una de las paredes de la nave enemiga-

Claus: Igneel tengo una idea –dijo el dragón slayer de tierra que se puso a un lado del dragón slayer de fuego que este se dispuso a escuchar- Haremos un ataque unísono –dijo el dragón slayer de tierra de tierra confiando en que funcionaria su propio plan-

Igneel: Si –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego que confiaba plenamente en el dragón slayer de tierra y su plan-

-Los dos dragones slayer pusieron sus manos hacia atrás y concentraron todo su poder mágico en ellas y después comenzaron a combinarlas-

Igneel: Funciona –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego asombrado al ver que funcionaba el plan del dragón slayer de tierra-

Claus: Por supuesto –dijo el dragón slayer de tierra con una sonrisa de orgullo y felicidad ya que su plan está funcionando-

Carmesí: No los dejare Cañón Carmesí (Kurimuzon Kiyanon) –grito el maestro de Cuervo de la Noche que lanzo una esfera roja de su mano que iba dirigida a los dos dragón slayer-

Claus: Esta lista aquí vamos Igneel –dijo el dragón slayer de tierra listo para atacar-

Igneel: Si –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego listo también para atacar-

Igneel y Claus: Núcleo del Dragón de Tierra Ardiente (Moeruchikyuryu no Koa) –gritaron los dos dragón slayer que lanzaron una bola grande de tierra roja de sus manos que arraso con el cañón carmesí impactando así en el maestro de Cuervo de la Noche y una cortina de humo se abrió-

 **Bueno lectores aquí termina el capítulo espero y les haiga gustado déjenme sus comentarios de que les pareció.**


	56. La victoria de Fairy Tail

Fairy Tail año-X810

 **Hola lectores aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo espero y les guste.**

Fic de Fairy Tail

 **Capítulo 56**

 _"La victoria de Fairy Tail"_

 **(En la nave enemiga)**

Igneel y Claus: Núcleo del Dragón de Tierra Ardiente (Moeru Chikyuryu no Koa) –gritaron los dos dragón slayers que lanzaron una bola grande de tierra roja envuelta en fuego de sus manos-

-El núcleo del dragón de tierra ardiente impacto en el maestro de Cuervo de la Noche explotando y haciendo que se presentara un terremoto en toda la isla tenrou y logrando que se abriera una cortina humo en la nave enemiga-

 **(En la tumba de Mavis)**

Layla: La isla tiembla –dijo la maga de espíritus estelares que estaba a punto de caer por el temblor por el temblor pero un joven peli negro la atrapo- Gale –dijo la maga de espíritus estelares feliz por ver a su compañero ya recuperado-

Gale: Maldición esos temblores no me dejaron dormir –dijo el dragón slayer de hierro molesto por esos temblores que lo había despertado- Ni a los demás –dijo el dragón slayer de hierro que cerro sus ojos-

-Tres magos se encontraban de pie ya despiertos por el temblor que se había hecho presente en la isla tenrou-

 **(En la nave enemiga)**

-El humo se disolvió y los temblores cesaron y los cinco magos notaron que el maestro de Cuervo de la Noche se encontraba en el suelo inconsciente-

Igneel: Ganamos –grito el dragón slayer de fuego feliz por su victoria y terminar con la guerra que tenían con el gremio oscuro Cuervo de la Noche-

-Los soldados del gremio oscuro habían aparecido y ninguno de los cinco magos de Fairy Tail tenía fuerza para poder moverse-

Laxus: Es suficiente –dijo el noveno maestro de Fairy Tail que apareció frente a los soldados del gremio oscuro y que estaba acompañado de los demás miembros-

-Los soldados del gremio oscuro se asombraron al ver a su maestro inconsciente en el suelo y estos salieron corriendo al ver a los magos de Fairy Tail que tenían unas miradas serias-

Todos los magos de Fairy Tail: SI –gritaron felices por su victoria sobre el gremio oscuro Cuervo de la Noche-

-Los magos de Fairy Tail se encontraban celebrando en la nave enemiga hasta que aparecieron los caballeros de la runa-

Soldado1: Fairy Tail están bajo arresto –dijo el caballero de la runa con una mirada seria-

-El maestro de Fairy Tail se acercó al caballero de la runa con una mirada seria y le paso uno de sus brazos por el hombro del soldado de los caballeros de la runa-

LAXUS: Mira hablemos por haya y horita regresamos –dijo el noveno maestro de Fairy Tail que dejo la nave enemiga acompañado del caballero de la runa-

-Una hora paso y el maestro de Fairy Tail regreso junto con el caballero de la runa a la nave enemiga-

Soldado1: Hora de irse –dijo el caballero de la runa que cerro sus ojos y cargo al maestro de Cuervo de la Noche- Ustedes tres levántense –dijo el caballero de la runa que abrió los ojos y miro a los tres caballeros de la runa que seguían tirados en el suelo y estos reaccionaron y se levantaron del suelo y dejaron la nave enemiga acompañados de los caballeros de la runa-

Igneel: Bien es hora de continuar con el examen –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego dispuesto a continuar con el examen-

Jade: Lo mejor es ir a donde se encuentra la tumba de Mavis y descansar un rato para después regresar al gremio –dijo la maga de invocación que al parecer no tenía poder mágico-

-Todos los magos asintieron con la cabeza y partieron hacia la tumba de Mavis para descansar y después partir hacia su gremio-

 **Bueno lectores aquí termina el capítulo espero y les haiga gustado déjenme sus comentarios de que les pareció.**


	57. Hogar

Fairy Tail año-X810

 **Hola lectores aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo espero y les guste.**

Fic de Fairy Tail

 **Capítulo 57**

 _"Hogar"_

-El sol iluminaba la isla Tenrou y los magos eran atendidos mientras que otros cocinaban y otros dormían y cierto dragón slayer roncaba como una bestia-

Yuto: Cállate Igneel –dijo el mago de take over que no aguanto más los ronquidos del dragón slayer de fuego que este dormía muy tranquilo-

Yuta: Vamos déjalo así se sobre esforzó mucho junto a Claus –dijo la maga fairy que giro su mirada hacia donde estaba el dragón slayer de tierra y vio como este se atragantaba de comida-

Makarov: Al parecer tenías mucha hambre –dijo el mago titán que le bajaba una gota por su cabeza-

Claus: Si –dijo el dragón slayer de tierra que hablo con la comida en la boca cosa que molesto al mago titán-

Makarov: Mastica antes de hablar –grito el mago titán molesto por la falta de modales del dragón slayer de tierra-

Laxus: Bien despierten a Igneel tengo un anuncio que dar –dijo el noveno maestro que cerro sus ojos y se paró aun lado de la tumba de la primera maestra-

Makarov: Bien yo lo despierto –dijo el mago titán que dejo la cocina y que agarro por los hombros al dragón slayer de fuego- Despierta de una vez Igneel –dijo el mago titán agitando al dragón slayer de fuego con el fin de despertarlo-

Cornelia: Oye no creo que esa sea una forma apropiada para despertar a alguien –dijo la maga de las cartas que le bajaba una gota por su cabeza y viendo como agitanaba a su compañero para poder despertarlo-

Igneel: Ya es de día –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego que comenzó abrir los ojos de poco en poquito-

-Una hora pasó y los magos que participaban en el examen se reunieron-

Igneel, Gale, Silver y Jose: Como es posible porque detendrá el examen –dijeron los cuatro magos al mismo tiempo e impactados por lo que había dicho el noveno maestro-

Laxus: Si así es –dijo el noveno maestro que cerró sus ojos y se dispuso a descansar-

Igneel: Viejo no puede hacer eso –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego enojado por la decisión del noveno maestro-

Jose: Igneel tiene razón –dijo el mago de invocación impactado por las palabras del noveno maestro-

Silver: Tengo que convertirme en mago clase-S –dijo el devil slayer de hielo enojado por la decisión del noveno maestro-

Gale: Tu ya estabas fuera –dijo el dragón slayer de hierro que miro al devil slayer de hielo-

Scarlet: Es que no hay de otra forma un gremio oscuro nos atacó –dijo la maga de re-equipamiento que estaba comiendo un pastel de fresas-

Jose: Tienes razón y por nuestra culpa se vieron involucrados –dijo el mago de invocación que agacho la cabeza-

Laxus: De hecho quería hablar de eso con ustedes tres –dijo el noveno maestro que miro a los tres hermanos Ramírez- Vengan con migo hablaremos de esto en privado –dijo el noveno maestro que abrió los ojos y dejo la tumba de Mavis y que era acompañado por los tres hermanos Ramírez-

-Una hora paso y el maestro regreso acompañado de los hermanos Ramírez-

Laxus: Bien partamos –dijo el noveno maestro ansioso de regresar a su gremio-

-Los magos caminaron hacia el barco y lo abordaron y partieron rumbo al gremio-

-Unas cuantas horas pasaron entre lo que llegaban a Magnolia hasta que al fin lo consiguieron y abrieron las puertas del gremio-

Igneel: Estamos en casa –grito el dragón slayer de fuego feliz de haber regresado a su hogar-

Natsu: Bienvenidos –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego recibiendo a los magos de su gremio-

Gildarts: Porque tardaron tanto? –Pregunto el quinto maestro con una mirada de intriga-

Laxus: Bueno –dijo el noveno maestro que cerro sus ojos y se dispuso a contar todo lo sucedió y la plática que tuvo con los hermanos Ramírez-

-Unas cuantas horas volvieron a pasar mientras que el noveno maestro contaba todo-

Laxus: Y eso es todo lo que ocurrió –dijo el noveno maestro que se levantó de su silla-

Igneel: Eso significa que nos esperan retos más difíciles que este? –Pregunto el dragón slayer de fuego que parecía emocionado por los enemigos que le deparaban para el futuro-

Laxus: Si pero dudo mucho que tengamos muchos problemas para acabar con ellos porque saben que no se deben de meter con nosotros –dijo el quinto maestro que miro al dragón slayer de tierra- Claus ven conmigo un minuto –dijo el noveno maestro que fue a la oficina y que iba acompañado del dragón slayer de tierra-

-Unos minutos pasaron y el noveno maestro salió de su oficina y detrás de él iba el dragón slayer de tierra-

Laxus: Mira, ponle la marca del gremio a Claus que a partir de ahora se unirá a nosotros –dijo el noveno maestro con una sonrisa y se sentó en la barra-

Mira: Si –dijo la maga de take over con una sonrisa y agarro el sello- De que color la quieres? –Pregunto la maga de take over mirando al dragón slayer de tierra-

Claus: Café –respondió el dragón slayer de tierra con una sonrisa-

-La marca de Fairy Tail apareció en el brazo derecho del dragón slayer de tierra dando inicio a una gran fiesta-

Claus: Me uniré a tu equipo –dijo el dragón slayer de tierra que se acercó al equipo Igneel-

Igneel: Si –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego ansioso de trabajar junto al dragón slayer de tierra-

 **Bueno lectores aquí termina el capítulo y el segundo arco espero y les haiga gustado déjenme sus comentarios de que les pareció.**


	58. El nuevo miembro

Fairy Tail año-X810

 **Hola lectores aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo espero y les guste.**

Fic de Fairy Tail

 **Capítulo 58**

 _"El nuevo miembro"_

-Era una mañana tranquila en la ciudad Magnolia y en un gremio fiestero y divertido volaban sillas y mesas hasta que una mesa golpeo a una maga de cabellera bicolor que se embarro de pastel la cara-

Scarlet: Malditos –dijo la maga de re-equipamiento que se quitó el pastel de la cara con su mano- Sera mejor que empiecen a correr –dijo la maga de re-equipamiento que saco una de sus espadas y se lanzó hacia la batalla campal-

-Las puertas del gremio se abrieron y tres jóvenes y un hombre entraron no eran nada más y nada menos que los hermanos Ramírez y el dragón slayer de tierra-

Mika: Ultima mente Claus pasa mucho tiempo con Jade –dijo la alquimista de hielo tratando de conseguir la atención del dragón slayer de fuego logrando su cometido-

Ana: Tienes razón Mika me pregunto si alguien no estará celoso –dijo la dragón slayer de hierro con una sonrisa burlona y haciendo molestar al dragón slayer de fuego-

Igneel: Basta me iré de misión –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego que se levantó del suelo y camino hacia el tablón de misiones-

-El dragón slayer de tierra escucho lo que digo el dragón slayer de fuego y este se acercó a el-

Claus: Cual haremos? –Pregunto el dragón slayer de tierra con una sonrisa-

Igneel: Lo siento pero iré solo –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego que nada más agarro y no la leyó- Mira-san hare este trabajo –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego que cerro sus ojos y le entrego el papel a la maga de take over y esta registro la misión-

Mira: Iras tu solo –dijo la maga de take over con una sonrisa y de volviendo el papel al dragón slayer de fuego y este lo agarro-

Igneel: Si –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego que se dirigió hacia la salida del gremio y tomo rumbo a su casa-

-Los cuatro magos se acercaron a la barra y se sentaron y en eso la maga de take over se les acerco-

Mira: Sera mejor que vayan con el –dijo la maga de take over que cerro sus ojos-

-Los cuatro magos intercambiaron miradas y se levantaron de sus sillas y salieron del gremio con camino a sus casas-

 **(En algún lugar de Fiore)**

-El dragón slayer de fuego llego a una cabaña y un señor lo atendió-

Señor: Muy buenas tardes acaso viene usted a completar el trabajo? –Pregunto un hombre peli café con una sonrisa-

Igneel: Si –respondió el dragón slayer de fuego que parecía triste-

Señor: Pase –dijo el hombre peli café con una mirada seria-

-Una hora paso y el dragón slayer de fuego salió de la cabaña y tomo rumbo al bosque que se encontraba delante de el-

Igneel: Hola busco a los mercenarios –grito el dragón slayer de fuego que parecía confiado y en busca de su objetivo-

****: No tienes por qué seguir buscando –dijo un joven peli blanco con una sonrisa- Aquí estamos los cinco –dijo el joven peli blanco que extendió sus brazos en forma de señal y otros cuatro jóvenes aparecieron de entre los arbustos-

Igneel: Bien he venido por ustedes –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego que encendió su puño y se lanzó hacia los cinco jóvenes-

 **(En algún lugar del bosque)**

Mika: Como encontraremos a Igneel? –Preguntó la alquimista de hielo que parecía cansada-

Ana: No lose –dijo la dragón slayer de hierro que también parecía cansada- Oye Claus ves algo? –Preguntó la dragón slayer de hierro que miro a su compañero comiendo tierra-

Claus: No nada –dijo el dragón slayer de tierra que seguía comiendo tierra-

Ana: Quieres dejar de comer –grito la dragón slayer de hierro molesta con su compañero-

Jade: Al fin los alcance –dijo la maga de invocación también cansada-

Claus: Lo encontré –dijo el dragón slayer de tierra señalando una cortina de humo que salía del bosque-

Mika: Creo que es bastante obvio –dijo la alquimista de hielo que le baja una gota por su cabeza-

 **(En otra parte del bosque)**

Igneel: Bien ya capture 4 solo falta uno –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego que comenzó a perseguir al último mercenario-

-Un joven peli blanco se encontraba escondido detrás de un árbol hasta que alguien lo derribo-

****: Espera no me hagas daño solo soy un perro –dijo el joven peli blanco que estaba temblando del miedo que tenía hacia el dragón slayer de fuego-

Igneel: Si claro y yo soy un ratón –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego que se estaba burlando del joven peli blanco-

****: Si te lo mostrare –dijo el joven peli blanco que se levantó del suelo y una cortina de humo se abrió-

 **(En algún lugar del bosque)**

Claus: Oye Igneel –dijo el dragón slayer de tierra que logro ver a su compañero acompañado de un perro-

Ana: Y eso? –Preguntó la dragón slayer de hierro intrigada ante la presencia del perro-

Igneel: Eso es un perro su nombre es Husk –respondió el dragón slayer de fuego que miro al perro blanco y negro- Anda saluda Husk –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego que cerro sus ojos-

-Los cuatro magos comenzaron a reír por lo que digo el dragón slayer de fuego-

Mika: Esta bien que los gatos que tenemos en el gremio hablen pero un perro –dijo la alquimista de hielo que no podía dejar de reír-

-El perro se molestó y se puso sobre dos de sus patas y levanto otra-

****: Hola a todos mi nombre es Husk –dijo el perro que logro detener las risas de los cuatro magos-

Claus, Jade, Mika y Ana: Eh! EHHHHHH! –gritaron los cuatro magos al mismo tiempo-

Igneel: Bien volvamos al gremio –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego con una sonrisa-

Ana: Espera llevaras al perro contigo –dijo la dragón slayer de hierro que no estaba de acuerdo-

Igneel: Si mi papa tiene a Happy y mi hermana a Charle así que yo también tendré a mi compañero –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego con una sonrisa-

-Unas dos horas pasaron y el equipo Igneel llego al gremio y todos se asombraron al oír al perro hablar-

Charle: Sé que los perros odian a los gatos pero seamos amigos –dijo el gato blanco que extendió una de sus patas-

Husk: Por supuesto –dijo el perro peli blanco y negro que acepto al gato-

Laxus: Bien si tenemos gatos porque no perros –dijo el noveno maestro con una sonrisa-

-La maga de take over se acercó al perro y le puso la marca del gremio-

Igneel: Bienvenido a Fairy Tail compañero –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego con una sonrisa-

 **Bueno aquí termina el capitulo espero y les haiga gustado déjenme sus comentarios de que les pareció el capítulo por cierto cambio día de publicación ahora serán los martes.**


	59. Rivalidad

Fairy Tail año-X810

 **Hola lectores aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo espero y les guste.**

Fic de Fairy Tail

 **Capítulo 59**

 _"Rivalidad"_

 **(En algún lugar de Fiore)**

-Un animal corría asustado de algo o alguien, un joven peli negro salió de un arbusto asustando a lo que al parecer era un gato que corrió en sentido contrario, un joven peli rubio apareció de la nada y el gato se volvió asustar y corrió otra vez en dirección contraria el gato se detuvo al ver al joven peli negro y detrás de el al joven peli rubio que estos se lanzaron hacia el gato que corrió hacia un lado logrando hacer que los dos jóvenes chocaran entre si-

Igneel: Que te pasa caja de arena –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego molesto con su compañero-

Claus: Aquí en le dices caja de arena maldito cerillo –dijo el dragón slayer de tierra también molesto con su compañero-

-Los dos magos chocaron cabezas y luego las separaron y un aura roja se notó alrededor de ellos y siguieron insultándose y después comenzaron a pelear-

Husk: Simpre son así? –Pregunto el perro alado que miro a sus tres compañeras-

Jade: A veces –dijo la maga de invocación mirando a sus compañeros pelear-

Mika: Ya dejen de pelear –dijo la alquimista de hielo que se acercó a su compañeros y les impacto un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que los dejo tirados en el suelo-

Igneel y Claus: Lo sentimos –dijeron los dos dragón slayers al mismo tiempo y tirados en el suelo-

Ana: Bien separémonos –dijo la dragón slayer de hierro con una sonrisa y que tenía seis palitos de madera-

-Los palos fueron sacados y los equipos terminaron así, Ana: sola, Jade, Mika y Husk, y el ultimo equipo es Igneel y Claus-

Jade y Husk: Tengo un mal presentimiento con el último equipo –dijeron los dos magos al mismo tiempo y una gotita baja por detrás de su cabeza-

-Los magos tomaron rumbos distintos y tardaron alrededor de tres horas en atrapar al gato-

Señora: Muchas gracia –dijo la dueña del gato feliz de al ver recuperado su mascota- Aquí tienen su recompensa –dijo la dueña del gato que entrego la cantidad exacta Jewels-

Mika: Bien busquemos a Igneel y Claus para regresar a casa lo más pronto posible –dijo la alquimista de hielo que parecía preocupada por lo que podía estar pasando en estos momentos-

-Una hora pasó de búsqueda de los dos dragones slayers hasta que al final los encontraron-

*Suspiro* Mika, Ana, Jade y Husk: Da igual hagan lo que quieran ustedes dos –dijeron los cuatro magos al mismo tiempo al ver que los dos dragones slayers estaba peleando entre si-

 **(En otra parte de Fiore)**

*********: Maestro aquí dice que los magos de Fairy Tail llevaran a cabo Fantasía y en la cual participaran cinco nuevos miembros –dijo un hombre peli blanco con una mirada seria y que dejo el periódico sobre una mesa-

*****: Su misión es Capturar a cuatro de los nuevos miembros y destruir a Fairy Tail –dijo un joven peli negro con una mirada seria y fría-

******: Entonces nuestro nuevo rumbo es la Ciudad de Magnolia –dijo un joven peli plateado con una sonrisa-

*****: Comuníquense con los demás –dijo el joven peli negro con una mirada seria- Mañana será un gran día –dijo el joven peli negro con una sonrisa y ansioso de llegar a la Ciudad de Magnolia-

 **Bueno lectores aquí termina el capítulo espero y les haiga gustado déjenme sus comentarios de que les pareció.**


	60. El ataque a Magnolia

Fairy Tail año-X810

 **Hola lectores antes que nada me disculpo por no haber subido el capítulo porque estaba relampagueando por eso no lo puede subir y sin más preámbulos aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo y el nuevo arco Pico Destripador espero y les guste.**

Fic de Fairy Tail

 **Capítulo 60**

 _"El ataque a Magnolia"_

-Era una mañana tranquila en Magnolia y la ciudad era decorada por los ciudadanos y en cierta parte de la ciudad de Magnolia se encontraba el gremio más famoso por las destrucciones que causaban los miembros y que el gremio era decorado-

 **(En Fairy Tail)**

Igneel: El festival de la cosecha –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego con una sonrisa-

Mika: Y Fantasía es en la noche –dijo la alquimista de hielo con una sonrisa-

Jade: Vaya me muero de ganas por verlo –dijo la maga de invocación emocionada por ver el desfile de los magos-

Claus: Yo también –dijo el dragón slayer de tierra que cerro sus ojos-

Husk: Y yo –dijo el perro alado mientras comía un trozo de carne felizmente-

Ana: Que dicen si ustedes participaran –dijo la dragón slayer de hierro con una sonrisa dejando a los dos magos y al perro impresionados-

-En otra parte del gremio el noveno maestro estaba leyendo una carta que le habían entregado esta mañana-

Laxus: Ahhh! Maldito mocoso –dijo el noveno maestro enojado por lo que decía la carta que tenía en las manos que la dejo sobre la barra-

Mira: Te refieres a Makarov –dijo la albina con una sonrisa-

*Suspiro* Laxus: Si dejo una carta diciendo que no participaría –dijo el noveno maestro que voltio a ver a los demás miembros-

Mira: No crees que se parece a ti cuando eras joven –dijo la albina mirando al noveno maestro que este solo cerro sus ojos-

Laxus: No me lo recuerdes –dijo el noveno maestro mirando hacia un lado recordando sus tiempos de juventud- Bien los demás de la cuarta generación se encargaran de Fantasía –dijo el noveno maestro que se levantó de su asiento y se fue a su oficina-

Mira: Yo les digo que se preparen –dijo la albina con una sonrisa-

 **(En algún lugar de Magnolia)**

******: Estoy en mi posición maestro –dijo el hombre peli plateado listo para recibir las órdenes de su maestro-

 **(En otro lugar de la ciudad de Magnolia)**

*****: Bien puedes empezar con la operación –dijo un joven peli negro con una sonrisa-

****: Esto será divertido –dijo una persona encapuchada y que tenía puesta una máscara-

 **(En otra parte de la ciudad de Magnolia)**

******: Entonces iniciare la operación derrumbe –dijo el joven peli plateado que hizo su cabeza hacia atrás- Onda Sonora (Onpa) –grito el joven peli plateado que lanzo varias ondas de sonido de su boca-

 **(En Magnolia)**

-Un sonido se comenzó a escuchar por toda la ciudad de Magnolia y los vidrios de todos los edificios se rompieron y los pedazos comenzaron a caer al suelo y los ciudadanos no podían correr-

 **(En Fairy Tail)**

-Cinco magos sufrían por ese sonido mientras que los demás magos nada más se sentían aturdidos-

Igneel: Que demonios es esto –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego que estaba agonizando de dolor por sus oídos-

Claus: Duele mucho –dijo el dragón slayer de tierra que también agonizaba de dolor por sus oídos-

Mika: Iré a ver lo que está pasando a fuera –pensó la alquimista de hielo que comenzó a arrastrarse hacia la salida del gremio-

-La alquimista de hielo se impresiono al ver todos los edificios sin vidrios-

Mika: Esto es un ataque –dijo la alquimistas de hielo enojada por lo que estaba pasando en la ciudad de Magnolia-

 **(En otra parte de Magnolia)**

*********: Ese maldito lo bueno que tengo tapones –dijo un joven peli blanco que siguió caminando por la ciudad de Magnolia-

 **(En las afueras de Magnolia)**

*****: Tu turno Dusk ve a tu posición –dijo el joven peli negro mirando al enmascarado- Ya que tu objetivo es el dragón slayer de tierra –dijo el joven peli negro mirando al gremio Fairy Tail-

Dusk: Si maestro –dijo el enmascarado que dejo la nave y partió a su punto indicado-

*****: Claus y Jade muy pronto nos volveremos a ver –dijo el joven peli negro con una sonrisa macabra-

 **Bueno lectores aquí termina el capítulo espero y les haiga gustado déjenme sus comentarios de que les pareció el capítulo nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	61. Mika vs Souned

Fairy Tail año-X810

 **Hola lectores aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo espero y les guste.**

Fic de Fairy Tail

*Resumen hasta el momento*

-Un grupo de magos llego a la ciudad de Magnolia con el fin de iniciar una batalla con los magos de Fairy Tail, unas ondas de sonido que pasaron por toda Magnolia dejaron sin ventanas a todos los edificios, los magos de Fairy Tail se comenzaron aturdir por el ruido haciéndolos caer al suelo, Mika que decidió salir a fuera para ver lo que pasaba dejo el gremio en busca del causante del sonido y liberar así a sus compañeros-

 **Capítulo 61**

 _"Mika vs Souned"_

-Un joven peli plateado sacaba ondas de su boca que iban con dirección a Magnolia, la alquimista de hielo logro llegar con el sin mucha dificultad-

Mika: Alto –dijo la alquimista de hielo que había parecido detrás del joven peli plateado y que este la voltio a ver cancelando su hechizo-

******: La alquimista de hielo –dijo el joven peli plateado que no noto que detuvo el hechizo- Como llegaste aquí? –Pregunto el joven peli plateado intrigado al ver cómo pudo reaccionar ante sus ondas-

Mika: Es una larga historia –dijo la alquimista de hielo con una mirada y tono de voz seria- Quien eres? –Pregunto la alquimista de hielo que seguía mirando al joven peli plateado con su mirada seria-

******: Mi nombre es Souned y soy un mago de sonido –dijo el mago de sonido que con una mirada seria tomo pose de pelea-

Mika: Magia de sonido esto será divertido –dijo la alquimista de hielo que con una sonrisa y una mirada de determinación tomo pose de pelea-

-Los dos magos se lanzaron hacia el ataque decididos a enfrentarse y dar inicio a la primera batalla-

 **(En Fairy Tail)**

-La maga de invocación comenzó a levantarse del suelo y miro a los dragones slayers y a los demás magos que seguían tirados en el suelo-

Jade: Parece que el sonido seso –dijo la maga de invocación que noto la ausencia de la alquimista de hielo-

*****: Al parecer unos enemigos atacan Magnolia –dijo una mujer en el cuerpo de una niña de cabello rubio y que iba descalza-

Jade: Primera –dijo la maga de invocación mirando a la primera maestra-

Mavis: Tienes que ir a la ciudad de Magnolia encarar a un enemigo –dijo la primera maestra que miro a la maga de invocación que esta miro hacia fuera y luego volvió a mirar a la primera-

Jade: Si confié en mi –dijo la maga de invocación que salió del gremio en busca del enemigo-

Mavis: Se fue sin escuchar como son los enemigos –dijo la primera maestra que agacho la cabeza y esta solo comenzó a llora-

 **(En algún lugar de Magnolia)**

*********: Mi objetivo es una joven peli verde sabe usar magia de invocación como la encontrare –pensó un hombre peli blanco que cerró sus ojos y recibió una señal de movimiento en un radar y lo saco de su bolsa y lo miro-

 **(En las afueras de Magnolia)**

Souned: No te la pondré fácil nada más porque eres mujer –dijo el mago de sonido que tenía varias heridas en su cuerpo que fueron causados por la batalla con la alquimista de hielo-

Mika: Entonces muéstrame de lo que eres capaz mago de sonido y atáquame con todo lo que tengas –dijo la alquimista de hielo que tenía varias heridas en su cuerpo debido a su batalla con el mago de sonido-

Souned: Onda Sonora (Onpa) –grito el mago de sonido que lanzo varias ondas de sonido de su boca las cuales no le afectaron a la alquimista de hielo dejando impresionado al mago de sonido- C-como es p-posible que no te afecten? –Pregunto el mago de sonido mirando a la alquimista de hielo que no sentía dolor en sus oídos-

Mika: Por mis Tapones de Hielo –dijo la alquimista de hielo que traía dos tapones de hielo en sus orejas-

Souned: Maldición se anticipó en mi jugada no ya los traía –pensó el mago de sonido con una sonrisa en su rostro al ver la habilidad en combate que tenía la alquimista de hielo-

 **(En Fairy Tail)**

Mavis: Hay cuatro enemigos todavía ustedes dos sé que pueden derrotarlos –dijo la primera maestra mirando a un joven peli negro y una joven peli rosada- Silver, Layla vayan –dijo la primera maestra que miro hacia la entrada y vio cómo se iban el devil slayer y la maga de espíritus estelares-

 **(En las afueras de Magnolia)**

*****: Dos que no son nuestro objetivo se mueven –dijo el joven peli negro mirando una pantalla gigante donde habían tres siluetas- Yo me ocupare de ellos –dijo el joven peli negro que se levantó de su trono y dejo la nave-

 **(En otro lugar a las afuera de Magnolia)**

-Dos magos se encontraban peleando con todo el poder mágico que tenían-

Souned: Esto será difícil no pensé que los magos de Fairy Tail fueran tan fuertes –dijo el mago de sonido mirando a la alquimistas de hielo que solo sonreía- Tendré que lanzar otros de mis trucos –pensó el mago de sonido que seguía mirando a la alquimista de hielo-

Mika: Que pasa es todo lo que tienes –dijo la alquimista de hielo que hizo molestar al mago de sonido-

Souned: En realidad no –dijo el mago de sonido que comenzó a levantar sus manos- Explosión Sonora (Saundo Bakuhatsu) –grito el mago de sonido que aplaudió y onda de sonido salió a una gran velocidad y exploto cerca de la alquimista de hielo-

-El mago de sonido que sonrió al ver que la alquimista de hielo recibió ese hechizo cambio su mirada al ver que era un clon de hielo-

Mika: No te descuides –dijo la alquimista de hielo que apareció detrás del mago de sonido dejándolo impresionado- Ice Make: Martillo (Aisu Meiku: Hanma) –grito la alquimista de hielo que creo un martillo de hielo gigante sobre su oponente y después lo dejo caer-

 **Bueno lectores aquí termina el capítulo de hoy espero y les haiga gustado déjenme sus comentario de que les pareció.**


	62. Un recuerdo de invocación

Fairy Tail año-X810

 **Hola lectores aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo espero y les guste.**

Fic de Fairy Tail

 **Capítulo 62**

 _"Un recuerdo de invocación"_

 **(En algún lugar de Magnolia)**

*********: Uno de nuestros objetivos está en mi movimiento –dijo el hombre peli blanco mirando un radar que tenía en sus manos- Ahora hay otras dos –dijo el hombre peli blanco mirando intrigado los dos puntos verdes en su radar-

 **(En otra parte de Magnolia)**

Jade: Espero que los demás se levanten pronto –dijo la maga de invocación que corría por la ciudad y choco con un hombre peli blanco-

*********: Ella es nuestra presa –pensó el hombre peli blanco que guardo el radar en su bolsillo-

Jade: Lo siento mucho señor –dijo la maga de invocación que se paró del suelo y se echó a correr nuevamente hasta que se alejó-

*********: Bien iré por ella –dijo el hombre peli blanco que se agacho y escribió algo en el suelo y nuevamente se puso de pie- Invocación: Mike (Yobidashi: Maiku) –dijo el hombre peli blanco con una sonrisa-

-Una cortina de humo se abrió y de ella comenzó a salir un hombre peli negro-

 **(En algún otro lugar de Magnolia)**

Silver: Oye Layla se me olvido no sé cómo son el enemigo –dijo el devil slayer de hielo que corría por la ciudad en busca de enemigos-

Layla: Yo tampoco se -dijo la maga de espíritus estelares que también corría en busca de enemigos-

*****: Yo si se –dijo un joven peli negro que se detuvo ante el devil slayer de hielo y la maga de espíritus estelares- En realidad soy uno de sus enemigos –dijo el joven peli negro con una sonrisa macabra-

 **(En otro lugar de Magnolia)**

-El mago de sonido se levantó del suelo después de recibir ese golpe de parte de la alquimista de hielo-

Souned: Maldición me las pagaras –dijo el mago de sonido molesto con la alquimista de hielo, el mago de sonido hizo su cabeza hacia atrás y se preparó para atacar con todo el poder mágico que le quedaba- Onda Sonora (Onpa) –grito el mago de sonido que lanzo varias ondas de sonido de su boca-

Mika: Recuerda que eso no funcionara con migo ya que tengo tapones en mis oídos –dijo la alquimista de hielo que puso su mano en forma de puño y esta la puso sobre su otra mano- Ice Make: Martillo de Hielo (Aisu Meiku: Aisu Hanma) –grito la alquimista de hielo que creo un martillo con pinchos de hielo sobre el mago de sonido-

-La alquimista de hielo dejo caer el martillo de hielo con una gran rapidez sobre el mago de sonido que este impacto en el haciendo que se abriera una cortina de humo; el mago de sonido estaba tendido en el suelo inconsciente-

Mika: Bien –dijo la alquimista de hielo con una sonrisa al lograr derrotar a un enemigo-

 **(En algún otro lugar de Magnolia)**

-La maga de invocación que había recuperado sus recuerdos iba corriendo por la ciudad de Magnolia en busca de enemigos, hasta que se detuvo al ver alguien familiar frente a ella-

Jade: Too-san –dijo la maga de invocación que estaba a punto de llorar al ver al hombre peli negro parado frente a ella-

-La maga de invocación comenzó acercarse al hombre peli negro mientras era observada por un hombre peli blanco desde el techo de uno de los edificios que estaban a su alrededor-

*********: Si avanza y cae en mi trampa –pensó el hombre peli blanco que observaba la escena con una sonrisa espeluznante- Queda atrapada en el recuerdo de invocación –pensó el hombre peli blanco que seguía mirando la escena con su sonrisa espeluznante-

 **Bueno lectores aquí termina el capítulo espero y les haiga gustado déjenme sus comentarios de que les pareció.**


	63. Zona Oscura

Fairy Tail año-X810

 **Hola lectores aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo espero y les guste.**

Fic de Fairy Tail

*Resumen hasta el momento*

-Unas ondas de sonido pasaron por toda Magnolia hasta llegar a Fairy Tail y dejar a los dragones slayers tirados en el suelo aturdidos, Mika que había salido del gremio fue en busca del causante iniciando la batalla hasta que dio su fin, Jade que se había levantado fue en busca de enemigos pero se encontró con su padre y que ella comenzó acercársele mientras era observada desde el techo por un hombre peli blanco, mientras tanto un joven peli negro apareció frente a Silver y Layla-

 **Capítulo 63**

 _"Zona Oscura"_

 **(En algún lugar de Magnolia)**

Silver: Si eres un enemigo tendría que detenerte aquí mismo –dijo el devil slayer de hielo con una sonrisa de superioridad hacia su contricante-

*****: Pareces muy confiado –dijo el joven peli negro mirando al devil slayer de hielo con una sonrisa- Crees poder ganarme con ese poder tan insignificante –dijo el joven peli negro burlándose del devil slayer de hielo que solo se molestó y se lanzó hacia el- Bien creo que no esperare más –dijo el joven peli negro que sonrió y también se lanzó hacia el ataque-

Layla: Ese chico parece confiado será fuerte –pensó la maga de espíritus estelares mirando al devil slayer de hielo y el joven peli negro que estaban peleando sin magia-

 **(En Fairy Tail)**

-La primera maestra se encontraba platicando lo sucedido con cuatro jóvenes, dos gatos y un perro-

Mavis: Vayan ellos los necesitan –dijo la primera maestra mirando a los cuatro jóvenes y a las tres mascotas del gremio-

-Los cuatro jóvenes y las tres mascotas asintieron con la cabeza y salieron rápido del gremio-

*Unos minutos atrás*

Mavis: Que bueno que se levantaron –dijo la primera maestra mirando a cuatro jóvenes que comenzaron a reaccionar al igual que todos los demás del gremio- Quiero que vayan al campo de batalla divídanse en grupos y busquen a sus compañeros –dijo la primera maestra con una mirada seria-

 **(En las afueras de Magnolia)**

***: Te encuentras bien Mika –dijo una joven peli azul que extendió su mano para ayudar a levantar a la alquimista de hielo y que esta acepto-

Mika: Es bueno verte levantada Ana –dijo la alquimista de hielo mirando a su compañera-

Ana: Te llevare al gremio para que descanses –dijo la dragón slayer de hierro que tomo dirección hacia el gremio llevándose a la alquimista de hielo consigo-

 **(En algún de Magnolia)**

*******: Nuestro objetivo es acabar con Fairy Tail así que nos dirigiremos ahí –dijo un joven peli azul mirando a una joven peli negra y que esta solo asintió con la cabeza-

****: Creo que escuche algo que no me gusto –dijo un joven peli negro que escucho lo que digo el joven peli azul-

*******: Hermana adelántate a nuestro objetivo yo le enseñare modales a este gusano –dijo el joven peli azul mirando con molestia al joven peli negro-

******: Si Ni-san –dijo la joven peli negra que siguió su camino hacia Fairy Tail-

****: Entonces juguemos un rato –dijo el joven peli negro que se lanzó hacia el joven peli azul con una sonrisa-

 **(En otra parte de Magnolia)**

*****: Eres bueno –dijo el joven peli negro que estaba peleando con el devil slayer de hielo- Pero no lo suficiente –dijo el joven peli negro que cerro sus ojos y junto sus manos-

Silver: Layla aléjate este tipo es peligroso –dijo el devil slayer de hielo preocupado por lo que estaba a punto de pasar-

-El joven peli negro comenzó a separar sus manos y en el centro de ellas una esfera negra apareció, el joven peli negro abrió los ojos y se encontraba listo para atacar al devil slayer de hielo y a la maga de espíritus estelares-

*****: Zona Oscura (Antai) –grito el joven peli negro que envolvió el campo de batalla en un capo de oscuridad-

Layla: Que es esto –dijo la maga de espíritus estelares que cayó al suelo desmayada-

Silver: Layla –grito el devil slayer de hielo que corrió hacia su compañera para reanimarla-

*****: No te afecta la zona oscura –dijo el joven peli negro impactado al ver de pie al devil slayer de hielo- Esto será divertido –dijo el joven peli negro con una sonrisa-

 **(En la catedral Kardia)**

*****: Si no me equivoco esta es la catedral Kardia –dijo un joven peli negro mirando el lugar por completo-

****: Bienvenido seas mago a tu tumba –dijo un enmascarado que se encontraba en la catedral Kardia-

 **Bueno lectores aquí termina el capítulo espero y les haiga gustado déjenme sus comentarios de que les parecio.**


	64. Jade vs Mysterius

Fairy Tail año-X810

 **Hola lectores me disculpo por no haber subido capítulos pero últimamente estado con mi familia en la quinta y pues las desveladas me mantienen cansado pero ahora les traigo el nuevo capítulo espero y les guste.**

Fic de Fairy Tail

 **Capítulo 64**

 _"Jade vs Mysterius"_

 **(En algún lugar de Magnolia)**

Jade: Too-san –dijo la maga de invocación que estaba llorando y se acercaba más y más al hombre peli negro que estaba frente a ella-

****: Jade no te acerques a el –grito un perro que llego volando de la nada y agarro a la maga de invocación y la alejo del hombre peli negro-

*********: Ohhh! Un perro volando eso si es de locos –dijo el hombre peli blanco impresionado al ver al perro volando por el cielo-

Jade: Husk que haces mi too-san está ahí abajo –dijo la maga de invocación mirando al hombre peli negro y que este desapareció- No era real –dijo la maga de invocación asombrada al ver cómo había desaparecido su padre-

 **(En otro lugar de Magnolia)**

-Dos magos se encontraban peleando en el interior de una esfera oscura mientras una joven peli rosa estaba tirada en el suelo inconsciente debido al drenado de magia que causaba la esfera oscura-

*****: Rayo de Oscuridad (Yami no Rei) –grito el joven peli negro que lanzo un rayo de oscuridad que impacto en el devil slayer de hielo y lo mando hasta el extremo de la zona oscura- Bueno eso fue todo –dijo el joven peli negro que dio media vuelta y deshizo la zona oscura para macharse-

Silver: Espada Larga del Demonio de Hielo (Hyoma Zero no Tachi) –grito el devil slayer de hielo que creo una espada larga de hielo y a una gran velocidad logro cortar al joven peli negro-

*****: Cometiste un grave error –dijo el joven peli negro que miro al devil slayer de hielo con ira por lo que le hizo-

 **(En otra parte de Magnolia)**

*******: Eres un mago de Fairy Tail no es así –dijo el joven peli azul con una sonrisa sádica en su rostro-

****: Si soy el gran Gale-sama –dijo el joven peli negro orgulloso de sí mismo-

*******: Bien jugare contigo Gale –dijo el joven peli azul que se lanzó hacia el dragón slayer de hierro que nada más sonreía-

Gale: Bastón del Dragón de Hierro (Tetsuryukon) –grito el dragón slayer de hierro que convirtió uno de sus brazos en un bastón grande de hierro-

-El joven peli azul se convirtió en una sombra y esquivo el ataque del dragón slayer de hierro dejándolo impresionado-

*******: Lanzas de Sombras (Shadou Ransu) –grito el joven peli azul convertido en sombra que creo varias sombras las cuales cortaron al dragón slayer de hierro-

Gale: Este tipo utiliza magia de sombras –dijo el dragón slayer de hierro mal herido por el ataque del joven peli azul que este solo tenía una sonrisa de superioridad-

 **(En algún lugar de Magnolia)**

Husk: Obvio que no –dijo el perro que aterrizo en un edificio y observaba al hombre peli blanco que estaba en el edificio de enfrente-

Jade: Él es el sujeto con el que choque antes de encontrarme con mi padre –dijo la maga de invocación que recordó al hombre peli blanco-

Husk: Cuando estaba en el grupo de los mercenarios pedíamos todos los datos de los gremios ya sean legales u oscuros –dijo el perro mirando al hombre peli blanco con una mirada seria- Y da la casualidad que él pertenece a uno –dijo el perro que se transformó en su forma humana y se preparó para la batalla-

Jade: Un gremio oscuro –dijo la maga de invocación impactada por lo que digo su compañero canino-

Husk: Si y su nombre es Pico Destripador el gremio subordinado de Cuervo de la Noche –dijo el perro en su forma humana mirando al hombre peli blanco-

Jade: Espera Husk –dijo la maga de invocación que se agacho la cabeza- Yo me hare cargo de el –dijo la maga de invocación que se agacho y escribió algo en el suelo- El intento engañarme eso no se lo perdonare –dijo la maga de invocación enojada por lo que había hecho el hombre peli blanco- Invocación: Bestia (Yobidashi: Bisuto) –grito la maga de invocación que hizo que se abriera una cortina de humo de la cual apareció una bestia del tamaño de una persona-

********: Como podrás ver soy un mago de invocación, mi nombre es Mysterius –dijo el hombre peli blanco con una sonrisa y que extendió sus brazos y se agacho y escribió algo en el suelo- Invocación: Dragón Humano (Yobidashi: Ningen Doragon) –dijo el mago de invocación de Pico Destripador con una mirada seria y que hizo que una cortina de humo se abriera y que de ella salió un dragón del tamaño de un humano- Bien empezamos –dijo el mago de invocación con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro-

-Los dos magos y las dos invocaciones se lanzaron hacia el ataque iniciando hacia su batalla-

 **Bueno lectores aquí termina el capítulo espero y les haiga gustado déjenme sus comentarios de que les pareció.**


	65. Gale vs Spectro

Fairy Tail año-X810

 **Hola lectores aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo espero y les guste.**

Fic de Fairy Tail

 **Capítulo 65**

 _"Gale vs Spectro"_

 **(En algún lugar de Magnolia)**

*****: Te enseñare a no meterte con migo –dijo el mago oscuro que se puso de pie y miro con ira al devil slayer de hielo-

Silver: Entonces al fin decidiste ponerte serio –dijo el devil slayer de hielo con una sonrisa llena de confianza-

-El joven peli negro junto sus manos y cerró sus ojos y luego separo sus manos en una distancia corta y en el centro de ellas una esfera oscura apareció-

*****: Zona Oscura (Antai) –grito el mago oscuro que volvió a cubrir el campo de batalla en una esfera oscura- Prepárate –dijo el mago oscuro con una sonrisa de superioridad ante el devil slayer de hielo-

 **(En la Catedral Kardia)**

*****: Mi tumba dices lo dudo pero para que digas eso debes de ser fuerte así que no perdamos el tiempo y empecemos de una vez –dijo un joven peli negro que estaba parado frente a un enmascarado-

****: Mi nombre es Dust y acabare contigo aquí –dijo el enmascarado que se lanzó hacia el joven peli negro a una enorme velocidad logrando impactarle un puñetazo en el rostro que lo mando a volar estrellándose en la pared-

*****: Es rápido pero sus ataques no son para nada fuertes entonces como me mando hacia esta distancia –pensó el joven peli negro intrigado por la fuerza y magia de su oponente-

 **(En algún lugar de Magnolia)**

*******: Que pasa con esa confianza tuya –dijo el mago de sombras con una sonrisa de superioridad hacia el dragón slayer de hierro que este estaba tirado en el suelo herido-

Gale: No pienses que es todo lo que he dado todavía tengo trucos bajo la manga –dijo el dragón slayer de hierro que se levantó del suelo y se preparó para atacar- Espada del Dragón de Hierro (Tetsuryuken) –grito el dragón slayer de hierro que transformo su brazo en una espada de hierro de gran tamaño-

-El dragón slayer de hierro ataco al mago de sombras pero este lo esquivo fácilmente convirtiéndose en sombra, el mago de sombras se acercó al dragón slayer de hierro y se propuso a terminar su batalla con el-

*******: Sombra de la Muerte (Shi no Kage) –dijo el mago de sombras que envolvió al dragón slayer de hierro en sombras este cayó al suelo- Odio a los habladores –dijo el mago de sombras que decidió marcharse pero un gran poder mágico lo detuvo y voltio a ver al responsable- Es imposible que venga de el –pensó el mago de sombras mirando al dragón slayer de hierro que no se movía-

Gale: Ese maldito de fuego lo consiguió si él lo hace yo también –dijo el dragón slayer de hierro que comenzó a devorarse las sombras dejando impactado al mago de sombras-

*******: Se comió las sombras –dijo el mago de sombras impactado al ver tal acto por parte del dragón slayer de hierro-

Gale: Te enseñare lo peligroso que soy –dijo el dragón slayer de hierro que volvió su cuerpo de hierro y fue rodeado por sombras-

*******: Bien entonces ya no me contendré mi nombre es Spectro y conocerás el verdadero temor –dijo el mago de sombras confiado por su fuerza y desconociendo la nueva fuerza del dragón slayer de hierro-

 **(En la zona oscura)**

Silver: Eso no me afectara –dijo el devil slayer de hielo con una sonrisa de superioridad hacia el mago oscuro-

*****: Eso no es todo lo que tengo –dijo el mago oscuro totalmente serio y se preparó de nuevo para atacar, junto sus manos nuevamente y las separo- Destello Oscuro (Daku Furasshu) –dijo el mago oscuro que lanzo un destello oscuro de sus manos la cual exploto cerca del devil slayer de hielo dejándolo tirado en el suelo inconsciente-

-La zona oscura desapareció de nuevo y el joven peli negro se marchó con dirección hacia otro lugar de Magnolia-

 **Bueno lectores aquí termina el capítulo espero y les haiga gustado déjenme sus comentarios de que les pareció.**


	66. Batalla en el gremio

Fairy Tail año-X810

 **Hola lectores aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo espero y les guste.**

Fic de Fairy Tail

 **Capítulo 66**

 _"Batalla en el gremio"_

 **(En algún lugar de Magnolia)**

******: Ni-san espero y estés bien –pensó una joven peli negra que estaba corriendo por la ciudad de Magnolia- Lo veo el gremio de magos Fairy Tail –dijo la joven peli negra que se acercaba a su objetivo-

 **(En otro lugar de Magnolia)**

-Un joven peli azul recibía una paliza por parte de un joven peli negro que había vuelto su piel en escamas de hierro y sombras lo rodearon, el joven peli azul no podía defenderse del mago de Fairy Tail; el joven peli azul junto sus manos y luego las separo formando una lanza de sombras-

Spectro: No seré vencido por un ser inferior como tu Gale –dijo el mago de sombras que se lanzó hacia el dragón slayer de hierro apuntando con su lanza al pecho del mago de Fairy Tail-

Gale: Tú no puedes detenerme –dijo el dragón slayer de hierro que sonrió y esquivo la lanza convirtiéndose en sombra- Bastón del Dragón de Hierro y Sombras (Tetsueiryukon) –grito el dragón slayer de hierro que convirtió uno de sus brazos en un bastón grande de hierro y sombras y lo impacto en el estómago del mago de sombras haciendo que estrellara en un muro quedando inconsciente- Novato –dijo el dragón slayer de hierro que regreso a su estado normal y se marchó del campo de batalla-

 **(En otro lugar de Magnolia)**

-Una bestia se encontraba peleando con un dragón del tamaño de un humano mientras tanto dos magos observaban la batalla, un perro se encontraba volando aun lado de la maga de invocación, mientras que el mago de invocación miraba con malicia al perro y a la maga de invocación-

Husk: Si no lo derrotamos a él, la batalla jamás terminara –dijo el perro alado mirando seriamente al mago de invocación que este solo sonreía con malicia-

Jade: Daré lo mejor de mí -dijo la de invocación que tenía una mirada seria-

Husk: Te daré un aventón –dijo el perro alado que cargo a la maga de invocación y la llevo hacia el edificio donde se encontraba el mago de invocación-

Mysterius: Espero y seas capaz de entretenerme por un rato –dijo el mago de invocación que se encontraba tranquilo y calmado-

Jade: Te derrotare –dijo la maga de invocación que saco un anillo de su bolsillo y se lo puso- Al igual que Luke yo también fui una maga de soporte así que te mostrare de lo que soy capaz –dijo la maga de invocación que sonrió y extendió su brazo-

Mysterius: Bien entonces empecemos –dijo el mago de invocación que sonrió y se lanzó hacia la maga de invocación-

Jade: Escudo (Shirudo) –grito la maga de invocación que golpeo el ataque con escudo transparente que salió del escudo-

-Los dos invocadores intercambiaron miradas, el mago de invocación sonría y la maga de invocación estaba totalmente seria-

 **(En la catedral Kardia)**

*****: Bien terminare contigo ahora –dijo el joven peli negro que hizo su cabeza hacia atrás preparándose para atacar- Rugido del Dragón de Tierra (Chikyuryu no Hoko) –grito el dragón slayer de tierra que lanzo una bola de tierra de su boca-

-El enmascarado esquivo el ataque del dragón slayer de tierra pero se asombró al no poder verlo-

Claus: Puño del Dragón de Tierra (Chikyuryu no Ken) –grito el dragón slayer de tierra que envolvió su puño en tierra y lo impacto en el rostro del enmascarado mandándolo a volar y estrellándose así contra un muro cayendo inconsciente- Ya tan rápido –dijo el dragón slayer de tierra impactado al ver la poca resistencia que tenía su oponente-

-Unas pisadas se comenzaron a escuchar cosa que alarmo al dragón slayer de tierra y este miro hacia la parte trasera y este se asombró al ver a un joven peli negro-

*****: Ha pasado mucho tiempo Claus –dijo el joven peli negro sonriendo-

Claus: Tú eres –dijo el dragón slayer de tierra que no pudo salir del asombro causado por el joven peli negro-

 **(En Fairy Tail)**

-Una joven peli negra entro al gremio alarmando a los magos de Fairy Tail y que estos tomaron pose de pelea y se prepararon para atacar-

******: Es hora de la diversión –dijo la joven peli negra que sonrió y extendió sus brazos- Noche (Yoru) –dijo la maga de invocación que escureció todo el gremio- Sombra Maldita (Shado Kuso) –dijo la joven peli negra que ato a los magos de Fairy Tail con su respectivas sombras- Bueno creo que es hora de que les ponga fin a ustedes –dijo la joven peli negra que parecía feliz puesto estaba a punto de completar su trabajo-

***: Escritura Solida: Shine (Soriddo Sukuriputo: Hikaru) –grito una joven peli azul que escribió en el aire la palabra Shine la cual comenzó a brillar desapareciendo la noche en el gremio y las sombras malditas- No dejare que ataques a mis compañeros –dijo la joven peli azul mirando a la joven peli negra con seriedad-

Todos: Ana –dijeron felices los magos de Fairy Tail al ver a su compañera parada en la entrada del gremio-

******: Al parecer tendré diversión –dijo la joven peli negra que tomo pose de pelea-

-La dragón slayer de hierro sonrió y también tomo pose de pelea, las dos magas se lanzaron hacia el ataque iniciando así con su batalla; la joven peli negra tomo distancia y en su mano apareció una bola negra-

******: Bola Nocturna (Yoru no Boru) –grito la joven peli negra que lanzo la bola negra con dirección a la dragón slayer de hierro-

Ana: Escritura Solida: Escudo (Soriddo Sukuriputo: Shirudo) –grito la dragón slayer de hierro que escribió en el aire la palabra escudo y esta la protegió del ataque de su oponente- Bastón del Dragón de Hierro (Tetsuryukon) –grito la dragón slayer de hierro que convirtió uno de sus brazos en un bastón grande de hierro que este impacto en el estómago de la joven peli negra haciendo que se estrellara en la barra-

-La joven peli negra se levantó del suelo y sonrió, la dragón slayer de hierro seguía sonriendo y las magas nada más intercambiaron miradas-

 **Bueno lectores aquí termina el capítulo espero y les haiga gustado déjenme sus comentarios de que les pareció y el martes no se pierdan el próximo capítulo** _"El viernes por la noche"_ **.**


	67. El viernes por la noche

Fairy Tail año-X810

 **Hola lectores aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo espero y les guste.**

Fic de Fairy Tail

*Resumen hasta el momento*

-La ciudad de Magnolia que fue atacada por el gremio oscuro Pico Destripador, dejo en fuera de combate a los magos de Fairy Tail debido a que sufrieron por unas ondas de sonido, cuando el sonido seso los magos se recuperaron y salieron a proteger Magnolia entablando así batallas con los magos del gremio oscuro que hasta el momento tres ya han sido derrotados-

 **Capítulo 67**

 _"El viernes por la noche"_

 **(En Fairy Tail)**

-Ciudad de Magnolia 6:00 PM, el gremio que había sido atacado por una joven peli negra esta fue detenida por la dragón slayer de hierro dando inicio así a la batalla en el gremio-

******: No lo negare ese golpe si me dolió –dijo la joven peli negra que miraba muy sonriente a la maga de Fairy Tail-

Ana: Pues prepárate porque hay muchos más –dijo la dragón slayer de hierro que confiaba en su fuerza-

******: Pues entonces continuemos con esta diversión –dijo la joven peli negra que fue rodeada por la espalda con oscuridad- Noche (Yoru) –dijo la joven peli negra que oscureció el gremio-

Ana: Crees que eso volverá a funcionar –dijo la dragón slayer de hierro que se encontraba confiada debido a que no sabía lo que era capaz su oponente-

******: Todavía no término –dijo la joven peli negra que parecía animada- Espacio (Supesu) –dijo la joven peli negra que hizo a parecer el espacio entero en el gremio-

-El gremio fue iluminado y los magos se asombraron al ver el poder de la joven peli negra que esta solo se limitaba a mirar a la dragón slayer de hierro-

Ana: Nada mal –dijo la dragón slayer de hierro que miraba con una mirada seria a la joven peli negra- Entonces juguemos –dijo la dragón slayer de hierro que se lanzó hacia a la joven peli negra-

******: Cometa (Suisei) –grito la joven peli negra que puso dos dedos apuntando el suelo mientras que encima de su mano tenía la otra puesta con dos dedos apuntando hacia arriba y un cometa impacto en la dragón slayer de hierro-

Mika: Ana –grito la alquimista de hielo preocupada por su compañera que se encontraba debajo del enorme cometa-

Mavis: Que es esta magia –pensó la primera maestra mirando intrigada a la joven peli negra que sonreía de felicidad-

 **(En la Catedral Kardia)**

Claus: Tú eres Black –dijo el dragón slayer de tierra mirando al joven peli negro que este solo sonreía con malicia- Que haces aquí creí que estabas en Stella? –Dijo el dragón slayer de tierra mirando con enojo e ira al joven peli negro-

Black: Vine a ver a mi antiguo compañero de Clases –dijo el joven peli negro que se sentó en las escaleras y miro con seriedad al dragón slayer de tierra- Vine aquí a proponerte un trato –dijo el joven peli negro que fue esta vez totalmente serio con el dragón slayer de tierra intrigándolo-

Claus: Un trato –dijo el dragón slayer de tierra intrigado por lo que digo su antiguo compañero de clases-

Black: Si escucha –dijo el joven peli negro que decidió contarle su plan-

 **(En algún lugar de Magnolia)**

-El mago de invocación tomo distancia y se puso serio mientras que la maga de invocación solo sonrió y deshizo su escudo-

Mysterius: Deshiciste tu escudo creo que no es una gran idea –dijo el mago de invocación que se notaba muy calmado y con confianza-

Jade: No creo que me tome mucho tiempo jugar contigo –dijo la maga de invocación que se preparó para atacar nuevamente- Tornado (Tatsumaki) –grito la maga de invocación que lanzo un tornado desde su anillo mágico-

-El mago de invocación quedo atrapado en el tornado chocando en el varias veces, el tornado se deshizo dejando caer aun mal herido mago de invocación, el cual se puso nuevamente de pie-

Mysterius: Necesitaras más que eso para derrotarme mocosa –dijo el mago de invocación con una sonrisa-

Jade: No te mostré mi mejor carta –dijo la maga de invocación que alzo su puño al cielo y sonrió- Te mostrare como ruge el cielo –dijo la maga de invocación que bajo su brazo y su puño apuntaba con dirección al mago de invocación-

Mysterius: Anda estoy esperando para que me muestres tu mejor carta –dijo el mago de invocación que se puso nuevamente serio-

Jade: Relámpago (Inazuma) –grito la maga de invocación que lanzo un relámpago que tenía forma de lanza y está a gran velocidad logro impactar en el mago de invocación que este no pudo esquivarlo puesto tenía todo su poder concentrado en un solo punto-

-El mago de invocación cayó al suelo inconsciente y con ello su invocación desapareció otorgándole la victoria a la maga de invocación-

Husk: Bien hecho –dijo el perro feliz por la victoria de su compañera y que este la bajo del edificio poniéndola en el suelo-

******: Oye Jade –dijo un joven peli rubio que corrió hacia su compañera-

Jade: Igneel –dijo la maga de invocación feliz al ver a su compañero despierto-

 **(En Fairy Tail)**

-Ciudad de Magnolia 7:00 PM, La dragón slayer de hierro salió del cometa que la aplastaba destruyéndolo y haciendo poner seria a la joven peli negra-

******: Es la primera vez que alguien se recupera de mi ataque –dijo la joven peli negra totalmente seria-

Ana: Por la culpa de ustedes se hizo de noche ahora tendremos que posponer Fantasía –dijo la dragón slayer de hierro molesta con la joven peli negra- Eso no se los perdonare –dijo la dragón slayer de hierro que se lanzó hacia la joven peli negra-

******: Sombra Trampa (Shadou Torappu) –dijo la joven peli negra que detuvo a la dragón slayer de hierro- Mañana será el día en que Fairy Tail desaparecerá –dijo la joven peli negra que se acercó a la dragón slayer de hierro- Por ahora disfruten de su viernes por la noche ya que yo –dijo la joven peli negra que agarro por los cachetes a la dragón slayer de hierro- Friday me hare cargo de hacerlos sufrir con mi magia de campos –dijo la maga de campos que lanzo a la dragón slayer de hierro hacia uno de los muros de su gremio-

 **(En la Catedral Kardia)**

Jade: Aquí se encuentra Claus? –Pregunto la maga de invocación observando el lugar-

Igneel: Si su olor me trajo a este lugar –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego que se alarmo al escuchar unos pasos-

*****: Vaya parece que derrotaron a mis compañeros –dijo un joven peli negro que captó la atención de los dos magos y el perro de Fairy Tail- Ha pasado mucho tiempo Jade –dijo el joven peli negro mirando a la maga de invocación-

Igneel: Quien eres y que le hiciste a Claus? –Pregunto el dragón slayer de fuego mirando con molestia al joven peli negro-

Jade: Él es Black un conocido –dijo la maga de invocación mirando con enojo al joven peli negro-

*****: Llegas tarde a esta emotiva reunión –dijo otro joven peli negro que salió de las sombras y observo a los dos magos-

Jade: Porque Claus –dijo la maga de invocación que cayó de rodillas mirando a su compañero-

Igneel: Claus maldito no me digas que tu –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego mirando impactado al dragón slayer de tierra-

Claus: Si ahora estoy con ellos Igneel lo que significa que son mis enemigos –dijo el dragón slayer de tierra mirando con seriedad a sus ex-compañeros-

-La mirada del dragón slayer de fuego cambio por completo puesto sabía lo que pasaría después-

 **Bueno lectores aquí termina el capítulo espero y les haiga gustado déjenme sus comentarios de que les pareció y el próximo martes no se pierdan el próximo capítulo** _"Lo que es un gremio"_ **.**


	68. Lo que es un gremio

Fairy Tail año-X810

 **Hola lectores aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo espero y les guste.**

Fic de Fairy Tail

 **Capítulo 68**

 _"Lo que es un gremio"_

 **(En la Catedral Kardia)**

Jade: Que dices Claus? –Pregunto la maga de invocación observando al dragón slayer de tierra y esta comenzó acercarse a su compañero pero fue detenida por el dragón slayer de fuego- Que haces Igneel? –Pregunto la maga de invocación intrigada por el comportamiento de este-

Igneel: Nada –respondió el dragón slayer de fuego con una mirada y tono de voz serio- Claus esa es tu decisión? –Pregunto el dragón slayer de fuego mirando con molestia al dragón slayer de tierra-

Claus: Si –respondió el dragón slayer de tierra mirando con seriedad al dragón slayer de fuego- Que harás al respecto? –Pregunto el dragón slayer de tierra que miro a la maga de invocación-

Igneel: Es más que obvio detenerte aquí y ahora –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego que dio dos pasos hacia el frente y tomo pose de pelea-

Claus: Inténtalo si es que puedes Igneel –dijo el dragón slayer de tierra que bajo hacia el primer piso y tomo pose de pelea-

-Los dos magos se lanzaron hacia el ataque iniciando la batalla entre dos dragones slayers-

 **(En el gremio)**

Mavis: Magia de Campos es la primera vez que escucho sobre ella –dijo la primera maestra impresionada al escuchar la magia de la joven peli negra-

-La dragón slayer de hierro salió del muro que había sido derrumbado por la maga de campos, la joven peli azul se dirigió hacia la joven peli negra y cuando llego intercambiaron miradas-

Friday: Te hare sufrir durante nuestra batalla –dijo la maga de campos que hizo enfadar a la dragón slayer de hierro y esta se preparó para atacar-

Ana: Bastón del Dragón de Hierro (Tetsuryukon) –grito la dragón slayer de hierro que convirtió uno de sus brazos en un bastón grande de hierro y este fue impactado en el estómago de la maga de campos que se estrelló en uno de los muros del gremio-

Friday: Nada mal –dijo la maga de campos que se levantó nueva mente- Atadura Oscura (Reshingudaku) –grito la maga de campos que saco del suelo un látigo oscuro con el cual ato a la dragón slayer de hierro dejando inmóvil-

-La maga de campos se lanzó hacia la dragón slayer de hierro pero para su sorpresa esta se liberó al haber convertido uno de sus brazos en una espada de hierro-

Ana: Lanza Taladro del Dragón de Hierro (Tetsuryu no Yari Doriru) –grito la dragón slayer de hierro que convirtió uno de sus brazos en la punta de una lanza gigante el cual comenzó a girar-

-La maga de campos fue perforada con la lanza taladro de la dragón slayer de hierro haciéndola girar y mandarla a estrellarse en uno de los muros del gremio dejándola inconsciente-

Ana: Hasta aquí llego tu show Friday –dijo la dragón slayer de hierro que se sentó en el suelo del gremio a descansar-

-Una explosión que se hizo presente en la ciudad de Magnolia alarmo a los magos de Fairy Tail los cuales salieron del gremio haber lo que pasaban y todos se asombraron al ver un gran bulto de fuego y tierra en el cielo colisionando entre si-

Mika: Son –dijo la alquimista de hielo mirando al cielo lo que sucedía- Igneel y Claus –dijo la alquimista de hielo impactada al ver que sus dos compañeros peleaban en serio y sin contenerse-

 **(En la Catedral Kardia)**

-Unos minutos atrás, dos magos combatían con gran fuerza y los golpes que se daban los hacían caer pero se volvían a poner de pie-

Claus: Porque te interpones en mi camino Igneel? –Pregunto el dragón slayer de tierra con una mirada seria-

Igneel: Porque ese es mi deber como miembro de Fairy Tail y –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego que agacho la cabeza-

Claus: Y? –Pregunto el dragón slayer de tierra con una mirada seria-

-El dragón slayer de fuego levanto su cabeza y miro con seriedad al dragón slayer de tierra-

Igneel: Y deber como tu amigo –grito el dragón slayer de fuego que seguí mirando con seriedad y logrando impresionar al dragón slayer de tierra-

Claus: Amigo –pensó el dragón slayer de tierra que no podía salir del trance en el que cayo debido al dragón slayer de fuego-

Black: No te distraigas Claus –grito el joven peli negro que saco del trance al dragón slayer de tierra y que este reacciono y vio cómo se acercaba el dragón slayer de fuego que tenía su puño encendido-

-El dragón slayer de tierra esquivó el ataque del dragón slayer de fuego-

Claus: Maldito –dijo el dragón slayer de tierra molesto con el dragón slayer de fuego por lo que había dicho este- Puño de Hierro del Dragón de Tierra (Chikyuryu no Tekken) –grito el dragón slayer de tierra que envolvió su puño en tierra y le impacto un fuerte en el estómago al dragón slayer de fuego que salió disparado hacia el aire atravesando el techo-

-El dragón slayer de tierra salto hacia el aire saliendo así también de la catedral Kardia, los dos magos se envolvieron en sus respectivas magias y comenzaron a pelear en el aire-

 **(En la ciudad de Magnolia)**

Mika: Que están haciendo esos dos –dijo la alquimista de hielo que tomo rumbo a la catedral Kardia en compañía de la dragón slayer de hierro-

******: Al parecer esos dos están a punto terminar de conocerse –dijo un joven peli negro que era llevado por un gato blanco-

Mika: Ni-san –dijo la alquimista de hielo mirando a su hermano mayor que se encontraba en buen estado-

****: Después de todo no se puede ser mejores amigos si no pelean –dijo otro joven peli negro que cargaba a una joven peli rosa-

Ana: Es por eso que ustedes tres siempre se pelean, Ni-san –dijo la dragón slayer de hierro haciendo sonrojar a los dos magos-

Silver y Gale: Claro que no –dijeron molestos los dos magos- Lo mejor será que vayan a la catedral Kardia –dijeron los dos magos aun molestos y que estos se fueron con dirección a su gremio-

-Las dos magas siguieron su camino hacia la catedral Kardia, mientras tanto en el aire el dragón slayer de fuego recibió otro puñetazo por parte del dragón slayer de tierra mandándolo otra vez a la catedral Kardia-

 **(En la Catedral Kardia)**

-El dragón slayer de fuego que había caído del cielo atravesó otra vez el techo estrellándose en el suelo dejando un hueco enorme, el dragón slayer de tierra bajo de un salto cayendo en el suelo apoyándose con una de sus rodillas-

Claus: Igneel únete a nosotros –dijo el dragón slayer de tierra mirando al dragón slayer de fuego que este comenzó a levantarse del suelo-

Igneel: Ya tengo un gremio –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego que se puso de pie y miro con seriedad al dragón slayer de tierra-

Claus: Tarde o temprano te traicionaran –dijo el dragón slayer de tierra con una mirada seria y haciendo enfadar al dragón slayer de fuego-

Igneel: Te arrepentirás por lo que dijiste –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego lleno de ira por lo que digo el dragón slayer de tierra-

Black: Claus termínalo ahora que está débil –dijo el joven peli negro observando la batalla desde el segundo piso-

Claus: Eso hare –dijo el dragón slayer de tierra que cerró sus manos y puso un puño encima del otro- Arte Secreta: Mazo Negro de Tierra (Metseryu Ogi: Chikyu no Burakku Dekki) –grito el dragón slayer de tierra que creo un mazo gigante de tierra negra impactándolo en el dragón slayer de fuego que este cayó al suelo- Solo eres un hablador –dijo el dragón slayer de tierra que sonrió al ver tirado al dragón slayer de fuego-

Igneel: Tú crees –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego poniendo feliz a la maga de invocación y a su compañero canino y dejando impactados al dragón slayer de tierra y al joven peli negro-

Claus: Imposible –dijo el dragón slayer de tierra impactado al ver nuevamente de pie al dragón slayer de fuego-

Igneel: Te equivocas –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego intrigando al joven peli negro y al dragón slayer de tierra- Un gremio es aquel donde formas lazos con los demás, un gremio no es un simple edificio, un gremio es aquel a que llamamos hogar, nosotros no somos simples compañeros somos familia –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego mirando con seriedad al dragón slayer de tierra- Así que te mostrare la fuerza de la familia –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego que apretó sus puños y se preparó para el segundo round con el dragón slayer de tierra-

-Con deseos de que su compañero sepa quiénes son sus verdaderos amigos, el dragón slayer de fuego está dispuesto a mostrarle la fuerza de su familia-

 **Bueno lectores aquí termina el capítulo espero y les haiga gustado déjenme sus comentarios de que les pareció y el martes no se pierdan el próximo capítulo** _"Igneel vs Black"_ **.**


	69. Igneel vs Black

Fairy Tail año-X810

 **Hola lectores aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo espero y les guste.**

Fic de Fairy Tail

*Resumen hasta el momento*

-La ciudad de Magnolia que había sido atacada por los magos del gremio oscuro Pico Destripador estos fueron derrotados, Claus que se había reunido con un amigo suyo de la primaria este se pasó al bando del gremio oscuro enfrentando a Igneel, el cual decidió mostrarle la fuerza de su familia-

 **Capítulo 69**

 _"Igneel vs Black"_

 **(En la catedral Kardia)**

Claus: El poder de la familia todo lo que dices son puras –dijo el dragón slayer de tierra que no pudo terminar lo que iba decir debido a que el dragón slayer de fuego apareció frente a él con su puño encendido-

Igneel: Puño de Hierro del Dragón de Fuego (Karyu no Tekken) –grito el dragón slayer de fuego que impacto su puño en el rostro del dragón slayer de tierra y que este salió disparado estrellándose en uno de los muros de la catedral Kardia-

Black: Se hizo más fuerte –pensó el joven peli negro que miraba con seriedad la batalla de los dos dragón slayers-

-En la entrada dos magas habían entrado con intenciones de detener a sus compañeros pero primero se reunieron con la maga de invocación-

Ana: Dime que fue lo que paso? –Pregunto la dragón slayer de hierro mirando la batalla de sus dos compañeros-

Jade: Lo que paso fue –dijo la maga de invocación que parecía triste y preocupada por sus compañeros-

-El dragón slayer de tierra se puso de pie y se lanzó hacia el dragón slayer de fuego, Claus envolvió su puño en tierra mientras iba hacia Igneel-

Claus: Puño de Hierro del Dragón de Tierra (Chikyuryu no Tekken) –grito el dragón slayer de tierra que estaba a punto de impactarlo en el dragón slayer de fuego pero este detuvo su ataque con una sola mano dejando impresionados al joven peli negro y al dragón slayer de tierra al igual que su compañero canino y a la maga de invocación-

-La alquimista de hielo miro a la maga de invocación que esta estaba impresionada por la fuerza de su compañero-

Mika: Es fuerte verdad Jade? –Pregunto la alquimista de hielo que seguía mirando a su compañera-

Jade: Es increíble –dijo la maga de invocación que le comenzaron a brillar los ojos al ver la fuerza de su compañero dragón slayer de fuego-

-El dragón slayer de fuego lanzo con una patada al dragón slayer de tierra haciendo que saliera de la catedral Kardia y este se puso nuevamente de pie y volvió a entrar-

Igneel: Terminare contigo Claus –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego que junto sus manos- Arte Secreta: Loto Carmesí: Cuchillo de Llamas Explosiva (Metsuryu Ogi: Guren Bakuenjin) –grito el dragón slayer de fuego que lanzo un torrente de llamas con forma de espada que impacto en el dragón slayer de tierra que cayó al suelo inconsciente-

Black: Ya me lo esperaba después de todo siempre ha sido débil –dijo el joven peli negro que bajo hacia el piso donde se encontraba el equipo Igneel-

-El dragón slayer de fuego miro al joven peli negro con ira-

Igneel: Chicas saquen a la caja de arena parlante de aquí –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego molesto con el joven peli negro y las magas asintieron con la cabeza y se alejaron de la catedral Kardia-

Black: Crees que tu solo podrás derrotarme –dijo el joven peli negro con una sonrisa y superioridad hacia el dragón slayer de fuego-

Igneel: Por supuesto que si –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego que sonrió y que hizo poner serio al joven peli negro- Entonces empezamos –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego que encendió su puño y se lanzó hacia el joven peli negro-

 **(En la ciudad de Magnolia)**

-El dragón slayer de tierra despertó y se incorporó nuevamente y solo agacho la cabeza-

Claus: Yo –dijo el dragón slayer de tierra que parecía arrepentido por todo lo que había dicho sobre el gremio-

Ana: Eso después lo arreglaremos por ahora hay que observar la última batalla –dijo la dragón slayer de hierro mirando con seriedad la catedral Kardia-

Claus: El no podrá con el su corazón frio es lo que lo mantiene a si de fuerte –dijo el dragón slayer de tierra mirando también la catedral-

Mika: Que opinas Jade? –Pregunto la alquimista de hielo mirando a la maga de invocación que todavía le brillaban los ojos-

Jade: Yo creo que él no todos ustedes nos liberaran de nuestro pasado –dijo la maga de invocación mirando con una sonrisa a la catedral Kardia-

 **(En la catedral Kardia)**

Igneel: Puño de Hierro del Dragón de Fuego (Karyu no Tekken) –grito el dragón slayer de fuego que había encendido su puño pero este fue esquivado por el joven peli negro que con una patada giratoria le dio en la espalda al dragón slayer de fuego este salió disparado y estrellándose en el muro-

Black: Con mi magia oscura te hare pedazos –dijo el mago oscuro que hizo aparecer una bola negra en su mano- Bola Oscura (Daku Boru) –grito el mago oscuro que lanzo la bola negra hacia el barandal del segundo piso destruyéndolo y haciendo que los escombros cayeran sobre el dragón slayer de fuego-

-El dragón slayer de fuego salió de los escombros y voltio y miro con una sonrisa al mago oscuro-

Igneel: Apenas estoy calentando –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego que sonreía y este se envolvió en fuego-

-El mago oscuro también sonrío y se envolvió en un manto de oscuridad; los dos magos se lanzaron e impactaron puños haciendo que una ráfaga de aire destruyera varias partes de la catedral Kardia-

Igneel: Nada mal –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego mirando con una sonrisa al mago oscuro-

Black: Lo mismo digo –dijo el mago oscuro también mirando con una sonrisa al dragón slayer de fuego-

-Los dos magos se lanzaron hacia arriba saliendo de la catedral Kardia peleando en el aire e impactando puños y rodillazos hasta que bajaron al techo-

Black: Zona Oscura (Antai) –dijo el mago oscuro que rodeo la catedral Kardia con una esfera oscura cosa que alarmo al dragón slayer de fuego-

Igneel: Creo que vas en serio verdad? –Pregunto el dragón slayer de fuego mirando con una sonrisa al mago oscuro-

Black: Por supuesto –dijo el mago oscuro también mirando con una sonrisa al dragón slayer de fuego-

Igneel: Entonces yo también iré en serio –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego que se envolvió en rayos y fuego sus ojos cambiaron haciendo poner serio al mago oscuro- Modo Dragón de Llamas Eléctricas (Modo Raienryu) –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego que se había envuelto en rayos y fuego-

Black: Sigamos jugando Igneel –dijo el mago oscuro que se lanzó hacia el dragón slayer de fuego-

Igneel: Estoy de acuerdo –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego que se lanzó hacia el mago oscuro-

-Los dos magos impactaron puños haciendo que una ráfaga de aire se hiciera presente en la zona oscura, los magos tomaron distancia y los dos intercambiaron miradas-

Igneel: Rugido del Dragón de Llamas Eléctricas (Raienryu no Hoko) –grito el dragón slayer de fuego que lanzo una bola de fuego y rayos de su boca-

Black: Rayo de Oscuridad (Yami no Rei) –grito el mago oscuro que disparo un poderoso rayo negro que impacto en el hechizo de Igneel ocasionando que se hiciera presente una explosión que sacudió a toda Magnolia-

 **(En algún lugar desconocido)**

******: Mocoso estas en mi campo será muy fácil apoderarme de tu cuerpo –dijo un joven peli rubio que tenía cuernos y tenía los ojos totalmente negros-

 **Bueno lectores aquí termina el capítulo espero y les haiga gustado déjenme sus comentarios de que les pareció y el martes no se pierdan el próximo capítulo** _"Fantasía"_ **.**

Wilmer34: Sé que mis capítulos son muy cortos pero la verdad son así porque la historia no lleva ni su 50% así que por eso hice este arco muy corto por la misma razón quiero hacer los arcos principales largos y puesto me agrada que leas mi historia puesto por ti y otro escritor me dieron ganas de publicar una y espero tu opinión de la batalla de Igneel y Black al momento puesto habrá más en el siguiente capítulo.


	70. Fantasía

Fairy Tail año-X810

 **Hola lectores aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo espero y les guste.**

Fic de Fairy Tail

 **Capítulo 70**

 _"Fantasía"_

 **(En la Zona Oscura)**

-La cortina de humo se disolvió y a su vez la sacudida se detuvo, mientras que en la zona oscura los dos magos combatían ferozmente en dicho campo de batalla; el dragón slayer de fuego encendió su puño y lo envolvió en rayos y luego se lanzó hacia el mago oscuro-

Igneel: Puño Relámpago de Dragón de Llamas Eléctricas (Raienryu no Raiken) –grito el dragón slayer de fuego que había envuelto su puño en una esfera de fuego y rayos pero este fue esquivado por el mago oscuro que hizo aparecer una esfera pequeña de color negro en uno de su dedo índice derecho-

Black: Puntada Maldita (Kuso Sutetchi) –dijo el mago oscuro que le impacto su dedo en el brazo izquierdo del dragón slayer de fuego y que se comenzó a ponerse negro-

Igneel: Que es esto –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego mirando su brazo izquierdo y que este se puso negro- Bueno importa –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego intentando envolver su puño en fuego y rayos pero este no podía-

Black: Puntada Maldita es un hechizo que al momento de impactarle el golpe en cualquier parte del cuerpo este deja de producir el poder mágico –dijo el mago oscuro con una sonrisa y haciendo preocupar al dragón slayer de fuego que este solo hizo su cabeza hacia atrás-

Igneel: Rugido del Dragón de Llamas Eléctricas (Raienryu no Hoko) –grito el dragón slayer de fuego que lanzo una bola de fuego y rayos de su boca-

Black: Eso otra vez –dijo entre risas de burla el mago oscuro que extendió su brazo y su puño apuntaba el hechizo del dragón slayer de fuego- Rayo de Oscuridad (Yami no Rei) –grito el mago oscuro que disparo un poderoso rayo negro de su puño-

-Los dos hechizos impactaron entre si nuevamente ocasionando que se abriera una cortina de humo y que se sacudiera nuevamente la ciudad de Magnolia-

 **(En la ciudad de Magnolia)**

Claus: Otra vez tiembla que tan fuertes son esos dos –dijo el dragón slayer de tierra mirando con seriedad la zona oscura-

Mika: Parece que esta si es una batalla –dijo la alquimista de hielo que se tambaleaba por el temblor ocasionado por los dos magos que estaban peleando en la zona oscura-

Jade: El ganara estoy segura –dijo la maga de invocación mirando la zona oscura mientras estaba arrodillada en el suelo-

*****: Yo no lo creo así –dijo una perra que comenzó acercarse a los magos de Fairy Tail los cuales miraron al lugar de donde provenía esa voz- Él tiene un hechizo que es capaz de destruir toda la ciudad en tan solo segundos –dijo la perra que se puso en frente de los magos de Fairy Tail asombrando a la maga de invocación y al igual que al canino volador-

Husk y Jade: Tú eres Wanda –dijeron los dos magos de Fairy Tail al mismo tiempo y luego se miraron-

Jade: La conoces? –Pregunto la maga de invocación mirando al canino aéreo-

Husk: Si pero se los contare más tarde –dijo el perro que guardo sus alas y se puso en sus dos patas traseras y miro la zona oscura-

-El temblor seso y los magos miraron con gran seriedad la zona oscura donde se encontraban los dos magos-

 **(En la Zona Oscura)**

Black: Terminare contigo mago –dijo el mago oscuro que alzo su brazo al aire y abrió la mano en la cual se comenzó a reunir energía oscura en la cima de su mano hasta que se formó una esfera pequeña de oscuridad- Bomba Destello de Oscuridad (Yami Ponpu no Furasshu) –dijo el mago oscuro que lanzo la pequeña esfera oscura al aire y esta brillo con una luz negra y luego exploto-

-La zona oscura se deshizo, mostrando al dragón slayer de fuego tirado en el techo y al mago oscuro de pie, el cual comenzó acercarse a Igneel y este se asombró al ver unas extrañas marcas en su cuerpo-

Black: Que son esas marcas –pensó el mago oscuro que no podía salir del asombro al ver esas marcas-

-El mago oscuro miro la cabeza del dragón slayer de fuego y se asombró aún más al verle cuernos en su cabeza a este último-

Black: Que es este tipo –dijo el mago oscuro mirando con asombro al dragón slayer de fuego que este abrió los ojos y que los tenía totalmente negros-

-El dragón slayer de fuego saco un montón de llamas que comenzaron a derretir la catedral Kardia, Igneel se lanzó hacia el mago oscuro a una velocidad aún más grande y este le impacto un fuerte puñetazo al mago oscuro que salió disparado hacia abajo estrellándose en el suelo dejando un enorme hueco-

Igneel: Moriras, moriras –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego que bajo hacia donde se encontraba el mago oscuro y le impacto una poderosa patada en el estómago-

-El dragón slayer de fuego tomo distancia y sonrió con malicia y dio un paso hacia el frente pero detuvo por un dolor de cabeza, mientras que el mago oscuro se puso de pie y escupía sangre-

Black: Esta poseído –dijo el mago oscuro que estaba dolido por esos dos golpes del dragón slayer de fuego le había proporcionado-

 **(En la ciudad de Magnolia)**

Claus: Este poder mágico no es normal en Igneel –dijo con gran seriedad el dragón slayer de tierra que miro hacia la posible dirección donde se encontraban los dos magos-

Ana: En eso tienes razón el en estos momentos fue Poseído por su demonio interno –dijo la dragón slayer de hierro mirando con seriedad la misma dirección que su compañero que ahora él estaba asombrado al igual que otros cuatro magos-

Jade: Demonio interno –dijo la maga de invocación mirando con preocupación la misma dirección que sus compañeros-

 **(En otra parte de la Ciudad)**

Igneel: Alejate –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego que intentaba regresar a la normalidad pero al final cayó al suelo y nuevamente se puso de pie pero esta vez estaba normal-

Black: Parece que recobro el conocimiento –dijo el mago oscuro mirando con una sonrisa al dragón slayer de fuego que este parecía agotado-

Igneel: Bien continuemos con la batalla –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego que intento activar el modo raienryu pero no funciono-

Black: Si creo que hay que ponerle fin a esto –dijo el mago oscuro que también ya estaba agotado y este de su mano salió una bola negra- Bola Oscura (Daku Boru) –grito el mago oscuro que lanzo la bola oscura al dragón slayer de fuego el cual envolvió su puño en fuego-

Igneel: Puño de Hierro del Dragón de Fuego (Karyu no Tekken) –grito el dragón slayer de fuego que impacto su puño en la bola oscura destruyéndola y luego se lanzó hacia el mago oscuro que este solo se asombró-

Black: Eso fue lo último de mi poder mágico lo que significa que yo perdí –dijo el mago oscuro que miraba como se acercaba el dragón slayer de fuego con su puño envuelto en fuego-

-El dragón slayer de fuego le impacto un fuerte puñetazo al mago oscuro que este salió disparado hacia uno de los muros y este se estrelló en el quedando inconsciente, el dragón slayer de fuego también cayo inconsciente debido a que no tenía fuerza para poder moverse; unas horas pasaron y el dragón slayer de fuego despertó en su gremio y bajo al piso principal y vio a todos decorando el gremio para Fantasía-

 **(En alguna parte del gremio)**

Jade: Me alegra que te unas Guanda –dijo la maga de invocación burlándose de la nueva integrante del gremio que era una perra de la misma raza que Husk-

Wanda: Oye no pronuncies mi nombre así –dijo molesta la canina alada con su compañera maga de invocación-

-Los magos seguían decorando el gremio hasta que dio el anochecer y los magos se prepararon para el desfile Fantasía, la noche llego y un montón de fuegos artificiales se vieron en la ciudad de Magnolia dejando a los ciudadanos asombrados-

 **(En la ciudad de Magnolia)**

-Las carrosas iban pasando de una en una mientras los ciudadanos observaban fascinados por tal presentación, la maga de cartas tenía varias envueltas en corazones y mientras una espiral de fuego giraba y esta fue travesada por las cartas mágicas formando un corazón-

-En otro carruaje la maga de invocación danzaba junto con la dragón slayer de hierro y la maga de take over Liz Rocko-

-En otro carruaje la maga pistolera lanzo varias balas artificiales al aire que están impactaban entre si ocasionando más fuegos artificiales pero una bala diferente que fue lanza al aire esta exploto mostrando la marca del gremio-

-En otro carruaje la maga de re-equipamiento danzaba con espadas mientras se re-equipaba una y otra vez-

-En otro carruaje iba el gato blanco Charle y la maga de espíritus estelares-

Charle: Aye –dijo el gato blanco feliz mientras saludaba a la gente-

-La maga de espíritus estelares invoco al León el cual con su brillo iluminaba y cambia de color la insignia del gremio-

-En otro carruaje iba la alquimista de hielo que hacia esculturas con su magia para la gente que seguía feliz por ver el desfile de los magos de Fairy Tail-

-En otro carruaje iba el dragón slayer de tierra que con su magia creaba pilares que elevaba a varios magos que este hacían piruetas con sus magias-

-El dragón slayer de fuego iba caminando y a los lados cuatro animales extraños llevaban unas antorchas encendidas y haciendo que una gran llama se juntara atrás del dragón slayer de fuego el cual con su fuego escribió el nombre del gremio-

-En el último carruaje iba el noveno maestro que con su magia de rayo hizo dos espirales las cuales fueron mandadas hacia arriba e impactaban entre si ocasionando que salieran chispas las cuales caían al suelo sin causar daño a los ciudadanos de Magnolia-

-Todos los magos levantaron su dedo índice y acostado estaba el pulgar formando una L al revés-

 **Bueno lectores aquí termina el capítulo de hoy espero y les haiga gustado déjenme sus comentarios de que les pareció y el martes no se pierdan el próximo capítulo** _"Rumbo a los Grandes Juegos Mágicos"_ **.**

El Horus: Me agrada tu comentario a partir de aquí la historia se tornara diferente puesto habrá unos cambios bueno no Fairy Tail sino en los demás gremios pero bueno siempre me gusta mantener una buena escritura para mis lectores para que le puedan entender y como dices tú imaginarse las escenas con claridad puesto la historia no tendría éxito con los lectores que leen mi historia.

 **Hola lectores les saluda el Dios Demonio Dragneel les aviso que habrá unos cambios en los personajes de los otros gremios por ejemplo Lyon Akatsuki que aparece en una de las fichas gremiales bueno ese personaje no saldrá en la historia otro cambio seria que Crime Sorciere es un gremio oficial y que la rival de Scarlet no se llama Minerva sino Mirna Cheney eso sería todo espero y les gusten los pocos cambios que hice.**


	71. Rumbo a Los Grandes Juegos Magicos

Fairy Tail año-X810

 **Hola lectores aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo espero y les guste.**

Fic de Fairy Tail

 **Capítulo 71**

 _"Rumbo a los Grandes Juegos Mágicos"_

-Era una mañana tranquila en la ciudad de Magnolia y los habitantes hacían lo usual paseaban por la ciudad tranquilos y seguros, comían en los restaurantes y entre otras cosas pero en cierta parte se encontraba un famoso gremio debido a las destrucciones que causan los miembros-

 **(En Fairy Tail)**

-Los magos se encontraban peleando en una batalla campal puesto estaban todos los miembros participando, se podía observar como las sillas, mesas y hasta barriles de sake salían volando por todo el gremio-

Jade: Co-como siempre se pasan –dijo la maga de invocación que estaba escondida de tras de la barra junto a un gato blanco y azul y un perro de raza husky-

Happy, Husk y Charle: Aye –dijeron los tres magos de aera también escondidos detrás de la barra-

Lucy: Bueno te acostumbraras con el tiempo –dijo la peli rubia sentada en un taburete bebiendo un vaso con agua-

-En una mesa se encontraban las dos magas de re-equipamiento que estaban a punto de comer una rebanada de pastel de fresas hasta que una mesa y silla las golpearon detrás de la cabeza embarrándose toda la cara de pastel-

Erza/Scarlet: Ustedes malditos no los perdonare –dijeron madre hija que sacaron dos espadas y se quitaron el pastel de la cara-

-Las dos magas de re-equipamiento se lanzaron hacia la batalla con el fin de tranquilizar a todos sus compañeros pero todos se detuvieron al escuchar como alguien abría las puertas del gremio, el cual era un hombre que vestía un short y una camisa de vestir azul y que traía un sobre en la mano-

Hombre: Esto disculpen traigo correspondencia para Fairy Tail hay algún maestro con el que pueda hablar –dijo el cartero buscando a un maestro disponible-

Macao: Entréguemela a mí –dijo el cuarto maestro extendiendo su brazo para recibir el correo y este lo recibió rápido y el cartero huyo al ver la feroz batalla de los magos-

-El cuarto maestro abrió la carta y este la comenzó a leer con una sonrisa que hizo a los magos detenerse nuevamente, el cuarto maestro tomo dirección al escenario y se quedó parado siendo observado por los miembros-

Macao: Llego la hora nos llegó el momento los grandes juegos mágicos –dijo el cuarto maestro haciendo sonreír a los magos de Fairy Tail- Defenderemos nuestro puesto como mejor gremio –dijo el cuarto maestro de Fairy Tail de Fairy Tail levantando su mano al aire y formando una L con sus dedos los demás magos comenzaron hacer lo mismo-

Laxus: Así que ya saben vayan a entrenar los veremos aquí dentro de dos meses los espero para seleccionar al equipo representante–dijo el noveno maestro sentado desde un taburete y que miro la entrada y las puertas seguían abiertas-

Cuarta generación: Siiii –gritaron todos los miembros al mismo tiempo alzando sus puños al aire y luego todos salieron del gremio-

-Una semana después el gremio se encontraba totalmente vacío solo los magos de la tercera generación se encontraban haciendo misiones para ganar dinero-

Mavis: Por cierto cuarto saben que dirección tomaron los magos de la cuarta generación? –Pregunto la primera maestra intrigada por el paradero de sus hadas-

Macao: Bueno por lo que he averiguado –dijo el cuarto maestro que cerro sus ojos para recordar a donde fue cada miembro de la cuarta generación- El equipo Makarov se fue a las montañas; Silver, Mika y Ultear se fueron al monte Hakobe; Claus nadie sabe a dónde fue; Gale, Ana y Ryos se fueron a entrenar con Levi y Gajeel en unos trabajos que tomaron; Rex y Liz también se fueron por su cuenta; Gun se fue con Asuka a un viaje de entrenamiento; Scarlet también se fue por su cuenta; Grandine y Jellal fueron llevados por Romeo y Wendy a una misión después que la terminen se quedaran dos semanas para entrenar ahí y regresaran por otra misión; Cornelia se fue por su cuenta; Igneel, Layla, Jade y Luke se fueron a la mansión Heartfilia a entrenar y se quedaran ahí Natsu se pasara para ya cuando termine con su misión –dijo el cuarto maestro que abrió los ojos y noto la ausencia de la primera-

 **(En las Montañas)**

Makarov: Bien para el entrenamiento ustedes tres harán equipo y se enfrentaran a mí –dijo el mago titán mirando a sus tres compañeros con una sonrisa y que estos asintieron con la cabeza-

 **(En el monte Hakobe)**

Silver: Aquí practicaremos nuestra magia de hielo Mika –dijo el devil slayer de hielo que miro el monte Hakobe desde la montaña más alta del lugar-

Mika: Por supuesto Ni-san –dijo la alquimista de hielo preparada para su entrenamiento-

Ultear: Daré lo mejor de mi Ni-san, Ne-sama –dijo la maga de agua mirando también el monte Hakobe desde lo más alto-

Silver: Bien prepárense porque ahí vienen los Vulcans –dijo el devil slayer de hielo observando cómo se acercaban los monos gigantes-

 **(En la Mansión Heartfilia)**

Luke: Ni-san es un tarado –dijo el mago de soporte molesto con su hermano mayor ya que no pasa tiempo con ellos-

Layla: Tranquilo Luke tu hermano quiere que se habrán más al gremio –dijo la maga de espíritus estelares calmando al mago de soporte logrando su cometido-

Jade: Por cierto donde esta Igneel? –Pregunto la maga de invocación por el paradero de su compañero peli rubio-

Layla: Que te sientes sola sin el –dijo la maga de espíritus estelares haciendo sonrojar a la maga de invocación que solo se limitó a guardar silencio-

Charle y Husk: Te gusssta –dijeron tanto el felino y el canino alado molestando a la maga de invocación y que estos magos alados fueron agarrados por las colas por la peli rubia-

Lucy: Dejen de molestarla –dijo la maga de espíritus estelares molesta con sus mascotas y luego las solto- Husk llévate a Jade al bosque y llévenle la comida de hoy –dijo la maga de espíritus estelares que le entrego un plato con comida a la maga de invocación y que esta siguió al perro alado al bosque-

-La maga de espíritus estelares observo a su hija y al mago de soporte con una mirada seria y estos se pusieron a entrenar nuevamente-

 **(En algún lugar del bosque)**

Jade: Este lugar es increíble –dijo la maga de invocación que observo una gran catarata y luego comenzó a buscar a su compañero- Oye Husk donde esta Igneel? –Pregunto la maga de invocación observando todo el lugar y no encontraba a su compañero-

Husk: Haya arriba –dijo el perro alado mirando una enorme roca que se encontraba en la catarata y sobre ella estaba el dragón slayer de fuego que abrió un ojo y este estaba totalmente negro-

 **Bueno lectores aquí termina el capítulo espero y les haiga gustado déjenme sus comentarios de que les pareció y el próximo martes no se pierdan** _"La Capital Floreciente, Crocus"_ **.**

Wilmer34: Me agrada el que te haiga gustado la batalla de Igneel contra Black y también Fantasía, tengo varias sorpresas para los grandes juegos mágicos así que mantente atento a este arco porque se pondrá interesante.

 **Lectores les aviso que a partir de aquí la historia se pondrá muy interesante así que manténganse atentos a lo que se vendrá después.**


	72. La Capital Floreciente, Crocus

Fairy Tail año-X810

 **Hola lectores aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo espero y les guste.**

Fic de Fairy Tail

 **Capítulo 72**

 _"La Capital Floreciente, Crocus"_

-Ha pasado un mes desde que la cuarta generación se fue a entrenar para los grandes juegos mágicos y ahora los magos están de regreso y listos para saber quiénes serán los cinco miembros que representaran a Fairy Tail-

Liz: Hola Igneel ha pasado tiempo –dijo la joven peli plateada mirando al dragón slayer de fuego que este se acercó a ella-

-Esta joven es Liz Rocko es la única hija de Warren Rocko y Lisanna Strauss-

Igneel: Hola Liz no te veo desde Fantasía –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego con una sonrisa mientras era observado por un joven peli café el cual se acercó a ellos-

***: Otra vez con él, Liz –dijo el joven peli café molesto con el dragón slayer de fuego el cual voltio y miro con asombro al ver a su compañero-

Igneel: Ohhh! Rex cuanto tiempo –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego con una sonrisa-

Rex: Así es no estuve en Fantasía pero el maestro me pidió que entrenara y me lo conto todo lo sucedido –dijo el joven peli café mirando con seriedad al dragón slayer de fuego el cual solo se cerró sus ojos-

-Este joven es Rex Alors es el único hijo de Max Alors y Laki Olietta-

Igneel: Me alegro volver a verlos –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego que se retiró junto al canino y a los dos hermanos Ramírez-

-Una hora paso y todos los miembros de la cuarta generación se habían reunido y estaban listos por saber a los cinco integrantes del equipo en representación del gremio-

Laxus: Como saben en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos participan ocho equipos y ahora solo hay siete gremios que sabemos que participaran –dijo el noveno maestro que cerro sus ojos y le dio la palabra al cuarto maestro-

Macao: Lo que significa que solo meteremos un equipo –dijo el cuarto maestro asombrando a los miembros de la cuarta generación- Al igual que los otros siete equipos que sabemos que estarán en el gran evento –dijo el cuarto maestro que también cerro sus ojos y le cedió la palabra a la séptima maestra del gremio-

Erza: Bueno ahora diré los nombres de los cinco magos que nos representaran en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos –dijo la séptima maestra poniendo serios y atentos a los magos de la cuarta generación- Los miembros del equipo serán Scarlet Fernández, Makarov Dreyar, Silver Fullbuster, Gale Redfox e Igneel Dragneel –dijo la séptima maestra que bajo del escenario en compañía del noveno y cuarto-

Mavis: Bien partamos –dijo la primera maestra que apareció de la nada y que estaba lista para ir con los demás apoyar a sus compañeros y así todos partieron hacia Crocus-

 **(En Crocus)**

-Los magos de Fairy Tail habían llegado y los magos se dispersaron para pasear por toda Crocus, el devil slayer de hielo estaba caminando junto a sus dos compañeros magos y felinos-

Gale: Este olor –dijo el dragón slayer de hierro que se detuvo al oler un olor que se le hizo familiar y este se fue con dirección hacia el en compañía de la pantera negra-

-La maga de espíritus estelares y el devil slayer de hielo seguían caminando hasta que una cabellera blanca le llamo la atención-

Silver: Ben –dijo el devil slayer de hielo que se detuvo al ver frente a el un joven con cabellera blanca y que vestía un pantalón negro y una camisa de vestir blanca-

Ben: Ha pasado mucho tiempo Silver –dijo el joven peli blanco mirando al devil slayer de hielo que este estaba serio-

-Este joven es Ben Vastia es el primer hijo de Lyon Vastia y Chelia Blendy-

Silver: Y que lo digas –dijo el devil slayer de hielo que quito su expresión de seriedad y sonrió y se acercó a su amigo y estos estrecharon las manos-

 **(En otra parte de Crocus)**

Scarlet: Por aquí debe de ver una pastelería –pensó la maga de re-equipamiento que iba caminando por las calles en busca de una pastelería hasta que una cabellera peli morada le llamo la atención- Sam –dijo la maga de re-equipamiento mirando a la peli morada que esta se dio media vuelta la miro con una sonrisa-

Sam: Hola Scarlet –dijo la peli morada mirando con una sonrisa a la maga de re-equipamiento que esta correspondió a la sonrisa de la peli morada-

-Esta joven es Sam Mikazuchi es la primera hija de Kagura Mikazuchi y Sho-

-Las dos majas se abrazaron y se pusieron felices de poder volver a verse-

 **(En otra parte de Crocus)**

-El dragón slayer de fuego iba paseando con su equipo por la capital y visitando cada tienda que se les presentaba hasta que un olor familiar detuvo al dragón slayer de fuego-

Igneel: Este olor –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego que corrió hacia donde provenía ese olor mientras era seguido por sus compañeros-

Jade: Que pasa Igneel? –Pregunto la maga de invocación intrigada por el comportamiento de su compañero-

Claus: A lo mejor olio algo de comida –dijo el dragón slayer de tierra que seguía a sus compañeros-

Ana: No es eso –dijo la dragón slayer de hierro con una sonrisa de nostalgia en su rostro-

 **(En otro lugar de Crocus)**

****: No se metan con nosotros –dijo un joven peli rubio que tenía un pie encima de la espalda de un hombre que estaba tirado en el suelo inconsciente-

********: No son para nada fuertes –dijo un joven peli negro con una mirada seria-

-Los dos joven escucharon una voz familiar y estos voltearon a ver para averiguar si realmente era quien creían que era-

Igneel: Ha pasado tiempo chicos –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego que salió de entre de la multitud asombrando al par de jóvenes que sonrieron-

****: Ohhh! Ha pasado mucho tiempo Igneel-san –dijo el joven peli rubio mirando al dragón slayer de fuego con una sonrisa-

-Este joven es Vicelogia Eucliffe es el primer hijo de Sting Eucliffe y Yukino Agria-

Igneel: Sabia que Sabertooth participaría –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego que se acercó al peli rubio- Como esta Vice? –Pregunto el dragón slayer de fuego que pasó uno de sus brazos por atrás del cuello del joven peli rubio-

-Otro olor familiar le llamo la atención al dragón slayer de fuego y miro entre la multitud y vio salir al dragón slayer de hierro-

Igneel: Sabia que llegaría tarde –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego mirando a su compañero de gremio y equipo-

Gale: Ohhh! Lo sabía –dijo el dragón slayer de hierro mirando al joven peli negro con una sonrisa-

********: Gale –dijo el joven peli negro mirando al dragón slayer de hierro con seriedad-

-Este joven es Skiadrum Cheney es el segundo hijo de Rouge Cheney y Minerva Orland-

Vice: Podrías quitarte de encima cabeza de cerillo –grito el joven peli rubio molesto con el dragón slayer de fuego-

Igneel: Que dijiste foco andando –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego que también se enojó con el peli rubio-

****: Va-vamos chicos no tienen por qué pelear –dijo una joven peli plateada con una sonrisa-

-Esta chica es Star Eucliffe es la segunda hija de Sting Eucliffe y Yukino Agria-

Star: Vamos aprendan de Gale-san y Skiadrum-kun –dijo la joven peli plateada que miro a los dos jóvenes peli negros y esta se quedó helada al estar viéndolos pelear e insultarse-

Gale: Maldito Emo –dijo el dragón slayer de hierro que golpeaba e insultaba al joven peli negro-

Skiadrum: Maldito con cerebro de tuerca –dijo el joven peli negro que golpeaba e insultaba al dragón slayer de hierro-

-La joven peli plateada volvió a mirar al dragón slayer de fuego y al joven peli rubio y quedo aún más helada al ver que estos se estaban peleando e insultándose-

*Suspiro* Star: Ya da igual hagan lo que quieran –dijo la joven peli plateada resignada al ver pelear a los cuatro magos-

-Una lacrima sonó dentro del bolsillo de la joven peli plateada y esta la saco después de que hablara por la lacrima la volvió a guardar-

Star: Ni-san, Skiadrum-kun tenemos que regresar al hotel –dijo la joven peli plateada que logro detener la batalla entre los cuatro magos y estos se separaron e hicieron una reverencia-

-Los tres magos de Sabertooth se marcharon rumbo a su hotel mientras eran despedidos por los magos de Fairy Tail-

Igneel: Sera mejor que volvamos nosotros también Gale –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego que se fue junto a su compañero rumbo al hotel indicado-

-Ya todos los gremios en sus respectivos hoteles estos se elevaron al cielo y ya estando en un buen punto alto una lacrima de visión se encendió y una calabaza parlante apareció-

Mato: Bienvenidos a los Grandes Juegos Mágicos –dijo la calabaza parlante con entusiasmo y que prendió todas las luces dejando ver una esfera enorme en el cielo asombrando a todos-

 **Bueno lectores aquí termina el capítulo espero y les haiga gustado déjenme sus comentarios de que les pareció y le martes no se pierdan** _"La casa dimensional"_ **.**

El –Horus: De hecho si se me hizo tedioso planearlo pero ya como se me ocurrían los capítulos dejo de serlo pero me demore mucho en terminarlo en la libreta, no creo que se aburrido porque con dos magias nuevas que puse se pondrá interesante, tengo confianza en mí mismo acerca de este arco porque se va a dar una pista de que se trata la historia si quieres saber la pista te lo puedo decir pero por mensaje para así no spoilear a los demás lectores.

Wilmer34: Me alegra leer eso, la verdad no muchos se hicieron muy fuertes puesto ya lo eran me enfoque más en Claus puesto no conocía muchos hechizos y su hechizo más fuerte es su arte secreto así que decidí darle una levantada en fuerza a Claus y otros dos más pero esos te darás cuenta en el transcurso de la historia.


	73. La Casa Mágica

Fairy Tail año-X810

 **Hola lectores aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo espero y les guste déjenme decirles lectores que le cambie el título al capítulo y también me quiero disculpar por no haberlo subido ayer es que me fui a jugar futbol y pues ya regrese tarde a mi casa.**

Fic de Fairy Tail

 **Capítulo 73**

 _"La Casa Mágica"_

 **(En Crocus)**

Mato: Bien este año participan 315 gremios –dijo la calabaza parlante desde la pantalla lacrima- Y solo 8 participaran en los juegos principales –dijo la calabaza parlante que seguía hablando desde la lacrima de visión- Ahora empieza el desafío –dijo la calabaza parlante con entusiasmo y luego la pantalla junto a el desapareció-

-Unas escaleras aparecieron en cada hotel de los equipos y todos las comenzaron a subir y ya una vez estando todos ahí, los hoteles regresaron a la normalidad-

Makarov: Bueno estamos dentro –dijo el mago titán mirando a su alrededor y este miro tres puertas al igual que sus compañeros este se asombró-

Igneel: Miren hay tres puertas –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego que salió de su asombros y se acercó a una de ellas pero una lacrima de visión lo detuvo-

-En la lacrima de visión había parecido un niño peli negro y este se quedó serio mientras que todos mirando intrigado la repentina aparición del niño-

*****: Mi nombre es Balto y soy el hijo de la reina de Fiore –dijo el niño peli negro con una sonrisa- Les explicare en que consiste el juego –dijo el niño peli negro con una mirada seria- Las tres puertas que tienen en frente, ustedes tendrán que escoger una pero escojan con sabiduría porque no se sabe que hay detrás de cada puerta –dijo el niño peli negro que desapareció junto a la lacrima de visión-

Makarov: Bueno cual escogemos? –Pregunto el mago titán mirando a sus tres compañeros que dos de estos estaban pensando mientras que el dragón slayer de hierro observaba como el dragón slayer de fuego estaba parado frente a una de las puertas-

Gale: Bueno antes que nada detener al cerebro de lava –dijo el dragón slayer de hierro señalando al dragón slayer de fuego y haciendo girar las miradas de sus compañeros que estos se asombraron al verlo a punto de abrir una puerta-

-El dragón slayer de fuego giro la perilla y la puerta brillo y los magos fueron trasladados a otra habitación el dragón slayer de fuego comenzó a reír y sus compañeros le brindaron un golpe en la cabeza-

Scarlet: La próxima vez espera a que tomemos una decisión –dijo la maga de re-equipamiento aliviada de caer en otra habitación de la casa mágica-

-Han pasado tres horas y de los 315 gremios que entraron ahora solo quedaban 100 y ninguno de esos cien ha encontrado la salida-

Makarov: Que demonios pasa con esta casa –grito el mago titán estresado al dar ya un montón de vueltas por la casa- Maldita casa absurda –dijo el mago titán sentado en el suelo molesto por el diseño de la casa-

Gale: Hay que destruirla –dijo el dragón slayer de hierro que trono sus dedos estaba listo para entrar en acción-

Igneel: Tienes razón –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego que sonrió y estaba listo para destruir la casa mágica-

Silver: En qué demonios piensan –dijo el devil slayer de hielo molesto por el comportamiento de sus compañeros-

Scarlet: Bien seré la primera –dijo la maga de re-equipamiento que saco una de sus espadas y se preparó para atacar uno de los muros de la casa-

Silver: No, no lo harán –dijo el devil slayer de hielo que detuvo a la maga de re-equipamiento llevándola hacia atrás-

-Los cuatro magos se miraron entre si se juntaron y comenzaron a susurrarse algo para después mirar nuevamente al devil slayer de hielo-

Makarov, Igneel, Gale y Scarlet: Aguafiestas –dijeron los cuatro magos al mismo tiempo y dejando helando al devil slayer de hielo-

-Dos horas volvieron a pasar y los magos representantes de Fairy Tail habían llegado a la salida-

Makarov: Al fin –dijo el mago titán con una sonrisa y ya tranquilo al estar parado frente a la salida-

Scarlet: En qué lugar llegamos? –Pregunto la maga de r-equipamiento mirando a la calabaza parlante con una sonrisa-

Mato: En quinto –dijo la calabaza parlante poniendo asombrados a los magos de Fairy Tail que se quedaron helados-

-Los cinco magos representantes de Fairy Tail se deprimieron al escuchar que habían llegado en quinto lugar-

Mato: Bien será mejor que pasen la puerta –dijo la calabaza parlante que se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar al equipo de Fairy Tail los cuales pasaron por la puerta-

 **(En Crocus)**

-Las horas habían vuelto a pasar y una lacrima de visión se volvió a encender y en ella estaba la calabaza parlante-

Mato: Bien los ocho equipos están decidíos mañana sabrán quienes participaran en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos –dijo la calabaza parlante con una sonrisa y luego apago la lacrima de visión-

 **Bueno lectores aquí termina el capítulo espero y les haiga gustado déjenme sus comentarios de que les pareció y el martes no se pierdan** _"Los 8 equipos"_ **.**

Wilmer34: Yo también te saludo, wilmer34; la verdad si introduje varios magos y el martes introduciré más obvio que serán fuertes, la verdad Skiadrum y Vice mostraran algo de su poder entre los primeros dos días es lo único que puedo decir sobre ellos, las habilidades de Claus pues te quedaras con las ganas puesto para que sus habilidades salgan a la luz faltan un buen de capítulos y así que me disculpo por lo de Claus.


	74. Los 8 equipos

Fairy Tail año-X810

 **Hola lectores aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo espero y les guste me disculpo por no haber subido el capítulo el problema fue personal pero ahora aquí se los dejo para que lo disfruten.**

Fic de Fairy Tail

 **Capítulo 74**

 _"Los 8 Equipos"_

 **(En Domus Flau)**

Scarlet: Bien todos saben nuestro objetivo verdad? –Pregunto la maga de re-equipamiento mirando a sus cuatro compañeros de equipo que alzaron sus brazos al aire y afirmaron con la cabeza-

Igneel: Llego la hora –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego emocionado por lo que se venía-

 **(En la mesa de Comentaristas)**

*******: Bienvenidos todos a Los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, que ahora los podrán disfrutar por PPV (Pago Por Ver) y como siempre yo Chapati Lola estaré narrando junto al dueño de muchos restaurantes Shito Yajima –dijo un hombre sin pelo y vestido de traje presentando a un hombre de edad avanzada que vestía con ropas de cocinero-

Yajima: Es un gusto volver a estar aquí –dijo el cocinero mirando la arena y esperando a que entren los equipos-

Chapati: Y nuestra comentarista invitada Jenny Realight –dijo el hombre pelón presentando a una mujer que vestía un vestido azul y de cabellera rubia-

Jenny: Hola a todos –dijo la peli rubia saludando a todo el público y emocionando a todos los hombres presentes-

Chapati: Bien es hora de presentar los equipos –dijo el comentarista mirando la arena y animando al público que estaban ansiosos por ver a los 8 equipos participantes- Bien empezando con el octavo lugar los perros del infierno, Quatro Cerberus –dijo el presentador mirando a la arena viendo como entraban los magos agitando su bandera-

*****: Wild –grito un joven peli rubio en puntas-

-Este joven es Shaen Hariken es uno de la nuevos miembros del gremio Quatro Cerberus-

Los otros cuatro: Four –dijeron los otros cuatro miembros del equipo animados al igual que el joven peli rubio-

Chapati: Continuemos con las presentaciones y ahora en séptimo lugar el corcel alado, Blue Pegasus –dijo el comentarista mirando como entraban tres jóvenes trajeados y un hombre con un traje blanco y una joven que vestía un vestido rosa-

*****: Ganaremos esta vez –dijo un hombre peli naranja que posaba para el público junto a sus tres jóvenes compañeros trajeados-

-Este hombre es Vance Vandalay Kotobuki es el único hijo de Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki-

Chapati: Bien en sexto lugar la diosa del amor y la guerra, el santo destructor, Lamia Scale –dijo el comentarista mirando la entrada y observando como el equipo agitaba la bandera de su gremio-

Ben: Iremos con todo –dijo el joven peli blanco animado y confiado-

Chapati: Continuando con el quinto lugar lograran retener su corona, Fairy Tail –dijo el comentarista observando como el público gritaba con júbilo al gremio más fuerte de Fiore-

Igneel: Ohhh! Si –grito el dragón slayer de fuego alzando su puño al aire y animando más al público-

Chapati: Bien en cuarto lugar el gremio femenino, las hermosas sirenas Mermaid Heels –grito el comentarista emocionado de ver las jóvenes magas de Mermaid Heels entrar y ondular su bandera-

Sam: No perderemos –dijo la joven peli morada sonriendo con determinación-

Chapati: Siguiendo con las presentaciones, el gremio que no permite que haiga crímenes en este mundo, Crime Sorciere –dijo el comentarista mirando entrar a los magos de Crime Sorciere animados-

*****: La victoria será nuestra –dijo un joven peli morado con una sonrisa y que vestía una playera blanca con un saco morado y un pantalón negro-

-Este joven es Cobra es el único hijo de Erik y Kinana-

Chapati: En segundo lugar un gremio que hace su debut, la noche que apaga la luz, Eclipse Nocturno –dijo el comentarista mirando entrar serios y tranquilos a los magos de dicho gremio- No cabe duda que eso fue espeluznante –dijo el comentarista que quito su mirada de los magos y se enfocó en el centro de la arena- Bien en primer lugar lograran vencer a Fairy Tail, el gremio tigre sacara sus afilados colmillos, Sabertooth –dijo el comentarista mirando como salía animado el gremio tigre-

Vice: Nosotros no perderemos –dijo el joven peli rubio alzando sus puños al aire y animando a los seguidores de Sabertooth-

Chapati: Bien como podrán ver las puntuaciones para los juegos está en ese bloque de piedra y ahora empecemos el primer juego será Búsqueda del Tesoro –dijo el comentarista animado-

-Una ciudad apareció en la arena asombrando a los magos de cada equipo-

 **Bueno lectores aquí termina el capítulo espero y les haiga gusta déjenme sus comentarios de que les pareció y el martes no se pierdan** _"Búsqueda del Tesoro"_ **.**

Wilmer34: Saludos Wilmer34 bueno como podrás leer ya están los 8 equipos y junto a ellos se hizo el debut de tres magos de diferentes gremios por ahora el juego será la otra semana. 


	75. Búsqueda del Tesoro

Fairy Tail año-X810

 **Hola lectores aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo espero y les guste.**

Fic de Fairy Tail

 **Ficha Gremial**

 **Nombre: Vicelogia Eucliffe**

 **Magia: Dragón Slayer Blanco**

 **Le gusta: Mirna Cheney**

 **No le gusta: Igneel**

 **Gremio: Sabertooth**

 **Edad: 18 años**

 **Capítulo 75**

 _"Búsqueda del Tesoro"_

 **(En Domus Flau)**

Chapati: comencemos el primer juego Búsqueda del Tesoro –dijo el comentarista emocionado al ver la ciudad en la arena-

-La ciudad que había parecido dejo asombrado a los magos de todos los equipos representantes asombrados-

Mato: Bien elijan a sus representantes de cada equipo –dijo la calabaza parlante mirando a cada equipo-

Igneel: Quien ira? –Pregunto el dragón slayer de fuego mirando a la líder del equipo que era la maga de re-equipamiento-

Scarlet: Ira Gale –dijo la maga de re-equipamiento mirando a su compañero dragón slayer de hierro que este se acercó al centro de la arena-

Gale: Confíen en mi –pensó el dragón slayer de hierro mirando con seriedad a la ciudad que había aparecido en la arena-

-El mago de Sabertooth peli negro miro al dragón slayer de hierro y este miro a su equipo-

Skiadrum: Si ira Gale entonces yo también iré –dijo el joven peli negro con una mirada seria-

*****: Esta bien –dijo una joven peli negra que cerró sus ojos y se dirigió al palco junto a sus compañeros de equipo-

-Esta joven es Mirna Cheney es la primera hija de Rogue Cheney y Minerva Orland-

Vice: Sera mejor que no pierdas –dijo el joven peli rubio con una sonrisa y que este asintió con la cabeza y se marchó al centro de la arena-

**: Bien quien ira –dijo una joven peli rosada mirando a su equipo-

***: Iré yo –grito un joven peli café con entusiasmo y que se fue al centro de la arena-

-Esta joven es Ur Vastia es la primera hija de Lyon Vastia y Chelia Blendy y este joven es Doc Horhota es el primer hijo Toby Horhota y Milianna-

Ur: Esta bien ve Doc –dijo la joven peli rosa que cerro sus ojos con desconfianza-

****: Te parece si voy Shane –dijo un joven peli negro que vestía una camisa de tirantes militar un pantalón negro y unas botas negras-

Shane: Ve si quieres Matt –dijo el joven peli rubio mirando a los magos de cada equipo-

-Este joven es Matt Heishi es uno de los nuevos miembros de Quatro Cerberus-

****: Con mi velocidad llegare al tesoro antes que alguien –dijo un joven peli rubio animado por la competencia-

-Este joven es Race Agria es el segundo hijo de Sawyer y Sorano Agria-

Vance: Quien ira men? –Pregunto el hombre peli naranja con una sonrisa y haciendo poses extrañas-

****: Iré yo con mi magia esto será fácil –dijo una joven peli rosa con una sonrisa-

-Esta joven es Maya Akatsuki es la segunda hija de Ren Akatsuki y Sherry Blendy-

****: Iré yo –dijo un joven peli negro con una mirada sombría y seria-

***: No importa siempre y cuando no olvides nuestro objetivo –dijo un hombre peli plateado mirando a los espectadores con una sonrisa- Daremos un espectáculo que no olvidaran –pensó el hombre peli plateado mirando a un encapuchado que se encontraba fuera de los espectadores-

-Este joven es Kuro Gates y es mago perteneciente a Eclipse Nocturno y hombre es Lex Robon es el líder del equipo Eclipse Nocturno-

Sam: Ve Cat –dijo la joven peli morada mirando a los contrincantes del juego-

Cat: Por supuesto –dijo una joven peli café animada y entusiasmada-

-Esta joven es Cat Horhota es la segunda hija de Toby Horhota y Milianna-

Chapati: Bien los participantes han sido escogidos representando a Fairy Tail esta Gale Redfox; por parte de Sabertooth esta Skiadrum Cheney; por parte de Lamia Scale esta Doc Horhota; por parte de Crime Sorciere esta Race Agria; por parte de Eclipse Nocturno esta Kuro Gates; por parte de Blue Pegasus esta Maya Akatsuki; por parte de Quatro Cerberus esta Matt Heishi y por ultimo por parte de Mermaid Heels esta Cat Horhota –dijo el comentarista que termino de presentar a los participantes del juego-

Mato: Bien es hora de explicar las reglas del primer juego- kabo –dijo la calabaza parlante que entrego mapas de la ciudad falsa a los participantes- Hay ocho cofres cada cofre contiene diferente cantidad de Jewels que serán para su gremio la cantidad varía desde 1,000J a 8,0000J- kabo –dijo la calabaza parlante que hizo brillar los ojos de los magos participantes- Pueden usar magia ya que incluso pueden robar los cofres de los otros participantes lo que cuenta es llegar aquí con o sin ellos- kabo –dijo la calabaza parlante poniendo serios a los magos participantes pero antes que empiecen hay otra sorpresa -kabo –dijo la calabaza parlante que alzo su brazo al aire y de repente comenzó aparecer gente en la ciudad que ya hacía en el centro de la arena-

-Los 8 participantes como los gremios y los espectadores se asombraron al ver a los ciudadanos mover y andar por la ciudad que ya hacía en el centro de la arena-

Mato: Búsqueda del Tesoro comienza- kabo –dijo la calabaza parlante alzando su brazo nuevamente al aire y el gongo sonó dando inicio al juego-

 **Bueno lectores aquí termina el capítulo espero y les guste déjenme sus comentarios de que les pareció y el martes no se pierdan** _"Silver vs Ben"_ **.**

Wilmer34: Como podrás leer si Ichiya tiene hijo y te preguntas con quien pues no sé si haigas leído el spin-off de Laxus hay salió una mujer que quería todo con Ichiya y bueno de ahí salió el hijo de Ichiya, Vance si no sabes quién es te recomiendo que leas ese spin-off y sabrás quien es.


	76. Silver vs Ben

Fairy Tail año-X810

 **Hola lectores aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo espero y les guste.**

Fic de Fairy Tail

 **Ficha Gremial**

 **Nombre: Skiadrum Cheney**

 **Magia: Dragón Slayer de Sombras**

 **Le gusta: Las Sombras y Star**

 **No le gusta: Gale**

 **Gremio: Sabertooth**

 **Edad: 15 años**

 **Capítulo 76**

 _"Silver vs Ben"_

-Han pasado diez minutos desde que inicio el juego y ninguno de los participantes ha logrado encontrar el tesoro indicado en sus mapas-

 **(En Domus Flau)**

Chapati: Al parecer hay dificultades en este juego con la presencia de las personas en la ciudad –dijo el comentarista mirando el juego desde su pantalla lacrima-

Yajima: esto sí que será difícil –dijo el dueño de muchos restaurantes mirando el juego desde su lacrima de visión-

Jenny: Tal vez lo sea pero al final nuestro gremio ganara el primer juego –dijo la modelo de Blue Pegasus mirando también la batalla desde la lacrima de visión-

 **(En la ciudad falsa)**

Race: Bien encontré mi cofre indicado –dijo el joven peli rubio que se acercó a él y lo agarro y se dirigió a la salida-

-En otra parte de la ciudad la maga de Mermaid Heels vio su cofre y con su magia lo bajo de lo más alto-

Cat: Bien es hora de ir a la salida –dijo la joven peli café que corrió junto a su cofre y evitar las confrontaciones con los otros participantes-

-En otra parte el dragón slayer de hierro caminaba por la ciudad en busca de su cofre-

Gale: Maldicion no encuentro ese cofre –dijo el dragón slayer de hierro molesto y cansado de andar dando vueltas y vueltas en busca de su cofre-

 **(En el palco de Fairy Tail)**

-Los cuatro magos agacharon sus cabezas y luego volvieron a mirar a su compañero por la pantalla y el dragón slayer de fuego pudo notar algo raro en el mapa de su compañero-

Scarlet: Te pasa algo Igneel? –Pregunto la maga de re-equipamiento mirando a su compañero que se puso en la oriya con las manos sobre la barra y mirando la pantalla de cabeza-

-El dragón slayer de fuego se puso nuevamente sobre sus pies y se bajó de la barra tras ser regañado y se quedó pensativo-

Igneel: Gale tienes que darte cuenta –pensó el dragón slayer de fuego mirando con seriedad la pantalla donde ya hacia su compañero de equipo-

 **(En la mesa de los comentaristas)**

Chapati: Bien damas y caballeros los primeros dos acaban de salir son nada más y nada menos que Race y Cat que van abrir sus cofres –dijo el comentarista observando el centro de la arena-

Yajima: Bueno los miembros de su gremio esperan una de las tres cifras grandes –dijo el chef observando los palcos de Mermaid Heels y Crime Sorciere-

 **(En Domus Flau)**

-Los cofres se abrieron y encontraron una nota encima del tesoro que decían 1000J y 2000J quedando deprimidos los dos palcos como los dos participantes, un joven peli negro salió con un cofre en la mano-

Chapati: Este es el tercer lugar, Kuro –dijo el comentarista mirando al mago de Eclipse Nocturno abrir el cofre y sacar su nota-

Kuro: 6000J –dijo el joven peli negro que guardo la nota y volvió cerrar su cofre y se sentó sobre el-

-En la ciudad el mago de Lamia Scale que ya se dirigía para la salida este fue alcanzado por los magos de Quatro Cerberus y Blue Pegasus; los magos que se dirigían a la salida estos se detuvieron e intercambiaron miradas por un momento mientras tanto los dos dragón slayers seguían en busca de sus cofres-

Gale: Maldicion sigo sin entenderle a este ridículo mapa –dijo el dragón slayer de hierro que volvió mirar el mapa y este se asombró al verlo y le dio la vuelta- Rayos lo tenía boca bajo –dijo el dragón slayer de hierro asombrando a su equipo y a su palco entero y que este se fue a recoger su cofre-

-Los dos dragones slayers encontraron sus respectivos cofres y se dirigieron a la salida; los tres magos que ya hacían cerca de la salida estos miraron como dos magos se acercaban a ellos a máxima velocidad-

Doc: Yo me voy de aquí –dijo el mago de Lamia Scale que recogió su cofre y se dirigió a la salida y que era seguido por los otros tres magos-

-Los dos dragones slayers aumentaron su velocidad y alcanzaron a los tres magos logrando revasar al representante de Blue Pegasus y Quatro Cerberus-

Chapati: Termino el juego –dijo el comentarista mirando a los cinco últimos que habían llegado- En primer lugar, Race con 1000J; en segundo lugar, Cat con 2000J; en tercer lugar, Kuro con 6000J; en cuarto lugar, Doc con 3000J; en quinto lugar, Skiadrum con 4000J; en sexto lugar, Gale con 5000J; en séptimo lugar, Maya con 8000J; en octavo lugar, Matt con 7000J –dijo el comentarista dando los resultados del juego y mirando como la ciudad desaparecía junto con la gente- Es hora de los combates en el primer duelo está representando a Crime Sorciere, Ricky –dijo el comentarista mirando el centro de la arena que ya hacia un joven peli plateado-

-Este joven es Ricky es el hijo de Rustyrose y Meredy-

Chapati: Vs representando a Eclipse Nocturno, Blade Acron –dijo el comentarista viendo a un joven peli plateado-

-Este joven es Blade Acron es miembro de Eclipse Nocturno-

Mato: Empiecen-kabo –dijo la calabaza parlante alzando su brazo al aire y haciendo sonar el gong dando inicio así a la batalla-

-Los dos magos se lanzaron hacia el ataque dando inicio a la batalla con una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo hasta que tomaron distancia-

Blade: No hare esto fácil –dijo el joven peli plateado que saco una espada negra asombrando a la maga de Fairy Tail- Te presento a la espada maldita –dijo el joven peli negro que se lanzó hacia el mago de Crime Sorciere-

Ricky: Espada Negra Azabache (Shukkoku no Tsurugi) –grito el mago de Crime Sorciere que convirtió su brazo en una espada negra la cual impacto con la del mago de Eclipse Nocturno-

-Los dos magos tomaron distancia y se miraron con seriedad hasta que la mirada del mago de Eclipse Nocturno cambio por una sonrisa-

Blade: Dolor –dijo el mago de Eclipse Nocturno mirando con una sonrisa al mago de Crime Sorciere el cual comenzó a gritar de dolor-

-El mago de Crime Sorciere el cual gritaba de dolor tenia preocupados a los espectadores y al palco de Crime Sorciere puesto no tenía nada en el brazo-

Yajima: No cabe duda esto es magia de engaño mental –dijo el chef asombrando a todos con lo que había dicho-

Blade: Si tanto te duele solo tienes que rendirte –dijo el mago de engaño mental mirando cómo se retorcía en el suelo el mago del arco de la encarnación-

Ricky: Me rindo –grito el mago de Crime Sorciere dando el fin de la batalla y así el gong sonó concluyendo la batalla-

Chapati: Termino el encuentro el ganador es Blade Acron –dijo el comentarista anunciando el ganador del primer duelo-

Jellal: Cobra ve por el –dijo el maestro de Crime Sorciere observando cómo se iba rumbo a su palco el mago de engaño- Tengo un mal presentimiento en ellos –pensó el maestro de Crime Sorciere observando el equipo Eclipse Nocturno-

Chapati: Bien pacemos al segundo combate representando a Lamia Scale, Ben Vastia vs representando a Fairy Tail Silver Fullbuster –dijo el comentarista observando a los magos que ya hacían en el campo de batalla-

Mato: Listos empiecen –dijo la calabaza parlante que dio la señal y el gong sonó dando inicio al segundo combate-

-Los dos magos se lanzaron entre si e impactaron puños logrando soltar una ráfaga de aire que los separo-

Silver: Furia del Demonio de Hielo (Hyoma no Gekiko) –grito el devil slayer de hielo que expulso una bocanada de hielo de su boca-

Ben: Bramido del Dios del Cielo (Tenjin no Dogo) –grito el joven peli blanco que lanzo corrientes masivas de aire de su boca-

-Los dos hechizos colisionaron entre si ocasionando una explosión que abrió una cortina de humo-

Ben: Nada mal Silver –dijo el god slayer del cielo mirando con una sonrisa al devil slayer de hielo que tenía una mirada seria y luego sonrió-

Silver: Lo mismo digo Ben –dijo el devil slayer de hielo mirando con una sonrisa al god slayer del cielo-

-Los dos magos se volvieron a poner serios e intercambiaron miradas por un momento hasta que abrieron la boca-

Silver y Ben: Es hora de ir en serio –gritaron los dos magos que se lanzaron nuevamente hacia el ataque envueltos sus puños en sus respectivas magias los volvieron a impactar ocasionando una ráfaga de aire más intensa que los mando a tomar distancia nuevamente-

Ben y Silver: Es hora de mostrar mi nuevo hechizo –dijeron los dos magos mirándose con una sonrisa- Torbellino/Carámbano Gigante del Dios del Cielo/del Demonio de Hielo (Tenjin no/Hyoma no Senpu/Kyodai Tsurara) –gritaron los dos magos los cuales habían creado dos torrentes de aire y un carámbano gigante de hielo los cuales impactaron en los magos ocasionando una gran explosión que asombro a todos en el público y a los palcos de Fairy Tail y Lamia Scale-

 **Bueno lectores aquí termina el capítulo espero y les haiga gustado déjenme sus comentarios de que les pareció y el martes no se pierdan** _"Visión Futura"_ **.**

Wilmer34: Pues si tienes razón el juego en si se parece mucho al del anime y manga pero no todos serán así lo prometo.


	77. Visión Futura

Fairy Tail año-X810

 **Hola lectores aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo espero y les guste.**

Fic de Fairy Tail

 **Ficha Gremial**

 **Nombre: Star Eucliffe**

 **Magia: Espíritus Estelares**

 **Le gusta: Sus espíritus y Skiadrum**

 **No le gusta: La crueldad**

 **Gremio: Sabertooth**

 **Edad: 14 años**

 **Capítulo 77**

 _"Visión Futura"_

 **(En la arena Domus Flau)**

-Una cortina de humo se había abierto debido al impacto de dos hechizos causados por dos magos los cuales estaban atrapados en la cortina de humo, los espectadores que no podían ver lo que sucedía en la arena miraban con asombro la cortina de humo-

Silver: Ben –grito el devil slayer de hielo que se lanzó hacia el god slayer del cielo con su puño envuelto en hielo-

Ben: Silver –grito el god slayer del cielo que se lanzó hacia el devil slayer de hielo con su puño envuelto en nubes negras-

-Los dos magos se impactaron los golpes con sus puños haciendo presente una ráfaga de aire la cual disipo la cortina de humo dejando asombrados a todos los presentes los cuales miraban la escena de los dos magos que tenían los puños su contrario en el rostro-

 **(En la mesa de los comentaristas)**

Chapati: Así es esta batalla es lo máximo –dijo el comentarista emocionado de ver tal batalla en tan solo primer día y de las futuras peleas que le deparaban por narrar-

Yajima: Nunca en mis años de haber vivido mucho he presenciado una batalla tan buena como esta –dijo el chef mirando con asombro el combate que se llevaba a cabo-

 **(En la arena Domus Flau)**

-Los dos magos que tenían sus puños impactados en sus rostros estos quitaron sus puños y quedaron de pie frente a frente mirando entre sí con seriedad-

Silver: Demonios si no me doy prisa la batalla terminara en empate –pensó el devil slayer de hielo mirando a su contrincante con seriedad-

Ben: Que pasa Silver te das por vencido –dijo el god slayer del cielo mirando a su contrincante con una sonrisa-

Silver: Aun no idiota –dijo el devil slayer de hielo que sonrío y se lanzó hacia el god slayer del cielo el cual también se lanzó hacia el mago de Fairy Tail Caíste –pensó el devil slayer de hielo que junto sus manos mientras corría con dirección hacia el mago de Lamia Scale- Espada Larga del Demonio de Hielo (Hyoma Zero no Tachi) –grito el devil slayer de hielo que creo una larga espada de hielo con la cual corto al mago de Lamia Scale el cual se congelo y cayó al suelo-

Ben: Te has vuelto mucho más fuerte –dijo el god slayer del cielo que comenzó a levantarse del suelo cansado y agotado-

Silver: Sabia que con eso no te detendría –dijo el devil slayer de hielo mirando con una sonrisa a su oponente el cual estaba de pie-

Ben: Es hora de terminar esto –dijo el god slayer del cielo que rodeo al mago de Fairy Tail con una barrera de nubes negras-Ate Secreto del Dios del Cielo: Huracán Celestial Choque de Tres Cielos (Metsejin Ougi: Tentai Hariken Santen no Kurasshu) –grito el god slayer del cielo que lanzo tres corrientes masivas de aire al devil slayer del hielo el cual no podía moverse y recibió el impacto haciéndolo caer al suelo inconsciente-

Mato: Se terminó el ganador es Ben Vastia –dijo el réferi que dio por terminada la batalla y así sonó el gong-

-El devil slayer de hielo que ya hacía en el suelo este no se podía mover por sus heridas y que fue auxiliado por sus compañeros de equipo y este fue llevado a la enfermería-

 **(En la enfermería)**

Silver: Estaré bien –dijo el devil slayer de hielo que cerro sus ojos intentando calmar a sus compañeros de equipo-

Igneel: Bueno eso era verdad –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego que sonrío y miro al techo con felicidad-

Makarov: No cabe duda se hicieron más fuertes –dijo el mago titán con una mirada seria-

Gale: Pero ellos no saben que nosotros somos aún más –dijo el dragón slayer de hierro con una sonrisa-

Scarlet: Y se los demostraremos –dijo la maga de re-equipamiento con una sonrisa-

Wendy: Bien será mejor que vayan –dijo la dragón celestial mirando al equipo con una sonrisa el cual salió de la habitación y regreso a su palco-

-Una joven peli blanca se encontraba leyendo un libro de medicina el cual soltó al ver algo con asombro-

Carla: Una visión –pensó la joven peli blanca que comenzó a sudar por el pánico que le presento esa visión-

*Visión Futura*

 _-Mil navíos atacando desde el cielo, el castillo Mercurios Colapsando, cinco jóvenes destruyendo a los magos de la alianza-_

-La curandera de Fairy Tail observo el estado en que se encontraba su compañera la cual se transformó en una gata blanca-

Wendy: Volvió a pasar? –Pregunto la curandera de Fairy Tail observando a su compañera-

Carla: Si –respondió la gata blanca temblando del miedo por aquel futuro que sabía que iba a pasar-

 **(En Domus Flau)**

Chapati: Bien empecemos el tercer combate, representando a Blue Pegasus Ken Akatsuki vs representando a Quatro Cerberus, Staz Brad –dijo el comentarista anunciando a los participantes los cuales salieron a la arena-

Staz: Bien es hora de ganar –dijo el mago de Quatro Cerberus mirando la arena con una sonrisa-

-Este joven peli negro es Staz Brad es uno de los nuevos miembros de Quatro Cerberus-

Mato: Bien empiecen –dijo la calabaza parlante alzando su brazo al aire y el gongo sonó dando inicio la batalla-

 **Bueno lectores aquí termina el capítulo espero y les haiga gustado déjenme sus comentarios de que les pareció y el martes no se pierdan** _"Y así termina el primer día"_ **.**

Wilmer34: He aquí el ganador del combate como podrás leer y pues también el tercer combate que tendrás que esperarlo porque será para el próximo martes pero bueno me agrada que te haiga gustado el capítulo y no te preocupes cualquier persona se le presenta asuntos igual que a mí pero bueno te mando saludos también yo.


	78. Y así Termina el Primer Día

Fairy Tail año-X810

 **Hola lectores aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo espero y les guste.**

Fic de Fairy Tail

 **Ficha Gremial**

 **Nombre: Mirna Cheney**

 **Magia: Territorio y Precio de la Invocación**

 **Le gusta: Vicelogia Eucliffe**

 **No le gusta: Scarlet Fernandez**

 **Gremio: Sabertooth**

 **Edad: 17 años**

 **Capítulo 78**

 _"Y así Termina el Primer Día"_

 **(En Domus Flau)**

-Los dos magos que representaban la tercer batalla se lanzaron dando inicio a la confrontación que ellos estaban llevando a cabo-

Ken: Disparo de Aire (Eashutingu) –grito el mago de Blue Pegasus que rompió el aire de la tierra y recogió rocas y luego las disparo-

Staz: Eso no funcionara –dijo el mago de Quatro Cerberus que puso su puño sobre su mano y sonrió- Stone Make: Muro (Suton Meiku: Kabe) –grito el mago de Quatro Cerberus que creo un muro de roca impresionando a varios magos-

-Las rocas impactaron en el muro de roca que este no pudo ser dañado, el muro desapareció dejando libre el paso para el mago de moldeo de rocas que este se lanzó y se preparó para un nuevo hechizo-

Staz: Stone Make: Guantes (Suton Meiku: Tebukuro) –grito el alquimista de rocas que creo unos guantes con los cuales le impacto un fuerte golpe con cada puño al mago de aire el cual fue lanzado hacia atrás estrellándose en uno de los muros-

-El mago de Blue Pegasus salió de la cortina de humo miro con gran seriedad al mago de Quatro Cerberus el cual solo sonreía; el mago de aire se lanzó hacia el alquimista de rocas-

Ken: Fisura de Aire (Ea Wareme) –grito el mago de aire el cual lanzo una onda de aire plana de su brazo-

-El alquimista de rocas volvió crear su muro de piedra pero esta vez fue cortado a la mitad por el hechizo del mago de Blue Pegasus el cual estaba frente al mago de Quatro Cerberus-

Ken: Antiaéreo (Taiku) –grito el mago de aire que comenzó aplastar con una barrera invisible de aire-

Staz: Eso no funcionara –dijo el alquimista de rocas con pesadez mientras está siendo aplastado por la barrera de aire- Stone Make: Domo (Suton Meiku: Domu) –grito el alquimista de rocas que encerró en un domo de piedras al mago de aire-

-El mago de aire logro escapar del domo con la ayuda de su aire y miro como sonreía el mago de Quatro Cerberus, el mago de Blue Pegasus miro una sombra encima de la suya y este miro hacia el aire y miro un mazo gigante en el aire-

Ken/Staz: Aerial Phose/Stone Make: Mazo Gigante (Eariaru Foze/ Suton Meiku: Kyojin Dekki) –gritaron los dos magos que se lanzaron sus mejores hechizos haciendo que se abriera una cortina de humo que logro tapar la visión de los espectadores y de los palcos de Blue Pegasus y Quatro Cerberus-

-El humo comenzaba a disolverse mientras que adentro de él los representantes de los gremios que peleaban cayeron al suelo inconscientes-

Chapati: Termino ninguno de los pudo más esto es un empate –grito el comentarista que dio el fin de la batalla entre estos dos magos-

-Los dos magos fueron auxiliados por sus compañeros y fueron llevados hacia sus respectivos palcos-

Yajima: Esta también fue una buena batalla –dijo el chef mirando a los dos magos que eran ayudados por sus compañeros-

Jenny: Es una pena que no ahijamos conseguido los 10 puntos –dijo la comentarista invitada mirando cómo se llevaban a su compañero del gremio-

Chapati: Bueno es hora de pasar a la última batalla que es entre Sabertooth y Mermaid Heels, Star Eucliffe vs Charlotte Web –dijo el comentarista mirando como entraban en el campo de batalla las dos magas que iban a competir-

Mato: Listos empiecen –dijo la calabaza parlante con entusiasmo-

-El gong sonó y dio inicio a la última batalla del día-

Charlotte: Disparo de Telaraña (Kumonosu Shotto) –grito la maga de Mermaid Heels que junto sus manos y que las impulso hacia abajo creando una cantidad de telarañas que atraparon a la maga de Sabertooth-

Star: Ábrete! Puerta de las Balanzas: Libra (Hirake! Tenbinkyu no Tobira: Raibura) –grito la maga de Sabertooth con una sonrisa que había sacado una llave dorada de la cual salió una mujer de piel morena y con dos balanzas-

-El espíritu estelar disipo el hechizo con su gravedad y la maga de espíritus estelares se lanzó hacia la maga de Mermaid Heels impactándole una patada en el estómago que la hizo retroceder; el espíritu estelar alzo en el aire a la maga de telarañas azotándola en el suelo haciéndola caer al suelo inconsciente-

Chapati: Termino el encuentro la ganadora es Star Eucliffe –dijo el comentarista con una sonrisa- Y así termina el primer día en primer lugar, Eclipse Nocturno con 16 puntos; en segundo lugar, Lamia Scale con 14 puntos; en tercer lugar, Sabertooth con 13 puntos; en cuarto lugar Crime Sorciere con 10 puntos; en quinto lugar Mermaid Heels con 8 puntos; en sexto lugar Blue Pegasus con 6 puntos; en séptimo lugar Quatro Cerberus con 5 puntos y en octavo lugar Fairy Tail con 2 puntos –dijo el comentarista que dio los resultados del primer día-

 **(En el palco de Fairy Tail)**

Laxus: Somos los últimos –dijo el noveno maestro con una sonrisa-

Mira: Era de esperarse –dijo la demonio también con una sonrisa-

-Con los miembros representantes del equipo se encontraban reunidos-

Igneel: Bien mañana participare y le daré la vuelta a esto –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego animado y ansioso por participar en el siguiente juego-

 **Bueno lectores aquí** **termina el capítulo espero y les haiga gustado déjenme sus comentarios de que les pareció y el martes no se pierdan** _"Tiro al Blanco"_ **.**

Wilmer34: Saludos wilmer34 pues aquí está el capítulo dando fin al primer día no quiero spoilearte con lo que se vendrá después pero si tú quieres que te diga solo mándame un mensaje privado y yo te digo por el momento no queda más que disfrutar de los juegos mágicos.


	79. Tiro al Blanco

Fairy Tail año-X810

 **Hola lectores aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo espero y les guste.**

Fic de Fairy Tail

 **Ficha Gremial**

 **Nombre: Olympia Nanagia**

 **Magia: God Slayer de Rayo**

 **Le gusta: Cantar**

 **No le gusta: Que la molesten**

 **Gremio: Sabertooth**

 **Edad: 21 años**

 **Capítulo 79**

 _"Tiro al Blanco"_

 **(Con los comentaristas)**

Chapati: Así es este es el segundo día –dijo el comentarista con entusiasmo- Y el evento es Tiro al Blanco –dijo el comentarista con una sonrisa- El juego consiste en atinarle a los objetos que van a estar en movimiento y el que consiga el mayor número de objetos destruidos será el ganador –dijo el comentarista mirando al centro de la arena donde ya hacían los participantes- Y como siempre nos acompaña el señor Yajima y el invitado de hoy es nada más y nada menos que el maestro de uno de los gremios participantes Jellal Fernández –dijo el comentarista presentando el comentarista invitado-

Jellal: H-hola a t-todos –dijo el maestro de Crime Sorciere saludando al público con nerviosismo mientras que todos reían-

Yajima: Lo mejor sería presentar a los participantes –dijo el chef mirando a los participantes que miraban a los comentaristas con gran seriedad-

Chapati: Bien los participantes son por parte de Fairy Tail, Igneel Dragneel; por parte de Sabertooth, Vicelogia Eucliffe; por parte de Lamia Scale, Ur Vastia; por parte de Quatro Cerberus, Shaen Hariken; por parte de Crime Sorciere, Seth Mikazuchi; por parte de Blue Pegasus, Storm Tearm; por parte de Mermaid Heels, Sakura Law y por parte de Eclipse Nocturno, Lex Robon –dijo el comentarista con emoción-

 **(En la arena)**

-Los 8 participantes que se encontraban en la arena comenzaron a dispersarse por toda la arena mientras que en e l centro de la arena ya hacia la calabaza parlante-

Mato: Tiro al Blanco inicia ahora –dijo la calabaza parlante con entusiasmo-

-El gong sonó dando inicio a la competencia del día y los magos se prepararon para atacar con su magia, 500 objetos fueron lanzados al aire y estos se movían por un hechizo que tenían los 500 objetivos de los majos participantes del juego-

Ur: Ice Make: Libélula (Aisu Meiku: Doragonfurai) –grito la maga de Lamia Scale que creo varias libélulas que destruyo 20 objetivos con un solo ataque-

Igneel: Disparos del Dragón de Fuego (Karyu no Shageki) –grito el dragón slayer de fuego que lanzo una gran cantidad de esferas de fuego desde su mano que impactaron en 15 blancos-

Vice: Bien si Igneel-san puede entonces yo también puedo –dijo el dragón slayer blanco que levanto su mano en forma de pistola y a punto a los blancos elegidos- Disparos del Dragón Blanco (Hakuryu no Shageki) –grito el dragón slayer blanco que lanzo varias esferas blancas desde su mano destruyendo la misma cantidad que su rival Igneel-

-Los tres magos eran observados por un hombre peli plateado que miraba los proyectiles con gran seriedad-

Lex: Esos tres están dando lo mejor de si –dijo el hombre peli plateado mirando a los tres magos ahora con una sonrisa- Entonces yo también daré lo mejor de mí –grito el hombre peli plateado que levanto su brazo y asombro a todo el público que estaba esperando por lo que iba hacer el mago de Eclipse Nocturno-

-El hombre peli plateado levanto una parte de su brazo asombrando a todos los presentes en la arena a excepción del mago titán de Fairy Tail que este miraba con gran seriedad al mago de Eclipse Nocturno que miro con una sonrisa a los proyectiles que se movían-

Lex: Balas (Barasu) –grito el mago de Eclipse Nocturno que disparo varias balas de la parte levantada de su brazo derribando 50 proyectiles-

 **(Con los comentaristas)**

Chapati: Yajima-san que magia fue esa? –Pregunto el comentarista asombrado por lo que acaba de ver-

Yajima: No lose es la primera vez que la veo –dijo el chef mirando con gran seriedad al mago de Eclipse Nocturno que solo sonreía mientras miraba a los tres magos que estos miraban con asombro al hombre peli plateado-

Jellal: No cabe duda que esa es una nueva magia –dijo el maestro de Crime Sorciere mirando con gran seriedad al mago de Eclipse Nocturno que giro su mirada a los comentaristas-

 **(En la arena)**

Lex: Esta poder que poseo se llama Magia de Robótica –dijo el hombre peli plateado asombrando aún más a todos los presentes-

-El mago titán que solo observaba con gran seriedad miro con una sonrisa al mago robot-

Igneel: Es la primera vez que escucho sobre esa magia será verdad –pensó el dragón slayer de fuego mirando con gran seriedad al mago robot-

-Los 8 participantes salieron del asombro y siguieron con el juego del día hasta que una hora paso y el juego concluyo-

Mato: Bien así término el juego del día y la ganadora es Ur Vastia que destruyo 100 objetivos –dijo la calabaza parlante con una sonrisa- En segundo Lex Robon que destruyo 95 objetivos, en tercer lugar Igneel Dragneel que destruyo 85 objetivos, en cuarto lugar Vicelogia Eucliffe que destruyo 80 objetivos, en quinto lugar Seth Mikazuchi que destruyo 65 objetivos, en sexto lugar Shaen Hariken que destruyo 50 proyectiles, en séptimo lugar Sakura Law que destruyo 15 proyectiles y en octavo lugar Storm Tearm que destruyo 10 proyectiles –dijo la calabaza parlante con entusiasmo-

Chapati: Bien pacemos a los combates del segundo día –dijo el comentarista mirando la lista de combates para después toser y prepararse para anunciar el primer combate- Representando a Fairy Tail, Scarlet Fernandez vs representando a Crime Sorciere, Jesus Fernandez –dijo el comentarista que asombro a los dos palcos y a la familia Fernandes-

-Los dos magos entraron a la arena y se miraron mutuamente con una sonrisa y se acercaron y se dieron la mano-

Mato: Listos empiecen –dijo la calabaza parlante con entusiasmo y dando inicio la batalla-

 **Bueno lectores aquí termina el capítulo espero y les haiga gustado déjenme sus comentarios de que les pareció y el próximo martes no se pierdan el nuevo especial de cumpleaños que será el de Scarlet y el miércoles 11 empezare unos especiales que no entraran en la historia el primero se titulara** _"Fairy Tail: Las dos Conversaciones de Facebook"_ **y el título del capítulo del martes 17 será** _"Batalla entre Hermanos"_ **.**

Wilmer34: Feliz año nuevo y feliz navidad, wilmer34 tienes toda la razón son iguales casi mi historia con la versión del manga y anime solo que esta vez le cambie la posición a Igneel y sus mareos no hicieron efecto cómo pudiste leer en el capítulo te seré totalmente sincero esto va por un camino muy similar créelo pero hay otras competencias originales por ejemplo Tiro al Blanco esa fue original creo pero bueno dejando eso de lado espero que te haiga gustado este capítulo atte. Dios Demonio.

 _N.T: La Magia de Robótica consiste en que el que la quiera aprender tiene que modificar partes de su cuerpo._


	80. Especial: Cumpleaños de Scarlet

Fairy Tail año-X810

 **Hola lectores aquí les traigo el nuevo especial de cumpleaños espero y les guste.**

Fic de Fairy Tail

 **Ficha Gremial**

 **Nombre: Ralf Lohr**

 **Magia: Memori Make**

 **Le gusta: Leer y la danza**

 **No le gusta: Sudar**

 **Gremio: Sabertooth**

 **Edad: 22 años**

 **Capítulo 80**

 _"Especial: Cumpleaños de Scarlet"_

-Era una mañana tranquila en Magnolia los ciudadanos paseaban con tranquilidad, en las afueras de Magnolia ya hacia un edificio y en cierta habitación entraban los rayos del sol logrando despertar a una joven de cabellera bicolor no era nada menos que la hija de la séptima maestra, Scarlet Fernandez-

Scarlet: Ya amaneció –dijo la maga de re-equipamiento con una sonrisa y se levanto de la cama con dirección al baño- Han pasado tres días desde que regresamos de Tenrou nunca olvidare esa guerra que tuvimos con eso conseguimos reforzar la confianza de los hermanos Ramírez y conseguimos un nuevo miembro –pensó la maga de re-equipamiento mientras toma una ducha- Tengo que dejar de pensar en la guerra y la dificultad que tuvimos –dijo la maga de re-equipamiento que cerro sus ojos y siguió duchándose- Ya que hoy es un día importante para mi hoy cumplo 18 años –dijo la maga de re-equipamiento que cerro la llave y salió del baño con su cuerpo reluciente y limpio-

 **(En Fairy Tail)**

-Los magos decoraban el gremio con globos, serpentinas y unas letras colgadas en la entrada que decían "Feliz Cumpleaños Scarlet" y en cierta parte del gremio ya hacían un joven peli azul y una mujer peli escarlata-

Erza: Como van las decoraciones? –Pregunto la séptima maestra del gremio mirando al joven peli azul que en realidad era su hijo mayor-

Simon: De maravilla madre –dijo el mago de cuerpo celestial que estaba pegando unas calcomanías de espadas en las paredes del gremio- Si no fueran por esos cuatro que han estado peleando un buen rato –dijo el mago de cuerpo celestial observando a cuatro magos que se encontraban peleando-

-La séptima maestra voltio a verlos y se molestó por el comportamiento de esos cuatro magos, Erza comenzó acercarse a ellos y les brindo un golpe en la cabeza a los cuatro magos dejándolos casi muertos-

Igneel: D-duele mucho –grito el dragón slayer de fuego que estaba llorando de dolor al igual que sus tres compañeros-

-La séptima maestra cerro sus ojos y suspiro-

Erza: Bien tengo una misión para ustedes cuatro –dijo la séptima maestra mirando a los cuatro magos con una sonrisa y consiguiendo su atención-

 **(En Magnolia)**

Scarlet: Bien llegare pronto al gremio –dijo la maga de re-equipamiento ansiosa de llegar al gremio-

-Cuatro jóvenes observaban a la maga de re-equipamiento con una mirada temerosa no eran nada más ni nada menos que los cuatro magos que se encontraban peleando en el gremio de Fairy Tail-

Igneel: Maldicion –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego observando desde la zona más alta de un edificio a la maga de re-equipamiento con temor en su mirada-

Gale: C-como terminamos en esto? –Pregunto el dragón slayer de hierro también observando a la misma persona con temor-

Claus: Bu-bueno –dijo el dragón slayer de tierra también observando a la misma persona con temor-

 **Pov de Claus**

Silver: Que tipo de misión? –Pregunto la hielera andante intrigado por la misión que haría con nosotros-

Erza: Se encargaran de detener a Scarlet antes de que llegue al gremio –dijo la séptima maestra con una mirada seria lográndonos poner temerosos-

Igneel: Y que recibiremos de recompensa? –Pregunto el encendedor andante con una mirada seria y temerosa al mismo tiempo-

Erza: Bueno para el que lo logre lo convertiré en clase-S –dijo la séptima maestra que nos quitó el miedo- Y también habrá Fuego, Hierro, Hielo y Tierra claro para el que lo logre –dijo la séptima maestra con gran seriedad ante todo y logrando motivarnos aún más- Y bien que dicen? –Pregunto la séptima maestra que nos miró con una sonrisa de orgullo-

-Intercambie miradas con estos tres idiotas y luego miramos con gran seriedad a la séptima maestra-

Igneel, Claus, Gale y Silver: Si –respondí junto a estos tres idiotas y salimos del gremio con dirección hacia Scarlet-

 **Fin del Pov de Claus**

Igneel: Bien empecemos el trabajo –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego con una sonrisa y que salto del edificio cayendo enfrente de la maga de re-equipamiento que miro con gran seriedad la cortina de humo-

-La cortina de humo se disipo y la maga de re-equipamiento se asombró al ver a su compañero dragón slayer de fuego-

Scarlet: Igneel –dijo la maga de re-equipamiento mirando con asombro a su compañero el cual encendió su puño poniendo seria a la maga-

Igneel: Puño de Hierro del Dragón del Dragón de Fuego (Karyu no Tekken) –grito el dragón slayer de fuego que se lanzó hacia la maga de re-equipamiento con su puño encendido el cual fue bloqueado por esta última con una de sus espadas-

Scarlet: Ohhh! Te atreves atacarme de esa forma –dijo la maga de r-equipamiento con gran seriedad haciendo sudar del miedo al dragón slayer de fuego el cual retrocedio-

-El dragón slayer de fuego estaba a punto de ser golpeado pero fue salvado por el devil slayer de hielo-

Scarlet: Silver –dijo la maga de re-equipamiento con total seriedad-

Gale: Bastón del Dragón del Hierro (Tetsuryukon) –grito el dragón slayer de hierro el cual había convertido uno de sus brazos en un bastón grande de hierro el cual fue detenido por la maga de re-equipamiento-

Scarlet: Que es esto? –Pregunto la maga de re-equipamiento que se molestaba cada vez más-

Claus: Falto yo –grito el dragón slayer de tierra que brinco asombrando a la maga de re-equipamiento- Bastón del Dragón de Tierra (Chikyuryukon) –grito el dragón slayer de tierra que había convertido uno de su brazos en un bastón grande de tierra el cual también fue detenido por la maga de re-equipamiento la cual se molestó aún más-

-Los cuatro magos comenzaron a sudar por el miedo y salieron corriendo con dirección al gremio-

Scarlet: Malditos –grito la maga de re-equipamiento que comenzó a perseguir a sus cuatro compañeros-

 **(En Fairy Tail)**

Erza: Esta todo listo –dijo la séptima maestra mirando el gremio con una sonrisa-

-Cuatro magos entraron corriendo al gremio asustados y detrás de ellos entraba una maga de re-equipamiento que se detuvo al ver el gremio y a todos los presentes-

Scarlet: Esto es –dijo la maga de re-equipamiento feliz al ver el gremio decorado por su cumpleaños-

Todos: Feliz cumpleaños –gritaron todos los magos al mismo tiempo poniendo más feliz a la maga de re-equipamiento-

-Cuatro magos se sentaron y se tranquilizaron hasta que ante ellos llego la séptima maestra-

Erza: Fracasaron con la misión –dijo la séptima maestra molesta con los cuatro magos que solo agacharon la cabeza-

Igneel, Claus, Gale y Silver: Si, Lo sentimos –dijeron los cuatro magos al mismo tiempo y llenos de tristeza-

-La fiesta empezó dando inicio a la celebración por el cumpleaños de Scarlet-

 **Bueno lectores aquí termina el capítulo espero y les haiga gustado déjenme sus comentarios de que les pareció.**

Wilmer34: Me alegra que te haiga gusta el desafío y pues aquí está el primer especial hasta mañana será el otro, bueno te llevaras una sorpresa el otro martes eso espero porque si no pues ni modo, solo te puedo decir que Lex peleara el tercer día oponente ese es un misterio para todos y tengo muchas sorpresas para la magia de Lex tan solo espéralas.

Atte. Dios Demonio.


	81. Batalla entre Hermanos

Fairy Tail año-X810

 **Hola lectores aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo espero y les guste.**

Fic de Fairy Tail.

 **Ficha Gremial**

 **Nombre: Keido**

 **Magia: Multicolor**

 **Le gusta: El silencio**

 **No le gusta: El escandalo**

 **Gremio: Sabertooth**

 **Edad: 12 años**

 **Capítulo 81**

 _"Batalla entre Hermanos"_

 **(En Domus Flau)**

Chapati: La primera batalla será entre, representando a Fairy Tail, Scarlet Fernandez contra representando a Crime Sorciere –dijo el comentarista mirando a los dos hermanos en el centro de la arena-

Yajima: Una gran batalla puedo decir –dijo el chef mirando a los dos hermanos también con una sonrisa- A quien apoyaras Jellal-kun? –Pregunto el chef mirando al maestro de Crime Sorciere el cual estaba debajo de la mesa de comentaristas y este con la mano agarro el micrófono-

Jellal: A lo-los do-dos –dijo el maestro de Crime Sorciere con mucha pena haciendo reír a todo el público y a los palcos-

 **(En la arena)**

Mato: Bien empiecen-kabo –dijo la calabaza parlante con entusiasmo y así sonó el gong dando inicio a la batalla entre estos dos hermanos-

Scarlet: Re-equipar Espada de Dios (Kanzou: Kami no Ken) –grito la maga de re-equipamiento que saco una espada con el logo de una D- Alma de Dios: Tridente (Kami no Tamashi: Toraidento) –grito la maga de re-equipamiento que transformo su espada en un tridente azul-

Jesus: Nada mal Scarlet-nee –dijo el mago de Crime Sorciere que tomo pose de pelea mientras sonreía-

-La maga de re-equipamiento se lanzó hacia su hermano menor que este esquivo el tridente con tanta facilidad mientras con los comentaristas, Jellal que había salido de la mesa se sentó y miro la batalla entre sus dos hijos con gran seriedad-

Jellal: Scarlet es fuerte pero todavía no sabe la sorpresa que tenemos preparada –dijo el maestro de Crime Sorciere con mucha seriedad-

-En el campo de batalla el mago de Crime Sorciere esquivaba cada golpe por parte de su hermana hasta que pudo recibir una patada por parte de esta última que lo mando a volar a cierta distancia entre ellos-

Jesus: Eres rápida y muy fuerte Scarlet-nee –dijo el mago de Crime Sorciere mirando con una sonrisa a su hermana ante-mayor- Es hora de que veas mi magia nueva Scarlet-nee –dijo el mago de Crime Sorciere que hizo su cabeza hacia atrás- Aliento del Angel Blanco (Hakueru no Iki) –grito el mago de Crime Sorciere que lanzo una bocanada de luz de su boca dejando a todos en los palcos y espectadores asombrados-

-El ataque impacto en la maga de re-equipamiento la cual cayó al suelo-

Vice: Q-que demonios –dijo el dragón slayer blanco impactado por lo que acababa de ver-

-Un joven peli gris abrió sus ojos al ver hechizo que lanzo el mago de Crime Sorciere-

Jellal: Como pueden ver existe la magia mata dragones (Metsuryu no Maho), la magia para matar dioses (Metsujin no Maho), la magia para matar demonios (Metsuaku no Maho) –dijo el maestro de Crime Sorciere con una gran seriedad- No obstante existe una magia para matar angeles (Metsueru no Maho) –dijo el maestro de Crime Sorciere con una sonrisa-

-La maga de re-equipamiento se puso nuevamente de pie y miro con gran seriedad a su pequeño hermano el cual trago saliva y se puso a sudar del miedo-

Scarlet: Nada mal –dijo la maga de re-equipamiento que quito su expresión seria y sonrió desconcertando a su pequeño hermano- Pero déjame decirte que aquí no se encuentran dos hermanos si no dos competidores que buscan los puntos para su gremio –dijo la maga de re-equipamiento que quito su sonrisa y se puso totalmente seria-

Jesus: Lo mismo digo Scarlet-nee –dijo el angel slayer blanco que sonrió y envolvió su puño en una esfera blanca y se lanzó hacia su hermana la cual comenzó a brillar-

-El angel slayer blanco impacto su puño en la maga de re-equipamiento la cual seguía brillando hasta que el brillo seso dejando a todos los presentes asombrados al ver a la maga con una armadura nunca antes vista, la maga de re-equipamiento tenía dos alas de plata de su espalda una falda blanca con unas ranuras en ella y en la parte superior vestía una doga blanca que ya hacía por dentro de la falda y de arma tenía una lanza en forma de rey de la pieza de ajedrez -

Scarlet: Re-equipar: Armadura del Rey Angel (Kanzou: EnjeruÖ no Yoroi) –grito la maga de re-equipamiento mirando con gran seriedad al angel slayer blanco- Terminemos con esto Jeus –dijo la maga de re-equipamiento que puso su lanza en el suelo y la maga de re-equipamiento levanto dos dedos al cielo y dos los apuntaba hacia el angel slayer blanco- Castigo Divino (Tenkei) –grito la maga de re-equipamiento que ilumino toda la arena y el brillo seso dejando a todos asombrados al ver un enorme angel sobre la arena-

-El angel gigante dejo caer s mazo haciendo sonreír a la maga de re-equipamiento-

Scarlet: Culpable –dijo la maga de re-equipamiento que agarro su lanza y se la impacto a su pequeño hermano el cual cayó al suelo inconsciente-

-El gong sonó dejando a todos asombrados por la batalla que vieron-

 **(En Domus Flau)**

Chapati: Termino la ganadora es Scarlet Fernandez –dijo el comentarista feliz y asombrado por tal batalla que vivió-

Jellal: Ya me lo esperaba –dijo el maestro de Crime Sorciere que cerro sus ojos-

-Los dos magos salieron de la arena y se fueron con sus respectivos compañeros-

Chapati: Bien pasemos al segundo encuentro, por parte de Mermaid Heels, Berry Tearm contra representando a Blue Pegasus Storm Tearm –dijo el comentarista que quedó impactado puesto se llevara a cabo otra batalla entre hermanos-

Mato: Listos empiecen –dijo la calabaza parlante con entusiasmo y el gong sonó dando inicio al combate-

 **Bueno lectores aquí termina el capítulo espero y les haiga gustado déjenme sus comentarios de que les pareció y el próximo martes no se pierdan** _"La Magia de Kuro"_ **.**

Tabla General al momento

 **1\. Eclipse** **Nocturno-24 pts.**

 **2\. Lamia Scale-24 pts.**

 **3\. Fairy Tail-18 pts.**

 **4\. Sabertooth-17 pts.**

 **5\. Crime Sorciere-13 pts.**

 **6\. Mermaid Heels-9pts.**

 **7\. Quatro Cerberus-7 pts.**

 **8\. Blue Pegasus-6 pts.**

Wilmer34: De hecho los especiales de cumpleaños son así el especial de Luke fue dos días después de que termino la batalla con Rainbow Colors, bueno he aquí el resultado de la batalla entre hermanos la cual espero y te haiga gustado.

Atte. Dios Demonio

 _N.T: La magia para Matar Angeles es la magia más poderosa de las cuatro magias slayers._


	82. La Magia de Kuro

Fairy Tail año-X810

 **Hola lectores aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo espero y les guste.**

Fic de Fairy Tail

 **Ficha Gremial**

 **Nombre:** **Blade Acron**

 **Magia: Re-equipamiento de Espadas y Engaño Mental**

 **Le gusta: El dolor que hace sufrir**

 **No le gusta: No le gusta el dolor que el siente**

 **Gremio: Eclipse Nocturno**

 **Edad: 15 años**

 **Capítulo 82**

 _"La Magia de Kuro"_

 **(En Domus Flau)**

Mato: Listos que empiece el combate –dijo la calabaza parlante con entusiasmo y dando un salto al aire con su brazo apuntando hacia cielo-

-El gong sonó dando inicio al combate y la maga de Mermaid Heels se preparó para atacar al mago de Blue Pegasus-

Berry: Misil Zanahoria (Kyarotto Misairu) –grito la maga de Mermaid Heels que convoco un aluvión de zanahorias que estas iban con dirección hacia el mago de Blue Pegasus-

Storm: Furia Blanca (Howaito Gekido) –grito el mago de Blue Pegasus que disparo una tormenta de nieve de su mano logrando congelar las zanahorias las cuales cayeron al suelo-

-El mago de Blue Pegasus se lanzó hacia su contrincante sorprendiéndola y este se preparó para atacar levantando el brazo-

Storm: Colmillo Blanco (Shiroi Kiba) –grito el mago de Blue Pegasus que movió su brazo hacia adelante como si estuviera haciendo un rasguño, creando nieve y manipulándola hacia el objetivo logrando impactarle el golpe a la maga de Mermaid Heels haciéndola caer al suelo-

Chapati: Termino el encuentro –dijo el comentarista con una sonrisa- El ganador es Storm Tearm –dijo el comentarista con una sonrisa- Ahora pasemos al tercer combate representando a Eclipse Nocturno, Kuro Gates –dijo el comentarista con una mirada seria- Contra representando a Sabertooth, Ralf Lohr –dijo el comentarista con una sonrisa-

-Los dos magos entraron a la arena e intercambiaron miradas-

Mato: Bien listos empiecen –dijo la calabaza parlante que salto al aire y alzo su brazo al cielo-

-El gong sonó dando inicio a la confrontación pero el mago de Sabertooth este miro intrigado al ver que no se movía su oponente-

Ralf: No vas a venir entonces iré yo –dijo el mago de Sabertooth que se lanzó hacia el mago de Eclipse Nocturno que este quito su mirada seria y sonrió-

Kuro: Cheat Make: Pozo (Chito Meiku: Yoku) –grito el mago de Eclipse Nocturno que extendió su brazo apuntando en el suelo donde se había creado un pozo en el cual cayo el mago de Sabertooth y dejando asombrados a todo el público-

-El mago de Eclipse Nocturno seguía sonriendo mientras que en el palco de Eclipse Nocturno estos miraron al palco de Sabertooth el cual sonreía-

Blade: Kuro-san tenga cuidado –dijo el mago de engaño sorprendiendo al mago creador de trampas el cual quito su sonrisa y se puso serio-

Ralf: Ese es tu recuerdo de que yo caí ahí –dijo el mago de Sabertooth el cual apareció de tras del mago creador de trampas el cual se dio media vuelta y se asombró al verlo detrás de el-

Yajima: Magia para crear trampas es la primera vez que la veo –dijo el chef asombrado al igual que todos ahí presentes-

Ralf: Memori Make: Santuario del Turbulento Colmillo (Memori Meiku: Araburu Füga no Yashiro) –grito el mago de Sabertooth que agito sus brazos creando una serie de tornados que van directos hacia el mago creador de trampas creando que se abriera una cortina de humo-

Kuro: Crear trampas no es mi única ventaja –dijo el mago creador de trampas con una sonrisa mientras el humo se disipaba-

-El humo que estaba disipándose este se disipo por completo dejando ver al mago creador de trampas que era cubierto por un escudo-

Ralf: De donde salió ese escudo –dijo el creador de memorias con un tono temeroso-

Kuro: Materialización –dijo el mago creador de trampas asombrando aún más a los presentes en Domus Flau y en los bares-

Jellal: Magia de Materialización esa magia también es nueva para mí –dijo el maestro de Crime Sorciere mirando con asombro al mago de Eclipse Nocturno el cual sonreía y poniendo aún más temeroso al mago de memori make-

Kuro: Bien sigamos con el duelo Ralf –dijo el mago creador de trampas que tomo pose de pelea mientras sonreía-

-El mago de Sabertooth quito su expresión de miedo y se puso sonriente y también tomo pose de pelea-

Ralf: Me parece bien Kuro –dijo el mago de memori make que miraba con una sonrisa al mago creador de trampas-

 **Bueno lectores aquí termina el capítulo de hoy espero y les haiga gustado déjenme sus comentarios de que les pareció y el martes no se pierdan** _"Batalla de Dos Grandes"_ **.**

Tabla General al momento

 **1\. Eclipse Nocturno-24 pts.**

 **2\. Lamia Scale-24 pts.**

 **3\. Fairy Tail-18 pts.**

 **4\. Sabertooth-17 pts.**

 **5\. Blue Pegasus-16 pts.**

 **6\. Crime Sorciere-13 pts.**

 **7\. Mermaid Heels-9 pts.**

 **8\. Quatro Cerberus-7 pts.**

Wilmer34: Saludos wilmer34 no hay ningún problema todos nos ocupamos, te preguntas como la aprendió bueno Jesus nunca lo revela pero te lo diré el aprendió la magia por un anciano que vivía en el bosque alejado de la civilización hay un secreto sobre ese anciano que vive en el bosque pero no te quiero spoilear así que tú decides si te lo digo o no.

Atte. Dios Demonio.


	83. La Batalla de dos Grandes

Fairy Tail año-X810

 **Hola lectores aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo espero y les guste.**

Fic de Fairy Tail

 **Ficha Gremial**

 **Nombre: Kuro Gates**

 **Magia: Creación de Trampas y Materialización**

 **Le gusta: Enfrentarse a Oponentes más Fuertes que el**

 **No le gusta: Los Magos de Moldeos**

 **Gremio: Eclipse Nocturno**

 **Edad: 19 años**

 ***** Resumen hasta el momento*

-El segundo día de los grandes juegos mágicos empezó con el juego Tiro al Blanco en el cual la ganadora fue Ur posteriormente paso el turno de las batallas donde la primera victoria fue para Fairy Tail y la segunda batalla fue para Blue Pegasus y en estos momentos la tercera batalla se está llevando a cabo por parte de Sabertooth y Eclipse Nocturno ¿Qué participante se consiguira la victoria para su gremio?-

 **Capítulo 83**

 _"La Batalla de dos Grandes"_

 **(En Domus Flau)**

-Los dos magos intercambiaron miradas y el mago de memori make se preparó para atacar nuevamente al mago creador de trampas-

Ralf: Espada del Relámpago Negro Congelado (Kogoeru Kokurai no Tsuguri) –grito el mago de memori make elimino varios pernos de rayo negro que luego congelan al oponente al entrar en contacto con él-

-El hechizo impacto en el mago creador de trampas logrando que se abriera una cortina de humo, la cortina comenzó a disiparse dejando ver al mago de creador de trampas que era protegido por un escudo grande con la imagen de una espada-

Ralf: Maldicion solo puedo hacer una cosa así en estos momentos –dijo el mago de Sabertooth con una mirada de preocupación que luego paso a una sonrisa de determinación- Olvidar –dijo el mago de memori make que hizo desaparecer el escudo que protegía al mago de creación de trampas asombrándolo por completo- En una Noche de Estrellas Fugaces (Hoshi Furu Yoru Ni) –grito el mago de memori make que cubrió el cielo de día cambiándolo por uno de noche y estrellado creando varios rayos de luz los cuales se juntaron en uno solo incrementando su fuerza-

-El hechizo iba directo hacia el mago creador de trampas el cual solo sonreía mirando el hechizo venir directo hacia él-

Kuro: Materialización: Escudo (Gutaika: Shirudo) –grito el mago creador de trampas dejando a todos confundidos al ver que no salía ningún escudo- C-como es po-posible esto –dijo el mago creador de trampas impresionado y que luego cambio su mirada al joven mago de Sabertooth el cual solo sonreía-

-El enorme rayo de luz estaba a punto de impactar en el mago creador de trampas el cual este miro al rayo de luz con gran seriedad y luego sonrío intrigando al mago de memoria make-

Kuro: Cheat Make: Pozo (Chito Meiku: Yoku) –grito el mago creador de trampas que creo un pozo de tierra detrás de el en el cual con un solo paso cayo en él y evitando la explosión causada por el hechizo del mago de Sabertooth-

Ralf: La victoria es mía –dijo el mago de memori make mirando con una sonrisa aquella cortina de humo la cual comenzó a disiparse asombrando al público y a los magos al ver que ya no estaba en el campo de arena aquel mago de Eclipse Nocturno-

-El mago creador de trampas salió del pozo con varias heridas y con sus prendas rasgadas-

Kuro: Eso dolió el pozo no fue un lugar seguro y si lo pienso el escudo no me hubiera ayudado en nada –dijo el mago creador de trampas que comenzó a tronarse los huesos adoloridos- Bien creo que ahora es mi turno –dijo el mago creador de trampas que miro con una sonrisa al mago de Sabertooth el cual solo trago saliva y volvió a sentir pánico al ver lo fuerte que era el mago de Eclipse Nocturno- Cheat Make: Jaula Anuladora de Magia (Chito Meiku: Majikku Shometsu no Keji) –grito el mago creador de trampas que encerró en una jaula al mago de memori make el cual estaba preocupado por lo que podía suceder- Ahora terminare esto –dijo el mago creador de trampas que se puso como si estuviera cargando una enorme arma-Materialización: Cañón de Fotón (Gutaika: Foton Kyanon) –grito el mago de materialización que creo un enorme cañón blanco el cual comenzó a cargarse-

-El arma que se había cargado dejo con una sonrisa al mago creador de trampas y dejando con preocupación al mago de Sabertooth e incluso su palco estaba preocupado; desde el palco una señora peli rubia observaba en el mismo estado lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir-

Kuro: Fuego –dijo el mago de materialización que disparo un enorme rayo de colores que iba con dirección hacia el mago de memori make-

-El hechizo impacto en la jaula destruyéndola y dejando tirado al mago de memori make con sus prendas rasgadas y con heridas de gravedad-

Kuro: La victoria es mía –dijo el mago creador de trampas que deshizo su gran arma y miro con una sonrisa al mago de Sabertooth-

Ralf: T-tu cr-crees –dijo el mago de Sabertooth que reacciono y comenzó a ponerse de pie asombrando al palco de Eclipse Nocturno y al mago creador de trampas-

-El palco de Sabertooth se alegró al ver a su compañero nuevamente de pie e igualmente la señora peli rubia también se alegró al ver al mago nuevamente de pie-

Ralf: Es hora de terminar esto –dijo el mago de memori make puso sus dos dedos en la cabeza y abrió los ojos- Memory Make: Big Bang (Memori Meiku: Bigguban) –dijo el mago de Sabertooth que hizo caer una enorme estrella que iba con dirección al mago de Eclipse Nocturno-

-El gong sonó asombrando a los dos magos y el hechizo desapareció asombrándolos aún más-

Mato: Termino el encuentro en empate-kabo –dijo la calabaza parlante que dio el resultado de la batalla-

-Los dos magos que tomaron rumbo a su palco estos fueron auxiliados por uno de sus compañeros-

Kuro: Si ese hechizo me hubiera dado él se hubiera llevado la victoria –pensó el mago creador de trampas con gran seriedad-

Chapati: Una gran batalla pero ahora pacemos a la última batalla del día que es representando a Lamia Scale Rock Neekis –dijo el comentarista poniendo emocionado al público por el participante de Lamia Scale- Contra representando a Quatro Cerberus el discípulo de Baccachus Grow, Dante Shihenkei –dijo el comentarista emocionado al ver al segundo participante-

Jellal: Una batalla de dos grandes no esperaba más –dijo el maestro de Crime Sorciere mirando atento la arena desde la mesa de los comentaristas-

Yajima: Con cuerdo con tigo Jellal-kun –dijo el chef mirando con una sonrisa a los peleadores magos que estaban en el campo de la arena-

Mato: Listos empiecen-kabo –dijo la calabaza parlante que salto con entusiasmo, el gong sonó dando inicio a la batalla y el mago de Quatro Cerberus se lanzó primero hacia el mago de Lamia Scale-

Dante: Espero con ansias una buena batalla Rock –dijo el mago de Quatro Cerberus el cual levanto su brazo y a punto su palma directo al mago de Lamia Scale el cual solo se limitó a sonreír-

-El mago de Lamia Scale levanto su brazo al aire y cuando el mago de Quatro Cerberus estaba frente a él lo dejo caer-

Dante: Supuse que harías eso –dijo el mago de Quatro Cerberus el cual impacto su palma en el suelo y salto al aire esquivando el golpe del mago de Lamia Scale-

Rock: Imposible –dijo el mago de Lamia Scale impresionado por la estrategia del mago de Quatro Cerberus el cual a punto su palma nueva mente al mago de Lamia Scale y este recibió el impacto haciéndolo caer al suelo-

Dante: Bien –dijo el mago de Quatro Cerberus que tomo distancia y asombro a todos los presentes en el Domus Flua-

-El mago de Lamia Scale se puso nuevamente de pie y miro con una sonrisa al mago de Quatro Cerberus-

Rock: Estas haciendo que me hierva la sangre –dijo el mago de Lamia Scale con una sonrisa y emocionado por enfrentarse al principal as del gremio Quatro Cerberus-

Dante: Bien entonces continuemos Rock –dijo el mago de Quatro Cerberus que se lanzó hacia el mago de Lamia Scale nuevamente-

-El mago de Lamia Scale levanto su pie al aire y solo sonrió para después dejarlo caer contra el suelo haciéndolo temblar-

Rock: Terminemos esto –dijo el mago de Lamia Scale que junto sus manos y las separo- Aplastamiento de Rocas del Rey Supremo (Hao Gan Sai) –grito el mago de Lamia Scale que atrajo un montón de piedras a la arena-

-Las piedras venían a gran velocidad pero estas fueron esquivadas por el mago de Quatro Cerberus el cual comenzó a saltar sobre ellas evitando así el hechizo-

Dante: Aquí voy Rock –dijo el mago de Quatro Cerberus que se lanzó hacia el mago de Lamia Scale y le impacto otro golpe con la palma que lo mando a corta distancia entre ellos-

-El mago de Lamia Scale miro con una sonrisa a Dante el cual también solo sonreía animadamente-

 **(En las afueras de Crocus)**

****: Mi señor tengo información del consejo –dijo un hombre peli gris mirando a un hombre peli blanco que ya hacia sentado en una silla de playa-

 **Bueno lectores aquí termina el capítulo de hoy espero y les haiga gustado déjenme sus comentarios de que les pareció y el martes no se pierdan** _"Los que se Mueven en las Sombras"_ **.**

Tabla General al Momento

 **1\. Eclipse Nocturno-29 pts.**

 **2\. Lamia Scale-24 pts.**

 **3\. Sabertooth-22 pts.**

 **4\. Fairy Tail-18 pts.**

 **5\. Blue Pegasus-16 pts.**

 **6\. Crime Sorciere-13 pts.**

 **7\. Mermaid Heels-9 pts.**

 **8\. Quatro Cerberus-7 pts.**

Wilmer34: Te repito no hay ningún problema todos nos ocupamos e incluso yo que debido al trabajo no he podido actualizar los especiales pero bueno ya tendré tiempo porque serán una vez al mes, pues ni modo esperare a que publiques se esperar, me alegra que te haiga gustado el capítulo bueno la verdad si tiene similitudes y muchas pero después le encontrare una y te la dire vale?; bueno sabes en que consiste en crear puras trampas por ejemplo, el pozo y la jaula esas son dos y yo quisiera que más gente lo vea pero bueno por ahora me conformo con los que lo ven.

Atte. Dios Demonio.


	84. Los que se Mueven en las Sombras

Fairy Tail año-X810

 **Hola lectores aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo espero y les guste me disculpo por no haberlo subido el martes es solo que me puse muy malo y todavía lo estoy pero ya un poco mejor.**

Fic de Fairy Tail

 **Ficha Gremial**

 **Nombre: Lex Robon**

 **Magia: Robótica**

 **Le gusta: Ser Fuerte**

 **No le gusta: Quedarse Atrás en Fuerza**

 **Gremio: Eclipse Nocturno**

 **Edad: 25 años**

 **Capítulo 84**

 _"Los que se Mueven en las Sombras"_

 **(En Domus Flau)**

-Los dos magos intercambiaron miradas y luego el sonriente mago de Quatro Cerberus se lanzó hacia el mago de Lamia Scale el cual esquivo el golpe con la palma del mago de Quatro Cerberus-

Rock: No pareces muy listo –dijo el mago de Lamia Scale que miro con una sonrisa al mago de Quatro Cerberus el cual este quito su expresión de asombro y sonrió asombrando al mago de Lamia Scale-

-El Mago de Quatro Cerberus puso sus dos manos en el suelo y se dio media vuelta y con su pierna se preparó para atacar al mago de Lamia Scale el cual lo bloqueo con su pierna-

Dante: Maldicion –dijo el mago de Quatro Cerberus mirando con gran seriedad al mago de tierra el cual sonreía-

-El mago de palma tomo distancia rápidamente y cerró sus ojos y comenzó a concentrar todo su poder mágico en sus puños –

Dante: Estilo Marcial: Box (Marusharu Sutairu: Bokkusu) –grito el mago de Quatro Cerberus que abrió los ojos y se lanzó hacia el mago de tierra-

-El mago de tierra recibió un fuerte puñetazo que lo mando hacia atrás y este logro detener su avance con su mano-

Rock: Nada mal –dijo el mago de tierra que alzo su mirada al mago de artes marciales el cual sonreía con superioridad y que estaba demasiado confiado-

-El mago de tierra miraba con una sonrisa al mago de artes marciales el cual se había lanzado nuevamente e impacto puños con el mago de tierra el cual sonreía con gran determinación-

Dante: Estilo Marcial: Capoeira (Marusharu Sutairu: Kapoeira) –grito el mago de artes marciales que le impacto una fuerte patada al mago de tierra el cual logro arrodillarse y escupir-

Rock: Esta magia y con su fuerza si lo hacen un oponente digno –pensó el mago de tierra que miro con gran seriedad al mago de artes marciales-

Dante: Terminemos esto Rock –dijo el mago de Quatro Cerberus el cual alzo su pierna al aire y este estaba a punto de impactarla en el mago de tierra-

-El gong sonó dando concluida la batalla a sorpresa de todos se asombraron al ver la enorme superioridad de Dante ante Rock-

Chapati: Termino el encuentro en empate –dijo el comentarista asombrado por tal batalla entre dos grandes magos- Los resultados del segundo día son en primer lugar se mantiene Eclipse Nocturno con 29 pts. –dijo el comentarista mirando aquel palco donde los cinco magos estaban totalmente serios-

Yajima: En segundo lugar Lamia Scale también con 29 pts. –dijo el chef mirando el palco donde ya hacia el gremio de Ciudad Margarett-

Jura: Te falta entrenamiento Rock –dijo el mago santo mirando con seriedad a su hijo el cual entraba con molestia-

Rock: Callate viejo –dijo el mago de tierra que tomo asiento y miro con gran seriedad la tabla de clasificaciones-

Jellal: Bien continuemos en tercer lugar Sabertooth con 22 pts. –dijo el maestro de Crime Sorciere mirando al palco animado de Sabertooth por su tercer lugar-

Chapati: El actual gremio más fuerte se mantiene en cuarto con 18 pts. Podrá subir más Fairy Tail –dijo el comentarista mirando a un palco superanimado y festejando su cuarto lugar-

Yajima: En quinto lugar lograra remontar Blue Pegasus con 16 pts. –dijo el chef mirando al palco que se mantenía a raya y con esperanza de aumentar su puntaje-

Jellal: En sexto lugar nuestro gremio Crime Sorciere con 13 pts. –dijo el maestro de dicho gremio con gran seriedad mientras que sus miembros estaban animados y listos para seguir aumentando su puntaje-

Chapati: en séptimo lugar con 12 pts. Quatro Cerberus –dijo el comentarista mientras miraba a un feliz y animado gremio por su actual desempeño-

Yajima: En último lugar Mermaid Heels con 9 pts. –dijo el chef mirando al gremio de mujeres el cual se encontraba apagado por su bajo desempeño-

Chapati: Con esto concluye el segundo día los esperamos mañana con el tercer día –dijo el comentarista cerrando y dando por terminado el segundo día mientras que todos comenzaban a irse rumbo a sus hoteles-

 **(En algún Bar de Crocus)**

Laxus: El cuarto lugar si ganamos el evento de mañana y la parte de batalla nos coronaremos como el primer lugar –dijo el noveno maestro bebiendo animadamente-

Makarov: Claro que haremos diferencia mañana participare en el juego –dijo un animado mago titán el cual bebía alegremente-

 **(En algún lugar de Crocus)**

****: Mi señor tengo información del consejo mágico –dijo un hombre peli gris mirando con una sonrisa a un hombre que ya hacia sentado en una silla de playa-

******: Que información? –Pregunto el hombre peli blanco que estaba sentado en la silla de playa observando unas hojas-

****: El ejército tres viene con dirección a Crocus –respondió el hombre peli gris con una mirada de enojo-

******: Esas basuras déjalas que vengan –dijo el hombre peli blanco que cerro sus ojos y solo se limitó a sonreír- Esto será divertido –dijo aquel hombre peli blanco que abrió los ojos y agarro los papeles y los guardo en una bolsa negra-

 **(En algún otro lugar de Crocus)**

***: Vaya si es el maestro del gremio legal –dijo una mujer peli café mirando con una sonrisa a un hombre peli blanco el cual entraba por una azote a lo que era una habitación con una mesa de cristal- Llegas tarde –dijo la mujer peli café que quito su sonrisa y se puso seria y molesta-

****: Lo siento –dijo el hombre peli blanco el cual tomo asiento con molestia-

*******: Ya te están regañando como siempre –dijo un hombre peli negro burlándose del hombre peli blanco el cual se molestó más-

***: Como siempre pasa lo mismo –dijo un hombre peli rubio mirando con una sonrisa de burla al hombre peli blanco-

***: Ya dejen eso –regaño la mujer peli café al hombre peli rubio y peli negro los cuales solo se tranquilizaron y se pusieron serios-

*****: Recuerden que no hay que molestar a la pareja de la maestra –dijo un hombre peli plateado con totalidad seriedad-

****: Basta de rodeos y dime porque estoy aquí? –Pregunto el hombre peli blanco que cerró sus ojos y se dispuso a escuchar lo que iba decir la mujer peli café-

***: Quiero que les des un mensaje a nuestro objetivo –dijo la mujer peli café que hizo sonreír al serio hombre peli blanco-

 **(En el Hotel de Fairy Tail)**

Igneel: Oigan Claus, Jade, Husk y Wanda demos una vuelta por la capital –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego mirando con una sonrisa a sus cuatro compañeros los cuales intercambiaron miradas y suspiraron-

-Los cinco magos salieron del hotel sigilosamente y comenzaron andar por la capital por la noche-

 **(En la Capital Crocus)**

-Tres magos y dos perros se encontraban caminando por la gran capital hasta que cuatro hombres encapuchados se pusieron frente a ellos-

Igneel: Quiénes son? –Pregunto el dragón slayer de fuego que cubrió rápidamente a su compañera maga de invocación-

-Los cuatro hombres encapuchados no respondieron y solo miraban atentos a los tres magos-

Claus: Mi compañero les pregunto algo respondan –dijo con gran seriedad el dragón slayer de tierra que observaba a los seres encapuchados-

*****: Hay que tener modales yo soy Tiano mago de Colmillo Sangriento –dijo uno de los encapuchados que agacho la cabeza-

*******: Yo soy Gurando también un mago de Colmillo Sangriento –dijo otro encapuchado sin modales-

***: Yo soy Ray mago de Colmillo Sangriento –dijo otro de los encapuchados que agacho la cabeza-

****: Y yo soy Cold maestro de Eclipse Nocturno –dijo el último encapuchado asombrando a los tres magos y a los dos perros-

-Los cuatro encapuchados que resultaron ser hombres se lanzaron hacia los tres magos de Fairy Tail mientras que los dos perros se ocultaban-

 **(En el Hotel Fairy Tail)**

Laxus: Maldito mocoso siempre hace lo que él quiere –dijo el noveno maestro sentado en una silla esperando el regreso de sus hijos-

-Las puertas de hotel comenzaron abrirse consiguiendo la atención de todos los miembros del gremio pero estos se asombraron al ver a los dos perros cargando a los tres jóvenes-

Laxus: Que paso? –Pregunto el noveno maestro mirando con asombro a los tres magos heridos-

 **Bueno lectores aquí termina el capítulo espero y les haiga gustado déjenme sus comentarios de que les pareció nuevamente me disculpo por no haber subido capítulo en estas casi dos semanas pero como ya les había escrito me puse muy malo y por esa razón no lo pude subir pero ya ando bien no se preocupen y el martes no se pierdan "** _Pandemónium"_ **.**

Wilmer34: Me alegra que te estén gustando los capítulos la magia de Kuro que consiste en crear trampas él es capaz de crear cadenas, jaulas, pozos, redes, etc. En eso consiste la magia de creación de trampas la cual no sirve para derrotar oponentes por eso tiene la magia de materialización espero y eso te sirva para que sepas algo sobre la magia de Kuro.

Atte. Dios Demonio.


	85. Pandemonio

Fairy Tail año-X810

 **Hola lectores aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo espero y les guste.**

Fic de Fairy Tail

 **Ficha Gremial**

 **Nombre: Steeal Acron**

 **Magia: Angel Slayer de Hierro**

 **Le gusta: El Hierro y Pelear con Oponentes Fuertes**

 **No le gusta: Pensar**

 **Gremio: Eclipse Nocturno**

 **Edad: 21 años**

 **Capítulo 85**

 _"Pandemonio"_

 **(En el Hospital Fairy)**

Wendy: Sane sus heridas pero necesitan descansar un rato más –dijo la maga curandera de Fairy Tail mirando a los tres heridos-

Laxus: Como se sienten ustedes dos? –Preguntó el noveno maestro mirando a los dos dragones slayers los cuales estaban sentados en un par de sillas-

Igneel: Estamos bien –respondió el dragón slayer de fuego el cual estaba sentado al lado de una cama donde ya hacia una joven peli verde descansando-

-El dragón slayer de fuego miro al hombre peli negro que estaba en la habitación el cual este miro también al dragón slayer de fuego el cual agacho la cabeza-

Igneel: Lamento no haberla protegido como es debido –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego que apretó fuerte mente sus piernas con sus manos-

Jose: No te preocupes por eso –dijo el mago de invocación totalmente serio-

Luke: Aun así tenemos que decir lo que paso –dijo el mago de soporte totalmente preocupado por el estado de su hermana-

Makarov: No lo haremos –dijo el mago titán animadamente y asombrando al mago de soporte- Estoy seguro que Igneel, Scarlet y Silver piensan lo mismo no –dijo el mago titán que miro a sus tres compañeros de equipo los cuales estaban serios y molestos-

Igneel: Por supuesto que no yo quiero hacer que se arrepientan –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego totalmente serio y molesto-

Scarlet: Yo quiero pelear con Blade –dijo la maga de re-equipamiento con totalidad seriedad-

Silver: Y yo con Kuro –dijo el devil slayer de hielo también totalmente serio-

Laxus: Y no nada más eso estoy seguro tu Makarov quieres pelear con Lex –dijo el noveno maestro de Fairy Tail mirando a su hijo con una sonrisa el cual solo soltó una carcajada-

Makarov: Me descubriste –dijo el mago titán que sonrió y cerró sus ojos y se encontraba con gran calma-

Erza: Bueno está decidido vayan a descansar y prepárense para mañana –dijo la séptima maestra con una sonrisa-

-Los cinco participantes asintieron con la cabeza y regresaron a su hotel a descansar-

 **(En Domus Flau)**

Chapati: Hoy es el tercer día de los grandes juegos mágicos y el invitado de hoy es Kin Golden el capitán del tercer ejército de los caballeros de la runa -dijo el comentarista que miro al hombre peli rubio el cual estaba emocionado-

Kin: Gracias por invitarme –dijo el hombre peli rubio que agacho la cabeza-

Chapati: Y como siempre nos acompaña Yajima –dijo el comentarista mirando al chef que estaba a su lado-

Yajima: Espero grandes cosas en este día –dijo el chef mirando la arena donde ya hacían los participantes del tercer juego-

Chapati: El juego de hoy es Pandemonio que ahora cuenta con 200 monstruos –dijo el comentarista aterrado por el enorme castillo que ya hacía en el centro de la arena- Y como ya podrán haber notado los 8 participantes ya están en el centro de la arena –dijo el comentarista que miro a los 8 participantes- Representando a Fairy Tail, Makarov Dreyar; representando a Sabertooth, Olympia Nanagia; representando a Lamia Scale, Rock Neekis; representando a Quatro Cerberus, Shane Hariken; representando a Crime Sorciere, Cobra; representando a Blue Pegasus, Vance Vandalay Kotobuki; representando a Mermaid Heels, Sam Mikazuchi y representando a Eclipse Nocturno, Steeal Acron –dijo el comentarista que termino de presentar a los 8 participantes-

Mato: Las reglas son simples en ese castillo hay 200 monstruos y cada participante tendrá que sacar un turno para que ustedes elijan la cantidad de monstruos que quieran derrotar –dijo la calabaza parlante que tenía una caja de madera con unos palillos en su interior y cada mago saco uno-

Makarov: Uno –dijo el mago titán mirando su palillo-

Cobra: Dos –dijo el mago de Crime Sorciere con una mirada seria-

Steeal: Tres –dijo el mago de Eclipse Nocturno con una sonrisa-

Rock: Cuatro –dijo el mago de tierra también con una sonrisa-

Sam: Cinco –dijo la maga de Mermaid Heels con una mirada seria-

Shane: Seis –dijo el mago de Quatro Cerberus con gran seriedad-

Olympia: Siete –dijo la god slayer del rayo con una mirada seria-

Vance: Ocho –dijo el mago de Blue Pegasus con una sonrisa y haciendo poses extrañas-

Mato: Quien saco el uno? –Pregunto la calabaza parlante observando a los 8 participantes-

Makarov: Yo y no necesito que nadie entre yo me ocupare de los 200 solo –dijo el mago titán asombrando a todos los presentes en domus flau-

-El mago titán se acercó a la entrada del castillo y se quedó parado por un momento y cerró sus ojos-

Makarov: Es hora de que veas mi poder Lex –pensó el mago titán que miro sonriente aquel castillo negro donde lo esperaban los 200 monstruos-

 **Bueno lectores aquí termina el capítulo de hoy espero y les haiga gustado déjenme sus comentarios de que les pareció y le martes no se pierdan** _"200 contra 1"_ **.**

Wilmer34: Saludos wilmer34, pues si tenía que recuperarme porque si no nunca hubiera publicado me esforcé mucho por describir bien la batalla entre Rock y Dante y como podrás haberte dado cuenta Rock no están fuerte como su padre pero Dante fue bien entrenado por Baccachus, pues si estos fueron derrotados por suerte cuentan con Wendy ahí para que los cure.

Atte. Dios Demonio.


	86. 200 contra 1

Fairy Tail año-X810

 **Hola lectores aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo espero y les guste.**

Fic de Fairy Tail

 **Ficha Gremial**

 **Nombre: Alan Coop**

 **Magia: Imitación**

 **Le gusta: Estar transformado en lo que toca**

 **No le gusta: Ser débil**

 **Gremio: Eclipse Nocturno**

 **Edad: 12 años**

 **Capítulo 86**

 _"200 contra 1"_

 **(En Domus Flau)**

Mato: Los doscientos usted solo –dijo la calabaza parlante con una sonrisa- Ya había escuchado eso antes –dijo la calabaza parlante que miro al cielo nostálgico-

-La calabaza miro nuevamente al mago titán pero esta vez con gran seriedad-

Makarov: Si no hay problema usted digo que podíamos elegir la cantidad de monstruos a derrotar así que yo elijo a los doscientos –dijo el mago titán que miro con una sonrisa a la calabaza parlante-

Mato: Esta bien –dijo la calabaza parlante que cerro sus ojos- Nota tengo que quitar esa regla –dijo para sí mismo la calabaza parlante escondiendo su mirada bajo su sombrero-

-El mago titán que se encontraba de pie afuera del gran castillo negro este solo cerro sus ojos y respiro hondo, el mago titán comenzó a entra al castillo hasta que al final se quedó de pie y un montón de monstruos comenzaron aparecer-

 **(En el Castillo Negro)**

Makarov: Mi nombre es Makarov Dreyar y acabare con todos ustedes –dijo el mago titán que sonrió y rodeo su cuerpo en puros rayos-

-Un monstruo gris y hecho de puras rocas se lanzó contra el mago titán el cual solo se limitó a sonreír; el mago titán alzo su brazo al aire y cubro el techo con una nube negra que había aparecido-

Makarov: Lluvia Relampagueante Azul (Buru Raiu) –grito el mago titán que lanzo múltiples rayos azules hacia el monstruo de rocas-

-Los rayos azules impactaron en el gran monstruo gris destruyéndolo por completo-

Makarov: Quien sigue –dijo el mago titán que miro sonriente a todos los monstruos los cuales se le lanzaron todos hacia el- Cuerpo de Rayo (Rajo Bodi) –grito el mago titán que transformo su cuerpo en un rayo, el mago titán que había convertido su cuerpo en rayo este esquivo a todos los monstruos-

-Unas rocas comenzaron a reunirse detrás del mago del mago y estas comenzaron a tomar forma de un monstruo asombrando a todos los espectadores y gremios e incluso a los participantes-

 **(En Domus Flau)**

Mato: Ahora le hice unos cambios a los monstruos –dijo la calabaza parlante con una mirada y tono sombrío- Estos no podrán ser derrotados si no destruyes la lacrima que está en la parte más alta –dijo la calabaza parlante que seguía con ese tono y mirada sombría-

Steeal: Así le será imposible terminar con esto –dijo el mago de Eclipse Nocturno mirando con una sonrisa al mago titán el cual esquiva cada ataque de los monstruos-

Olympia: No deberías de tomar a la ligera a Fairy Tail –dijo la maga de Sabertooth mirando la batalla del mago titán con gran atención y seriedad- Después de todo son el gremio número uno de Fiore –dijo la maga de Sabertooth con una sonrisa-

 **(En el Castillo Negro)**

Makarov: Así que una lacrima eh –dijo el mago titán que miro al techo feliz y determinado- Acabare con ustedes –dijo el mago titán que cubrió su mano con una esfera de rayos- Tormenta de Rayo (Raiu) –grito el mago titán que comenzó a lanzar un montón de rayos logrando destruir varios monstruos-

-El mago titán consiguió la oportunidad y se dirigió rápidamente al segundo piso siendo seguido por los monstruos restantes-

Makarov: Como molestan –dijo el mago titán que se detuvo y miro a los monstruos con una sonrisa-

-El mago titán hizo crecer su brazo a un gran tamaño y este fue impactado en varios monstruos destruyéndolos-

Makarov: Rayos son persistentes –dijo el mago titán que comenzaba a cansarse con forme avanzaba y salían los monstruos-

-El mago titán llego al segundo piso y se encontró con más monstruos, el cansado mago de Fairy Tail junto sus manos y luego las separo logrando aparecer una esfera de rayo en su mano-

Makarov: Rayo Destellante (Tenmetsu Kaminari) –grito el mago titán que cubrió el campo con una gran luz a través de la producción de electricidad segando así a los monstruos-

-El mago de Fairy Tail tomo la oportunidad y con su cuerpo de rayo activado subió rápidamente hasta el tercer piso donde lo esperaban 50 monstruos más-

Makarov: Solo un piso más –dijo el mago titán que se adentró más al tercer piso y comenzó a combatir con los 50 monstruos- Utilizare eso –dijo el mago titán que rodeo su cuerpo en un aumento de energía- Ira Gigante (Kyojin no Gekirin) –grito el mago titán el cual había aumentado su energía y este solo comenzó andar y destruir todo a su paso asombrando a todos los presentes-

 **(En Domus Flau)**

Mato: Debería de pensarlo mejor-kabo –dijo la calabaza parlante mirando asombrado al mago titán que llego al último piso-

Steeal: Este tipo es interesante –pensó el mago de Eclipse Nocturno mirando con una sonrisa al mago titán el cual ya se encontraba parado frente a la lacrima mientras todos los monstruos se lanzaron hacia el-

 **(En el Castillo Negro)**

-El mago titán se hizo enorme asombrando a todos por el tamaño que había adquirido; los monstruos comenzaron atacar al mago titán el cual se los quitaba de encima con su magia, el mago titán alzo su brazo al aire y mientras tenía su puño formado y este lo dejo caer hacia la lacrima destruyéndola-

Makarov: Bien y ahora que todos los monstruos están reunidos e incluso el de clase-S, creo que terminare esto de un tiro –dijo el mago titán que junto sus manos y luego las separo haciendo que una pequeña esfera de luz apareciera en el centro- Fairy Law (Feari Ro) –grito el mago titán que cubrió el último piso con una gran cantidad de luz destruyendo a todos los monstruos de un tiro-

 **(En Domus Flau)**

-El castillo desapareció por completo dejando solo al mago titán el cual solo sonreía-

Chapati: Termino el ganador es Makarov Dreyar –grito el comentarista emocionado por tal actuación que dio el mago de Fairy Tail-

Lex: Makarov Dreyar, espero pelear ante ti en este día –pensó el mago robot mirando con gran seriedad al sonriente mago titán que este también lo observaba a el-

 **Bueno lectores aquí termina el capítulo espero y les haiga gustado déjenme sus comentarios de que les pareció y el martes no se pierdan** "Clasificando a los 7 Participantes" **.**

Tabla General al Momento

 **1\. Eclipse Nocturno -29 pts.**

 **2\. Lamia Scale -29 pts.**

 **3\. Fairy Tail -28 pts.**

 **4\. Sabertooth -22 pts.**

 **5\. Blue Pegasus -16 pts.**

 **6\. Crime Sorciere -13 pts.**

 **7\. Quatro Cerberus -12 pts.**

 **8.** **Mermaid Heels -9 pts.**

Wilmer34: Es natural que los magos de Fairy Tail no vayan a dejar las cosas así, bueno si le hice un cambio y es que los monstruos no puedan ser derrotados hasta que destruyera esa lacrima cosa que si hizo y termino con todos usando la ley hada de hecho si tengo que usar esas cosas espero y haiga mejorado algo la historia.

Atte. Dios Demonio.


	87. Clasificando a los 7 Participantes

Fairy Tail año-X810

 **Hola lectores aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo espero y les guste.**

Fic de Fairy Tail

 **Ficha Gremial**

 **Nombre: Cobra**

 **Magia: Dragón Slayer del Veneno y Sonido**

 **Le gusta: Las Serpientes**

 **No le gusta: Las aves y los transportes**

 **Gremio: Crime Sorceire**

 **Edad: 18 años**

 **Capítulo 87**

 _"Clasificando a los 7 Participantes"_

 **(En Domus Flau)**

Chapati: Termino el ganador es Makarov Dreyar –dijo el comentarista emocionado por el espectáculo que dio el mago titán-

Mato: Otra vez lo hicieron-kabo –dijo la calabaza parlante mirando tranquilamente al mago titán- Bien y ahora –dijo la calabaza parlante que voltio a ver a los otros 7 participantes-

-El mago de Eclipse Nocturno comenzó acercarse al mago titán y lo miro confiadamente mientras que el mago titán solo lo miraba con gran seriedad-

Steeal: Si que fue un verdadero espectáculo pero si te llegaras a enfrentar a mí en batalla ya sea este día u el otro e incluso el ultimo ya ganaría fácilmente –dijo el mago de Eclipse Nocturno confiado y mirando al serio mago titán el cual solo cerro sus ojos-

-El mago de Fairy Tail volvió abrir los ojos y suspiro cosa que intrigo al mago de Eclipse Nocturno; el mago titán miro al palco de Eclipse Nocturno con una enorme sonrisa-

Makarov: Es cierto que tienes un gran poder mágico pero –dijo el mago titán que miraba sonriente a cada mago de Eclipse Nocturno, el mago de Fairy Tail volvió a mirar al participante Steeal y quito su expresión sonriente- Su poder no es ni el tercio por ciento del mío –dijo el mago de Fairy Tail asombrando a los magos de Eclipse Nocturno-

-El mago titán tomo rumbo a su palco dejando emocionados a todos por la batalla de pandemónium-

Mato: Se ha debatido que clasificaremos a ustedes siete de otra forma –dijo la calabaza parlante que miro sonriente a los magos participantes- Es hora de MPF –dijo la calabaza que extendió sus brazos mientras que detrás de el apareció una maquina con una lacrima en el centro- Bien seguiremos con el orden anterior –dijo la calabaza parlante mirando a los 7 participantes-

-El mago de Crime Sorciere comenzó a cercarse a la máquina y este envolvió su puño en un manto de color rojo oscuro-

Cobra: Puño de Hierro del Dragón de Veneno (Dokuryu no Tekken) –grito el dragón slayer del veneno que se lanzó hacia la máquina y le impacto un fuerte golpe en la lacrima-

-El contador se detuvo y todos se asombraron al ver que la cantidad pasaba los 3000-

Chapati: 5010 –dijo el comentarista asombrado por la puntuación del dragón slayer del veneno-

-El miembro del consejo se quedó perplejo al ver el gran poder que poseía el mago de Crime Sorciere-

Steeal: Creo que sigo yo –dijo el mago de Eclipse Nocturno que apretó sus nudillos y puso su mano sobre su brazo- Mira bien Makarov Dreyar, lo fuerte que puedo ser –grito el mago de Eclipse Nocturno consiguiendo la atención del mago de Fairy Tail- Bastón del Angel de Hierro (Tetsuerukon) –grito el mago de Eclipse Nocturno que convirtió uno de sus brazos en un bastón grande de hierro el cual lo impacto en la lacrima-

-El contador se detuvo y todos se asombraron aún más por ver que el contador pasaba los 5000-

Chapati: 7891 –dijo el comentarista que quedo aún más asombrado por tal poder-

Gale: Jiji –dijo el dragón slayer de hierro mirando con una sonrisa al angel slayer de hierro-

Rock: Bien sigo yo –dijo el mago de tierra que junto sus manos y cerro sus ojos solo para después abrirlos nuevamente- Rugido del Monte Fuji (Meido Fukaku) –grito el mago de tierra que convoco una enorme cantidad de poder mágico que supera la meta en un rayo azul que sale del suelo y destruye todo el paisaje circundante-

-El contador se detuvo y todos se asombraron al ver que el puntaje superaba al de Jura-

Chapati: 9000 –dijo el comentarista que se asombraba cada vez más y más por los tales poderes mostrados al momento-

Sam: Sigo yo –dijo la maga de Mermaid Heels mirando la lacrima con una sonrisa y desenvaino la espada que poseía- Forma Cortante –dijo la maga de Mermaid Heels que se lanzó hacia la lacrima y la corto-

-El contador se detuvo para que se mostrara el resultado el cual también sobre pasaba los 5000-

Chapati: 7800 –dijo el comentarista que seguía asombrado al igual que todos los presentes-

Shane: Mi turno –dijo el mago que a punto su mano hacia la lacrima- Láser Rojo (Akairo Reza) –grito el mago de Quatro Cerberus el cual lanzo un láser de color rojo de su mano-

-El contador se detuvo y el impacto seso al ver el poder mágico de Shane-

Chapati: 3000 –dijo el comentarista ya no sorprendido por los resultados-

Olympia: Sigo yo –dijo la maga de Sabertooth que se acercó a la máquina de poder con una sonrisa- Cañón Cargado de Partículas (Raijin no Kaden Rushitto) –grito la maga de Sabertooth que tomo posición horizontal colocando sus manos frente a sí misma, sus palmas abiertas parcialmente enfrentadas y de repente chispas negras comenzaron aparecer entre sus manos y después envolvieron los ante brazos de la maga de Sabertooth que disparo hacia el superando los 5000-

Chapati: 8990 –dijo el comentarista que se volvió asombrar por la fuerza de los magos jóvenes-

Vance: Sigo yo Men –dijo el mago de Blue Pegasus con una sonrisa- Perfume de Energía (Kosui no Pawa) –dijo el mago de Blue Pegasus que aumento sus músculos y le impacto un fuerte golpe en la lacrima llegando a 5005-

Chapati: 5005 –dijo el comentarista que no esperaba ese resultado- Entones así termina el juego –dijo el comentarista que salió del asombro y miro la lista de combates- Pasemos al primer combate del tercer día que es representando a Blue Pegasus, Vance –grito el comentarista mirando al mago de perfumes mágicos el cual permaneció en la arena- Contra, representando a Lamia Scale, Ur Vastia –dijo el comentarista mirando a la maga de Lamia Scale la cual entro a la arena-

 **Bueno lectores aquí termina el capítulo de hoy espero y les haiga gustado déjenme sus comentarios de que les pareció y el martes no se pierdan** _"Duelo entre Mujeres"_ **.**

Tabla General al Momento

 **1\. Lamia Scale -37 pts.**

 **2\. Eclipse Nocturno -33 pts.**

 **3\. Fairy Tail -28 pts.**

 **4\. Sabertooth -28 pts.**

 **5\. Blue Pegasus -17 pts.**

 **6\. Crime Sorciere -15 pts.**

 **7\. Mermaid Heels -12 pts.**

 **8\. Quatro Cerberus -12 pts.**

Wilmer34: Saludos, wilmer34 esas ansias que tienes se te quitaran muy pronto; lo único que puedo decir es que Makarov peleara en el tercer día, contra quien eso si no te lo diré; por ahora disfruta de este capítulo.

Atte. Dios Demonio.


	88. Duelo entre Mujeres

Fairy Tail año-X810

 **Hola lectores aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo espero y les guste.**

Fic de Fairy Tail

 **Ficha Gremial**

 **Nombre: Jesus Fernandez**

 **Magia: Angel Slayer Blanco**

 **Le gusta: El Día**

 **No le gusta: La Noche**

 **Gremio: Crime Sorciere**

 **Edad: 11 años**

 **Capítulo 88**

 _"Duelo entre Mujeres"_

 **(En Domus Flau)**

Chapati: Este combate es entre Vance y Ur –dijo el comentarista mirando la batalla atentamente con una sonrisa-

Ur: Ice Make: Águila (Aisu Meiku: Iguru) –grito la alquimista de hielo que creo varias águilas que salieron disparadas hacia el mago de Blue Pegasus-

Vance: Men –dijo el mago de Blue Pegasus que esquivo el ataque de la maga de Lamia Scale-

Ur: Ice Make: Dragón de Nieve (Aisu Meiku: Suno Doragon) –grito la alquimista de hielo que creo un dragón de hielo que se lanzó hacia el mago de perfume-

Vance: Men –dijo el mago de perfume que saco una botella chiquita de su ropa y la destapo la comenzó a oler- Perfume de Energía (Enerugi Kosui) Men –grito el mago de perfume que comenzó a crecer sus músculos hasta llegar al límite-

-El dragón de nieve fue destruido por un golpe que había recibido por parte del mago de Blue Pegasus y el cual se lanzó directamente a la maga de Lamia Scale-

Ur: Ice Make: Escudo (Aisu Meiku: Shirudo) –grito la alquimista de hielo que creo una cúpula de hielo-

-El mago de perfume impacto su puño en el escudo de hielo el cual fue destruido dejando desprotegida a la maga de hielo, el puño del mago de Perfume estaba a punto de impactar a la maga de hielo pero este cambio de dirección e impactó en el suelo haciendo que se agrietara y levantara un montón de tierra-

Ur: Me rindo –dijo la alquimista de hielo impactada por la fuerza del mago de Blue Pegasus-

Chapati: Termino el encuentro el ganador es Vance –dijo el comentarista animado por la batalla-

Yajima: Una buena batalla verdad Kin-kun –dijo el chef mirando a los dos magos con una sonrisa-

Kin: Esta en lo cierto Yajima-san –dijo el líder del tercer escuadrón de los caballeros de la runa con seriedad y pensativo- Aun así quedan tres batallas que ver, espero ver un gran espectáculo por lo menos –dijo el hombre peli rubio mirando con una sonrisa el vacío campo de la arena-

Chapati: El segundo encuentro es entre Sabertooth, Mirna Cheney vs Quatro Cerberus, Matt Heishi –dijo el comentarista desilusionado por tal batalla-

-El gong sonó dando inicio a la batalla y el primero en lanzarse fue el mago de Quatro Cerberus-

 **(En las afueras de Crocus)**

********: Ishi –san –dijo un hombre peli blanco que parecía preocupado por algún motivo desconocido-

****: Que pasa? –Pregunto el mencionado mirando con gran seriedad al soldado que tenía enfrente-

-Este hombre es Ishi Hado es el segundo almando del segundo ejercito de los caballeros de la runa-

Soldado1: Encontré daños en una parte de la capital –dijo el hombre peli blanco con una mirada serie- Parece que hubo una batalla ahí –dijo el soldado mirando al caballero de la runa-

Ishi: Bien hablare con el líder sobre esto –dijo el segundo almando que se levantó y se acercó a una gran casa de campaña- Disculpe líder puedo entrar –dijo el segundo almando que estaba parado frente a la entrada de la casa de campaña-

******: Adelante Ishi –dijo el líder del escuadrón otorgándole la entrada a su segundo almando-

-Este hombre es Ronbun Iro es el capitán del segundo escuadrón de los caballeros de la runa-

Ishi: Señor quería hablarle sobre algo importante –dijo el segundo almando mirando con seriedad a su superior el cual cerro sus ojos-

Ronbun: Sobre el incidente en la capital –dedujo fácilmente el capitán del escuadrón asombrando a su segundo almando- Si es eso ve y llévate a Gin –dijo el líder del escuadrón mirando con seriedad a su segundo almando-

Ishi: Si señor –dijo el segundo almando que salió de la casa de campaña en busca del miembro del tercer escuadrón-

 **(En Domus Flau)**

Chapati: Vaya victoria de Sabertooth –dijo el comentarista muy relajado y para nada sorprendido-

Yajima: Bueno ya esperaba eso –dijo el chef mirando tranquilamente el campo de batalla y observo como regresaban a sus respectivos palcos los dos contendientes-

Chapati: Bien esa batalla quedara en el olvido para pasar al tercer combate del día que es Mermaid Heels, Sam Mikazuchi vs representando a Crime Sorciere, Hamlet –dijo el comentarista mirando a las dos contrincantes con una sonrisa-

Scarlet: Sam y Hamlet una batalla interesante –dijo la maga de re-equipamiento con una sonrisa-

-El gong sonó dando inicio a la confrontación entre mujeres, las dos magas se lanzaron hacia el ataque iniciando el duelo con una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo; las dos magas tomaron distancia y la maga de Mermaid Heels se lanzó junto a su espada para atacar a la maga de Crime Sorciere el cual envolvió sus puños en una esfera transparente y con orillas de color rojo, la maga de Crime Sorciere le pego a la espada y esta fue disparada hacia el aire haciendo que la maga de Mermaid Heels retrocediera-

Erza: Doblo la espada no, doblo el aire –pensó la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail asombrada por lo que hizo la maga más poderosa de Crime Sorciere-

Macbeth: Ni yo soy capaz de hacer eso, ella llevo a otro nivel mi magia –pensó el mago de reflector asombrado por lo que hizo su hija-

-La maga de Mermaid Heels puso su mano en el suelo y solo miro con una sonrisa a la maga de reflector-

Sam: Es hora de que te apegues al suelo –dijo la maga de gravedad que creo un círculo mágico encima de la maga de Crime Sorciere y esta cayó al suelo-

-La maga de gravedad rápidamente quito su mano del suelo y se puso de pie y fue directo hacia su espada la cual tomo y se lanzó hacia la maga de reflector-

Hamlet: Entonces doblare la gravedad –dijo la maga de reflector que doblo la gravedad logrado deshacer el hechizo de su oponente y logrando esquivar el golpe con la espada de la maga de gravedad-

Chapati: Ohhh! Esta si es una gran batalla –grito el comentarista asombrado por el espectáculo que estaban dando las dos magas-

Kin: Eso es cierto y espero con ansias que se ponga más emocionante esta batalla –dijo el hombre peli rubio mirando con una sonrisa a las dos contrincantes-

Yajima: Sam y Hamlet, dos magas con un gran poder e hijas de dos grandes magos también –dijo el chef mirando atento aquella batalla que apenas empezaba-

Sam: Eres fuerte de eso no cabe duda –dijo la maga de gravedad reconociendo la fuerza de su oponente-

Hamlet: Lo mismo digo –dijo la maga de reflector reconociendo la fuerza de su oponente-

Sam: Es hora de ir en serio –dijo la maga de gravedad que desenvaino la espada y tomo pose de pelea-

Hamlet: Me parece bien –dijo la maga de reflector que también tomo pose de pelea-

 **Bueno lectores aquí termina el capítulo espero y les haiga gustado déjenme sus comentarios de que les pareció y el martes no se pierdan** _"Makarov vs Lex"_ **.**

Tabla General al Momento

 **1\. Sabertooth -38 pts.**

 **2\. Lamia Scale -37 pts.**

 **3\. Eclipse Nocturno -33 pts.**

 **4\. Fairy Tail -28 pts.**

 **5\. Blue Pegasus -27 pts.**

 **6\. Crime Sorciere -15 pts.**

 **7\. Mermaid Heels -12 pts.**

 **8\. Quatro Cerberus -12 pts.**

Wilmer34: Obvio que esa no va ser toda su fuerza, el plan para los que participan o los otros jóvenes que no bueno siempre el plan fue que superaran a sus padres ya sea en fuerza o mejoran las magias que ellos aprendieron en caso de Hamlet que la mejoro y mucho; bueno como podrás leer el próximo título es Makarov vs Lex y como podrás haber leído en el capítulo anterior Gale Redfox ya le hecho el ojo a Steeal pero no te preocupes te enteraras de algo chido el próximo martes así que tan solo espera.

Atte. Dios Demonio.


	89. Makarov vs Lex

Fairy Tail año-X810

 **Hola lectores aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo espero y les guste.**

Fic de Fairy Tail

 **Ficha Gremial**

 **Nombre: Hamlet**

 **Magia: Reflector**

 **Le gusta: La Noche**

 **No le gusta: El Día**

 **Gremio: Crime Sorciere**

 **Edad: 18 años**

 **Capítulo 89**

 _"Makarov vs Lex"_

 **(En Domus Flau)**

-La maga de gravedad se lanzó rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba la maga de reflector y esta rápidamente esquivo el golpe de la espada por parte de la maga de Mermaid Heels-

Hamlet: Veras como eres devorada por mis ilusiones –dijo la maga de reflector que utilizo la refracción de la luz y la combino con su Magic Reflector-

-El cielo se puso rojo y apareció un monstruo gigante delante de la maga de gravedad que noto la ausencia de todos los presentes en Domus Flau-

Sam: Esto no te servirá de mucho –dijo la maga de gravedad que miro con gran seriedad al gran monstruo que ya hacia frente a ella y esta solo se lanzó hacia el-

-La maga reflector miraba con gran seriedad el centro de la arena y ante sus ojos observo como su mirada se agrieto y se rompió la ilusión dejando asombrada al mago de reflector-

Hamlet: Nada mal debo decir –dijo la maga de reflector mirando con una sonrisa a la maga de gravedad la cual miraba también con una sonrisa al mago de Crime Sorciere-

-La maga creo una cuchilla transparente con orillas rojas asombrando tanto su palco como a los demás presentes-

Hamlet: Cuchilla Espiral (Supairaru Ha) –grito la maga de reflector que tomo pose de pelea-

-La maga de gravedad no espero más y se lanzó rápidamente hacia la maga de Crime Sorciere continuando su batalla con una espada y una cuchilla espiral; las magas continuaban su combate dándose lo mejor que tenían hasta que el cansancio y el drenado de poder mágico hizo que tomaran distancia nuevamente-

Sam/Hamlet: Terminemos esto –gritaron las dos magas que se lanzaron nuevamente a la acción pero estas se detuvieron al escuchar el gong sonar y dando por terminada la batalla entre las dos magas las cuales cayeron al suelo rendidas debido al drenado de poder mágico-

Chapati: Termino el encuentro en empate –grito emocionado el comentarista por tal batalla tan llena de emoción-

Yajima: No cabe duda que esas dos magas tienen la misma fuerza –dijo el chef mirando a esas dos magas con una enorme sonrisa-

Kin: Bueno puedo decir que fue un gran combate pero –dijo el hombre peli dorado mirando con seriedad el centro de la arena la cual ya estaba vacía- No me siento satisfecho –dijo el hombre peli dorado ansioso de ver la última batalla del día-

Makarov/Lex: Si peleara yo lo satisfaría con una buena pelea –pensaron los dos magos al mismo tiempo con gran seriedad-

Chapati: Bueno pasemos al último combate del día que es entre Eclipse Nocturno y Fairy Tail –dijo el comentarista con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y poniendo atentos a los dos palcos-Lex Robon vs Makarov Dreyar –grito el comentarista con una sonrisa llena de emoción-

Kuro: Están acabados no conocen la verdadera fuerza de nuestro líder –pensó el alquimista de trampas mirando cómo se retiraba el mago robot hacia el centro de la arena y observo como toma rumbo al campo de batalla el mago titán-

Yajima: Esto me huele a una batalla épica –dijo el chef mirando con seriedad el centro de la arena-

-Los dos magos mencionados comenzaron a entrar a la arena; los magos estando ya adentro de la arena intercambiaron miradas por un momento y así sonó el gong dando inicio a la batalla-

Mato: Empiecen-kabo –dijo la calabaza parlante animada y ansiosa por la batalla que se iba llevar a cabo-

-El mago titán fue el primero en lanzarse y se fue directo al mago robot con el puño levantado, el mago de Eclipse Nocturno esquivo el golpe del mago de Fairy Tail dejándolo con gran seriedad; el mago robot levanto su pierna y le impacto una fuerte patada en el rostro al mago titán mandándolo con dirección al muro de Domus Flau, el mago titán detuvo su avance al rasgar el suelo con sus manos y este se asombró al ya no ver al mago robot el cual apareció frente a él y le impacto un fuerte golpe en el estómago-

Steeal: Sabía que era un hablador –dijo el angel slayer de hierro mirando con una sonrisa burlona al mago de Fairy Tail el cual estaba adolorido por el golpe que recibo-

Makarov: Sus puños son muy duros –dijo el mago titán que miro con gran seriedad al mago robot y este solo sonreía-

-El mago robot tomo distancia otorgándole la oportunidad de levantarse al mago titán el cual se molestó por tal acción de su oponente-

Makarov: No lo haces nada mal –dijo el mago titán mirando con seriedad al mago robot el cual solo sonreía burlonamente-

-El mago de Fairy Tail se quitó su abrigo y lo dejo en el suelo y este se envolvió en rayos y rápidamente apareció frente al mago robot asombrándolo a él tanto a su palco; el mago titán le impacto un fuerte puñetazo al mago robot y este fue lanzado hacia atrás-

Lex: Brazo Cadena (Amuchen) –grito el mago robot que estiro su brazo sacando una cadena de él logrando agarrar al mago de Fairy Tail-

-El mago de Eclipse Nocturno jalo hacia el al mago titán impactándole un fuerte rodillazo en el estómago al mago titán el cual respondió un cabezazo envuelto en rayos al mentón logrando soltarse del agarre; el brazo del mago robot regreso a la normalidad y solo miro con seriedad al mago titán; mientras que los palcos, el público y los comentaristas veían asombrados por la batalla-

Lex: Debo admitir que tú tampoco lo haces mal –dijo el mago robot mirando con seriedad al serio mago de Fairy Tail-

-Los dos magos intercambiaron miradas nuevamente y estos solo se envolvieron en un aura amarilla y gris, la tierra comenzó temblar debido al aumento de poder mágico que presentaban los dos magos que ya hacían en el campo de batalla; el temblor seso y nuevamente los dos magos se lanzaron hacia el ataque y ahora impactaron puños haciendo presente una gran ráfaga de aire que dejo impresionados a todos los presentes; los dos magos volvieron a tomar distancia-

Lex: Balas (Barasu) –grito el mago robot que disparo varias balas del arma que había salido de su brazo-

-El mago de Fairy Tail logro esquivar cada bala con enorme facilidad-

Makarov: Tendrás que hacer algo mejor que eso –dijo el mago titán con gran seriedad y sin preocupación-

Lex: Tienes toda la razón –dijo el mago robot que levanto su brazo y su mano y su mano comenzó a transformarse en una especie de cañón- Te presentó al cañón –dijo el mago robot que apunto su arma al mago de Fairy Tail- Cañón Plasma (Kyanon Purazuma) –grito el mago robot que lanzo un cañón de color verde de su mano el cual impacto en el suelo haciendo que se abriera una cortina de humo pequeña la cual se disipo muy rápido asombrando al mago titán al ver que ya no estaba su oponente- Sable de Luz (Raitoseba) –grito el mago robot que transformo su brazo izquierdo en una espada de fotones la cual logro hacerle una pequeña cortada al mago de Fairy Tail el cual no le importó-

Chapati: Ohhh! Dios parece que Lex tiene dominada la batalla al momento –dijo el comentarista asombrado por la batalla de dos poderosos magos-

Yajima: Pero ahora creo que Makarov-kun se pondrá serio –dijo el chef mirando con una sonrisa el centro de la arena-

Kin: Creo que tanto Lex como Makarov no han demostrado su verdadera fuerza tanto física como poder mágico –dijo el hombre peli dorado con gran seriedad ante tal batalla tan emocionante-

-El mago titán esquivaba cada ataque y golpe del mago robot tanto con el cañón y el sable de luz-

Makarov: Cuerpo de Rayo (Rajo Bodi) –grito el mago titán que transformo su cuerpo en un rayo y que apareció frente al mago robot el cual recibió un fuerte puñetazo en la cara por parte del mago titán haciéndolo caer al suelo-

Lex: Me sorprende que tengas esa velocidad –dijo el mago robot que comenzó a poner de pie; ya estando de pie quito su expresión serie y miro con una sonrisa al mago de Fairy Tail- Creo que te enseñare algo interesante –dijo el mago robot con una gran sonrisa en su rostro-

Kuro: En verdad lo hará –pensó el mago creador de trampas mirando con seriedad la batalla entre su compañero y el mago de Fairy Tail-

Steeal: Contra este enemigo insignificante –pensó el angel slayer de hierro mirando con gran seriedad la batalla entre estos dos magos-

Makarov: Al fin mostraras tu poder –dijo el mago titán que quito su expresión seria y miro con una sonrisa llena de diversión al mago de Eclipse Nocturno-

Lex: Armamento nivel 1 –dijo el mago robot que miro con una sonrisa llena de diversión al mago de Fairy Tail-

 **Bueno lectores aquí termina el capítulo de hoy espero y les haiga gustado déjenme sus comentarios de que les pareció y le martes no se pierdan** _"Armamento Nivel 2"_ **.**

Tabla General al Momento

 **1\. Sabertooth -38 pts.**

 **2\. Lamia Scale -37 pts.**

 **3\. Eclipse Nocturno -33 pts.**

 **4\. Fairy Tail -28 pts.**

 **5\. Blue Pegasus -27 pts.**

 **6\. Crime Sorciere -20 pts.**

 **7\. Mermaid Heels -17 pts.**

 **8\. Quatro Cerberus -12 pts.**

Wilmer34: Saludos, Wilmer34 bueno al final te diste cuenta que era la tercera batalla del día, la cual terminó en empate y espero y me digas si te gusto el combate o no; y tu opinión sobre el ultimo combate el cual se está llevando a cabo y la sorpresa es el armamento nivel 1 y tan solo espera leer la batalla de Lex con el armamento a que es chido verdad?

Atte. Dios Demonio.


	90. Armamento Nivel 2

Fairy Tail año-X810

 **Hola lectores aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo espero y les guste.**

Fic de Fairy Tail

 **Ficha Gremial**

 **Nombre:** **Race** **Agria**

 **Magia: Ralentización**

 **Le gusta: Correr**

 **No le gusta: Ser lento**

 **Gremio: Crime Sorciere**

 **Edad: 12 años**

*Resumen Hasta el Momento*

-El cuarto día que comenzó a llevándose con el evento Pandemonio este fue conquistado por el mago de Fairy Tail; en la parte de batalla Vance y Mirna consiguieron ganar fácilmente contra sus oponentes, Sam y Hamlet que dieron inicio a la tercera batalla la cual terminó en empate, Makarov y Lex que abrieron la última batalla esta comenzó con la ventaja del mago de Eclipse Nocturno el cuál decidió mostrarle su verdadero poder al mago de Fairy Tail-

 **Capítulo 90**

"Armamento Nivel 2"

 **(En Domus Flau)**

Lex: Me sorprendes que tengas esa velocidad –dijo el mago robot que comenzó a ponerse de pie; ya estando de pie el mago robot quito su expresión seria y miro sonriente al mago de Fairy Tail- Creo que te enseñare algo interesante –dijo el mago robot con una gran sonrisa en su rostro-

Makarov: Al fin mostraras tu poder –dijo el mago titán que quito su expresión seria y miro con una sonrisa llena de diversión al mago de Eclipse Nocturno-

Lex: Armamento Nivel 1 –dijo el mago robot que miro con una sonrisa llena de diversión al mago de Fairy Tail; el cuerpo del mago robot comenzó a brillar y este comenzó a cambiar de forma, el cuerpo del mago de Eclipse Nocturno dejo impresionado a todos por su nuevo aspecto y este solo pudo sonreír- Modo Taladro (Doriru Modo) –dijo el mago robot que traía un casco a amarillo y del salía la punta de un taladro y su armadura era de color rojo con las rodilleras y las coderas le salían puntas de un taladro también-

-El mago titán quito su sonrisa y se puso serio nuevamente y solo miraba al mago robot atento-

Makarov: Ven –dijo el mago titán mirando con gran seriedad al mago robot el cual no dudo y se lanzó rápidamente hacia el mago de Fairy Tail-

-El mago robot que había transformado su cuerpo en un taladro incremento su fuerza en los golpes y logro impactarle uno al mago titán que salió disparado y que se estrelló en una de las paredes del Domus Flau-

Makarov: Nada mal –dijo el mago titán con una sonrisa y que de la nada apareció detrás del mago robot-

-El mago robot alcanzo a darse media vuelta u volvió a impactar puños con el mago de Fairy Tail logrando levantar una ráfaga de aire más potente; todos los presentes se vieron afectados por la gran ráfaga de aire tapándoles la vista por cierto momento-

Yajima: Al parecer ellos tienen más poder del que aparentan –dijo el chef que también era afectado por la enorme ráfaga de aire que levantaron los dos magos combatientes-

-Los dos magos se hicieron hacia atrás y se prepararon nuevamente para atacar con sus respectivas magias-

Lex: Cohete Taladro (Doriru Roketto) –grito el mago robot que disparo un taladro de su mano que iba a gran velocidad-

-El mago titán puso su puño hacia tras mientras sonreía abiertamente-

Makarov: Golpe Relámpago (Raitoningusutoraiku) –grito el mago titán que disparo su puño hacia el frente y del salió un rayo que impacto en el taladro ocasionando una explosión de gran magnitud y un feroz viento mando a volar a los dos magos y destruir una parte de la estructura de la arena-

Lex: No cabe duda que eres muy fuerte –dijo el mago robot mirando con una sonrisa al mago de Fairy Tail-

Makarov: Que estas esperando muéstrame tu otro armamento –dijo el mago titán mirando con una sonrisa al mago robot-

Lex: Si es lo que deseas –dijo el mago robot que extendió sus brazos y que seguía mirando sonriente al mago de Fairy Tail- Armamento Nivel 2 –dijo el mago robot que volvió a comenzar a brillar y cambiar su cuerpo nuevamente- Modo Shogun (Shogun Modo) –dijo el mago robot que trasformo su cuerpo en partes de pura máquina y llevaba una espada en su espalda- Que opinas este es el armamento shogun –dijo el mago mirando sonriente al mago de Fairy Tail-

Makarov: Yo opino que me muestres lo que tienes –dijo el mago titán con una sonrisa y que se lanzó hacia el mago de Eclipse Nocturno apareciendo detrás de el-

-La velocidad del mago robot llego a un punto crítico de lograr esquivar el golpe del mago de Fairy Tail; el mago de Eclipse Nocturno miro frente a frente al mago titán y este miro asombrado al mago robot por su velocidad-

Lex: Ahora te cortare –dijo el mago robot que saco su espada e intento cortar al mago de Fairy Tail pero este logro esquivar el corte pero no a tiempo debido a que perdió tres pelos-

Laxus: Makarov –dijo el noveno maestro mirando con tranquilidad a su hijo mientras que todos los demás gremios, palcos, los comentaristas y el público no podían salir del asombró causado por tal batalla entre dos monstruos-

Steeal: Nunca vi tan feliz a Lex –dijo el angel slayer de hierro con una sonrisa en su rostro-

-Los dos magos que se encontraban peleando estos esquivaban cada corte y golpe hasta que el mago titán tomo distancia y este cerro sus ojos y comenzó a concentrase en buscar y seguir el ritmo de su oponente; el mago de Fairy Tail abrió los ojos y solo se quedó sonriendo-

Makarov: Terminare esto –dijo el mago titán que esquivo el corte del mago de Eclipse Nocturno asombrándolo por completo- Codo Eléctrico (Denku Hiji) –grito el mago titán que le impacto que envolvió su codo en rayos y lo impacto en el rostro del mago robot que cayó al suelo inconsciente-

Chapati: Terminó el encuentro el ganador es Makarov Dreyar –dijo el comentarista que no podía salir del asombro por la batalla que había visto-

Kin: Estoy conforme esta vez sí vi una buena batalla –dijo el hombre peli rubio con una sonrisa en su rostro-

Chapati Y así termina el tercer día de los grandes juegos mágicos –dijo el comentarista que agarro una lista- En primer lugar, Fairy Tail con 38 pts; en segundo lugar, Sabertooth con 38 pts; en tercer lugar, Lamia Scale con 37 pts; en cuarto lugar, Eclipse Nocturno con 33 pts; en quinto lugar, Blue Pegasus con 27 pts; en sexto lugar, Crime Sorciere con 20 pts; en séptimo lugar, Mermaid Heels con 17 pts y en octavo lugar Quatro Cerberus con 12 pts –dijo el comentarista que terminó de dar los resultados del tercer día y todos comenzaron ya a retirarse-

 **Bueno lectores aquí termina el capítulo de hoy espero y les haiga gustado déjenme sus comentarios de que les pareció y el otro martes no se pierdan** _"Batalla Culinaria"_ **.**

Wilmer34: Saludos, wilmer34 que mala onda y se supone que esa temporada ya termino pero bueno rezo para que todo salga bien dónde vives; bueno como podrás haber leído fueron dos armamentos por ahora la batalla ya ha terminado con la victoria de Fairy Tail y coronación como primer lugar solo hay que esperar el cuatro día y ante penúltimo bueno me despido.

Atte. Dios Demonio.


	91. Batalla Culinaria

Fairy Tail año-X810

 **Hola lectores aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo espero y les guste.**

Fic de Fairy Tail

 **Ficha Gremial**

 **Nombre: Angel Agria**

 **Magia: Angelical**

 **Le gusta: Torturar**

 **No le gusta: Ser torturada**

 **Gremio: Crime Sorciere**

 **Edad: 16 años**

 **Capítulo 91**

 _"Batalla Culinaria"_

 **(En un Bar de Crocus)**

-Los magos de Fairy Tail festejaban su triunfo como es debido bebiendo y destrozando el lugar como siempre; en una mesa se encontraban los miembros participantes de los juegos platicando y tomando decisiones-

Scarlet: Así que decidido participare en el juego de mañana –dijo la maga de re-equipamiento animada por el cuarto día-

Silver: Espera que hay de mi –dijo el devil slayer de hielo que tenía una mirada seria y con determinación-

-La maga de re-equipamiento se dio media vuelta y miro a su compañero y esta solo sonrío-

Scarlet: No –dijo la maga de re-equipamiento que quito su sonrisa y miro a su compañero con seriedad el cual sintió miedo-

Silver: E-está bien –dijo el devil slayer de hielo atemorizado por la mirada que le lanzaba su compañera-

-El mago titán se puso de pie y se reunió con su equipo de misiones-

Jose: Quien lo diría dos monstruos peleando –dijo el mago de invocación con una sonrisa-

Makarov: No estoy conforme a esa batalla –dijo el mago titán con gran seriedad y haciendo preocupar a su equipo-

Jose: Es porque él es más fuerte que tu –dijo el mago de invocación sin rodeos y poniendo aún más serio al mago titán- O fue porque ganaste de pura suerte –dijo el mago de invocación con tono de burla hacia su compañero el cual se paró de golpe llamando la atención de todos-

Makarov: Iré a dar una vuelta por ahí –dijo el mago titán que salió del bar triste por ser más débil que el mago robot-

Simon: ¿Porque le dijiste eso? –Pregunto molesto el mago de cuerpo celestial el cual miro al mago de invocación-

Jose: Como que porque sabes más que nadie que el quería escuchar eso –dijo el mago de invocación que miro al noveno maestro con gran seriedad mientras que el maestro solo sonrió y salió del bar-

Jose: Regresare al hotel –dijo el mago de invocación que salió del bar y tomo dirección al hotel en compañía de sus hermanos pequeños-

 **(En Crocus)**

Makarov: Maldicion odio cuando Jose tiene razón –pensó el mago titán que caminaba por la capital con tranquilidad- Pero aun así hay límites en poder porque él es así de fuerte –volvió a pensar el mago titán que miro al cielo estrellado-

Laxus: En ese momento que sus hechizos impactaron entre sí no solo levanto tierra si no que hicieron varios desniveles en la arena los cuales nada más eran visibles para ustedes –dijo el noveno maestro que logro alcanzar a su hijo-

Makarov: Si, cuando él se acercó a mí con su espada pensé que sería la derrota para mí sino que tropezó con el desnivel y logre pegarle y así gane –dijo el mago titán con gran seriedad y recordando lo sucedió- El en el Modo Shogun era muy rápido imposible de rastrearlo con sentir el poder mágico –dijo el mago titán que estaba totalmente serio-

Laxus: Si quieres más poder sígueme –dijo el noveno maestro que comenzó andar y este comenzó a ser seguido por su hijo-

 **(En Domus Flau)**

Chapati: Este es el cuatro día de los grandes juegos mágicos y el juego de hoy es batalla culinaria y hoy nos acompaña nada más ni nada menos que la reina Hisui –dijo el comentarista que miro al centro de la arena donde estaban ya las/os participantes-

Hisui: Hola es un placer estar aquí –dijo la reina de Crocus saludando a todos los presentes-

Chapati: Y ahora los participantes son por parte de Fairy Tail, Scarlet Fernandez –dijo el comentarista que tenía la hoja de los participantes del juego-

Natsu/Gray: Ya perdimos –dijeron los dos magos al mismo tiempo preocupados por los resultados del evento-

Erza: No digan eso –dijo la séptima maestra de Fairy Tail orgullosa de su hija-

Chapati: Representando a Sabertooth, Mirna Cheney; representando a Lamia Scale, Lucía Akatsuki; por parte de Quatro Cerberus, Saúl Volker; por parte de Crime Sorciere, Angel Agria; por parte de Blue Pegasus, Karen Lates; por parte de Mermaid Heels, Berry Tearm y por parte de Eclipse Nocturno Alan Coop –dijo el comentarista con una sonrisa-

Mato: El platillo será pescado y carne –dijo la calabaza parlante con una sonrisa y poniendo feliz a los gatos de Sabertooth, Blue Pegasus y Fairy Tail e incluso a los perros- Empiecen-kabo –dijo la calabaza parlante que dio inicio al juego y las magas rápidamente se acomodaron en su puesto indicado-

-Las magas agarraron los ingredientes necesarios y los utensilios necesarios para preparar la comida necesaria-

Happy/Husk: Pescado/Carne –dijeron tanto el perro como el gato tirando la baba por la comida-

-Los participantes terminaron de cocinar la comida indicada mientras que los comentaristas bajaron para probarla junto a Mato-

Scarlet: De seguro ganare –dijo la maga de re-equipamiento que parecía confiada de sí misma-

-Los tres comentaristas y Mato terminaron de probar la comida y se reunieron y comenzaron a susurrase cosas; los comentaristas y la calabaza terminaron de debatir al ganador y la calabaza miro a los participantes-

Mato: La ganadora es Berry Tearm –dijo la calabaza parlante con una sonrisa- En segundo Mirna Cheney, en tercero, Scarlet Fernandez, en cuarto Angel Agria, en quinto Lucía Akatsuki, en sexto Karen Lates, en séptimo Saúl Volker y en octavo Alan Coop –dijo la calabaza parlante que no le mostro mucha importancia a los demás participantes-

Chapati: Bien pacemos a la parte de batalla por parejas, en la primera batalla tenemos a Crime Sorciere, Cobra y Jesus –dijo el comentarista con una sonrisa-

Jesus: Ganaremos –dijo el angel slayer blanco con gran entusiasmo-

Chapati: Vs representando a Blue Pegasus, Vane y Ken –dijo el comentarista con una sonrisa-

Mato: Bien listos empiecen-kabo –dijo la calabaza parlante animado y que dio inicio a la batalla-

 **(En algún lugar de Crocus)**

****: A partir de estos momentos te tienes que mover sin ser vista –dijo un joven peli blanco que miro con seriedad a una persona encapuchada-

****: Si señor –dijo el ser encapuchado que salió del callejón u comenzó andar por Crocus- Inicia la operación CDF –pensó el ser encapuchado que tomo dirección al Domus Flau-

 **Bueno lectores aquí termina el capítulo de hoy espero y les haiga gustado déjenme sus comentarios de que les pareció y el martes no se pierdan** _"Nada es Fácil"_ **.**

Tabla General al Momento

 **1\. Sabertooth -46 pts.**

 **2\. Fairy Tail -44 pts.**

 **3\. Lamia Scale -40 pts.**

 **4\. Eclipse Nocturno -33 pts.**

 **5\. Blue Pegasus -29 pts.**

 **6\. Mermaid Heels -27 pts.**

 **7\. Crime Sorciere -20 pts.**

 **8\. Quatro Cerberus-** **13 pts.**

Wilmer34: Saludos, wilmer34 me alegra que te haiga gustado la batalla entre Makarov y Lex, intente hacerla lo mejor posible darle un gran impacto con la batalla; la verdad hay un motivo por la forma en que gano Makarov y está en este capítulo pero bueno para cuando lo leas ya te habrás dado cuenta de hecho aprecio el consejo y lo hago lo mejor posible creo; deduces bien el titulo pertenece a Shokugeki no Soma bueno nunca he leído el manga ni he visto el anime pero lo que si sabía es que tiene que ver con la cocina.

Atte. Dios Demonio.


	92. Nada es Fácil

Fairy Tail año-X810

 **Hola lectores aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo espero y les guste.**

Fic de Fairy Tail

 **Ficha Gremial**

 **Nombre: Ricky**

 **Magia: Arco de la Encarnación**

 **Le gusta: El Drama**

 **No le gusta: El Dolor**

 **Gremio: Crime Sorciere**

 **Edad: 20 años**

 **Capítulo 92**

 _"Nada es Fácil"_

 **(En Domus Flau)**

Cobra: Blue Pegasus, esto será fácil –dijo el dragón slayer del veneno con una sonrisa en su rostro- Oye, Jesus –dijo el dragón slayer del veneno que miro a su compañero con una mirada seria-

Jesus: No tienes por qué decirlo –dijo el angel slayer blanco mirando a sus oponentes con una sonrisa-

Mato: Empiecen-kabo –dijo la calabaza parlante con entusiasmo-

-El gong sonó dando inicio a la batalla y los magos de Crime Sorciere no tardaron en lanzarse con su pierna y puño envueltos en sus respectivas magias-

Ken: Escalón Aéreo (Eaeshuron) –grito el mago de viento que creo unas escaleras de viento frente a él y su compañero logrando esquivar el ataque de los magos de Crime Sorciere-

Vance: Mi turno-men –dijo el mago de perfume que saco dos botellas de saco de vestir y se las puso en la nariz- Perfume de Pies Flotantes: Inhalación Cero (Shunsoku no Parufamu Zero Kyori Kyuin) –grito el mago de perfume que bajo rápidamente las escaleras asombrando a los magos de Crime Sorciere-

Cobra: No te dejare –dijo el dragón slayer del veneno que se lanzó con su puño envuelto en veneno pero una barrera invisible le impidió el paso-

Ken: Puse una barrera de aire, así tu no interrumpirás a ellos pelear y nosotros no seremos interrumpidos –dijo el mago de viento que bajo y miro con una sonrisa al dragón slayer del veneno-

-El mago de Crime Sorciere miro con seriedad a su contrincante el cual también estaba serio; el mago de perfume que tenía su nariz tapada este comenzó a brillar-

Vance: Perfume de Energía (Chikara no Parufamu) –grito el mago de perfume que aumento sus músculos y miro con una sonrisa al serio angel slayer blanco-

-Los dos magos de Blue Pegasus se lanzaron ahora a los serios magos de Crime Sorciere los cuales quitaron esa expresión y solo sonrieron asombrando a los magos de Blue Pegasus-

Cobra: Barrera de Sonido (Boon Kabe) –grito el dragón slayer del veneno que se protegió de la patada de viento del mago de Blue Pegasus-

-El angel slayer extendió sus brazos mientras sonreía y veía como se acercaba su oponente y en esa misma posición esquivaba cada golpe-

Jesus: Brillo del Angel Blanco (Hakueru no Akura-sa) –grito el angel slayer blanco que hizo aparecer un brillo blanco detrás de él cubriendo todo Domus Flau segando por completo al mago de perfume-

-El mago de sonido alzo su mano y la puso cerca del mago de viento el cual también estaba segado-

Cobra: Palma de Sonido (Oto no Tenohira) –grito el mago de sonido que toco al mago de viento y genero un gran choque de sonido de su mano y mando a volar a su oponente el cual cayó al suelo inconsciente-

-La barrera de aire desapareció otorgándole el paso al dragón slayer del veneno el cual se apresuró para ayudar a su compañero; el angel slayer blanco envolvió su puño en una esfera blanca y miro sonriente al segado mago de Blue Pegasus-

Jesus: Relámpago del Angel Blanco (Hakueru no Inazuma) –grito el angel slayer blanco que lanzo un relámpago blanco de su mano el cual impacto en el mago de perfume el cual cayó al suelo inconsciente-

Chapati: Termino los ganadores son Crime Sorciere –dijo el comentarista animado por la batalla que había visto-

Cobra: Bueno al parecer esto no fue tan fácil como pensé –dijo el dragón slayer del veneno que se acercó a su contrincante y lo ayudo a levantarse y lo mismo hizo su compañero-

-Los cuatro magos dejaron la arena y regresaron a sus respectivos palcos-

Chapati: Pasemos al segundo encuentro que es entre Mermaid Heels, Sam y Cat vs representando a Quatro Cerberus, Saúl Volker y Dante Shihenkei –dijo el comentarista emocionado por la batalla que se venía ahora-

-Los magos mencionados entraron al campo de batalla y estos solo intercambiaron miradas-

Mato: Listo empiecen-kabo –dijo la calabaza parlante que dio inicio a la batalla y así sonó el gong-

Sam: Lo siento pero no duraran mucho –dijo la maga de gravedad que hizo aparecer un círculo mágico en el suelo levantando en el aire a sus dos contrincantes-

Cat: Así que lo sentimos –dijo la maga de Mermaid Heels que se quitó uno de sus guantes y que hizo crecer sus garras-

-Las dos magas de Mermaid Heels se lanzaron hacia los magos de Quatro Cerberus-

Sam/Cat: Corte (Saibansho)/ Garra Somnífera (Somunifera no Tsume) –gritaron las dos magas que hicieron caer a sus contrincantes con sueño y un corte-

Chapati: Termino las ganadoras son Sam y Cat –dijo el comentarista impactado por la corta batalla que vio- Ahora pasemos al tercer combate que representando a Eclipse Nocturno, Steeal Acron y Alan Coop –dijo el comentarista que observaba como se acercaban a la arena los dos magos serios- Vs representando a Lamia Scale –dijo el comentarista mirando con atención la hoja-

Lyon: Nosotros –dijo el alquimista de hielo atento por lo que dirá el comentarista-

Ben: Que pasa si es Rock –dijo el god slayer del cielo preocupado por lo que pueda pasar-

Lyon: Perderemos la batalla –dijo el alquimista de hielo atento por lo que venía-

-La alquimista de hielo miro al palco de Eclipse Nocturno y estos se encontraban aliviados-

Kuro: Me pregunto qué hubiera pasado si tendría que pelear Lex –dijo el creador de trampas aliviado-

Blade: Es una pena que no esté –dijo el mago de engaño esperando por saber quiénes serán los contrincantes de sus compañeros-

Chapati: Los hermanos Vastia –dijo el comentarista mirando al palco de Lamia Scale los cuales mandaron a los hermanos Vastia a la acción-

 **(En las afueras de Crocus)**

*****: La guerra está a punto de empezar –dijo un hombre peli café sentado sobre una roca mirando la gran capital-

******: Hay rumores sobre el consejo –dijo una mujer peli verde con una sonrisa-

****: Dicen que ellos están aquí –dijo una joven peli azul mirando con preocupación al hombre peli café-

*****: Bien Movámonos –dijo el hombre peli café que se puso de píe y comenzó a caminar por la enorme montaña-

****/******: Si maestro respondieron la mujer y la joven al mismo tiempo y esta comenzaron a seguir al hombre peli café-

 **Bueno lectores aquí termina el capítulo espero y les haiga gustado déjenme sus comentarios de que les pareció y le martes no se pierdan** _"Dos Steeal"_ **.**

Tabla General al Momento

 **1\. Sabertooth -46 pts.**

 **2\. Fairy Tail -44 pts.**

 **3\. Lamia Scale -40 pts.**

 **4\. Mermaid Heels -37 pts.**

 **5\. Eclipse Nocturno -33 pts.**

 **6\. Crime Sorciere -30 pts.**

 **7\. Blue Pegasus -29 pts.**

 **8\. Quatro Cerberus -13 pts.**

Wilmer34: Saludos, wilmer34, la verdad Makarov es fuerte pero al parecer los modos que pose Lex les aumenta un atributo por ejemplo la de Modo Shogun le aumento la velocidad por tres; lo que quiso decir Laxus bueno eso lo sabrás cuando este en el ultimo día y por último, bueno esos dos del final, no quiero spoilarte así que no pondré nada sobre ellos aquí, tan solo espera y sabras. Me despido.

Atte. Dios Demonio.


	93. Dos Steeal

Fairy Tail año-X810

 **Hola lectores me disculpo por no haber subido el capítulo antes pero es que ayer fui a ver una película al cine y pues la película termino ya tarde pero aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo espero y les guste.**

Fic de Fairy Tail

 **Ficha Gremial**

 **Nombre: Seth Mikazuchi**

 **Magia: Cartas Mágicas**

 **Le gusta: Adivinar**

 **No le gusta: Equivocarse**

 **Gremio: Crime Sorciere**

 **Edad: 13 años**

 **Capítulo 93**

 _"Dos Steeal"_

 **(En Domus Flau)**

Mato: Empiecen-kabo –dijo la calabaza parlante con entusiasmo-

-El gong sonó dando inicio al combate y rápidamente un niño peli negro se lanzó hacia el joven peli blanco pero la joven peli rosa logro interponerse creando un escudo de hielo-

****: Nada mal pero yo simplemente, soy el señuelo –dijo el joven peli negro que miro sonriente a los dos hermanos Vastia-

-El angel slayer de hierro sonrió y puso un pie hacia atrás y sus dos manos en el suelo y luego alzó su mirada hacia los hermanos Vastia-

Steeal: Alas del Angel de Hierro (Tetsueru no Tsubasa) –grito el angel slayer de hierro que creo dos alas metálicas en su espalda y este se alzó al aire y comenzó a volar-

-El angel slayer de hierro detuvo su vuelo y miro sonriente a los hermanos Vastia los cuales se dieron cuenta que se lanzaría hacia ellos-

Ben: Ahí viene, prepárate Ur –dijo el god slayer del cielo mirando con seriedad al sonriente mago de Eclipse Nocturno-

Steeal: Garras del Angel de Hierro (Tetsueru no Tsume) –grito el angel slayer de hierro que se lanzó hacia la alquimista de hielo con sus dedos convertidos en filosas garras metálicas las cuales destruyeron por completo el escudo de hielo creando una cortina de humo blanco-

-El niño peli negro aprovecho la oportunidad y se introdujo en la cortina de humo blanco y toco a la alquimista de hielo-

 **(En algún lugar de Crocus)**

****: Aquí se llevaron a cabo los grandes juegos mágicos –dijo la mujer encapuchada que entro al estadio-

 **(En Domus Flau)**

-El god y angel slayers veían con atención como se disipaba la cortina de humo y para el asombro de todos habían dos alquimistas de hielo en la arena las cuales tenían espadas de hielo impactadas entre ellas-

Ben: Pero que hay dos Ur –pensó el god slayer del cielo mirando asombrado solo para después mirar sonriente al angel slayer de hierro el cual esperaba el siguiente movimiento del Vastia mayor-

Steeal: Que harás ahora mago? –Pregunto el angel slayer de hierro mirando con una sonrisa al asombrado god slayer del cielo-

-El Vastia mayor cerro sus ojos y este se pegó en su propio rostro asombrando a todos los presentes por lo que hizo-

Ben: Yo no hare nada –dijo el god slayer del cielo mirando con una sonrisa al mago de Eclipse Nocturno- Uno de ellos es tu compañero, una de ellas es mi hermana; no le veo el problema si Ur se encarga de tu compañero –dijo el god slayer del cielo que se lanzó hacia el mago de Eclipse Nocturno-

Steeal: Tch no funciono –pensó el angel slayer de hierro que esquivo el golpe del mago de Lamia Scale- Alan no tienes por qué responder pero ahora llevaremos a cabo el plan B –dijo el angel slayer de hierro que se lanzó hacia el god slayer del cielo-

-El mago de Eclipse Nocturno tacleo al Vastia mayor y lo llevo directo al suelo estrellándose junto a él; las dos Ur se separaron mientras que la falsa fue identificada debido a que tomo dirección hacia su compañero y el god slayer del cielo-

Ur: No te dejare –grito la alquimista de hielo que se lanzó a perseguir a la falsa Ur-

-El mago de copia salto y clavo su espada en el suelo y luego este la comenzó a girar logrando hacer un círculo en el suelo el cual levanto la cortina de humo; donde ya hacían presente los cuatro magos combatientes-

Ur (Alan): Ganaremos con fuerza extra –dijo el mago imitador que toco a su compañero y este se transformó en el-

-Los dos magos de Lamia Scale fueron lanzados hacia fuera de la cortina de humo y todos se asombraron al ver ahora dos Steeal-

Steeal: Bien es hora de seguir con el juego –dijeron los dos angel slayer de hierro que miraron sonrientes a los hermanos Vastia-

Ben: Me parece perfecto porque ya me estoy aburriendo –dijo el god slayer del cielo que miro a los dos magos con una sonrisa-

Ur: Ice Make: Piso (Aisu Meiku: Furoa) –grito la alquimista de hielo que cubrió toda la arena con hielo-

Steeal: Cuchillas del Angel de Hierro (Tetsueru no Buredo) –dijeron los dos angel slayer de hierro que crearon dos cuchillas debajo de sus pies y las clavaron en el suelo-

Ben: Mi turno Bramido del Dios del Cielo (Tenjin no Dogo) –grito el god slayer del cielo que lanzo una corriente masiva de aire de su boca-

Steeal: Atrás Alan –dijo el angel slayer de hierro que se puso frente a su compañero y este exhaló fuerte- Aliento del Angel de Hierro (Tetsueru no Iki) –grito el angel slayer de hierro que lanzo un tornado de metal de su boca el cual impacto en el hechizo del mago de Lamia Scale ocasionando una explosión haciendo que se abriera una cortina de humo-

Ur: Rayos que pasa con este tipo –dijo la alquimista de hielo impactada por el poder del mago de Eclipse Nocturno-

-Los dos magos de Eclipse Nocturno atravesaron la cortina de humo asombrando a los hermanos Vastia-

Steeal: Espada del Angel de Hierro (Tetsueruuken) –gritaron los dos magos de Eclipse Nocturno que habían convertido sus brazos en una gran espada de hierro las cuales lograron cortar a los hermanos Vastia los cuales cayeron al suelo inconscientes-

Chapati: Termino el encuentro los ganadores son Steeal y Alan –dijo el comentarista emocionado por la batalla que vio-

-Los dos magos de Eclipse Nocturno se acercaron a los de Lamia Scale y los ayudaron a levantarse y estrecharon sus manos-

Chapati: Bien pasemos a la última pelea del día representando a Sabertooth, Vicelogia Eucliffe y Skiadrum Cheney –dijo el comentarista observando como entraba a la arena los dos magos de Sabertooth- Contra; representando a Fairy Tail, Gale Redfox e Igneel Dragneel –grito el comentarista asombrado mientras que el público también gritaba el nombre del gremio-

 **Bueno lectores aquí termina el capítulo de hoy espero y les haiga gustado déjenme sus comentarios de que les pareció y el martes no se pierdan** _"Una Batalla Llena de Recuerdos"_ **.**

Tabla General al Momento

 **1\. Sabertooth -46 pts.**

 **2\. Fairy Tail -44 pts.**

 **3\. Eclipse Nocturno -43 pts.**

 **4\. Lamia Scale -40 pts.**

 **5\. Mermaid Heels -37 pts.**

 **6\. Crime Sorciere -30 pts.**

 **7\. Blue Pegasus -29 pts.**

 **8\. Quatro Cerberus -13 pts.**

Wilmer34: Saludos, wilmer34 la verdad Cobra pensó que sería demasiado fácil pero al final se dio cuenta que no fue del todo fácil pero ganaron; esos personajes misteriosos bueno esos dentro de pronto desvelaran su identidad junto a otros mas tan solo espera y te asombrara lo que viene.

Atte. Dios Demonio.


	94. Una Batalla Llena de Recuerdos

Fairy Tail año-X810

 **Hola lectores aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo espero y les guste.**

Fic de Fairy Tail

 **Ficha Gremial**

 **Nombre: Sam Mikazuchi**

 **Magia: Gravedad**

 **Le gusta: Simon**

 **No le gusta: Scarlet**

 **Gremio: Mermaid Heels**

 **Edad: 19 años**

 **Capítulo 94**

 _"Una Batalla Llena de Recuerdos"_

 **(En Domus Flau)**

-Cuatro magos que estaban de pie en la arenase quedaron mirándose con una mirada seria y esperando a que diera inicio la última batalla del cuarto día-

Mato: Empiecen-kabo –dijo la calabaza parlante con entusiasmo-

-El gong sonó y dio inicio a la batalla; los dos magos de Sabertooth se prepararon para lanzarse a la batalla pero estos se asombraron al ver a los magos de Fairy Tail frente a ellos; los dos magos de Sabertooth fueron mandados hacia atrás y los dos magos de Sabertooth solo miraron a los dos magos de Fairy Tail con una sonrisa-

Vice: Rugido del Dragón Blanco (Hakuryu no Hoko) –grito el dragón slayer blanco que envió un láser de luz que fue esquivado fácilmente por el dragón slayer de fuego-

-El rugido cambio con dirección hacia el dragón slayer de hierro el cual también lo esquivo con gran facilidad-

Skiadrum: Corte del Dragón de la Sombras (Eiryu no Zangeki) –dijo el dragón slayer de sombras que imbuyo sombras en su mano y se lanzó hacia el dragón slayer de hierro-

-El dragón slayer de hierro convirtió uno de sus brazos en una espada de hierro bloqueando así el ataque del dragón slayer de sombras el cual fue lanzado junto a su compañero-

Igneel/Gale: Rugido del Dragón de Fuego/Hierro (Karyu/Tetsuryu no Hoko) –gritaron los dos dragones slayer de Fairy Tail que lanzaron una bola de fuego envuelta en un tornado de metal y fuego-

Vice/Skiadrum: Rugido del Dragón Blanco/Sombras (Hakuryu/Eiryu no Hoko) –gritaron los dos dragones slayer de Sabertooth que lanzaron un láser blanco envuelto en un tornado estilo taladro de sombras-

-Los dos hechizos impactaron entre si ocasionando que se abriera una cortina de humo debido a la explosión que estos causaron; los palcos y los espectadores se asombraron por la fuerza de los cuatro mata dragones-

-En el Palco de Fairy Tail el dragón slayer de fuego mayor y el dragón slayer de hierro observaban atentos esa batalla con nostalgia-

Natsu: ¿No te trae recuerdos Gajeel? –Pregunto el dragón slayer de fuego recargado mirando la batalla de su hijo con una sonrisa-

Gajeel: Si, muchos –dijo el dragón slayer de hierro el cual estaba totalmente serio- Recuerdo muy bien cómo me mandaste al subterráneo de la arena –dijo el dragón slayer de hierro mirando con molestia a su compañero-

-El dragón slayer de fuego ignoro por completo a su compañero el cual se molestó más mientras que en el palco de Sabertooth los dragones slayer blanco y sombras también miraban nostálgicos esa batalla-

Sting: Esta vez será diferente –dijo el maestro de Sabertooth mirando aquella batalla con una sonrisa mientras que en el campo de batalla el humo se había disipado mostrando a los cuatro magos los cuales estaban de pie con gran seriedad-

Igneel: Era lo que esperaba se han hecho más fuertes dese la última vez que nos vimos –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego que quito su expresión seria y sonrió-

Vice: Ustedes también Igneel-san, Gale-san –dijo el dragón slayer blanco que también quito su expresión seria y sonrió-

Skiadrum: Bueno creo que ya no hay que contenernos, Vice –dijo el dragón slayer de sombras el cual estaba serio-

Vice/Skiadrum: White/Shadow Drive (Howaito/Shado Doraibu) –dijeron los dos magos que se envolvieron en unas auras de sombras y luz-

Igneel: Entonces nosotros también, listo Gale –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego que envolvió su cuerpo en un manto de fuego-

Gale: Si –dijo el dragón slayer de hierro que convirtió su cuerpo en escamas de hierro-

-Los cuatro magos sonrieron nuevamente e intercambiaron miradas mientras que la tensión se podía sentir por toda la arena-

Vice: Bien esta vez iré con todo –dijo el dragón slayer blanco que envolvió su puño en una espera blanca y se lanzó hacia el dragón slayer de fuego-

-El mago de sombras convirtió su cuerpo en una sombra y se adentró en el suelo y tomando dirección hacia el dragón slayer del hierro-

Igneel: Estoy preparado, Vice –grito el dragón slayer de fuego que encendió su puño y miro sonriente al dragón slayer blanco-

Vice/Igneel: Puño de Hierro del Dragón Blanco/Fuego (Hakuryu/Karyu no Tekken) –gritaron los dos magos que impactaron puños ocasionando una gran explosión que agrieto el suelo-

-El dragón slayer de sombras apareció frente al dragón slayer de hierro el cual sonrió; el dragón slayer de hierro miro sonriente al mago de sombras y este convirtió su brazo en un bastón grande de hierro-

Gale: Bastón del Dragón de Hierro (Tetsuryukon) –grito el dragón slayer de hierro que intento impactarle un golpe al dragón slayer de sombras el cual lo esquivo con su intangibilidad-

-El dragón slayer de sombras se acercó al dragón slayer de hierro el cual seguía sonriendo-

Gale: Rugido del Dragón de Hierro (Tetsuryu no Hoko) –grito el dragón slayer de hierro que lanzo un tornado de metal de su boca mandando a volar al mago de sombras-

-El dragón slayer blanco tanto el dragón slayer de fuego tomaron distancia y se reunieron con sus compañeros; la cortina de humo se disipo dejando visibles a los cuatro magos los cuales solo sonreían mientras que los palcos de Saber, Fairy, Cerberus, Pegasus, Mermaid, Lamia y Crime miraban con satisfacción esa batalla entre cuatro dragones slayer, mientras que el palco de Eclipse no podía salir del asombro causado por la batalla entre Saber y Fairy-

Chapati: Esta batalla no tiene precedente alguno es más que emocionante y es más que increíble –grito el comentarista emocionado por la batalla de los cuatro dragones slayer-

Yajima: Eso es porque es una batalla entre dragones slayer –dijo el chef mirando felizmente esa batalla-

Hisui: Es verdad –dijo la reina de Fiore mirando con una sonrisa la batalla- Mira hija mía ese es el hijo del héroe de Fiore –dijo la reina de Fiore tapando el micrófono y señalando al dragón slayer de fuego de cuarta generación-

*****: Él es guapo –dijo una joven peli verde mirando al dragón slayer de fuego con una sonrisa-

-En el campo de batalla los magos seguían intercambiando miradas mientras que desde el palco un ser encapuchado observaba la batalla-

 **Bueno lectores aquí termina el capítulo espero y les haiga gustado déjenme sus comentarios de que les pareció y el martes no se pierdan** _"Modos"_ **.**

Tabla General al Momento

 **1\. Sabertooth -46 pts.**

 **2\. Fairy Tail -44 pts.**

 **3\. Eclipse Nocturno -43 pts.**

 **4\. Lamia Scale -40 pts.**

 **5\. Mermaid Heels -37 pts.**

 **6\. Crime Sorciere -30 pts.**

 **7\. Blue Pegasus -29 pts.**

 **8\. Quatro Cerberus -13 pts.**

Wilmer34: No te preocupes wilmer34, todos nos ocupamos, la verdad tuve que hacer la batalla interesante con la magia de Alan aunque; podía haberla hecho más larga pero pues, me acorde que tengo la batalla principal y pues mejor la principal; el plan era ese desde el principio la victoria de Eclipse Nocturno, y pues como podrás leer al momento esto es lo que tengo de la batalla de Saber contra Fairy y no te preocupes por el final ya lo tengo terminado. Me Despido.

Atte. Dios Demonio.


	95. Modos

Fairy Tail año-X810

 **Hola lectores aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo espero y les guste.**

Fic de Fairy Tail

 **Ficha Gremial**

 **Nombre: Cat Horhota**

 **Magia: Tubo Nekousoku**

 **Le gusta: Los Gatos**

 **No le gusta: Los Perros**

 **Gremio: Mermaid Heels**

 **Edad: 15 años**

 **Capítulo 95**

 _"Modos"_

 **(En Domus Flau)**

-Los magos que se encontraban en la arena intercambiaron sonrisas mientras que el público miraba asombrado tanto el palco de Eclipse Nocturno y los demás solo observaban con satisfacción; los comentaristas miraban la batalla tanto asombrados tanto nostálgicos una joven peli café observaba la batalla desde el palco de los comentaristas-

*****: Quiero seguir mirando tu inmenso poder Igneel-kun –pensó la joven peli café mirando con una sonrisa al dragón slayer de fuego-

Vice: Prepárate, Igneel-san –dijo el dragón slayer blanco que se lanzó hacia el dragón slayer de fuego el cual no dudo y también se lanzó hacia el dragón slayer blanco-

-Los dos magos se insertaron dos simples puñetazos en sus rostros dejándolos sonrientes a los dos por la fuerza que tenían; el dragón slayer de sombras se lanzó convertido en sombra al dragón slayer de hierro el cual salto hacia el aire-

Vice: Es hora de mostrar nuestras nuevas habilidades y hechizos, Skiadrum –grito el dragón slayer blanco haciendo sonreír aquella sombra que estaba en el suelo-

Skiadrum: Si –dijo el dragón slayer de sombras preparado para atacar al dragón slayer de hierro-

-El dragón slayer blanco puso su mano en el estómago del dragón slayer de fuego el cual no hizo ningún movimiento, el dragón slayer de sombras que se había convertido su sombra en un cuadrado cuatro puntas salieron de el-

Vice/Skiadrum: Pulso Vital/Espinas del Dragón Blanco/Sombras (Hakuryu/Eiryu no Kan'yo Parusu/Ibara) –gritaron los dos magos los cuales habían hecho su movimiento; el cual consistía en girar su mano hacia cualquier lado y lanzar las cuatro puntas sombra que salían del suelo-

-El dragón slayer de fuego fue lanzando hacia atrás al igual que el dragón slayer blanco que al parecer no podía dominar bien aún el pulso vital; mientras que el dragón slayer de hierro el cual sufrió varias rasgadas por parte de las cuatro puntas las cuales habían salido del suelo, con dirección al mago de Fairy Tail-

Igneel: Nada mal, Vice –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego adolorido por ese hechizo que recibió-

-El dragón slayer de hierro bajo a tierra y miro sonriente al dragón slayer de sombras-

Gale: Si que progresaron y mucho –dijo el dragón slayer de hierro elogiando la nueva capacidad de los magos de Sabertooth-

Vice: Entrenamiento duro con nuestros padres es el motivo de nuestra fuerza –dijo el dragón slayer blanco mirando con una sonrisa a los magos de Fairy Tail-

Skiadrum: Eso y el deseo de hacernos más fuertes para sí proteger a nuestros compañeros –dijo el dragón slayer de sombras mirando también con una sonrisa a los magos de Fairy Tail-

Igneel: Así debe ser –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego mirando a los dos magos de Sabertooth con una sonrisa-

Gale: Ustedes no son los únicos con nuevos trucos –dijo el dragón slayer de hierro con una sonrisa el cual convirtió uno de sus brazos en una espada delgada como si se tratara de un estoque-

Igneel: Les mostraremos lo nuevo que aprendimos –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego que cerró sus ojos y encendió su puño y comenzó a concentrarse-

-Los dos magos de Fairy Tail sonrieron y pusieron serios a los dos magos de Sabertooth observaron cómo concentraban todo su poder en esos hechizos; los magos de Fairy Tail abrieron los ojos y se lanzaron hacia los magos de Sabertooth-

Igneel/Gale: Puño Cometa/Estocada del Dragón de Fuego/Hierro (Karyu/Tetsuryu no Suiseiken/Tsuki) –gritaron los dos magos los cuales les habían impactado los golpes a los magos de Sabertooth los cuales fueron lanzados hacia atrás y estrellándose en el muro de concreto-

-Una cortina de humo se había abierto poniendo serios a los magos de Fairy Tail; de entre la cortina de humo salió un láser blanco el cual salió disparado hacia los dos magos de Fairy Tail los cuales solo sonrieron-

Skiadrum: Arte Secreta del Matadragones: Posesión de Sombra: Atadura Oscura (Metsuryu Ogi: Shado Shoji: Reshingudaku) –grito el dragón slayer de sombras que manipulo las sombras de los magos de Fairy Tail atándolos con ella e inmovilizándolos-

Igneel: Esto es –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego observando cómo se acercaba a gran velocidad el láser blanco hacia él y su compañero-

-El láser blanco impactó en los inmovilizados magos de Fairy Tail haciendo que se abriera una cortina de humo; todos miraban asombrados la escena y no se daba el veredicto hasta que la cortina de humo se disipara-

Laxus: Es imposible que ellos pierdan –pensó el noveno maestro de Fairy Tail atento a la cortina de humo la cual comenzó a disiparse-

-La cortina de humo se disipo mostrando a unos pocos heridos magos de Fairy Tail los cuales estaban sonriendo por el progreso de sus rivales-

Igneel: Una gran combinación –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego con una sonrisa y tronándose los huesos de su cuerpo-

Gale: Un buen trabajo en equipo –dijo el dragón slayer y hierro también tronándose los huesos de su cuerpo-

Vice: Aun así, no pudimos derrotarlos –dijo el dragón slayer blanco mirando con una sonrisa a los magos de Fairy Tail-

Skiadrum: Pero esto no ha terminado –dijo el dragón slayer de sombras con gran seriedad hacia los magos de Fairy Tail-

Vice: Listo, Skiadrum –dijo el dragón slayer de blanco mirando a su compañero con una sonrisa-

Skiadrum: Si, Vice –dijo el dragón slayer de sombras que quito su expresión seria y sonrió-

Vice: Modo Dragón de la Sombra Blanca (Modo Hakueiryu) –dijo el dragón slayer blanco que cubrió su cuerpo en mitad luz y mitad sombra e incluso su propio cabello-

Skiadrum: Modo Dragón de la Sombra Sagrada (Modo Seieiryu) –dijo el dragón slayer de sombras que rodeo su cuerpo en un aura de sombras y luz-

Igneel: Entonces yo también –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego que envolvió su cuerpo en rayos y luego en fuego- Modo Dragón de Llamas Eléctricas (Modo Raienryu) –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego mirando a sus dos contrincantes con una sonrisa-

Gale: Al parecer ya no nos contendremos –dijo el dragón slayer de hierro que envolvió su cuerpo en sombras y cambio su piel por hierro- Modo Dragón de Hierro de las Sombras (Modo Tetsueiryu) –dijo el dragón slayer de hierro mirando con una sonrisa a los magos de Sabertooth los cuales también sonreían-

-El palco de Eclipse Nocturno se asombró aún más al ver el inmenso poder de los cuatro dragones slayer; los comentaristas también asombrados por las capacidades de estos se quedaron sin palabras hasta que el pelón agarro el micrófono-

Chapati: Al parecer la batalla se tornara más interesante desde aquí –grito el comentarista ansioso por seguir viendo la batalla entre Saber y Fairy-

Igneel: Esto está más que encendido –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego con una sonrisa en su rostro-

 **Bueno lectores aquí termina el capítulo espero y les haiga gustado déjenme sus comentarios de que les pareció y el martes no se pierdan** _"Los que Quedan de Pie"_ **.**

Tabla General al Momento

 **1\. Sabertooth -46 pts.**

 **2\. Fairy Tail -44 pts.**

 **3\. Eclipse Nocturno -43 pts.**

 **4\. Lamia Scale -40 pts.**

 **5\. Mermaid Heels -37 pts.**

 **6\. Crime Sorciere -30 pts.**

 **7\. Blue Pegasus -27 pts.**

 **8\. Quatro Cerberus -13 pts.**

Wilmer34: Bueno, wilmer34, como podrás ver cambie en toda su totalidad la batalla entre Saber y Fairy, y si por el título del capítulo anterior te podrías haber dado cuenta de eso; me alegra que te haiga gustado el capítulo y he aquí la continuación de esa batalla. Me Despido.

Atte. Dios Demonio.

 **Aviso**

 **Lectores les aviso que este arco está dividido en otro a lo que me refiero que el próximo arco es el martes 16 de Mayo que lleva por título Colmillo Sangriento.**


	96. Los que Quedan de Pie

Fairy Tail año-X810

 **Hola lectores aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo espero y les guste.**

Fic de Fairy Tail

 **Ficha Gremial**

 **Nombre: Sakura Law**

 **Magia: Gravedad**

 **Le gusta: Estar con sus Compañeras**

 **No le gusta: Ser Delgada**

 **Gremio: Mermaid Heels**

 **Edad: 17 años**

*Resumen Hasta el Momento*

-En el cuarto día de los grandes juegos mágicos, en la batalla por parejas, el enfrentamiento entre cuatro dragones slayer se lleva acabo; al ver la fuerza que representaba cada mago estos decidieron ir con todo al activar sus modos ¿Qué gremio se llevara los diez puntos?-

 **Capítulo 96**

 _"Los que Quedan de Pie"_

 **(En Domus Flau)**

-Los cuatro magos intercambiaron miradas mientras el polvo desaparecía poco a poco y la tensión se sentía por toda la arena, el polvo despareció por completo y los magos se lanzaron nuevamente a la acción con sus puños envueltos en sus respectivas magias e impactándolos entre si ocasionando una gran explosión que agrieto aún más el muro de la arena-

Chapati: Increible, esto es increíble –grito el comentarista emocionado por la batalla que veía-

Natsu: Ellos darán un mejor espectáculo que el de nosotros –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego mirando con una sonrisa aquella batalla-

-El dragón slayer blanco brinco al aire y miro sonriente al dragón slayer de fuego, mientras que el dragón slayer de sombras y el dragón slayer de hierro se convirtieron en sombras peleando desde el mundo de la sombras-

Vice: Te mostrare mi inmenso poder Igneel-san –dijo el dragón slayer blanco que comenzó a reunir una gran cantidad de luz y sombras en su boca- Rugido del Dragón de la Sombra Blanca (Hakueiryu no Hoko) –grito el dragón slayer blanco que lanzo un tornado de luz y sombras el cual comenzó a girar-

Igneel: Eso no me hará daño –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego que comenzó a reunir rayos en su boca y fuego- Rugido del Dragón de Llamas Eléctricas (Raienryu no Hoko) –grito el dragón slayer de fuego que lanzo una enorme bola de fuego y rayos-

-Los dos hechizos impactaron entre si ocasionando una gran explosión que comenzó a destruir la arena cosa que alarmo a todos; las dos sombras que se encontraban peleando estas salieron del suelo con varias heridas-

Skiadrum: Rugido del Dragón de la Sombra Sagrada (Seieiryu no Hoko) –grito el dragón slayer de sombras que lanzo un tornado de luz y sombras-

Gale: Rugido del Dragón de Hierro de la Sombras (Tetsueiryu no Hoko) –grito el dragón slayer de hierro que lanzo un gran tornado de hierro y sombras-

-Los dos rugidos impactaron entre si ocasionando que se agrietara el suelo debido a la explosión, la cortina de humo se disipo por completo mostrando a los cuatro magos intercambiando miradas-

Vice: Esto no ha terminado –grito el dragón slayer blanco que se lanzó hacia el dragón slayer de fuego con su puño envuelto en luz y sombras-

Igneel: Opino lo mismo –grito el dragón slayer de fuego que se lanzó hacia el dragón slayer de blanco con su puño envuelto en fuego y rayos-

Igneel/Vice: Puño Relámpago/Puño de Hierro del Dragón de Llamas Eléctricas/Dragón de la Sombra Blanca (Raienryu no/Hakueiryu no Kaminari no Ken/Tekken) –gritaron los dos magos que se impactaron un fuerte golpe en sus rostros haciéndolos caer-

Gale: Creo que ahora es nuestro turno –dijo el dragón slayer de sombras que no se podía mover debido a un sello en su cuerpo-

Skiadrum: Sello Divino del Dragón de la Sombra Sagrada (Seieiryu no Kami no Shiru) –grito el dragón slayer de sombras mirando con una sonrisa al dragón slayer de hierro el cual se puso serio-

Gale: No está mal, Skiadrum pero eso no funcionara si mi cuerpo lo convierto en sombra –dijo el dragón slayer de hierro que desapareció de la arena con la ayuda de las sombras-

Skiadrum: Te lo dejo a ti, Vice –dijo el dragón slayer de sombras con una sonrisa-

-El dragón slayer blanco se convirtió en sombras y este asombro por completo al mago de Fairy Tail; el dragón slayer blanco se lanzó rápidamente hacia su contrincante el cual salió y ante él estaba el dragón slayer de sombras-

Skiadrum: Es hora de terminar esto –dijo el dragón slayer de sombras que envolvió su puño en sombras y luz-

Igneel: No lo creo –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego que le impacto un fuerte golpe de fuego y rayos al dragón slayer de sombras el cual salió disparado hacia el muro destruyéndolo-

-El dragón slayer blanco que estaba convertido en sombra se fue directo a su compañero-

Vice: Esto será difícil –dijo el dragón slayer blanco ayudando a poner de pie a su compañero-

Skiadrum: Si –dijo el dragón slayer de sombras que se incorporó nuevamente y miro a los dos magos de Fairy Tail-

Igneel: Esto se está pasando, hay que terminarlo ya –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego mirando con seriedad a los magos de Sabertooth-

Gale: Tienes razón –dijo el dragón slayer de hierro mirando con seriedad a los magos de Sabertooth-

Vice: Es hora, Skiadrum –dijo el dragón slayer blanco miro con seriedad a los magos de Fairy Tail-

Skiadrum: Este es el poder del gremio –dijo el dragón slayer de sombras mirando con seriedad a los magos de Fairy Tail-

Igneel/Gale: Vamos Saber ataquen con todo lo que tengan –gritaron los dos magos que comenzaron a llenar sus bocas con fuego y rayos e incluso hierro y sombras-

Vice/Skiadrum: Por supuesto que lo haremos –gritaron los dos magos de Saber que comenzaron hacer lo mismo que ellos-

Igneel/Gale: Rugido del Dragón de Llamas Eléctricas/Hierro de las Sombras (Raienryu no/Tetsueiryu no Hoko) –gritaron los dos magos que lanzaron sus respectivos alientos-

Vice/Skiadrum: Rugido del Dragón de la Sombra Blanca/Sombra Sagrada (Hakueiryu no/Seieiryu no Hoko) –gritaron los dos magos que también lanzaron sus respectivos rugidos-

-Los cuatro rugidos comenzaron a unirse gormando solo dos; uno de ellos era, un rugido en forma de tornado de fuego negro con crestas de hierro y envuelto en rayos; mientras que el segundo era, un láser de color negro con espirales blancas a su alrededor-

Natsu: Eso tiene un gran poder hay que tener cuidado –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego con gran seriedad sobre aquel hechizo-

-Los dos rugidos impactaron entre si ocasionando una gran explosión que destruyó el suelo mandando al suelo debajo a los cuatro dragón slayer-

Chapati: No sé qué paso pero pueden observar todo dese la lacrima de visión –dijo el comentarista asombrado por tal batalla-

-La lacrima se encendió mostrando a los dos magos de Sabertooth tirados en el suelo inconscientes y a los dos magos de Fairy Tail de pie ya casi agotados-

Chapati: Termino el encuentro el ganador es Fairy Tail, con esto suben a primer lugar –grito el comentarista dando el resultado de la batalla final del cuarto día-

 **(En las afueras de Crocus)**

***: Pronto iniciara la guerra, una masacre donde nosotros tomaremos el castillo Mercurios y con ello la vida de los hermanos Ramirez –dijo la mujer peli café con gran seriedad-

 **Bueno lectores aquí termina el capítulo de hoy espero y les haya gustado déjenme sus comentarios de que les pareció y el martes no pierdan** _"Especial: Cumpleaños de Grandine"_ **.**

Tabla General al Momento

 **1\. Fairy Tail -54 pts.**

 **2\. Sabertooth -46 pts.**

 **3\. Eclipse Nocturno -43 pts.**

 **4\. Lamia Scale -40 pts.**

 **5\. Mermaid Heels -37 pts.**

 **6\. Crime Sorciere -30 pts.**

 **7.** **Blue Pegasus -27 pts.**

 **8\. Quatro Cerberus -13 pts.**


	97. Especial: Cumpleaños de Grandine

Fairy Tail año-X810

 **Hola lectores aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo espero y les guste.**

Fic de Fairy Tail

 **Ficha Gremial**

 **Nombre:** **Berry Tearm**

 **Magia: Vegetales**

 **Le gusta: Cocinar**

 **No le gusta: El Calor**

 **Gremio: Mermaid Heels**

 **Edad: 11 años**

 **Capítulo 97**

 _"Especial: Cumpleaños de Grandine"_

 **(En Magnolia)**

-Era una mañana tranquila en la ciudad de Magnolia, en una casa los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana de la habitación de una niña peli azul la cual estaba despertándose-

Grandine: Hoy es un gran día tendré trabajos con mi equipo y aparte hoy es mi cumpleaños comeré muchos dulces –dijo la niña peli azul con una sonrisa en su rostro-

-La niña peli azul se levantó de su cama y se fue a bañar; mientras que afuera del baño había llegado un niño peli morado-

Jellal: Oye, Ne-chan ¿acabas de entrar? –Preguntó un niño peli morado que estaba afuera del baño esperando su turno para entrar-

Grandine: Si, acabo de entrar –dijo la niña peli azul que se estaba duchando para alistarse e irse al gremio-

-Una hora pasó y la niña peli azul salió del baño y fue a su habitación, mientras que el niño peli morado entro a bañarse-

Grandine: Bien estoy lista –dijo la niña peli azul entusiasmada por ir al gremio-

-La niña peli azul salió de su habitación y bajo al comedor y para su sorpresa estaba su desayuno favorito, la niña peli azul tomo asiento y comenzó a comer mientras observaba como bajaba su hermano del segundo piso-

Grandine: Jell-kun, hoy haremos una misión con los demás –dijo la niña peli azul mirando a su hermanito el cual asiento con la cabeza-

Jellal: Feliz cumpleaños Ne-chan, por cierto no me digas Jell –dijo molesto el niño peli morado mientras comía felizmente-

-La familia Conbolt termino su desayuno y salieron de su hogar con dirección al gremio, una vez llegaron entraron tanto Grandine y Jellal se reunieron con su equipo-

Grandine: Hola amigos –dijo la niña peli azul que se encontraba con otros cinco niños que estaban sentados en una mesa-

Luke: Hola, Grandine feliz cumpleaños –dijo el mago de soporte mirando a su compañera con una sonrisa

Grandine: Gracias –dijo la niña peli azul sonrojada-

*Toser*Ryos: Por cierto, Luke la misión que dijiste que íbamos hacer –dijo el alquimista de hierro consiguiendo la atención del mago de soporte-

Luke: Si, es esta –dijo el mago de soporte que puso el papel en la mesa asombrando a sus compañeros de equipo-

Grandine: Esta misión es rango A no somos aptos para ser ese tipo de misiones –dijo la niña peli azul tanto asombrada como aterrorizada-

Ryos: Una misión de rango A, me gusta como piensas Luke –dijo el alquimista de hierro decidió hacer la misión-

Gun: A mí también –dijo un niño peli negro con una sonrisa en su rostro al igual que el mago de soporte y el alquimista de hierro-

-Los niños lo estuvieron platicando y todos estuvieron de acuerdo al hacerla; detrás de la barra se encontraba Mirajane limpiando unos platos sucios-

Mery: Mama nos iremos de misión –dijo la niña peli rubia mostrando la petición a su madre la cual no dijo nada y solo la anoto en el registro de misiones-

-Los niños salieron del gremio y partieron a su destino, una vez ahí los magos estos bajaron del carruaje y extendieron sus brazos-

Luke. Que buen viaje –dijo el mago de soporte listo para cumplir con su trabajo-

Ryos: Sí que lo fue –dijo el alquimista de hierro mirando el pueblo con una sonrisa-

-Los magos partieron en busca de la oficina del alcalde hasta que se detuvieron a preguntar y el mismo alcalde les contesto-

*****: Yo soy –dijo un hombre de unos 25 años, cabellera de color morado y ojos color verde y parecía apuesto-

Ryos y Luke: Queeee –gritaron los dos magos impactados al ver alcalde mientras que las niñas miraban emocionadas al apuesto alcalde-

Ryos/Jellal/Gun/Luke: Desagradable –pensaron los cuatro niños al mismo tiempo con una mirada molesta hacia el alcalde-

-Los magos partieron a la oficina del alcalde y una vez ya ahí les explico en qué consistía el trabajo; una hora paso y los magos salieron de la oficina del alcalde y tomaron dirección al bosque donde se encontraban los cinco monstruos-

Luke/Ryos: Tengo un mal presentimiento –pensaron los dos niños con gran seriedad mientras se ocultaron al oír algo en el bosque-

-Los magos lentamente se asomaron y estos se asombraron al ver a los monstruos de la petición con ropa humana y armas en sus manos-

Ryos: Qu-que e-esto –pensó el alquimista de hierro impactado al ver a los cinco monstruos que estaban de pie-

Gun: Mutaron –dijo el mago de re-equipamiento de armas también impactado por lo que veía-

Grandine: No solo caminan como una persona también hablan –dijo la dragón slayer del cielo aterrorizada por lo que veía-

Ultear: Quien hiso eso –dijo la maga de agua también aterrada por lo que veía-

Luke: Quien más el mismo alcalde –dijo el mago de soporte con gran seriedad y molestia en su rostro por lo que habían hecho a las personas-

*****: Vaya me descubrieron mocosos –dijo el alcalde del pueblo con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro y dispuesto atacar a los niños-

 **(En Magnolia)**

Erza: Ya deberían de esta aquí –dijo la séptima maestra del gremio molesta y preocupada por el retraso de siete niños-

-Siete niños entraron al gremio muy tranquilos pero con heridas en su cuerpo-

Erza: ¿Porque tardaron tanto? –Pregunto la séptima maestra del gremio molesta y todavía preocupada con los siete niños-

Luke: Bueno tardaríamos más si contamos nuestra pequeña aventura –dijo el mago de soporte con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro al igual que a los demás niños-

Laxus: Bueno lo que importa es que estén bien –dijo el noveno maestro con tranquilidad en su rostro y una sonrisa-

Erza: Por cierto, Grandine tenemos una sorpresa para ti –dijo la séptima maestra del gremio que saco un enorme pastel de la cocina del gremio-

Todos: Que comience la fiesta –gritaron todos en el gremio listos para celebrar el cumpleaños de Grandine a lo grande-

 **Bueno lectores aquí termina el capítulo de hoy espero y les haya gustado déjenme sus comentarios de que les pareció y el martes no se pierdan** _"Divertido Ryuutseland"_ **.**

Wilmer34: Bueno lo que importa es que ya leíste los dos capítulos, como podrás leer las letras negritas del capítulo anterior el arco del gremio obscuro, Colmillo Sangriento es lo que sigue eso y el último día, el martes 30 iniciara la tan esperada batalla con Colmillo Sangriento tan solo espérala porque se vienen cosas muy interesantes. Me Despido.

Atte. Dios Demonio.


	98. Divertido Ryuutseland

Fairy Tail año-X810

 **Hola lectores aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo espero y les guste.**

Fic de Fairy Tail

 **Ficha Gremial**

 **Nombre:** **Charlotte Webb**

 **Magia: Hilos**

 **Le gusta: El Oden**

 **No le gusta: Las Arañas**

 **Edad: 14 años**

 **Capítulo 98**

 _"Divertido Ryuutseland"_

 **(En algún bar de Crocus)**

Ana: Oigan escuche que por aquí cerca hay una piscina –dijo la dragón slayer de hierro con una sonrisa en su rostro-

Mika: Una piscina –dijo la alquimista de hielo emocionada por a la piscina-

Jade: ¿Esta cerca? –Pregunto la maga de invocación mirando a su compañera con una sonrisa-

Scarlet: Sí que lo esta Tierra Ryuuzetsu es un gran parque acuático –dijo la maga de re-equipamiento con una sonrisa en su rostro-

Igneel: Un parque acuático –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego emocionado por ir al gran parque-

Silver: Vayamos –dijo el devil slayer de hielo emocionado por ir al parque acuático-

 **(En Ryuutseland)**

Igneel: Vaya es grandioso –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego que se lanzó al agua rápidamente-

-Los magos de Fairy Tail se dispersaron por todo el parque acuático a divertirse por su cuenta-

Jade: Vaya, sí que es divertido y relajante –dijo la maga de invocación que se encontraba flotando sobre el agua y que llevaba un bikini verde-

Ana: Me sorprende que no quieras pasar el resto del día con Igneel –dijo la dragón slayer de hierro burlándose de la maga de invocación la cual se sonrojo-

Husk: Te gustaaaaa –dijo el perro parlante también burlándose de la maga de invocación –

-En otra parte del Ryuutseland el devil slayer de hielo caminaba tranquilo y sin ropa y no prestaba atención alguna-

Silver: Nada mal, puedo sentir la relajación en este lugar –dijo el devil slayer de hielo que caminaba desnudo por todo ryuutseland-

-La gente se tapaba los ojos cada vez que veían al desnudo mago de Fairy Tail el cual seguía sin prestar atención-

Ur: Silver-kun –dijo la alquimista de hielo que corrió hacia el devil slayer de hielo y lo abrazo cayendo al suelo junto a el-

Silver: Ur –dijo el devil slayer de hielo sonrojado por la posición en la que se encontraba junto a la maga de Lamia Scale-

Ur: Sera mejor que te vistas –dijo la alquimista de hielo con una mirada seria-

-El devil slayer de hielo se fijó en sí mismo y este se asombró al ver que no tenía nada puesto-

Silver: Desde cuándo –dijo el devil slayer de hielo que estaba totalmente sonrojado y rápidamente se separó de la maga de Lamia Scale-

-En otra parte de Ryuutseland la maga de re-equipamiento se encontraba comiendo una rebanada de pastel de fresas junto a la maga de espíritus estelares-

Scarlet: Por cierto, Layla, no crees que esto es molesto –dijo la maga de re-equipamiento sonrojada y molesta al mismo tiempo-

Layla: Sí que lo es Scarlet –dijo la maga de espíritus estelares también sonrojada y también molesta-

-Los tres magos de Blue Pegasus, el equipo New Trimens se encontraba alagando a las dos magas de Fairy Tail las cuales los mandaron a volar-

Scarlet: Bien, demos otra vuelta por ahí Layla –dijo la maga de re-equipamiento que camino por Ryuutseland en compañía de su compañera de equipo y gremio-

-Los magos de los gremios de Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale y Fairy Tail se divertían por todo el parque y disfrutando de su juventud; en otra parte de Ryuutseland tres dragones slayers se encontraban peleando-

Igneel: Maldita tuerca oxidada –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego molesto-

Claus: Maldito con cabeza de cerillo –dijo el dragón slayer de tierra también molesto-

Gale: Maldito excremento –dijo el dragón slayer de hierro también molesto-

-El noveno maestro al ver que estos se estaban peleando reacciono rápido y les brindo un fuerte golpe en la cabeza dejándolos inconscientes-

Laxus: Cálmense, ya que si no lo hacen destruirán el lugar –dijo el noveno maestro molesto con los tres magos mata dragones-

Igneel/Claus/Gale: Aye –dijeron los tres mata dragones tirados en el suelo con un enorme chichón en sus cabezas-

-En otra parte de Ryuutseland se encontraban los hermanos Vastia y los dos primeros hermanos Fullbuster discutiendo asuntos familiares que implementaban sus hermanas-

Silver: Estas loco si crees que dejare que subas con mi hermanita a este tobogán –dijo el devil slayer de hielo mirando molesto al god slayer del cielo el cual también estaba molesto-

Ben: Pues pensamos igual, Silver –dijo el god slayer del cielo también molesto con el devil slayer del hielo-

Mika/Ur: Ya cálmense los dos –dijeron las dos alquimistas de hielo que dieron un paso pero estas se resbalaron con un charco de agua que estaba en el suelo logrando empujar a los dos magos cazadores-

-Los dos magos cayeron al tobogán abrazados y molestos aún más por lo que les había pasado-

Silver: Maldito –dijo el devil slayer de hielo molesto con el mago de Lamia Scale-

Ben: Que demonios crees que haces, Silver –grito molesto el god slayer del cielo molesto con el mago de Fairy Tail-

Silver: Eso es lo que quiero saber –dijo el devil slayer de hielo que comenzó a sacar una enorme brisa helada de su cuerpo-

Ben: Que cojones haces ahora –grito molesto el god slayer del cielo que comenzó a sacar una brisa de viento negro de su cuerpo-

-Las dos brisas comenzaron afectar a Ryuutseland por una parte destruyendo el lugar y por otra congelándolo; los dos magos cayeron finalmente al agua con la mitad del parque destruido y la otra congelada-

Igneel: Esto está mal –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego temblando del frio que sentía-

-El dragón slayer encendió sus dos puños y los clavó en la alberca congelada-

Igneel: Maldito congelador andante –grito el dragón slayer de fuego que hizo una gran explosión en el parque destruyéndolo por completo-

Rock/Makarov: Tenemos a los responsables –dijeron los dos magos sosteniendo a los tres magos causantes de este lio-

-Los dos maestros respectivos del gremio recibieron la cuenta de las reparaciones molestándolos aún más, la deuda se pagó y todos los magos regresaron a sus respectivos hoteles-

 **Bueno lectores aquí termina el capítulo de hoy espero y les haya gustado déjenme sus comentarios de que les pareció y el martes no se pierdan** _"Trampa"_ **.**

Wilmer34: Bueno por el día es simple fue un día después de Fantasía ósea el 28 de Febrero, la verdad tengo grandes planes para cada equipo del gremio pero todavía no las pienso con claridad. Me Despido.

Atte. Dios Demonio.


	99. Trampa

Fairy Tail año-X810

 **Hola lectores aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo espero y les guste.**

Fic de Fairy Tail

 **Ficha Gremial**

 **Nombre: Ben Vastia**

 **Magia: God Slayer del Cielo**

 **Le gusta: El Cielo y Mika Fullbuster**

 **No le gusta: Silver Fullbuster**

 **Gremio: Lamia Scale**

 **Edad: 17 años**

*Resumen Hasta el Momento*

-Los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, un evento que decidirá al gremio más fuerte de Fiore había iniciado; pero unos sucesos inesperados hicieron alarmar a Fairy Tail que descubrió un gremio oscuro llamado Colmillo Sangriento el cual se desconocen aún sus planes-

 **Capítulo 99**

 _"Trampa"_

 **(En un bar de Crocus)**

Igneel: Vieron eso soy fuerte –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego con una sonrisa y apretando su musculo del brazo-

Gale: Yo también –dijo el dragón slayer de hierro también con una sonrisa-

Igneel: Por cierto, Gale, ¿cuándo conseguiste eso? –Pregunto el dragón slayer de fuego intrigado por el modo de su compañero-

Gale: Durante el ataque de Pico Destripador –dijo el dragón slayer hierro orgulloso de sí mismo al conseguir ese poder-

Claus: Oye, Igneel demos una vuelta por la capital –dijo el dragón slayer de tierra con una mirada seria desde la puerta-

Igneel: Si, divirtámonos ataquemos Mercurios –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego que se dirigió a la salida del bar con entusiasmo-

Gale: Espera, yo voy contigo –dijo el dragón slayer de hierro también entusiasmado-

-Los dos magos recibieron un golpe por un brazo enorme aplastándolos a los dos-

Makarov: No lo harán –dijo el mago titán con una mirada seria-

Igneel/Gale: Aye –dijeron los dos mata dragones al mismo tiempo mientras intentaban ponerse de pie-

Igneel: Por cierto donde rayos estuviste abandonaste al equipo en el cuarto día –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego molesto con su compañero el cual rio y siguió bebiendo-

Makarov: No es de tu incumbencia donde estaba –dijo el mago titán molestando a su compañero-

-Las puertas del bar se abrieron y un niño entro muy apresurado y preocupado por algo u alguien-

Niño: Por favor ayúdenme, mis padres han sido secuestrados –gritaba el niño mientras lloraba tras el secuestro de sus padres- Escuche que los magos de Fairy Tail se reunían en este bar –dijo el niño que seguía llorando por sus padres-

Laxus: Lo siento ve a otra parte somos simple personas –dijo el noveno maestro que cerro sus ojos y siguió bebiendo-

Niño: Perdón por las molestias –dijo el niño que salió triste del lugar y en busca de alguien que lo ayudara-

-El dragón slayer de fuego al ver esa escena se quedó totalmente serio y se dirigió a la salida del bar-

Igneel: Saldré por un momento –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego con una mirada seria y que salió del bar en busca del niño-

Laxus: Claus, Jade vayan con el –dijo el noveno maestro con una mirada de preocupación- Y ayúdenlo a buscar a ese niño –dijo el noveno maestro con una sonrisa en su rostro-

-La maga de invocación y el dragón slayer de tierra salieron del bar para ayudar a su compañero dragón slayer de fuego en la búsqueda del niño-

 **(En algún lugar de Crocus)**

-El dragón slayer de fuego que buscaba al niño observo como se acercaban a él sus dos compañeros de equipo, Jade y Claus-

Igneel: No regresare –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego con una mirada seria y mirando a sus alrededores en busca del niño-

Jade: No venimos a eso –dijo la maga de invocación con una sonrisa y decidida ayudar a su compañero-

-El dragón slayer de fuego seguía corriendo por la capital junto a sus compañeros en busca del niño hasta que el dragón slayer de fuego lo encontró-

Igneel: Oye, niño –dijo el dragón slayer fuego que detuvo al pequeño que seguía llorando por sus padres-

Niño: ¿Qué pasa? –Pregunto el niño que se secaba las lágrimas con su mano-

Claus: Venimos ayudarte a buscar a tus padres –dijo el dragón slayer de tierra con una mirada seria-

-La maga de invocación noto la mirada de su compañero y esta se le acercó a él para saber con más destalle sobre el niño-

Jade: ¿Pasa algo, Claus? –Pregunto la maga de invocación mirando a su compañero el cual estaba totalmente serio-

Claus: No es nada –dijo el dragón slayer de tierra que cerró sus ojos mostrando su calma entera-

Igneel: Bien vamos, utilizaremos nuestro olfato para encontrarlos –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego que camino junto al niño el cual agacho la cabeza-

Claus: Este mocoso porque no desprende un olor como las demás personas, acaso este mocoso esta –pensó el dragón slayer de tierra totalmente serio y calmado-

 **(A las afueras de Crocus)**

Igneel: Bueno su olor nos atrae hasta aquí –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego intrigado por el lugar ya que no había nadie-

Claus: Tengo un mal presentimiento –dijo el dragón slayer de tierra que no bajo la guardia por un minuto-

******: Es bueno que lo tengas –dijo un hombre peli rojo que miraba a los magos de Fairy Tail con una sonrisa y desde una colina-

Igneel: ¿Quién eres? –Pregunto el dragón slayer de fuego con una mirada seria y que tomo pose de pelea-

******: Mi nombre es Serbal y soy un mago de Colmillo Sangriento y ya no necesito al niño –dijo el hombre peli rojo que chasqueo los dedos con una sonrisa-

-El niño cayó al suelo inconsciente alarmando por completo a los tres magos de Fairy Tail los cuales no sabían lo que pasaba aquí y se prepararon para la batalla-

Igneel: Maldito –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego que miro nuevamente con enojo al hombre peli rojo-

-El mago de Fairy Tail se lanzó rápidamente al hombre peli rojo el cual solo sonreía; un hombre peli negro interceptó al dragón slayer de fuego y lo mando devuelta con sus compañeros-

Claus: ¿Y tú quién eres? –Pregunto el dragón slayer de tierra mirando al hombre peli negro con seriedad el cual solo sonreía-

**: Bienvenidos sean magos a la trampa del siglo, soy su anfitrión, Oz, el poderoso –dijo el hombre peli negro que extendió sus brazos a los lados y miro a los tres magos de Fairy Tail con una sonrisa-

 **Bueno lectores aquí termina el capítulo espero y les haya gustado déjenme sus comentarios de que les pareció y le martes no se pierdan** "Ultimo Día" **.**

Wilmer34: Bueno ya sabía yo que se parecía al del manga pero eso es lo de menos porque ya regreso la historia original espero y te haya gustado el capítulo; sobre los planes para cada equipo bueno eso no comenzaran hasta dentro de después de 8 arcos más. Me Despido.

Atte. Dios Demonio.


	100. Ultimo Día

Fairy Tail año-X810

 **Hola lectores aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo espero y les guste.**

Fic de Fairy Tail

 **Ficha Gremial**

 **Nombre: Rock Neekis**

 **Magia: Magia de Tierra**

 **Le gusta: Las Batallas**

 **No le gusta: Ser Débil**

 **Gremio: Lamia Scale**

 **Edad: 21 años**

 **Capítulo 100**

 _"Ultimo Día"_

 **(En las afueras de Crocus)**

Igneel: Oz –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego que tenía su mirada puesta en el hombre peli negro el cual no hacia ningún movimiento y solo observaba a la maga de invocación-

Serbal: Bien, será mejor que iniciemos esta fiesta –dijo el hombre peli rojo con una sonrisa y listo para enfrentar a los magos de Fairy Tail-

Oz: Espera, Serbal, con migo es más que suficiente –dijo el hombre peli negro que bajo del acantilado con una sonrisa y comenzó acercarse a los tres magos de Fairy Tail-

Serbal: Esta bien, pero no te olvides de nuestro trabajo –dijo el hombre peli rojo con una mirada seria y que no parecía preocupado por los tres magos Fairy-

Oz: Ocúpate tú de eso –dijo el hombre peli negro con gran animo al poder enfrentarse a los tres magos Fairy-

-El hombre peli negro se detuvo y saco dos hoces y rápidamente se lanzó hacia los tres magos de Fairy Tail-

Igneel: Es rápido –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego que se impresiono al ver la velocidad de su oponente-

-El hombre peli negro apareció entre los dos mata dragones asombrándolos por completo haciendo que los magos tomaran postura de batalla-

Oz: No tienen por qué poner esa pose de pelea, ya que ustedes no lograran ganarme –dijo el hombre peli negro que ataco a los dos mata dragones con el agarre de las hoces- Serbal, ahora –grito el hombre peli negro que miro con una sonrisa a su compañero el cual seguía en el acantilado-

-El hombre peli rojo miro con una sonrisa llena de malicia a la maga de invocación la cual comenzó a preocuparse por lo que haría el hombre peli rojo-

Serbal: Bien, es mi turno, Conexión Sanguínea: Infección (Setsuzoku Ketsueki Kansen) –dijo el hombre peli rojo que chasqueo los dedos mientras miraba con una sonrisa a la maga de invocación-

-La maga de invocación cayó al suelo agarrándose el estómago y que parecía agonizar de dolor en el estómago-

Jade: Ahhhh! –grito la maga de invocación de dolor por lo que le pasaba en el estómago-

Claus: Jade –dijo el dragón slayer de tierra que intento acercarse a su compañera pero fue detenido por el hombre peli negro-

Igneel: Sera mejor que detengas esto, sino quieres que te de una paliza –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego enojado con el hombre peli rojo por lo que le hacía a su compañera-

Serbal: Bien, me detendré –dijo el hombre peli rojo que chasqueo los dedos mientras miraba con una sonrisa al asesino de dragones del fuego- Ahora, Conexión Sanguínea: Manipulación (Ketsueki Setsuzoku: Toriatsukai) –dijo el hombre peli rojo que chasqueo los dedos mientras miraba a los dos mata dragones con seriedad-

-La mirada de la maga de invocación cambio y con ello comenzó a caminar hacia el hombre peli rojo el cual solo sonreía; una vez con la maga de invocación en su poder el hombre peli rojo miro con seriedad a su compañero-

Serbal: Tu turno, Oz –dijo el hombre peli rojo que miro a los dos magos de Fairy Tail con una sonrisa-

Oz: No tienes por qué decírmelo –dijo el hombre peli negro que sostuvo sus dos hoces acostadas en el aire- Polvo Negro: Sueño (Burakku Fumatsu: Yume) –dijo el hombre peli negro que movió sus dos hoces de las cuales salió una cierta cantidad de polvo negro el cual hizo caer dormidos a los dos magos de Fairy Tail-

 **(En el Hotel de FT)**

Laxus: Ya tardaron –dijo el noveno maestro con todos los magos de la cuarta generación reunidos en la sala de estar- Happy, Husk vayan a buscarlos –dijo el noveno maestro preocupado por sus tres miembros del gremio-

 **(En algún lugar desconocido)**

-El dragón slayer de fuego caminaba por un sendero blanco y rodeado de paredes negras y un techo rojo sangre y al final del camino se encontraba la maga de invocación-

Igneel: Jade –dijo feliz el dragón slayer de fuego que comenzó a correr hacia su compañera la cual se dio media vuelta y comenzó alegarse de el-

-La maga de invocación se esfumo al igual el lugar donde se encontraba el mago de Fairy Tail el cual se alarmo al oír una especie de susurros-

******: No pudiste protegerla, que harás al respecto, mocoso –dijo una voz que alarmo por completo al dragón slayer de fuego- Piénsalo y contacta con migo, mocoso –dijo la voz que dejo de escucharse al igual que los susurros-

 **(En el Hotel FT)**

Igneel: Jade –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego que despertó todo lleno de sudor-

Claus: Al fin despiertas –dijo el dragón slayer de tierra sentado en la cama de alado y con gran seriedad-

Laxus: Bueno cuenten lo sucedido –dijo el noveno maestro del gremio que estaba sentado esperando a escuchar lo sucedido-

Claus: Igneel estuvo buscando al niño, cuando nos reunimos con el todavía no lo encontraba –dijo el dragón slayer de tierra que agacho la cabeza en señal de su frustración

Igneel: Hasta que di con el niño, siguiendo el olor de sus padres llegamos afuera de Crocus, a partir de ahí todo se puso feo; dos magos de Colmillo Sangriento nos atacaron u no de ellos –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego que no aguanto más y comenzó a llorar por ser alguien débil- Manipulo a Jade por la sangre –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego llorando por ser débil al no poder proteger a su compañera-

-Todos los magos de la cuarta generación quedaron impactados al escuchar lo último que digo su compañero dragón slayer de fuego-

Scarlet: Un mago de Manipulación Sanguínea –dijo la maga de re-equipamiento intrigada por la magia del mago de Colmillo Sangriento-

Laxus: Bien, ahora sí hicieron enojar al gremio equivocado –dijo el noveno maestro que estaba totalmente serio- Es hora de regresarles lo sucedido en la noche del segundo día –dijo el noveno maestro decidió a enfrentar al gremio oscuro Colmillo Sangriento-

 **(En Domus Flau)**

Chapati: Damas y Caballeros estamos en el último día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos –grito el comentarista emocionando a todo el público presente en la arena- Que por cierto también lo pueden disfrutar por PPV –dijo el comentarista con entusiasmo y con gran emoción- Como siempre me acompaña el chef más famoso de Ishgar, Yajima –dijo el comentarista que miro hacia su lado izquierdo donde se encontraba el mencionado-

Yajima: Es un placer estar aquí con ustedes –dijo el chef ansioso por ver la última batalla de los gremios-

Chapati: Y también hoy nos acompaña Mato-kun –dijo el comentarista presentando a la calabaza parlante-

Mato: Como están-Kabo –dijo la calabaza parlante con entusiasmo y listo por ver grandes batallas-

Chapati: Bien, llego la hora de presentar a los equipos –dijo el comentarista mirando directo a la arena junto a los otros dos comentaristas- En octavo lugar, los perros del infierno, Quatro Cerberus –dijo el comentarista que tenía su mirada puesta en los cinco magos que habían entrado-

Dante: Wild –grito el mago de combate con entusiasmo y listo para las batallas-

Los otros cuatro: Four –gritaron los otros cuatro participantes de los juegos listos para la batalla decisiva-

Chapati: En séptimo lugar, el corcel alado, Blue Pegasus –dijo el comentarista que miro como entraban cuatro hombres y una mujer al campo de arena-

Vance: Men –dijo el as de Blue Pegasus listo para la batalla real que iba a tener con sus compañeros del gremio-

Chapati: En sexto lugar, el gremio anti-crimines, Crime Sorciere –dijo el comentarista que seguía mirando hacia abajo-

Cobra: Bien, hagamoslo –dijo el dragón slayer del veneno con una sonrisa llena de emoción-

Chapati: En quinto lugar, las hermosas sirenas, Mermaid Heels –dijo el comentarista feliz y atento a la entrada de las magas de Mermaid Heels-

Sakura: No podrán con nosotras –dijo la maga de Mermaid Heels con una sonrisa en su rostro-

Chapati: En cuarto lugar, la diosa del agua, Lamia Scale –dijo el comentarista que seguía observando a los magos entrar-

Ben: Sera mejor que no nos subestimen –dijo el god slayer del cielo con una sonrisa en su rostro y listo para ganar-

Chapati: En tercer lugar, el eclipse del día, Eclipse Nocturno –dijo el comentarista que tenía su mirada temerosa ante la tranquilidad de los magos de dicho gremio- Bien el segundo lugar, podrán conseguir la corona, los hambrientos tigres por una victoria, Sabertooth –dijo el comentarista observando al gremio de los tigres que entro muy animado y listo para recuperar su corona como mejor gremio-

Vice: Iremos con todo –grito animado el dragón slayer blanco decidido a ganar la competencia y obtener la corona del mejor gremio de Fiore-

Chapati: Bien, ahora el primer lugar podrán mantener su corona del mejor gremio de Fiore, Fairy Tail –grito el comentarista que se asombró al ver un cambio en el equipo- Vaya cambiaron a uno de los miembros en lugar de Igneel Dragneel tenemos ahora a, Jose Ramirez –dijo el comentarista asombrado por ver el cambio en el equipo Fairy-

-Todos se quedaron asombrados y pensando que si algo había sucedido pero ningún miembro del gremio hablo-

Laxus: Un gran plan no es así séptima, cuarto, primera –dijo el noveno maestro mirando con seriedad el campo de arena-

Macao: Es mejor así después de todo –dijo el cuarto maestro del gremio mirando al cielo con una sonrisa-

Erza: Esto podría ser –dijo la séptima maestra totalmente seria-

Mavis: Una guerra en dos frentes –dijo la primera maestra mirando con seriedad al equipo Fairy el cual estaba totalmente serio-

Laxus: Contamos con ustedes mocosos –dijo el noveno maestro que cerro sus ojos y se encontraba tranquilo y calmado-

 **(En Crocus)**

-Tres magos, dos gatos y dos perros corrían por la capital de Crocus en dirección a las afueras de la capital-

 **Bueno lectores aquí termina el capítulo espero y les haya gustado déjenme sus comentarios de que les pareció y el martes no se pierdan** _"La Misma Estrategia de Aquella Vez"_ **.**


	101. La Misma Estrategia de Aquella Vez

Fairy Tail año-X810

 **Hola lectores aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo espero y les guste.**

Fic de Fairy Tail

 **Ficha Gremial**

 **Nombre: Ur Vastia**

 **Magia: Alquimista de Hielo**

 **Le gusta: Silver Fullbuster**

 **No le gusta: James Lates**

 **Gremio: Lamia Scale**

 **Edad: 15 años**

 **Capítulo 101**

 _"La Misma Estrategia de Aquella Vez"_

 **(En Domus Flau)**

-El equipo de Fairy Tail se encontraban de pie en la arena mientras que los otros equipos salían de la arena con dirección a la ciudad; la maga de re-equipamiento giro su cabeza y miro el cielo azul-

Scarlet: Contamos con ustedes –pensó la maga de re-equipamiento que seguía mirando el cielo azul con gran seriedad-

 **(En algún lugar de Crocus)**

Layla: Dejenoslo a nosotros –dijo la maga de espíritus estelares mirando la arena con gran seriedad-

Igneel: Oye Ne-chan date prisa –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego mirando a su hermana mayor con seriedad-

-La maga de espíritus estelares se apresuró y se reunió con sus compañeros-

 **(En Domus Flau)**

-Una vez que todos los equipos fueron a sus puntos asignados de la ciudad, una lacrima de visión se encendió enfrente de cada comentarista y enfrente de cada equipo-

Chapati: Y comienza el ultimo día –grito el comentarista viendo en una lacrima de visión que cuando cambiaba salía cada equipo-

 **(En la Capital)**

-Los cinco integrantes del equipo Fairy se encontraba de pie y con los ojos cerrados poniendo serios a unos y otros tranquilos y relajados debido a la nostalgia, los otros equipos comenzaron a mover por capital en busca de enemigos a derrotar-

 **(En el Palco de Fairy Tail)**

Cornelia: Que rayos hacen –dijo la maga de cartas mirando seria la pantalla donde mostraban a sus compañeros-

Yuto: Los puntos son solo para los verdaderos hombres –grito el mago de take over mirando molesto la pantalla donde se encontraban de pie sus compañeros-

Mika/Ana: Vamos avance, vayan por los puntos –dijeron las dos magas animando a sus compañeros para que se movieran-

Laxus: No tienen de que preocuparse –dijo el noveno maestro mirando con una sonrisa nostálgica a los cinco magos que estaban de pie muy tranquilos-

 **(En las Afueras de Crocus)**

-Tres magos, dos perros y dos gatos se encontraban de pie observando asombrados 1000 barcos que estaban en tierra-

Igneel: Q-que dem-demonios es esto –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego totalmente asombrando por lo que veía-

Claus: No me gusta esto –dijo el dragón slayer de tierra mirando con gran seriedad los 1000 barcos que estaban en tierra-

Layla: Debemos informar acerca de esto –dijo la maga de espíritus estelares mirando temerosa los 1000 barcos que estaban frente a ellos-

-La maga de espíritus estelares saco su lacrima móvil y la encendió para comunicarse con sus compañeros del palco-

Igneel: No lo haremos, Ne-chan –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego que miraba con una gran sonrisa los 1000 barcos-

Claus: Los que nos atacaron durante la noche del segundo día no están ahí –dijo el dragón slayer de tierra mirando con una sonrisa los 1000 barcos-

Igneel: Y los del cuarto día tampoco –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego mirando con una sonrisa llena de diversión-

Claus: Antes de lanzarnos ahí abajo, Charle –dijo el dragón slayer de tierra mirando al gato blanco con seriedad el cual asintió con la cabeza-

-El gato blanco saco unas alas blancas de su espalda y comenzó a volar alrededor de los 1000 barcos en busca de su compañera maga de invocación-

Claus: Y ahora tan solo hay que esperar –dijo el dragón slayer de tierra que se sentó sobre una roca-

 **(En Domus Flau)**

-Los comentaristas observaban como avanzaban los magos por todo Crocus en busca de combates-

Chapati: Los magos siguen avanzando y al parecer dos ya se encontraron sus caras –dijo el comentarista observando la lacrima de visión-

 **(En Crocus)**

Saúl: Pesque una presa fácil –dijo un joven peli rojo mirando con una sonrisa al mago imitador de Eclipse Nocturno el cual estaba atemorizado-

-El joven peli rojo se lanzó directo al mago imitador dejándolo inconsciente de un solo golpe-

 **(En Domus Flau)**

Chapati: Y el primer punto se lo lleva Quatro Cerberus –dijo el comentarista mirando la cuarta lacrima de visión donde venía la tabla con los gremios-

Yajima: Yo tengo tres eliminados del gremio Mermaid Heels –dijo el chef mirando la lacrima de visión atento-

Mato: Yo tengo a dos-kabo –dijo la calabaza parlante mirando atento a los participantes- Uno de Blue Pegasus y el otro de Quatro Cerberus-kabo –dijo la calabza parlante atento a la lacrima de visión-

Chapati: Y Fairy Tail sigue sin moverse de su lugar –dijo el comentarista mirando la pantalla donde ya hacia el equipo de Fairy Tail-

 **(En las Afueras de Crocus)**

-En una jaula se encontraba encerrada la maga de invocación esperando a sus compañeros del gremio-

******: Jade, Jade –dijo un joven peli rubio que estaba parado afuera de la jaula de la joven peli verde-

Jade: Igneel –dijo la maga de invocación feliz al ver a su compañero y amigo que llego a su rescate-

Igneel: Horita hablamos estamos en territorio enemigo así que hazte para atrás –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego que agarro los barrotes de la jaula con sus dos manos-

-El dragón slayer de fuego comenzó a quemar los barrotes de la jaula y cuando termino la maga de invocación se lanzó hacia afuera abrazando a su compañero mata dragones-

Layla: Parece que el príncipe logro recuperar a su princesa –dijo la maga de espíritus estelares mirando con una sonrisa a los dos magos que estaban abrazándose-

Husk/Charle: Te gussstaaa –dijeron el perro y el gato al unísono burlándose por completo de sus compañeros que se abrazaban-

-Los dos magos se sonrojaron y rápidamente tomaron distancia entre ellos y agacharon sus cabezas-

 **(En Crocus)**

-Los magos de Fairy Tail abrieron sus ojos y comenzaron a moverse en búsqueda de oponentes para así conseguir puntos-

Saúl: Escucho pisadas –pensó el joven peli rojo mirando atento a ver a quien salía-

-La maga de re-equipamiento iba corriendo directo al joven peli rojo y mientras corría rápidamente saco una espada y cortó al joven peli rojo haciéndolo caer al suelo inconsciente-

Scarlet: Un punto para nuestro gremio –dijo la maga de re-equipamiento que se detuvo y miro al joven peli rojo que ya hacía en el suelo y fuera de combate-

 **(En el Palco de Fairy Tail)**

Mavis: La operación ha iniciado la estrategia Estrella Caída en marcha –dijo la primera maestra asombrando a los magos de la cuarta generación y haciendo sonreír a dos maestros de su gremio-

Laxus: Nunca cambiara primera –dijo el noveno maestro mirando con una sonrisa la lacrima de visión-

 **(En Domus Flau)**

Chapati: Fairy Tail aparece y derrota aun miembro de Quatro Cerberus –dijo el comentarista emocionado al igual que el público-

Yajima: No solo eso un miembro de Crime Sorciere acaba de ser eliminado por Mermaid –dijo el chef mirando atento a la lacrima de visión-

Mato: Hay más-kabo, al arecer otro de Crime Sorciere fue eliminado por parte de Lamia Scale-kabo –dijo la calabaza parlante observando como iban cambiando las puntuaciones-

Chapati: Y dos de Lamia Scale acaban de sucumbir ante Sam –dijo el comentarista muy feliz al ver la victoria de la maga de Mermaid- Por ahora se ha calmado todo nuevamente –dijo el comentarista observando la lacrima de visión-

 **(En el Palco de Fairy Tail)**

-Mientras las cosas estaban calmadas la primera tomo tiempo para dar indicaciones a sus miembros participantes-

Erza: No cabe duda que es la mejor estratega, primera –dijo la séptima maestra asombrando a los magos de la cuarta generación por completo-

Simon: Estratega –dijo el mago de cuerpo celestial asombrado por completo por lo que había escuchado-

Laxus: Así es, durante su tiempo la primera participo en varias guerras, las cuales ganaron gracias a sus estrategias y por eso se ganó el título de Hada Estratega –dijo el noveno maestro que miraba con seriedad la lacrima de visión-

 **(En las Afueras de Crocus)**

***: Se escapan –dijo una mujer peli café mirando atenta a la lacrima de visón donde podía observar a cuatro magos, dos gatos y dos perros correr por una zona rocosa-

****: No lo harán ya que yo utilizare eso –dijo un hombre peli blanco mirando con una sonrisa la pantalla- Una vez que haga eso ustedes cinco actuaran –dijo el hombre peli blanco mirando con seriedad a cinco magos los cuales estaban sobre sus rodillas-

Cinco magos: Si –dijeron los cinco magos al mismo tiempo decididos atacar a los magos de Fairy Tail-

****: Prepárense porque ya no andaré con rodeos, esta vez los matare –dijo el hombre peli blanco que miro con una sonrisa macabra a lacrima de visión- Y también avisen que quiero que inicien con el proyecto M-AR –dijo el hombre peli blanco que puso serios a todos los presentes-

 **Bueno lectores aquí termina el capítulo espero y les haya gustado déjenme sus comentarios de que les pareció y el martes no se pierdan** _"El Pentágono de Hielo"_ **.**

Tabla General al Momento

 **1\. Fairy Tail- 55 pts.**

 **2\. Sabertooth- 47 pts.**

 **3\. Eclipse Nocturno- 45 pts.**

 **4\. Lamia Scale- 41 pts.**

 **5\. Mermaid Heels- 41 pts.**

 **6\. Crime Sorciere- 31 pts.**

 **7\. Blue Pegasus- 27 pts.**

 **8\. Quatro Cerberus- 14 pts.**

Wilmer34: No te preocupes por eso bueno el rescate ya fue hecho pero todavía no derrotan a Colmillo Sangriento, por otra parte el ultimo día fue el único que ha iniciado; gracias por las felicitaciones de hecho yo también quisiera que más gente comentara y la leyera pero todavía no pierdo las esperanzas así que ando buscando/intentando mejorar cada día. Me Despido.

Atte. Dios Demonio.


	102. El Pentágono de Hielo

Fairy Tail año-X810

 **Hola lectores aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo espero y les guste.**

Fic de Fairy Tail

 **Ficha Gremial**

 **Nombre: Honda Suzuki**

 **Magia: Ondulación**

 **Le gusta: Rock Neekis**

 **No le gusta: Sus Cejas**

 **Gremio: Lamia Scale**

 **Edad: 20 años**

 **Capítulo 102**

 _"El Pentágono de Hielo"_

 **(En las Afueras de Crocus)**

***: Harás eso te refieres al pentágono de hielo –dijo la mujer peli café mirando todo desde una lacrima de visión-

****: Si –dijo el hombre peli blanco que miro sonriente la lacrima de visión la cual mostraba a los cuatro magos de Fairy Tail y los dos gatos y perros- Después de eso ellos terminaran con sus vidas –dijo el hombre peli blanco que bajo de un vehículo mágico-

 **(En Crocus)**

Staz: Te encontré, Ken –dijo el alquimista de rocas mirando con seriedad al mago de viento que estaba frente a el-

Ken: Es una lástima que seas uno solo –dijo el mago de viento mirando con una sonrisa al serio alquimista de rocas- Nosotros somos tres –dijo el mago de viento que era acompañado por el mago de archivo y el mago de nieve-

Staz: No me importa al cabo que yo ganare –dijo el alquimista de rocas mirando con seriedad a los tres magos de Blue Pegasus-

Ken: Ustedes dos retrocedan yo me hare cargo de el –dijo el mago de viento que tomo pose de pelea al igual que su contrincante-

-El mago de viento puso su puño apuntando al mago de rocas el cual puso sus dos manos en el suelo-

Ken/Staz: Bala Comprimida de Aire/Stone Make: Rocas Afiladas (Bara Asshuku Kuki/Suton Meiku: Surudoi Iwa) -gritaron los dos magos que habían lanzado sus respectivos hechizos que consistían en una gran bola con aire dentro y unos picos de roca que salían del suelo-

-Dos pilares de hierro salieron del suelo destruyendo los hechizos de los dos magos dejándolos sorprendidos-

Ken: Esta magia –dijo el mago de viento mirando con seriedad los pilares de hierro que estaban frente a el-

Staz: Gale Redfox –dijo el alquimista de rocas mirando con seriedad a su derecha donde se encontraba el dragón slayer de hierro-

Gale: Jiji permítanme unirme a esta interesante batalla –dijo el dragón slayer de hierro mirando con una sonrisa a sus dos contrincantes-

 **(En Domus Flau)**

Chapati: Vaya una interesante batalla entre tres poderosos magos está por comenzar –grito el comentarista animado por ver una batalla entre tres magos fuertes-

Yajima: Mientras tu estas con eso yo tengo otro eliminado de Quatro Cerberus por Vance –dijo el chef mirando la pantalla donde se encontraba el mago de perfume el cual se retiró dejando inconsciente al mago de tormentas-

Mato: Parece que va a comenzar otra batalla interesante-kabo –dijo la calabaza parlante mirando una lacrima de visión donde al parecer se veía a la alquimista de hielo de Lamia y al mago creador de tramas de Eclipse-

 **(En Crocus)**

Kuro: La alquimista de hielo –dijo el mago creador de trampas mirando con una sonrisa llena de diversión a la maga de Lamia Scale-

-La alquimista de hielo se encontraba totalmente seria debido a que ya conocía la fuerza de su oponente-

Ur: Porque tengo que pelear con un tipo tan fuerte –pensó la alquimista de hielo preocupada por su primera batalla-

-La maga de Lamia Scale pego sus manos a sus cachetes y miro con seriedad al mago creador de trampas-

Ur: Si, creador de trampas –dijo la alquimista de hielo que con gran seriedad puso su puño sobre su mano y estaba lista para atacar- Ice Make: Dragón de Nieve (Aisu Meiku: Suno Doragon) –grito la alquimista de hielo que creo un dragón de hielo el cual se lanzó hacia el mago creador de trampas-

-El mago creador de trampas salto y esquivo fácilmente al dragón de hielo y miro con una sonrisa a su contrincante-

Kuro: Cheat Make: Jaula Gigante (Chito Meiku: Jajianto Keji) –grito el mago creador de trampas que creo una jaula gigante con la cual atrapo al dragón de hielo-

Ur: Maldicion esto será difícil –dijo la alquimista de hielo mirando con seriedad al mago creador de trampas-

Kuro: Empecemos la fiesta –dijo el mago de creación de trampas que miro sonriente a la alquimista de hielo-

 **(En las Afueras de Crocus)**

-El hombre peli blanco se encontraba en un gran barco blanco con rojo desde afuera del barco puso dos manos en forma de X y miro sonriente a dirección a Crocus-

****: Pentágono de Hielo (Pentagon Aisu) –dijo el hombre peli blanco que extendió sus dos brazos hacia los lados y una gran ventisca de hielo comenzó aparecer detrás de el-

-Cuatro magos, dos perros y dos gatos corrían rumbo a Crocus hasta que una ventisca helada los mando a volar por completo; la gran ventisca comenzó a tomar forma de un edificio el cual tenía forma de pentágono-

Igneel: Que es esto –pensó el dragón slayer de fuego que sentía un mal presentimiento en ese lugar-

-Una lacrima de visión se encendió y los magos se pusieron alertas mientras que un hombre peli blanco apareció en ella-

****: Bienvenidos magos a mi obra de arte el Pentágono de Hielo –dijo el hombre peli blanco que estaba hablando por la lacrima de visión-

Igneel: Tú eres Cold –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego mirando con seriedad al hombre peli blanco-

Cold: Si soy yo –dijo el hombre peli blanco mirando con una sonrisa la lacrima de visión-

Igneel: Dijiste que este lugar era un pentágono de hielo –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego que miro el lugar con una sonrisa- Si es de hielo simplemente lo derretiré para salir de aquí –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego que comenzó a sacar fuego de sus manos con el fin de derretir el hielo pero este no se derretía- No se derrite –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego impactado al ver que no podía derretir el hielo del lugar-

Cold: Es obvio un dragón slayer no puede con el poder de un angel slayer –dijo el hombre peli blanco que miro con una sonrisa la lacrima de visión-

Igneel: Eso quiere decir que tu –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego impactado al escuchar lo que digo el hombre peli blanco-

Cold: Si, yo soy, el Angel Slayer del Hielo –dijo el hombre peli blanco que apago la lacrima de visión con una sonrisa-

 **(En el Pentágono de Hielo)**

Igneel: Maldicion –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego que tenía su cabeza agachada y que después se alarmo al escuchar que una compuerta se abría-

-El dragón slayer de fuego se puso de pie y tomo pose de pelea al ver un hombre venir de aquel pasillo que conectaba con la puerta de hielo-

**: Vaya nunca pensé en volverte a ver tan pronto mocoso –dijo un hombre peli negro que miraba con una sonrisa al dragón slayer de fuego-

Igneel: Sabia que tarde o temprano me enfrentaría a ti, Oz –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego emocionado por enfrentarse al hombre peli negro de aquella vez-

 **Bueno lectores aquí termina el capítulo de hoy espero y les haya gustado déjenme sus comentarios de que les pareció y el martes no se pierdan** "Silver vs Kuro" **.**

Tabla General al Momento

 **1\. Fairy Tail -55 pts.**

 **2\. Sabertooth -47 pts.**

 **3\. Eclipse Nocturno -45 pts.**

 **4\. Lamia Scale -41 pts.**

 **5\. Mermaid Heels -41 pts.**

 **6\. Crime Sorciere -31 pts.**

 **7\. Blue Pegasus -28 pts.**

 **8\. Quatro Cerberus -14 pts.**

Wilmer34: Saludos, wilmer34, las batallas principales empiezan el próximo martes y empieza con la de Silver vs Kuro, las de Igneel y los demás todavía faltan unos cuantos capítulos; en total son siete enemigos pero solo se enfrentaras a cinco, la verdad eso espero que sea épico para ustedes, la pareja de IgneelxJade ya la tenía planeada desde que se conocieron en Hargeon. Por ahora eso sería todo me despido.

Atte. Dios Demonio.


	103. Silver vs Kuro

Fairy Tail año-X810

 **Hola lectores aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo espero y les guste.**

Fic de Fairy Tail

 **Ficha Gremial**

 **Nombre: Doc Horhorta**

 **Magia: Polvo de Parálisis**

 **Le gusta: Gritar**

 **No le gusta: Que le Griten**

 **Gremio: Lamia Scale**

 **Edad: 14 años**

 **Capítulo 103**

 _"Silver vs Kuro"_

 **(En Domus Flau)**

Yajima: Parece que otra batalla interesante está a punto de comenzar –dijo el chef atento en la lacrima de visión que mostraba al devil slayer de hielo y al mago de memory make-

Chapati: Silver y Ralf –grito el comentarista animado por la batalla que se venía-

 **(En Crocus)**

Silver: Bueno aquí estoy, Ralf –dijo el devil slayer de hielo con una mirada seria ante su oponente el cual sostenía un libro-

Ralf: Me acuerdo de ti y de tu magia –dijo el mago de memory make mirando con una sonrisa al devil slayer de hielo el cual tomo pose de pelea-

-El mago de memory make cerró su libro y con gran seriedad también tomo pose de pelea-

 **(En otro lugar de Crocus)**

-Tres magos combatían con gran fervor y con un gran poder mágico pero dos de ellos no eran rivales para cierto joven peli negro el cual utilizaba hierro como magia-

Ken: No cabe duda que es un oponente difícil –dijo el mago de aire mirando con seriedad al dragón slayer de hierro-

Staz: Maldicion este tipo es un duro hueso de roer –dijo el alquimista de rocas mirando con seriedad al mago de Fairy Tail-

Gale: Vamos que pasa acaso ya están cansados –dijo el dragón slayer de hierro mirando sonriente a sus dos contrincantes los cuales estaban totalmente serios-

Storm: Tienes la guardia baja –dijo el mago de nieve mirando con una sonrisa al dragón slayer de hierro el cual se puso serio-

-El mago de invocación apareció encima del mago de nieve asombrando a todos por completo-

Jose: Lo siento pero la victoria es mía –dijo el mago invocación que le proporcionó una fuerte patada en la espalda al mago de nieve el cual cayo directo al suelo quedando inconsciente-

-El mago de invocación desapareció asombrándolos aún más; el mago de invocación llego por detrás del mago de archivo y de un golpe en la nuca cayó al suelo inconsciente-

Jose: Te dejo el resto –dijo el mago de invocación que también desapareció dejando asombrados al mago de aire y al alquimista de rocas-

Gale: Cuenta con ello –dijo el dragón slayer de hierro que trono sus nodillos y se preparó nuevamente para atacar-

 **(En Domus Flau)**

Chapati: Q-que fue eso –dijo el comentarista asombrando por lo que vio en ese momento-

Yajima: Esa fue su magia –dijo el chef mirando con seriedad la lacrima de visión- Magia de Invocación –dijo el chef asombrando a todos los presentes-

Mato: Eso explica la invocación del miembro del consejo mágico, Mest Gryder-kabo –dijo la calabaza parlante la cual ya no estaba asombrada-

Yajima: En caso de que pele alguien contra él, será difícil ganarle –dijo el chef mirando con una sonrisa la lacrima de visión-

Chapati: Bueno pasando a otras batallas –dijo el comentarista observando desde la lacrima de visión donde se encontraban ahora la alquimista de hielo y el mago creador de trampas-

 **(En Crocus)**

Ur: Atrapo a mi dragón –dijo la alquimista de hielo impactada al ver a su dragón atrapado en una gran jaula de acero- Nada mal –dijo la alquimista de hielo mirando con una sonrisa al mago creador de trampas-

-El mago creador de trampas quito su expresión seria y miro sonriente a la maga de Lamia Scale-

Kuro: Gracias –dijo el mago creador de trampas que miro sonriente a su contrincante-

-La alquimista de hielo cerro su mano haciéndola puño y la puso sobre su otra mano y luego quito su sonrisa para volverse poner seria-

Ur: Ice Make: Águila (Aisu Meiku: Iguru) –dijo la alquimista de hielo que creo varias águilas las cuales volaron con dirección al mago creador de trampas-

-El mago creador de trampas miro sonriente aquellas aves de hielo que iban con dirección hacia el-

Kuro: Materializar: Escudo (Materiaraizu: Shīrudo) –dijo el mago creador de trampas que creo un escudo frente a el-

-Las aves de hielo impactaron en el escudo el cual protegía al mago creador de trampas, la alquimista de hielo se asombró al ver sus aves destruidas por completo, una cortina de humo blanco se abrió poniendo serio al mago creador de trampas-

Kuro: Donde esta –pensó el mago creador de trampas mirando con seriedad directo a la cortina de humo-

-La alquimista de hielo apareció frente a él asombrándolo por completo, la alquimista de hielo estaba lista para terminar su batalla pero el mago creador de trampas cayó directo a un paso-

Ur: Imposible –dijo la alquimista de hielo impresionada al ver que el mago creador de trampas cayo en su propia trampa-

-El mago creador de trampas salió del pozo junto a una soga la cual desapareció al igual que el pozo-

Kuro: No creas que mis trampas funcionen solo a mis contrincantes sino también a mí –dijo el mago creador de trampas que dejo inmovilizada a la alquimista de hielo por la impresión- Y deja me decirte que mi especialidad no es solo crear trampas –dijo el mago creador de trampas que materializo una espada y se lanzó directo a la alquimista de hielo dejándola inconsciente-

 **(En Domus Flau)**

Chapati: Ur esta fuera –dijo el comentarista impactado al ver el resultado de la batalla-

Yajima: Y al parecer la batalla de Silver-kun contra Ralf-kun lleva un buen progreso –dijo el chef atento a la batalla de estos dos poderosos magos los cuales parecían felices con su batalla-

 **(En Crocus)**

Silver: Es hora de terminar esto, Ralf –dijo el devil slayer de hielo que se encontraba levemente herido-

Ralf: Me parece bien, Silver –dijo el mago de memory make que también se encontraba levemente herido- Memory Make: Tornado (Memori Meiku: Tatsumaki) –grito el mago de memory make que lanzo un gran tornado-

-El devil slayer de hielo observaba con una gran sonrisa como se acercaba tornado hacia el-

Silver: Espada Larga del Demonio de Hielo (Hyoma Zero no Tachi) –grito el devil slayer de hielo que creo una larga espada de hielo-

-El mago de Fairy Tail se lanzó directo al tornado junto a su espada cortando el hechizo de su contrincante con gran facilidad asombrando a este último-

Ralf: Imposible –dijo el alquimista de memorias mirando con asombro como se acerba el devil slayer de hielo-

-El devil slayer de hielo logro cortar al mago de Sabertooth dejándolo en el suelo inconsciente-

 **(En Domus Flau)**

Chapati: Ralf esta fuera –dijo el comentarista anunciando la derrota de un miembro del equipo Saber-

 **(En Crocus)**

-El devil slayer de hielo comenzó andar nuevamente en busca de un oponente hasta que se encontró con el mago creador de trampas-

Silver: Vaya, si es el mago creador de trampas –dijo el devil slayer de hielo mirando con una sonrisa a su nuevo contrincante-

Kuro: El mago mata demonios –dijo el mago creador de trampas mirando sonriente al devil slayer de hielo- Sabes yo quería pelear contigo –dijo el mago creador de trampas mirando sonriente ahora un serio mago de Fairy Tail-

Silver: Lo mismo –dijo el devil slayer de hielo que puso serio al mago creador de trampas-

Kuro: Entonces que esperas empecemos este gran duelo –dijo el mago creador de trampas que tomo pose de pelea-

-El devil slayer de hielo no respondió y solo se limitó a reunir poder mágico en su boca-

Silver: Furia del Demonio de Hielo (Hyoma no Gekiko) –grito el devil slayer de hielo que lanzo una bocanada de hielo que salió de su boca-

-La bocanada de hielo que iba en dirección a un sonriente mago creador de trampas el hechizo impacto logrando que se abriera una cortina de humo-

Kuro: Eso no bastara –dijo el mago creador de trampas el cual estaba en el cielo con la ayuda de un jet en su espalda-

Silver: Tal vez esta batalla no esté tan fácil –dijo el devil slayer de hielo mirando con seriedad a su oponente el cual solo seguía sonriendo-

Kuro: Lo mismo pienso yo –dijo el mago creador de trampas haciendo sonreír al mago de Fairy Tail-

-Los dos magos tomaron pose de pelea y estos estaban listos para dar inicio a su batalla-

Silver/Kuro: Bien, démoslo todo en esta batalla –dijeron los dos magos que intercambiaron miradas sonrientes y animadas-

 **Bueno lectores aquí termina el capítulo de hoy espero y les haya gustado déjenme sus comentarios de que les pareció y el martes no se pierdan** _"El Camino del Espadachín"_

Tabla General al Momento

 **1\. Fairy Tail -58 pts.**

 **2\. Sabertooth -47 pts.**

 **3\. Eclipse Nocturno -46 pts.**

 **4\. Lamia Scale -41 pts.**

 **5\. Mermaid Heels -41 pts.**

 **6.** **Crime Sorciere -31 pts.**

 **7\. Blue Pegasus -28 pts.**

 **8\. Quatro Cerberus -14 pts.**

Wilmer34: Saludos, wilmer34, la verdad la batalla más interesante es la de Silver y Kuro al momento, al parecer Kuro era mucho para Ur; lamento no poner nada sobre del equipo de Igneel y los demás, la verdad es que el misterioso hombre es el maestro de Eclipse Nocturno pero la verdad hay un secreto en eso, uno en el que tendrás que esperar hasta que se muestre en próximos capítulos por ahora eso es todo. Me Despido.

Atte. Dios Demonio. 


	104. El Camino del Espadachín

Fairy Tail año-X810

 **Hola lectores aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo espero y les guste.**

Fic de Fairy Tail

 **Ficha Gremial**

 **Nombre: Lucía Akatsuki**

 **Magia: Ataque de Muñecos**

 **Le gusta: Storm Tearm**

 **No le gusta: Ur Vastia**

 **Gremio: Lamia Scale**

 **Edad: 15 años**

 **Capítulo 104**

 _"El Camino del Espadachín"_

 **(En Crocus)**

-El dragón slayer de hierro combatía ferozmente con el alquimista de rocas y el mago de aire los cuales se cansaban cada vez más mientras su poder mágico se disminuía; los tres magos atacaron con hechizos los cuales impactaron entre si ocasionando una explosión que tapo la vista de todos que veían el ultimo día-

Gale: Tengo que terminar esto pronto –pensó el dragón slayer de hierro mirando al centro de la cortina de humo con gran seriedad-

-La cortina de humo se disolvió rápidamente debido a la magia del mago de Blue Pegasus el cual solo sonreía; el alquimista de rocas también sonreía desconcertando por completo al dragón slayer de hierro-

Staz: Les demostrare mí verdadero poder –dijo el alquimista de rocas que se agacho y puso sus dos manos sobre el suelo y miro sonriente a sus dos oponentes los cuales estaban totalmente serios- Stone Make: Pilares de Espinas Rocosas (Ibara Rokki no Kashira) –grito el alquimista de roca que convirtió el suelo en pilares con espinas atrapando así a sus dos oponentes-

-El dragón slayer de hierro que había convertido su cuerpo en escamas de hierro fue el único que resistió el ataque a excepción del mago de aire el cual cayó al suelo inconsciente-

Gale: Al parecer seremos uno contra uno –dijo el dragón slayer de hierro mirando con una sonrisa al alquimista de rocas el cual estaba totalmente serio-

Staz: Así es como debe ser –dijo el alquimista de rocas que se lanzó rápidamente hacia el mago de Fairy Tail el cual solo sonreía-

-El alquimista de rocas intento darle un simple golpe al mago de Fairy Tail pero este lo esquivo sin despegar su mirada del primer mencionado-

Gale: Terminemos esto ya –dijo el dragón slayer de hierro que volvió su puño hierro y miro sonriente al alquimista de rocas- Martillo del Dragón de Hierro (Tetsuryu no Hanma) –grito el dragón slayer de hierro que le impacto un fuerte golpe a gran velocidad con su puño en la cabeza del alquimista de rocas que quedo en el suelo inconsciente-

 **(En Domus Flau)**

Chapati: Termino el ganador esta batalla –dijo el comentarista emocionado debido al corto pero gran espectáculo que dieron estos tres magos-

Yajima: Al parecer tanto Fairy Tail y Quatro Cerberus no están conforme –dijo el chef mirando a sus respectivos palcos totalmente serios-

Mato: Bueno era de esperarse los dos equipos buscaban por lo menos dos puntos-kabo –dijo la calabaza parlante animado por las batallas que veía con los comentaristas-

Chapati: Pasando a otras batallas al parecer iniciara una –dijo el comentarista mirando la lacrima de visión reconociendo a los dos magos que estaban a punto de enfrentarse- Es Jesus vs Blade –dijo el comentarista emocionado por ver la batalla entre estos dos fuertes magos-

 **(En Crocus)**

Blade: Un Angel Slayer, al igual que mi hermano, déjame decirte que terminaras igual que tu compañero –dijo el mago de engaño que saco una espada y tomo pose de pelea-

Jesus: Ya veremos –dijo el angel slayer blanco que también tomo pose de pelea mientras sonreía-

-El mago de engaño se lanzó hacia el angel slayer blanco e intento cortarlo con la espada pero este logro esquivarlo y se preparó para el ataque envolviendo su puño en una esfera blanca-

Jesus: Puño del Angel Blanco (Hakueru no Ken) –grito el angel slayer blanco que le impacto un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro del mago de engaño el cual fue lanzado hacia el muro de una casa de la capital-

Blade: Nada mal –dijo el mago de engaño que comenzó a salir de los escombros con una sonrisa en su rostro- Pero esto apenas comienza –dijo el mago de engaño que saco una segunda espada asombrando por completo a todos al ver que poseía dos espadas-

 **(En el Áre del PH)**

Oz: Bueno, aunque nos enfrentemos de todas forma los dos sabemos los resultados –dijo el hombre peli negro con una gran arrogancia y subestimación hacia el dragón slayer de fuego-

Igneel: Eso ya lo veremos –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego que miro con molestia al hombre peli negro el cual sonreía-

Oz: Tan solo recibirás a la muerte ahora mocoso –dijo el hombre peli negro que saco sus dos oses y que con una sonrisa tomo pose de pelea-

Igneel: Estoy encendido –dijo el dragón slayer de fuego que trono sus nodillos y con una sonrisa tomo pose de pelea-

 **(En el Área 1 del PH)**

Layla: Parece que nos separamos del resto –dijo la maga de espíritus estelares caminando por el pentágono de hielo con seriedad-

Jade: Así parece, Layla-san –dijo la maga de invocación que también caminaba con seriedad por el pentágono de hielo-

Layla: Vamos, puedes decirme cuñada –dijo la maga de espíritus estelares que miraba con una sonrisa pícara a una sonrojada joven peli verde-

Charle: Aye –dijo el gato blanco con un gran ánimo y una sonrisa burlona en su rostro-

Baguira: Bueno, es natural que se sonroje –dijo la gata negra mirando con una sonrisa pícara a la maga de invocación-

Wanda: Conociendo los sentimientos que tiene hacia Igneel –dijo la perra blanca burlándose de la maga de invocación la cual seguía sonrojada-

*******: Vaya, divirtiéndose en este tipo de situación –dijo un hombre peli café que se encontraba sentado sobre una roca de hielo- Al parecer, no se han dado cuenta de lo que está pasando verdad –dijo el hombre peli café mirando con una sonrisa a las dos magas las cuales estaban serias-

Jade: Gurando, no es así –dijo la maga de invocación mirando con seriedad al sonriente hombre peli café-

Gurando: Si –dijo el hombre peli café que agacho la cabeza en señal de respeto- Bueno, no perdamos el tiempo –dijo el hombre peli café que se puso de pie y miro con seriedad a las dos magas de Fairy Tail- Empecemos la masacre de las hadas –dijo el hombre peli café mirando con una gran aura asesina a las magas de Fairy Tail-

 **(En el Área 2 del PH)**

Husk: Parece que me separe del resto –dijo el perro blanco con negro que miraba con seriedad a su alrededor-

******: Los perros no deberían hablar, ellos ladran –dijo un hombre peli rojo con una sonrisa-

Husk: Tu eres –dijo el perro mirando con seriedad al hombre peli rojo que había parecido frente a el-

******: Soy tú oponente, Serbal –dijo el hombre peli rojo que miraba con una sonrisa al perro de Fairy Tail-

 **(En el Área 3 del PH)**

Claus: Donde está el resto –pensó el dragón slayer de tierra que no podía localizar a sus compañeros-

***: Parece que me encontré con algo interesante –dijo un hombre peli rubio mirando al dragón slayer de tierra con una sonrisa-

*****: Parece que yo también –dijo un hombre peli gris mirando con seriedad al dragón slayer de tierra-

Claus: Tiano y Ray, dos contra uno –dijo el dragón slayer de tierra mirando con una sonrisa desafiante a los dos mencionados-

 **(En Crocus)**

-Dos magos se encontraban de pie con heridas leves en su cuerpo y uno de ellos se lanzó hacia el ataque no era nada más ni nada menos que el mago de engaño que logro hacerle un leve corte al angel slayer blanco-

Blade: Esto termino –dijo el mago de engaño que quito su seriedad y miro sonriente al mago de Crime Sorciere- Dolor 5% -dijo el mago de engaño que chasque los dedos haciendo sufrir al angel slayer blanco-

-El angel slayer blanco se arrodillo asombrando a todo el público y al final cayó al suelo inconsciente otorgándole la victoria al mago de Eclipse Nocturno-

Blade: Gane –dijo el mago de engaño mirando con una sonrisa triunfal al inconsciente angel slayer blanco-

 **(En Domus Flau)**

Chapati: Jesus esta fuera –dijo el comentarista impactado al ver el resultado menos esperado de la batalla-

Yajima: Y al parecer Scarlet-kun llego para vengar a su hermano pequeño –dijo el chef mirando desde la lacrima de visión como aparecía en el campo de batalla la maga de re-equipamiento de Fairy Tail-

Mato: Genial-kabo –dijo la calabaza parlante emocionado por ver esta batalla entre espadachines-

 **(En Crocus)**

Blade: La hija de Titania –dijo el mago de engaño mirando con una sonrisa a la maga de re-equipamiento-

Scarlet: Si, engañoso –dijo la maga de re-equipamiento mirando burlonamente al mago de engaño el cual se molestó por lo que digo la maga de Fairy Tail-

Blade: Tu madre tal vez piensa que es la mejor espadachín pero hay alguien mejor que ella, esa persona es Edge Xifos –dijo el mago de engaño con una mirada totalmente seria- Él es mi obstáculo a superar –dijo el mago de engaño con gran seriedad y determinación- El obstruye mi camino como espadachín –dijo el mago de engaño que seguía determinado a superar al mencionado Edge- Y para eso debo derrotar a cada espadachín –dijo el mago de engaño que tomo pose de pelea y con esa gran determinación estaba listo para enfrentarse a Scarlet Fernandez-

 **Bueno lectores aquí termina el capítulo espero y les haya gustado déjenme sus comentarios de que les pareció y el martes no se pierdan** _"Choque de Espadas"_ **.**

Tabla General al Momento

 **1\. Fairy Tail -59 pts.**

 **2\. Eclipse Nocturno -47 pts.**

 **3\. Sabertooth -47 pts.**

 **4\. Lamia Scale -41 pts.**

 **5\. Mermaid Heels -41 pts.**

 **6\. Crime Sorciere -31 pts.**

 **7\. Blue Pegasus -28 pts.**

 **8\. Quatro Cerberus -15 pts.**


	105. Choque de Espadas

Fairy Tail año-X810

 **Hola lectores aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo espero y les guste.**

Fic de Fairy Tail

 **Ficha Gremial**

 **Nombre: Vance Vandalay Kotobuki**

 **Magia: Perfume Mágico**

 **Le gusta: Coquetear con las Mujeres**

 **No le gusta: Que lo Ignoren**

 **Gremio: Blue Pegasus**

 **Edad: 27 años**

 **Capítulo 105**

 _"Choque de Espadas"_

 **(En Crocus)**

-El dragón slayer de hierro andaba por la capital en busca de oponentes hasta que se detuvo al ver un joven peli negro frente a el-

Gale: Vaya, me encontraste Skiadrum –dijo el dragón slayer de hierro mirando con una sonrisa al serio dragón slayer de sombras-

Skiadrum: No se repetirá lo mismo del cuarto día, Gale –dijo el serio dragón slayer de sombras que tomo pose de pelea-

Gale: Bien, entonces no te vayas contener –dijo el dragón slayer de hierro que con una sonrisa en su rostro tomo pose de pelea-

-Los dos magos intercambiaron miradas mientras eran captados por una lacrima grabadora que conectaba con la arena-

 **(En Domus Flau)**

Chapati: Al parecer tendremos la segunda batalla entre hada y tigre –dijo el comentarista emocionado al presenciar otra batalla entre mata dragones-

Yajima: Una tercera batalla interesante debo decir –dijo el chef mirando atento la lacrima de visión que captaba a los dos mata dragones-

Mato: Mientras tanto parece que la batalla entre Silver y Kuro está muy interesante-kabo –dijo la calabaza parlante mirando la lacrima de visión que captaba ahora al devil slayer de hielo y al mago creador de trampas-

 **(En Crocus)**

-Dos magos se encontraban con heridas un poco más notables para el público y para sus respectivos palcos-

Silver: Furia del Demonio de Hielo (Hyoma no Gekiko) –grito el devil slayer de hielo que lanzo una poderosa bocanada de hielo que iba con dirección al mago creador de trampas-

Kuro: Materializar: Escudo (Materiaraizu: Shirudo) –grito el mago de materialización que creo un escudo frente a él protegiéndose del ataque del mago de Fairy Tail-

-Una cortina de humo se abrió tapando la lacrima de video logrando que los comentaristas y espectadores no pudieran ver nada-

 **(En otra parte de Crocus)**

Scarlet: Entonces tu meta es derrotar a todos los espadachines y luego enfrentarte a ese tal Edge –dijo la maga de re-equipamiento que miro con seriedad al mago de engaño el cual estaba listo para la batalla-

Blade: Por supuesto mi meta es derrotar a los cinco mejores espadachines, tu estas por encima de mi eres la quinta mejor espadachín –dijo el mago de engaño mirando con una sonrisa de determinación a la maga de re-equipamiento- Y tu madre es la segunda –dijo el mago de engaño mirando con determinación a la maga de Fairy Tail-

Scarlet: Bueno, ya veremos si eres apto para enfrentarte a mi madre –dijo la maga de re-equipamiento que miro también con determinación al mago de engaño-

-Los dos magos intercambiaron miradas y en cuestión de segundos los dos magos se lanzaron e impactaron espadas entre sí; la maga de re-equipamiento saco una segunda espada intentando cortar al mago de engaño pero este logro hacerse para atrás esquivando así el golpe-

Scarlet: Ohhh! Tienes buenos reflejos chico –dijo la maga de re-equipamiento que miro con seriedad al mago de engaño-

Blade: Es bueno ser elogiado –dijo el mago de engaño que se puso en cuclillas y salto al aire y dibujo un circulo con su espada en el aire y otro bajo la maga de Fairy Tail- Círculo Cortante (Kattingu En) –grito el mago de engaño que atravesó el circulo que estaba frente a él y una ráfaga de cristales aparecieron y que tomaron dirección a la maga de re-equipamiento-

-La maga de re-equipamiento salió del circulo y esta se asombró al ver donde ella estaba parada ahora solo había cortes en el suelo-

 **(En Domus Flau)**

Chapati: Esto es increíble es la primera vez que veo algo así –dijo el comentarista emocionado por el hechizo que uso el mago de engaño para lidiar con la maga de re-equipamiento-

Yajima: Yo también es la primera vez que veo algo así –dijo el comentarista totalmente serio ante la espada del mago de Eclipse Nocturno-

Mato: Increíble-kabo –dijo la calabaza parlante mirando también emocionado por la espada del mago de engaño-

 **(En Crocus)**

-Los dos mata dragones habían iniciado su enfrentamiento y estos se encontraban distanciados-

Gale: Rugido del Dragón de Hierro (Tetsuryu no Hoko) –grito el dragón slayer de hierro que lanzo un tornado de metal con crestas de hierro en el-

Skiadrum: Rugido del Dragón de Sombras (Eiryu no Hoko) –grito el dragón slayer de sombras que lanzo un tornado de sombras de su boca-

-Los dos rugidos impactaron entre si ocasionando que se abriera una cortina de humo que tapo la lacrima grabadora-

 **(En otra parte de Crocus)**

-La cortina de humo que cubría al devil slayer de hielo y al mago creador de trampas se disolvió mostrando a dos magos que tenían impactadas dos espadas una de hielo y una espada dorada-

Silver: Esto se está volviendo molesto –dijo el devil slayer de hielo que miro sonriente al mago creador de trampas el cual también sonreía-

Kuro: Y que lo digas –dijo el mago creador de trampas mirando con una sonrisa al devil slayer de hielo el cual también sonreía-

Silver: Lamento decirte pero tienes la guardia baja –dijo el devil slayer de hielo que asombro por completo al mago de materialización- Ice Make: Piso (Aisu Meiku: Furoa) –dijo el devil slayer de hielo que congelo el piso haciendo caer al mago creador de trampas-

Kuro: Materializar: Lanzallamas (Materiaraizu: Kaen Hosha) –dijo el mago de materialización que creo un lanzallamas y derritió el suelo de hielo por completo-

Silver: Esto no será nada fácil –dijo el devil slayer de hielo mirando cómo se ponía de pie el mago creador de trampas-

Kuro: Lo mismo digo –dijo el mago de materialización que miro con una sonrisa al serio devil slayer de hielo-

 **(En Domus Flau)**

Chapati: No cabe duda que esta batalla es la más interesante al momento –dijo el comentarista emocionado por la batalla entre estos dos poderosos magos-

Yajima: Eso es correcto –dijo el chef mirando con seriedad la batalla entre el mago de Fairy Tail y el mago de Eclipse Nocturno-

Mato: No cabe duda que son muy fuertes-kabo –dijo la calabaza parlante emocionada por la batalla entre estos dos magos-

 **(En Crocus)**

-Dos magos se encontraban chocando espadas e intentando insertar un golpe a su contrincante pero ninguno lo lograba, la maga de re-equipamiento volvió a sacar una segunda espada haciendo que el mago de engaño tomara distancia-

Blade: Esto será difícil –dijo el mago de engaño que miraba a la maga de Fairy Tail con una sonrisa- Tendré que usar eso –dijo el mago de engaño que puso su mano derecha sobre su espada- Resplandece espada divina –dijo el mago de engaño que deslizo su mano derecha por toda su espada-

-La espada del mago de engaño comenzó a brillar y con ello a cambiar de forma, el brillo seso dejando a todos asombrados por la nueva forma de la espada del mago de Eclipse Nocturno-

Blade: Te presento a mi espada, Shape Sword –dijo el mago de engaño que sostenía con su mano y una sonrisa una espada blanca y larga- Forma Orochimaru –dijo el mago de engaño mirando con una sonrisa a la seria maga de Fairy Tail-

Scarlet: Esta bien, te enseñare mi espada –dijo la maga de re-equipamiento que saco una espada con la imagen de un dragón- Alma de Dragón: Espada Llameante (Doragon Soru: Hono no Ken) –dijo la maga de re-equipamiento que había puesto una piedra de color rojo en su espada-

 **(En Domus Flau)**

Chapati: Al parecer tanto Scarlet como Blade irán enserio esta vez –dijo el comentarista asombrado al ver el poder del mago de Eclipse Nocturno-

Yajima: Lo supuse, este chico tiene un gran potencial –pensó el chef mirando con seriedad la batalla de los dos espadachines-

Mato: Genial-kabo –dijo la calabaza parlante al ver que los dos magos pelearan enserio-

-Todo el público, palcos de gremios y gente que veía los grandes juegos mágicos desde sus hogares, bares y gremios miraban el gran poder que desprendía el mago de engaño y mientras ellos veían tranquilamente las batallas a las afueras de Crocus se encontraba una estructura de hielo con forma de pentágono-

 **(En el Área 3 del PH)**

Claus: Tal vez sean dos pero no podrán ganarme –dijo el dragón slayer de tierra que tomo pose de pelea mientras miraba sonriente a un hombre peli rubio y aun hombre peli gris-

Ray: Eso ya lo veremos –dijo el hombre peli rubio que con una sonrisa tomo pose de pelea-

Tiano: Nosotros ganaremos –dijo el hombre peli gris que con una sonrisa tomo pose de pelea-

 **Bueno lectores aquí termina el capítulo de hoy espero y les haya gustado déjenme sus comentarios de que les pareció y el martes no se pierdan** _"Kuro es Derrotado"_ **.**

Wilmer34: Saludos, wilmer34, me alegra que te hayan gustado los dos capítulos, respecto a la batalla de Igneel contra Oz tendrás que esperar todavía unos cuantos capítulos, ya que es una de las batallas principales esa y otras dos; No te preocupes al menos tu sales de viaje, yo no pero bueno eso es lo de menos, de hecho me gustó mucho este capítulo que publicaste. Me Despido.

Atte. Dios Demonio.


	106. Kuro es Derrotado

Fairy Tail año-X810

 **Hola lectores aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo espero y les guste.**

Fic de Fairy Tail

 **Ficha Gremial**

 **Nombre: Ken Akatsuki**

 **Magia: Magia de Aire**

 **Le gusta: Karen Lates**

 **No le gusta: Que le digan Tsundere**

 **Gremio: Blue Pegasus**

 **Edad: 18 años**

*Resumen Hasta al Momento*

-El último día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos empezó en una situación difícil, Fairy Tail cambio uno de sus miembros en lugar de Igneel entro Jose; Kuro, un mago que odia a los magos alquimistas se enfrenta a Silver, el devil slayer de hielo ¿Qué mago ganara el combate?-

 **Capítulo 106**

 _"Kuro es Derrotado"_

 **(En Crocus)**

Silver: Sabes, eres el primero que me hace utilizar la magia de Ice Make, ya que no la utilizo mucho en mis trabajos –dijo el devil slayer de hielo mirando con una sonrisa al mago creador de trampas-

Kuro: Entonces debo sentirme afortunado –dijo el mago creador de trampas que miro con una sonrisa al devil slayer de hielo-

Silver: Tal vez –dijo el devil slayer de hielo que comenzó a desabrocharse su camisa hasta el punto de quitársela y arrogarla al suelo desconcertando por completo al mago creador de trampas-

Kuro: Por lo que veo iras en serio –dijo el mago creador de trampas que miro con una sonrisa al serio mago de Fairy Tail-

Silver: Si, y espero que tampoco te contengas más –dijo el devil slayer de hielo que hizo poner serio al mago de Eclipse Nocturno-

Kuro: No lo hare, peleare totalmente en serio –dijo el mago de materialización que miro con seriedad al devil slayer de hielo-

 **(En Domus Flau)**

Chapati: Parece que esta vez los magos pelearan en serio –grito el comentarista emocionado al ver que esta vez los dos magos alquimistas ya no se contendrán-

Mato: Cat acaba de ser eliminada por Hamlet-kabo –dijo la calabaza parlante mirando la lacrima de visión donde se encontraban la maga de reflector y la maga gata-

Yajima: No es todo acá está a punto de iniciar otra batalla interesante –dijo el chef mirando atento a la batalla que estaba a punto de empezar-

-En la lacrima de visión mostraba dos jóvenes uno es un joven peli rubio y un joven peli morado-

 **(En Crocus)**

Cobra: Vice –dijo el dragón slayer del veneno mirando con una sonrisa al dragón slayer blanco-

Vice: Cobra –dijo el dragón slayer blanco mirando con una sonrisa al dragón slayer del veneno-

-Los dos magos se pusieron totalmente serios al sentir un gran poder mágico que se acercaba a ellos-

****: Vaya, parece que la primera tenía razón, dos dragones slayers frente a mí –dijo un hombre peli negro que puso nerviosos a las dos matadragones-

Cobra/Vice: Si es el mago invocador de Fairy Tail –dijeron los dos matadragones que miraron con seriedad al mago invocador-

Jose: Así es, vine aquí a derrotarlos –dijo el mago de invocación que miro con una sonrisa a los dos dragones slayers-

 **(En otra parte de Crocus)**

-El devil slayer de hielo puso su puño sobre su mano y miro con una sonrisa al mago creador de trampas-

Silver: Ice Make: Estampida de Toros (Aisu Meiku: Buruzu Satto) –grito el devil slayer de hielo que creo una gran cantidad de toros que se dirigieron con dirección al mago creador de trampas-

Kuro: Cheat Make: Corral (Chito Meiku: Koraru) –grito el mago creador de trampas que creo un corral alrededor de los toros de hielo atrapándolos a todos-

Silver: Proyectiles del Demonio de Hielo (Hyoma no Hassha) –dijo el devil slayer de hielo que convirtió sus toros de hielo en proyectiles de hielo que explotaron destruyendo el corral-

Kuro: Maldicion –dijo el mago creador de trampas que materializo su espada y miro a todo su alrededor-

-El devil slayer de hielo atravesó la cortina de humo con una espada de hielo; los dos magos impactaron espadas haciendo que una onda de aire quitara todo el humo que los rodeaba-

Silver/Kuro: Furia del Demonio de Hielo/ Cheat Make: Pozo (Hyoma no Gekiko/ Chito Meiku: Yoku) –gritaron los dos magos que utilizaron sus hechizos básicos-

Silver: Logro esquivarlo –dijo el devil slayer de hielo que tapo el pozo con su hielo y miro en él-

-Tras mirar en el pozo el mago de Fairy Tail se asombró al ver que ya no estaba el mago creador de trampas, el devil slayer de hielo recibió una patada en la espalda por parte del mago creador de trampas-

Silver: Vaya, una trampa de reemplazo –dijo el devil slayer de hielo incorporándose nuevamente mientras el mago creador de trampas miraba con una sonrisa al mago de Fairy Tail-

Kuro: En este mundo hay mucho tipo de trampas, si quieres ganar tendrás que descifrarlas –dijo el mago creador de trampas mirando con una sonrisa al serio devil slayer de hielo-

Silver: No necesito descifrar nada –dijo el devil slayer de hielo que puso su puño sobre su mano y miro sonriente al mago de materialización- No te preocupes con este hechizo no podrás materializar nada no crear tus trampas –dijo el devil slayer de hielo que estaba determinado a derrotar al mago de materialización-

Kuro: Eso crees –dijo el mago creador de trampas que miro con una sonrisa al sonriente mago de Fairy Tail-

Silver: Ice Make: Tempestad de Hielo (Aisu Meiku: Hisame) –grito el alquimista de hielo que lanzo una fuerte tormenta de nieve atrapando al mago de materialización-

Kuro: Bien es hora de esquivar esto –dijo el mago creador de trampas que intento mover pero no pudo debido a que sus pies y manos estaban congeladas-

Silver: Olvide decirte que contienen crestas de hielo que son capaz de congelar a mi oponente –dijo el devil slayer de hielo que miraba con una sonrisa al serio y molesto mago de materialización-

Kuro: Maldicion –grito el mago creador de trampas mientras se congelaba por completo-

-El mago de materialización quedo congelado por completo y después de eso el hielo se rompió dejando caer inconsciente al mago de Eclipse Nocturno otorgándole así la victoria al mago de Fairy Tail-

 **(En Domus Flau)**

Chapati: Termino el ganador es, Silver Fullbuster –grito el comentarista impresionado al ver una batalla impresionante batalla-

Yajima: Ya me lo imaginaba –dijo el chef mirando con una sonrisa la lacrima de visión-

Mato: Increíble-kabo –dijo la calabaza parlante con un tono de impresión-

 **(En el Palco Fairy)**

Laxus: Uno menos –dijo el noveno maestro de Fairy Tail mirando la lacrima de visión con una sonrisa-

Erza: Quedan tres –dijo la séptima maestra con una mirada seria que iba directo a la lacrima de visión-

Macao: Y dos de ellos son unos monstruos –dijo el cuarto maestro mirando también con seriedad la lacrima de visión-

Mavis: Un mago robot y un angel slayer de hierro –dijo la primera maestra mirando con seriedad la lacrima de visión-

Laxus: Por ahora hay que saber sobre los demás –dijo el noveno maestro que miro hacia donde estaba la maga de telepatía-

Liz: Lo siento algo obstruye la comunicación –dijo la maga de take over mirando con preocupación a los cuatro maestros del gremio-

 **(En la Línea 3)**

-Tres magos se encontraban con heridas múltiples y sonrientes por la fuerza que traía sus oponentes-

Claus: Esto será difícil que diría Igneel en estos momentos –pensó el dragón slayer de tierra que tenía su mirada fija en sus dos oponentes- Estoy encendido –dijo el dragón slayer de tierra que apretó sus puños y estaba totalmente determinado a continuar con su pelea-

 **Bueno lectores aquí termina el capítulo de hoy espero y les haya gustado déjenme sus comentarios de que les pareció y el martes no se pierdan** _"2 contra 1"_ **.**

Tabla General al Momento

 **1\. Fairy Tail -60 pts.**

 **2\. Eclipse Nocturno -47 pts.**

 **3\. Sabertooth -47 pts.**

 **4\. Lamia Scale -41 pts.**

 **5\. Mermaid Heels -41 pts.**

 **6\. Crime Sorciere -32 pts.**

 **7\. Blue Pegasus -28 pts.**

 **8\. Quatro Cerberus -15 pts.**

Wilmer34: Me alegra que te gusten los episodios y las batallas, pues definitivamente es así Erza, es la segunda mejor espadachín; lamento lo del spoiler espero no haberte lanzado uno con el siguiente título. Me Despido.

Atte. Dios Demonio.


	107. 2 contra 1

Fairy Tail año-X810

 **Hola lectores antes que nada me disculpo por no haber subido capítulo ayer acá donde vivo hubo un fuerte viento que hiso que se fuera la luz y por ese motivo ya no pude actualizar y pues los demás días me ocupe y tampoco pude subirlo hasta esta semana bueno sin más preámbulos el capítulo.**

Fic de Fairy Tail

 **Ficha Gremial**

 **Nombre: James Lates**

 **Magia: Archive**

 **Le gusta: Coquetear con las Mujeres**

 **No le gusta: Ser Débil**

 **Gremio: Blue Pegasus**

 **Edad: 12 años**

 **Capítulo 107**

 _"2 contra 1"_

 **(En Domus Flau)**

Chapati: El ultimo día ha iniciado hemos tenido tres buenas batallas al momento –dijo el comentarista mirando las lacrimas de visión que tenía enfrente-

Yajima: Exacto en las cuales Fairy Tail ha estado participando –dijo el chef mirando también las lacrimas de visión atento a las batallas actuales-

Mato: Por ahora la cantidad de participantes que quedan son 19-kabo –dijo la calabaza parlante mirando la lacrima de visión donde mostraban la cantidad de participantes por gremio-

Chapati: Exacto 5 de Fairy Tail, 4 de Sabertooth, 3 de Eclipse Nocturno, 2 de Lamia Scale, 1 de Mermaid Heels, 2 de Crime Sorciere, 1 de Blue Pegasus y 1 de Quatro Cerberus –dijo el comentarista mirando atento la lacrima de visión donde aparecían los 19 participantes que quedaban-

Yajima: Bien, continuando con las batallas parece que Skiadrum ha activado su Impulso de Sombras –dijo el chef mirando la batalla entre el dragón slayer de hierro y el dragón slayer de sombras-

 **(En Crocus)**

Gale: Rayos su habilidad que lo hace intangible es buena –dijo el dragón slayer de hierro intentando buscar a su oponente pero este no tenía rastro alguno ni de su sombra-

Skiadrum: Nunca me encontraras, mejore las habilidades y hechizos de mi padre, es por eso que soy más fuerte que el –dijo el dragón slayer de sombras que se movía sin ser visto por el mago de Fairy Tail-

Gale: Eso lo veremos ahora –dijo el dragón slayer de hierro mirando al suelo con una sonrisa-

-Unos pilares de hierro comenzaron a salir del suelo asombrando al público y al mismo mago de Sabertooth el cual recibió un golpe haciéndolo salir del mundo de las sombras-

Skiadrum: Ataco aleatoriamente para así hacerme salir –pensó el dragón slayer de sombras mirando con seriedad ahora un sonriente dragón slayer de hierro-

Gale: No me subestimes –dijo el mago de Fairy Tail que convirtió su brazo en un bastón grande de hierro y lo impacto en el estómago del mago de Sabertooth-

-El dragón slayer de sombras se estrelló en uno de los muros destruyendo un pedazo de él dejando sonriente al dragón slayer de hierro-

 **(En la Línea 1 PH)**

Tiano: Balas (Barasu) –grito el mago de Colmillo Sangriento que de su brazo comenzaron a salir balas que iban con dirección al dragón slayer de tierra-

Ray: Rayo Divino (Kami-sen) –grito el mago de Colmillo Sangriento que hizo caer un rayo dorado con su mano-

Claus: Esfera de Protección del Dragón de Tierra (Chikyuryu no Hogo no Sufia) –grito el dragón slayer de tierra que creo una gran esfera a su alrededor de él la cual lo protegió de los hechizos de sus oponentes logrando que se abriera una cortina de humo-

-La cortina de humo desapareció mostrando a los tres magos con una gran sonrisa-

Tiano: ¿Creo que ir directos con magia no funcionara mucho en ti verdad? –Pregunto el mago robot mirando ahora con gran seriedad al mago de Fairy Tail el cual seguía sonriendo-

Claus: Estas en lo correcto, mi magia de mata dragones fue para defensa no ofensiva –dijo el dragón slayer de tierra mirando con una sonrisa a los dos magos de Colmillo Sangriento los cuales estaban totalmente serios-

Ray: Entones como nos ganaras –dijo el mago divino burlándose del mago de Fairy Tail-

Claus: Tengo un as bajo la manga –dijo el dragón slayer de tierra que miraba con una gran determinación a sus dos oponentes-

-Los dos magos se quedaron totalmente serios e interesados en ese as bajo la manga del mago de Fairy Tail-

 **(En Crocus)**

-El dragón slayer de sombras se incorporó nuevamente y miro con gran seriedad al dragón slayer de hierro el cual solo sonreía-

Skiadrum: Tendré que ir un poco más en serio –dijo el dragón slayer de sombras que saco una gran aura de sombras a su alrededor de su cuerpo y llenándolo de escamas negras-

Gale: Dragón Force –dijo el dragón slayer de hierro impresionado al ver que su oponente podía dominar la fuerza de dragón-

Skiadrum: Aquí voy, Gale –dijo el dragón slayer de sombras que se lanzó al mago de Fairy Tail con su mano en bullida en sombras- Corte del Dragón de las Sombras (Eiryu no Zangeki) –grito el dragón slayer de sombras que logro impactarle un corte al dragón slayer de hierro-

-El mago de Fairy Tail el cual se suponía que había recibido el golpe del mago de Sabertooth este se sorprendió al ver que el dragón slayer de hierro tenía su cuerpo cubierto en escamas-

Gale: Escamas del Dragón de Hierro (Tetsuryu no Uroko) –dijo el dragón slayer de hierro mirando con una sonrisa al serio mago de Sabertooth-

Skiadrum: Lo supuse –dijo el dragón slayer de sombras mirando con gran seriedad al sonriente mago de Fairy Tail-

Gale: No pienses que me ganaras tan fácil, Skiadrum –dijo el dragón slayer de hierro que tomo pose de pelea mientras miraba sonriente al mago de Sabertooth-

Skiadrum: Espero que tú tampoco pienses eso –dijo el dragón slayer de sombras que con su seriedad tomo pose de pelea-

 **(En Domus Flau)**

Chapati: Ohhh! Vaya, Gale y Skiadrum están peleando con todo lo que tienen –grito el comentarista emocionado mirando la batalla de los dos dragones slayers-

Yajima: Así es como debe ser –dijo el chef que disfrutaba la batalla entre los dos mata dragones-

Mato: Al parecer los últimos miembros de Blue Pegasus y Quatro Cerberus están frente a frente-kabo –dijo la calabaza parlante mirando la lacrima de visión donde estaba Dante y Vance-

 **(En Crocus)**

Dante: Esta batalla decidirá mi 7ma posición –dijo el mago de combate mirando con seriedad al serio mago de perfume-

Vance: La Victoria será mía men –dijo el mago de perfume que con su gran seriedad hacia unas extrañas poses-

Dante: Entonces demuéstrame tu poder en este combate –dijo el mago de combate que tomo pose de pelea y este estaba listo para la batalla-

Vance: Eso hare men –dijo el mago de perfume que comenzó a llenar su cuerpo de músculos hasta el punto de hacerse más grande-

-Los dos magos estaban listos para enfrentarse y llevarse uno de ellos los cinco puntos para su gremio-

 **(En la Línea 1 PH)**

Tiano: Un as bajo la manga dices –dijo el mago robot burlándose del dragón slayer de tierra el cual estaba muy sonriente-

Claus: Si, ese as bajo la manga me ayudara a ganarles –dijo el dragón slayer de tierra que seguía mirando sonriente a los dos magos de Colmillo Sangriento los cuales estaban serios-

Ray: Entonces porque no lo demuestras –dijo el mago divino que miraba con molestia al dragón slayer de tierra el cual seguía sonriendo-

Claus: Bien, si eso quieren lo hare –dijo el dragón slayer de tierra que seguía mirando sonriente a sus dos oponentes mientras que su poder mágico aumentaba rápidamente- Modo Dragón de Tierra Ardiente (Modo Moeruchikyuryu) –dijo el dragón slayer de tierra que había convertido su cuerpo en tierra roja- Bien, continuemos esto –dijo el dragón slayer de tierra que estaba listo para enfrentar a los dos magos de Colmillo Sangriento-

 **Bueno lectores aquí termina el capítulo espero y les haya gustado déjenme sus comentarios de que les pareció y el martes no se pierdan** _"Blade es Derrotado"_ **.**


	108. Blade es Derrotado

Fairy Tail año-X810

 **Hola lectores aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo espero y les guste.**

Fic de Fairy Tail

 **Ficha Gremial**

 **Nombre: Storm Tearm**

 **Magia: Magia de Nieve**

 **Le gusta: Lucía Akatsuki**

 **No le gusta: El Calor**

 **Gremio: Blue Pegasus**

 **Edad: 14 años**

 **Capítulo 108**

 _"Blade es Derrotado"_

 **(En Crocus)**

-Los dos dragones slayers intercambian miradas serias y el primero en lanzarse fue el mata dragones de las sombras que lleno su mano en sombras con las cuales golpearía al dragón slayer de hierro-

Skiadrum: Puño de Hierro del Dragón de las Sombras (Eiryu no Tekken) –grito el dragón slayer de sombras que le impacto un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago al mago de Fairy Tail mandándolo varios metros hacia atrás-

-El dragón slayer de hierro observo como se acercaba el mago de Sabertooth y este rápidamente convirtió uno de sus brazos en un bastón grande de hierro-

Gale: Bastón del Dragón de Hierro (Tetsuryukon) –grito el dragón slayer de hierro que intento golpear al mata dragones de las sombras pero este lo esquivo convirtiéndose en una-

-El dragón slayer de sombras tomo su aspecto humano y separo sobre el brazo de hierro y lo miro sonriente y después salto al aire-

Skiadrum: Rugido del Dragón de las Sombras (Eiryu no Hoko) –grito el dragón slayer de sombras que lanzo un tornado de sombras de su boca-

-El dragón slayer de hierro quedo atrapado en el tornado y fue llevado hacia atrás estrellándose en uno de los muros-

Gale: Maldicion sí que es fuerte –dijo el dragón slayer de hierro que se puso nuevamente de pie con varias heridas en su cuerpo-

Skiadrum: Yo venceré, claro si es que no te lo tomas en serio –dijo el dragón slayer de sombras mirando con una sonrisa al mago de Fairy Tail-

Gale: Si eso es lo que quieres, con gusto lo hare –dijo el dragón slayer de hierro que miro con una sonrisa al mago de Sabertooth-

 **(En la Línea 1 PH)**

Ray: Siento un gran poder viniendo de el –dijo el mago divino mirando con seriedad al dragón slayer de tierra-

Tiano: Tienes razón –dijo el mago robot mirando con seriedad al mago de Fairy Tail el cual solo sonreía-

Claus: Prepárense, porque ya no estaré a la defensiva –dijo el dragón slayer de tierra que con una sonrisa tomo pose de pelea-

Tiano/Ray: Eso es lo que esperábamos –gritaron los dos magos que se lanzaron nuevamente hacia el mago de Fairy Tail-

 **(En Domus Flau)**

Chapati: Los combates llevan un gran progreso en estos momentos se enfrentan Blade, de Eclipse Nocturno contra Scarlet, de Fairy Tail –dijo el comentarista mirando con asombro a los dos magos desde la lacrima de visión que impactaban espadas-

Yajima: Ya nada me puede sorprender –dijo el chef mirando muy tranquilo la lacrima de visión puesto conocía toda la fuerza de la maga de re-equipamiento-

Mato: Esta batalla es increíble-kabo –dijo la calabaza parlante mirando animado la batalla de los dos espadachines-

 **(En Crocus)**

-Dos magos se encontraban chocando espadas, uno de ellos era un joven peli plateado y la otra era una joven de cabellera bicolor-

Scarlet: Nunca pensé que fueras tan fuerte –dijo la maga de re-equipamiento con una sonrisa de diversión en su rostro- Llego la hora, Vortex de Fuego (Kasai Uzu) –grito la maga de re-equipamiento que atrapo a su oponente en un vórtice de fuego del cual él no podía salir-

Blade: Eso no me detendrá –dijo el mago de engaño que levanto su espada y la apunto directo al centro del vórtice de fuego- Triturador (Disupoza) –grito el mago de engaño que corto la parte superior e inferior del vórtice de fuego con gran facilidad-

-La maga de Fairy Tail se puso nuevamente seria al ver que su oponente era demasiado fuerte-

Scarlet: Sera mejor que ya no me contenga –dijo la maga de re-equipamiento que saco otra espada y de una bolsita pequeña saco una piedra blanca- Terminare contigo ahora –dijo la maga de re-equipamiento que miro sonriente ahora un serio mago de engaño-

Blade: Sus sentidos aumentaron e incluso su poder –pensó el serio mago de engaño mirando ahora una sonriente maga de Fairy Tail-

-La maga de re-equipamiento puso la piedra blanca en su espada y miro una vez más directo al mago de engaño el cual estaba totalmente serio-

Scarlet: Alma de Dios: Lanza de Zeus (Kami no Tamashi: Zeusu no Yari) –dijo la maga de re-equipamiento que hizo que su espada cambiara de forma por una lanza azul con un rayo dibujado en el tubo de la lanza y su punta era amarilla-

Blade: Una lanza, dudo mucho que eso pueda vencerme –dijo el mago de engaño que miro con una sonrisa a la maga de Fairy Tail-

Scarlet: Eso crees –dijo la maga de re-equipamiento con un tono de superioridad hacia el mago de Eclipse Nocturno el cual se molestó-

-El molesto mago de engaño se lanzó hacia la maga de Fairy Tail pero esta esquivo facialmente el ataque de su contrincante-

Scarlet: Descarga (Hoden) –grito la maga de re-equipamiento que había puesto la punta de su lanza en el cuerpo de su contrincante haciendo que este sufriera una gran descarga la cual lo hizo caer al suelo inconsciente-

 **(En Domus Flau)**

Chapati: Termino, Blade esta fuera –dijo el comentarista impactado al ver que alguien hizo utilizar demasiado poder mágico a la maga de re-equipamiento-

Yajima: Fue increíble –dijo el chef muy tranquilo después de ver la batalla de los dos espadachines-

Mato: Al parecer la batalla de Gale y Skiadrum también está a punto de llegar a su fin-kabo –dijo la calabaza parlante mirando a los dos magos los cuales estaban con varias heridas en su cuerpo-

 **(En Crocus)**

Skiadrum: Terminare esto –grito el dragón slayer de sombras que se convirtió en una sombra y está listo para terminar con el mago de Fairy Tail-

Gale: Ya veremos –dijo el dragón slayer de hierro que salto al aire y miro sonriente directo al suelo- Rugido del Dragón de Hierro (Tetsuryu no Hoko) –grito el dragón slayer de hierro que lanzo un tornado directo al suelo destruyéndolo y haciendo que saliera el mago de Sabertooth-

Skiadrum: Maldicion –dijo el dragón slayer de sombras mirando con asombro al mago de Fairy Tail-

Gale: Pongámosle fin a esto –dijo el dragón slayer de hierro que miro sonriente al dragón slayer de sombras- Rugido del Dragón de Hierro y Sombras (Tetsueiryu no Hoko) –grito el dragón slayer de hierro que lanzo un rugido de hierro combinado en sombras-

-El mago de Sabertooth recibió el hechizo dejándolo en el suelo inconsciente consiguiendo así la victoria para su gremio-

 **(En Domus Flau)**

Chapati: Y Fairy Tail arrasa y se lleva dos puntos seguidos –dijo el comentarista mirando con asombro la batalla de los dos dragones-

Yajima: Hoy andan en buena forma –dijo el chef con una gran sonrisa en su rostro al ver la fuerza actual de Fairy Tail-

Mato: Increíble-kabo –dijo la calabaza parlante con gran asombro en su mirada-

Chapati: Bien, por ahora las batallas se han calmado esperen hasta que haya otro combate interesante –dijo el comentarista mirando con una sonrisa la lacrima de visión-

 **Bueno lectores aquí termina el capítulo de hoy espero y les haya gustado déjenme sus comentarios de que les pareció y el martes no se pierdan** _"Dos Gremios Menos"_ **.**

Tabla General al Momento

 **1\. Fairy Tail -62 pts.**

 **2\. Eclipse Nocturno -47 pts.**

 **3\. Sabertooth -47 pts.**

 **4\. Lamia Scale -41 pts.**

 **5\. Mermaid Heels -41 pts.**

 **6\. Crime Sorciere -32 pts.**

 **7\. Blue Pegasus -28 pts.**

 **8\. Quatro Cerberus -15 pts.**

Wilmer34: Saludos, wilmer34, no te preocupes yo estaba ocupado últimamente así que no tienes de que preocuparte, lamento los spoilers lo único que quería es que cedieran una idea de cómo serían los capítulos.

La verdad Claus aprendió esto en sus entrenamientos para encarar los grandes juegos mágicos, si, Gale lo puede usar el modo tetsueiryu, pero debido a su entrenamiento lo perfecciono bastante al punto de usar los hechizos del modo sin tener que activar este esa fue la verdad que no quedaría como el anime y manga creo. Me Despido.

Atte. Dios Demonio.


	109. Dos Gremios Menos

Fairy Tail año-X810

 **Hola lectores aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo espero y les guste.**

Fic de Fairy Tail

 **Ficha Gremial**

 **Nombre: Karen Lates**

 **Magia: Transformación y Take Over: Machina Soul**

 **Le gusta: Ken Akatsuki**

 **No le gusta: El Tsunderismo de Ken**

 **Gremio: Blue Pegasus**

 **Edad: 16 años**

 **Capítulo 109**

 _"Dos Gremios Menos"_

 **(En Crocus)**

-Dos magos combatían con su fuerza al máximo en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, los dos magos ya cansados tomaron distancia para así recuperar el aliento-

Dante: No puedo hacer mucho contra él, a parte de su fuerza también es rápido –pensó el mago de combate que miraba con seriedad al mago de perfume-

Vance: Que pasa joven, ya estás cansado-men –dijo el mago de perfume mirando con una sonrisa al serio mago de combate-

Dante: No creas que me ganaras –dijo el mago de combate que se puso de pie y miro con gran seriedad al mago de perfume-

Vance: No lo creo, lo afirmo, yo ganare-men –dijo el mago de perfume mirando con una sonrisa al serio mago de combate- Así que le pondré fin a esto-men –dijo el mago de perfume que se lanzó a una gran velocidad hacia el mago de combate hasta que un muro de tierra hizo que este frenara asombrando a los dos magos-

 **(En Domus Flau)**

Chapati: Ohhh! Vaya al parecer Rock aparece en el campo de batalla –grito el comentarista asombrado al ver el muro de tierra que dividía a los dos magos que tenían su batalla-

Yajima: Creo que el ganador de esta batalla está decidido –dijo el chef mirando con tranquilidad la lacrima de visión donde mostraban al mago de perfume el cual miraba hacia atrás-

Mato: Esto se está poniendo increíble-kabo –grito la calabaza parlante animada e impresionada al ver la llegada del mago de tierra al campo de batalla-

 **(En Crocus)**

Vance: Vaya, llego el menos importuno a mi batalla-men –dijo el mago de perfume mirando con seriedad al mago de tierra que se encuentra frente a el-

Rock: No te preocupes de tu batalla, estoy seguro que alguien se encargara de Dante-dono –dijo el mago de tierra mirando al cielo donde unas pequeñas chispas de rayo negro estaban presentes en el cielo azul-

-El mago de perfume miro con seriedad hacia el cielo y se asombró aún más al ver las pequeñas chispas de rayo negro-

 **(En Crocus detrás del Muro de Tierra)**

Dante: Que demonios pasa detrás de este muro –pensó el mago de combate mirando con seriedad el muro de tierra mientras ignoraba los extraños pequeños rayos en el cielo- Bueno, si me quedo aquí Rock vendrá por mi después, así que mejor voy –pensó el mago de combate que se dio media vuelta mientras que un rayo negro cayo frente a él haciéndolo que se detuviera y quedando con un gran asombro en su rostro-

*******: No te dejare, después de todo yo lidiare contigo –dijo una mujer peli verde mirando con una sonrisa al mago de combate el cual se puso nervioso-

Dante: Olympia –dijo el mago de combate mirando con asombro a la god slayer del rayo la cual sonreía-

 **(En Domus Flau)**

Chapati: Al parecer Olympia también llego al campo de batalla –grito el comentarista lleno de emoción al ver cuatro poderosos magos reunidos en un mismo lugar-

Mato: Me pregunto si esto fue un plan de Rock y Olympia –dijo la calabaza parlante mirando con gran asombro la segunda batalla que estaba a punto de iniciar-

Yajima: No, no lo fue –dijo el chef mirando con gran seriedad la lacrima de visión donde mostraban a la god slayer del rayo y al mago de comabte-

Chapati: Entonces porque –dijo desconcertado el comentarista al ver el muro de tierra en medio de las dos batallas que estaban a punto de empezar-

Yajima: No lose –dijo chef esperando la continuación de dichas batallas mientras que la lacrima de visión cambio y ahora mostraba a una espadachín peli purpura y una joven peli negra y blanca-

 **(En Crocus)**

Sam: Hola Hamlet, te estaba buscando –dijo la maga de gravedad mirando con una sonrisa a la sonriente maga de reflector-

Hamlet: Yo también, tenemos que ajustar cuentas de aquella batalla después de todo –dijo la maga de reflector mirando con una sonrisa a la maga de gravedad-

Sam: Bien, empecemos Hamlet –dijo la maga de gravedad que estaba lista para la revancha contra la maga de Crime Sorciere-

Hamlet: Te derrotare y conseguiré los cinco puntos para mi gremio –dijo la maga de reflector que estaba lista para la revancha contra la maga de Mermad Heels-

 **(En Domus Flau)**

Chapati: Vaya, parece que otra batalla interesante está a punto de empezar –grito el comentarista emocionado por la revancha entre las dos magas que pelearon en el tercer día-

Yajima: Por supuesto que sí, reviviremos aquella batalla del tercer día –dijo el chef mirando animado la batalla entre la maga de gravedad y la maga de reflector-

Mato: Al parecer la batalla entre Lamia y Pegasus está por comenzar-kabo –dijo la calabaza parlante que miraba asombrado la batalla entre los dos magos de dichos gremios-

Chapati: Y también iniciara la batalla entre Saber y Cerberos –dijo el comentarista emocionado por las dos batallas-

 **(En Crocus)**

Vance: Bien, será mejor que termine contigo-men -dijo el mago de perfume que se lanzó hacia el mago de tierra-

Rock: Debes de tener cuidado por donde vas, puede que haya un desnivel en la tierra y tropieces –dijo el mago de tierra que levanto un poco el suelo haciendo que tropezará el mago de perfume-

-El mago de tierra se lanzó antes de que cayera el mago de perfume al suelo y le impacto un golpe en la nuca al mago de perfume haciéndolo caer al suelo inconsciente-

Rock: Yo gane –dijo el mago de tierra mirando con una sonrisa al inconsciente mago de Blue Pegasus-

-El mago de tierra miro el muro de tierra mientras que en el otro lado el mago de combate y la god slayer del rayo estaba también listos para concluir su batalla-

Dante: Aquí voy –grito el mago de combate que se lanzó rápidamente a la god slayer del rayo-

Olympia: Cielo Rugiente del Dios del Rayo (Raijin no Goon Sora) –dijo la god slayer del rayo que hizo caer un enorme rayo negro del cielo el cual impacto en el mago de combate haciéndolo caer al suelo inconsciente-

 **(En Domus Flau)**

Chapati: Termino, Vance y Dante están eliminados eso significa que Blue Pegasus y Quatro Cerberus están fuera –grito el comentarista impactado al ver que los dos magos fueron eliminados de un solo golpe-

Yajima: Lo suponía –dijo el chef mirando con tranquilidad los resultados de aquella batalla-

Mato: Increible-kabo –dijo la calabaza parlante mirando impactado la lacrima de visión-

-Todos los presentes pusieron más atención a la lacrima de visión al ver que el muro de tierra comenzó a desaparecer del campo de batalla dividido-

 **(En Crocus)**

Olympia: Rayos el muro desaparece –dijo la god slayer del rayo que se dio media vuelta y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro- Lo siento pero no estoy lista para enfrentarme a ti, Rock –dijo la god slayer del rayo que se fue del campo de batalla dejando a un sonriente mago de tierra-

-El mago de tierra se dio media vuelta y se asombró al ver alguien parado frente a el-

 **(En otra parte de Crocus)**

-La god slayer del rayo avanzaba cada vez más para escapar del mago de tierra pero esta se detuvo al ver a alguien frente a ella-

Olympia: Vaya hasta que aparece alguien que valga la pena –dijo la god slayer mirando con una sonrisa a un joven peli plateado-

 **Bueno lectores aquí termina el capítulo de hoy espero y les haya gustado déjenme sus comentarios de que les pareció y el martes no se pierdan el especial de cumpleaños de Silver.**

Tabla General al Momento

 **1\. Fairy Tail -62 pts.**

 **2\. Sabertooth -52 pts.**

 **3\. Eclipse Nocturno -47 pts.**

 **4\. Lamia Scale -46 pts.**

 **5\. Mermaid Heels -41 pts.**

 **6\. Crime Sorciere -32 pts.**

 **7\. Blue Pegasus -30 pts.**

 **8\. Quatro Cerberus -15 pts.**

N.T. Cometí un error en la puntuación de Blue Pegasus debido a que antes que iniciara el ultimo día contaba con 29 puntos eso fue después del juego del cuarto día. Discúlpenme lectores ya fue corregido el error.


	110. Especial: Cumpleaños de Silver

Fairy Tail año-X810

 **Hola lectores aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo espero y les guste.**

Fic de Fairy Tail

 **Ficha Gremial**

 **Nombre: Maya Akatsuki**

 **Magia: Ataque de Muñecos**

 **Le gusta: James Lates**

 **No le gusta: Que James se Ponga a Coquetear con Otras Mujeres**

 **Gremio: Blue Pegasus**

 **Edad: 11 años**

 **Capítulo 110**

 _"Especial: Cumpleaños de Silver"_

 **(En Magnolia)**

-Un descanso de los entrenamientos había llegado debido al cumpleaños de Silver, el cuarto maestro abrió las puertas del gremio donde todos entraron con cosas para decorar el gremio-

Macao: Bien, terminen antes de que llegue Silver –dijo el cuarto maestro que comenzó a custodiar la entrada por si de sorpresa llegaba el devil slayer de hielo-

 **(En Algún Lugar de Magnolia)**

-En una casa a las afueras de Magnolia un joven peli negro se despertaba y salió de su habitación y entro al baño para ducharse, unos minutos después, el joven peli negro salió del baño solo para encerrarse nuevamente en su habitación, unos minutos después el joven volvió a salir de su habitación arreglado y listo para dejar su casa-

Silver: Bien es hora de partir –dijo el devil slayer de hielo que comenzó alejarse de su casa y con destino al gremio Fairy Tail-

 **(En otra parte de Magnolia)**

-Una joven peli plateada caminaba preocupadamente y distraída por la ciudad de Magnolia, la joven choco con un joven peli negro que la hizo caer al suelo, el joven peli negro con una mirada seria le extendió la mano a la joven peli plateada para ayudarla a levantarse la cual acepto y se puso nuevamente de pie-

****: Gracias –dijo la joven peli plateada que vio cómo se iba el joven peli negro el cual se detuvo-

******: Acaso tú estas pérdida –dijo el joven peli negro que voltio a mirar a la joven peli plateada la cual se sonrojo por la vergüenza-

****: Si –dijo la joven peli plateada que agacho la cabeza para esconder su vergüenza-

******: Dime tu nombre y el lugar que buscas, para así poder acompañarte –dijo el joven peli negro lleno de tranquilidad y que se puso frente a la joven peli plateada-

****: Mi nombre es Fuyu, Fuyu Yuki –dijo la joven peli plateada que agacho la cabeza y después la volvió a levantar- Y busco la estación de trenes de Magnolia –dijo la joven peli plateada que saco un mapa de su bolsa el cual se la entregó al joven peli negro-

-El joven peli negro miro el mapa solo para después doblarlo y entregárselo a la joven peli plateada-

******: Vamos yo te llevo –dijo el joven peli negro que comenzó a caminar con rumbo a la estación de trenes de Magnolia y a lado de él la joven peli plateada-

-Los dos jóvenes caminaban con dirección a la estación de trenes de Magnolia pero el rugir del estómago de la joven peli plateada los detuvo haciéndola caer en vergüenza-

******: Acaso tienes hambre –dijo el joven peli negro que comenzó a mirar a su alrededor y por suerte logro encontrar una cafetería- Vayamos a comer yo invito –dijo el joven peli negro que se dirigió a la cafetería en compañía de la joven peli plateada-

Fuyu: Gracias –dijo la joven peli plateada que entro junto al joven peli negro a la cafetería-

-Una vez terminaron de comer salieron de la cafetería y siguieron su rumbo a la estación de trenes de Magnolia-

Fuyu: Disculpa tú ya sabes mi nombre, así que me gustaría saber el tuyo –dijo la joven peli plateada que se detuvo frente al joven peli negro-

******: Mi nombre es Silver, Silver Fullbuster –dijo el joven peli negro que resultó ser el devil slayer de hielo de Fairy Tail el cual voltio su mirada para que la joven peli plateada no lo viera sonrojado-

Fuyu: Un gusto Silver-kun –dijo la joven peli plateada con una sonrisa en su rostro-

-Los dos jóvenes siguieron su camino nuevamente hasta que llegaron a su destino el cual es la estación de trenes de Magnolia; la joven peli plateada abordo al tren asignado y este se puso en marcha-

Silver: Bien, tengo que dirigirme al gremio nuevamente –dijo el devil slayer que se fue del lugar con gran seriedad solo para después sonreír-

 **(En el Tren)**

-La joven peli plateada saco un libro de color azul, poniendo una tacha a un cuadro donde venía el gremio de Fairy Tail-

Fuyu: No se pudo, estaba cerrado –pensó la joven peli plateada que cerro su libro y lo guardo-

-Una revista fue puesta en el asiento de la joven peli plateada y ella no dudo un segundo y la agarro para leerla-

Fuyu: "Las puertas del gremio, Fairy Tail están a punto de abrirse nuevamente tras unos días de ausencia de sus miembros debido a la preparación de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, la primera Familia en llegar a Magnolia fue la Fullbuster" –dijo la joven peli plateada que cerro la revista del hechicero semanal y la puso en el asiento-

-La joven ignoro el apellido Fullbuster hasta que de repente recordó al devil slayer de hielo y la joven rápidamente se puso de pie y grito-

Fuyu: No me lo creo –dijo la joven peli plateada que tomo asiento conmocionada al darse cuenta que aquel joven pertenecía al más poderoso y destructivo gremio de magos, Fairy Tail-

 **(En Magnolia)**

-El devil slayer de hielo llego a su gremio y este entro donde fue recibido por todos sus compañeros con un fuerte grito de Feliz Cumpleaños; el devil slayer de hielo agacho la cabeza y entro sonriente al gremio-

Silver: Parece que este fue mi mejor cumpleaños hasta ahora –pensó el devil slayer que se reunió con sus demás compañeros-

 **Bueno lectores aquí termina el capítulo de hoy espero y les haya gustado déjenme sus comentarios de que les pareció y el martes no se pierdan** _"Batalla a Tres Esquinas"_ **.**


	111. Batalla a Tres Bandos

Fairy Tail año-X810

 **Hola lectores aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo espero y les guste.**

Fic de Fairy Tail

 **Ficha Gremial**

 **Nombre: Dante Shihenkei**

 **Magia: Combate**

 **Le gusta: Los Poderosos Combates**

 **No le gusta: Las Personas Débiles**

 **Gremio: Quatro Cerberus**

 **Edad: 22 años**

 **Capítulo 111**

 _"Batalla a Tres Bandos"_

 **(En Crocus)**

-Tres magos combatían con gran fuerza y fervor para ver quien conseguía los puntos para su gremio-

Cobra: Me sorprende tanto como pueden resistir mi sonido y veneno –dijo el dragón slayer del veneno que miro al hombre peli negro con seriedad- Sobre todo a ti Jose, mi veneno debería haberte derrotado desde hace mucho –dijo el dragón slayer del veneno mirando con seriedad al mago de invocación tan tranquilo-

Jose: Tú crees –dijo el mago de invocación que miro su cuerpo con normalidad y tranquilidad en sí mismo-

-El dragón slayer blanco miraba con seriedad al joven peli negro solo para después dirigir su mirada hacia el techo de uno de los edificios que los rodeaban-

Vice: A mí también me sorprende que el veneno no te haya afectado –dijo el dragón slayer blanco mirando con una sonrisa al joven peli negro el cual estaba totalmente serio- Sera porque el verdadero sigue escondiéndose de nosotros –dijo el dragón slayer blanco asombrando a todos los presentes en Domus Flau-

-El mago de invocación desapareció del campo de batalla mientras unas pequeñas rocas caían desde un edificio de Crocus poniendo atentos a los dos asesinos de dragones-

Jose: Alguien con un gran talento para las batallas y uno con una gran fuerza, esto me traerá muchos problemas –dijo el mago de invocación que apareció ante los dos asesinos de dragones- Pero estoy completamente listo para dejarlos fuera de una vez –dijo el mago de invocación que trono sus nudillos en señal de estar listo para la batalla contra Saber y Sorciere-

 **(En Domus Flau)**

Chapati: Los combates que tenemos van por buen camino –dijo el comentarista atento a las cuatro batallas que estaban presentes al momento-

Yajima: Y recuerden, si buscan acción, vean Los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, los cuales también los puede disfrutar por PPV –dijo el chef mirando la lacrima de visión atento por si eliminaban a otro participante-

Mato: Los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, son patrocinados por Lacrimas Moviles, Telcel-kabo –dijo la calabaza parlante mirando con gran atención la lacrima de visión-

 **(En Crocus)**

-Una mujer peli verde combatía con un joven peli plateado con su poder a tope; la mujer peli verde tomo distancia para atacar nuevamente a su oponente-

Olympia: Bramido del Dios del Rayo (Raijin no Dogo) –grito la god slayer del rayo que reunió una gran cantidad de rayos negros en su boca para después lanzarlos contra su oponente en forma de una gran bola de rayos negros-

Steeal: Aliento del Angel de Hierro (Tetsueru no Iki) –grito el angel slayer de hierro que lanzo una bocanada de hierro de su boca-

-El bramido y el aliento impactaron entre si ocasionando una explosión la cual hizo que se abriera una cortina de humo-

Olympia: Área del Dios del Rayo (Raijin no Ryoki) –grito la god slayer del rayo que puso uno de sus brazos hacia delante y que creo un domo muy grande de relámpagos negros-

Steeal: Alas del Angel de Hierro (Tetsueru no Tsubasa) –grito el angel slayer de hierro que creo dos alas en su espalda-

-El angel slayer de hierro voló directo hacia el área de rayos negros, una vez ahí dentro el mago de Eclipse Nocturno convirtió su brazo en un bastón grande de hierro el cual se envolvió en rayos negros-

Olympia: Esta loco al entrar directo ahí –dijo asombrada la god slayer del rayo que no podía creer lo que había hecho su oponente-

-El angel slayer del hierro salió del área de rayos negros con todo su cuerpo envuelto en estos rayos negros-

Steeal: Bastón de Rayos Negros del Angel de Hierro (Tetsueru no Kuroi Kosenkon) –grito el angel slayer de hierro que le impacto un fuerte golpe a la maga de Sabertooth la cual recibió una pequeña explosión de electricidad y fue mandada hacia atrás estrellándose en uno de los muros quedando inconsciente-

 **(En Domus Flau)**

Chapati: Termino el ganador es Steeal –dijo el comentarista asombrado por lo que había hecho el mago de Eclipse Nocturno-

Yajima: No cabe duda que Eclipse Nocturno tiene gente poderosa –dijo el chef con gran tranquilidad al ver al joven peli plateado- No sé porque, pero la angustia que sentía en ellos, desapareció –pensó el chef mirando con seriedad la lacrima de visión donde mostraba al joven peli plateado-

Mato: Con esto a Sabertooth le quedan dos participantes-kabo –dijo la calabaza parlante mirando la lista de miembros de Sabertooth animadamente-

Chapati: Siguiendo con los combates al parecer los dos dragones slayers y el mago de invocación están peleando seriamente –dijo el comentarista mirando atento la lacrima de visión donde mostraban a los dos mata dragones y al mago invocador-

 **(En Crocus)**

Cobra: Rugido del Dragón de Veneno (Dokuryu no Hoko) –grito el dragón slayer del veneno que lanzo un torrente de veneno de su boca-

Vice: Rugido del Dragón Blanco (Hakuryu no Hoko) –grito el dragón slayer blanco que lanzo un láser de luz de su boca-

Jose: Ataca, Lagarto –grito el mago de invocación que se mantenía a un lado del lagarto con un anillo en su dedo-

Lagarto: Bola Espectral (Supekutoraru Boru) –grito el lagarto invocado que lanzo una bola negra de su boca-

-Las tres magias impactaron entre si ocasionando que se abriera una cortina de humo debido a la explosión que causo las tres magias la cual tapo las lacrimas de visión-

 **(En la Línea 1)**

-Una cortina de humo se hiso presente en la línea 1 del pentágono de hielo debido a la colisión de poderosos oponentes que se enfrentaban entre sí; dos de ellos estaban totalmente serios y con heridas en sus cuerpos y otro estaba cansado y con varias heridas debido al demasiado gaste de poder mágico-

Claus: Terminare esto con el poco poder mágico que me queda –dijo el dragón slayer de tierra que junto sus manos a una corta distancia- Arte Secreto –dijo el dragón slayer de tierra que miro con una sonrisa a los serios mago robot y mago divino-

 **Bueno lectores aquí termina el capítulo de hoy espero y les haya gustado déjenme sus comentarios de que les pareció y no se pierdan** _"La Primera Victoria Sobre el Enemigo"_ **.**

Tabla General al Momento

 **1\. Fairy Tail -62 pts.**

 **2\. Sabertooth -52 pts.**

 **3\. Eclipse Nocturno -48 pts.**

 **4\. Lamia Scale -46 pts.**

 **5\. Mermaid Heels -41pts.**

 **6\. Crime Sorciere -32 pts.**

 **7\. Blue Pegasus -30 pts.**

 **8\. Quatro Cerberus -15 pts.**

Wilmer34: Saludos, wilmer34 no te preocupes, me alegra que te estén gustando los capítulos, como podrás leer el ultimo día está muy cerca de concluir, no será una batalla lo que decidirá todo, aunque habrá una que otra sorpresita para las ultimas batallas. Me Despido.

Atte. Dios Demonio.


	112. La Primera Victoria Sobre el Enemigo

Fairy Tail año-X810

 **Hola lectores aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo espero y les guste.**

Fic de Fairy Tail

 **Ficha Gremial**

 **Nombre: Shane Hariken**

 **Magia: Tormenta**

 **Le gusta: Los Malos Climas**

 **No le gusta: Los Días Perfectos**

 **Gremio: Quatro Cerberus**

 **Edad: 18 años**

*Resumen Hasta el Momento*

-El equipo encargado de rescatar a Jade, había completado su misión pero cayó en la trampa del enemigo y fueron atrapados y separados en el Pentágono de Hielo que fue creado por el Angel Slayer de Hielo, Cold; Claus que se encuentra en la línea 1 está combatiendo con Tiano y Ray ¿Quién Ganara en esta dura batalla?-

 **Capítulo 112**

 _"La Primera Victoria Sobre el Enemigo"_

 **(En la Línea 1)**

Claus: Sera mejor que terminemos esto –dijo el dragón slayer de tierra que junto sus manos en una corta distancia- Arte Secreta del Dragón de Tierra Ardiente: Núcleo del Dragón de Tierra Ardiente (Metsuryu Ogi: Moeruchikyuryu no Koa) –grito el dragón slayer de tierra que lanzo una bola de tierra cubierta de fuego-

-El mago robot se puso frente a su compañero y una pequeña bazuca apareció en su brazo y miro sonriente la gran bola de tierra y fuego-

Tiano: Híper Cañón (Haipa Kyanon) –grito el mago robot que lanzo un cañón gigante de su brazo bazuca-

-Las dos magias impactaron entre si ocasionando una explosión y que se abriera una cortina de humo y que se hiciera un terremoto en todo Crocus-

 **(En Domus Flau)**

Chapati: ¿Qué es esto, se puede sentir un gran poder mágico pero quien lo ocasiona? –Pregunto el comentarista intrigado por tal temblor-

Yajima: Lo más probable sea Rock y Lex que se encuentran peleando en estos momentos –dijo el chef mirando la lacrima de visión donde mostraban al mago de tierra y al mago robot-

Mato: Es lo más probable-kabo –dijo la calabaza parlante mirando la lacrima de visión donde mostraban a los dos magos mencionados por el chef-

 **(En Crocus)**

Rock: Te fuiste directo a tu armamento nivel 2, no cabe duda que eres un oponente digno para utilizar todo mi poder –dijo el mago tierra que miro con una sonrisa al mago de Eclipse Nocturno-

Lex: Es lo que estaba esperando –dijo el mago robot que tomo pose de pelea nuevamente-

-El mago robot se lanzó contra el mago de tierra y estos impactaron puños haciendo presente una ráfaga de aire que mando a volar las lacrimas de visión-

 **(En el Palco de Lamia)**

Jura: Esos no son Rock y Lex, ese poder vino desde fuera de Crocus –pensó el segundo maestro de Lamia Scale mirando hacia arriba con preocupación- Que estará pasando ahora –pensó el segundo maestro del gremio que estaba totalmente serio debido al temblor de antes-

 **(En Mercurios)**

*****: Manden a los New Caballeros Garou –dijo una mujer peli verde con una gran preocupación y angustia en su ser-

Soldado: Como ordene, Reina Hisui –dijo un soldado de Mercurios que salió del salón principal y se reunió con 5 jóvenes- La reina quiere que vayan al lugar del temblor –dijo el soldado mirando a los cinco jóvenes con un tono tembloroso-

****: Si lo haremos –dijo un joven peli purpura con una sonrisa en su rostro-

-Los cinco jóvenes se dirigieron a la salida de Mercurios, una vez que salieron del castillo tomaron dirección al lugar de los hechos-

 **(En las Afueras de Crocus)**

*******: Esta sensación –pensó un hombre encapuchado que miro hacia dónde provenía el temblor- Cambiaremos de Curso, iremos hacia el norte –dijo el encapuchado que se dirigió hacia el norte directo al lugar del temblor-

-El encapuchado comenzó a ser seguido por otras dos personas encapuchadas las cuales parecían cansadas-

 **(En Crocus)**

Hamlet: Rayos, ese temblor me hiso que me desconcentrara –dijo la maga de reflector que se estaba levantando del suelo, una vez de pie la maga comenzó a buscar su oponente-

Sam: No tienes por qué buscarme –dijo la maga de gravedad que flotaba en el aire por razones desconocidas-

Hamlet: Puede volar –dijo la maga de reflector asombrada por completo por lo que estaba viendo- Eso es imposible, no tienes alas –dijo la maga de reflector que no podía salir del asombro causado por su oponente-

Sam: Es posible, lo único que hice fue alterar mi gravedad –dijo la maga espadachín que miro sonriente a la maga de Crime Sorciere- Aquí voy –grito la maga de gravedad que se lanzó hacia su oponente-

Hamlet: No perderé –dijo la maga de reflector que miro con gran seriedad a la maga de Mermaid Heels la cual se acercaba más y más-

-La maga de Crime Sorciere comenzó una ráfaga de ataques mágicos los cuales eran esquivados por la espadachín de Mermaid Heels con su vuelo-

Sam: Cae –grito la maga de gravedad que logro pegarle a su oponente haciéndola caer al suelo inconsciente-

 **(En Domus Flau)**

Chapati: Termino, la victoria es de Sam y con esto Mermaid se lleva un punto más –dijo el comentarista asombrado al ver que la maga más poderosa de Crime Sorciere valiera un punto-

Yajima: Así que Cobra-kun vale cinco puntos –dijo el chef mirando con tranquilidad la batalla de los dos asesinos dragones y el mago invocador-

Mato: No me lo esperaba-kabo –dijo la calabaza parlante también asombrada por lo que veía-

Chapati: Bueno, pasando a otra cosa al parecer otra revancha se llevara a cabo –dijo el comentarista mirando con asombro la lacrima de visión donde mostraban a un joven peli negro y a un joven peli blanco-

Yajima: Silver y Ben, una gran batalla comenzara –dijo el chef mirando la lacrima de visión donde mostraban al devil slayer de hielo y al god slayer del cielo-

 **(En Crocus)**

Ben: Si que tardaste –dijo el god slayer de hielo que se encontraba en un buen estado y con su poder a tope-

Silver: Tranquiló, tu derrota ya está aquí –dijo el devil slayer de hielo que estaba listo para enfrentarse al mago de Lamia Scale-

Ben: Bien no perdamos más el tiempo –dijo el god slayer que se acercó al mago de Fairy Tail y quedaron frente a frente-

Silver/Ben: Esta batalla decidirá quién es el más fuerte –dijeron los dos magos que tomaron distancia y se quitaron sus camisas para darlo todo desde el principio-

 **(En la Línea 1)**

-Cuando la cortina se disolvió los dos magos de Colmillo Sangriento se encontraban tirados en el suelo inconscientes, mientras que el dragón slayer de tierra se encontraba sentado en el frio hielo-

Claus: No me subestimen –dijo el dragón slayer de tierra que se alarmo al escuchar algo detrás de el-

-El mago de Fairy Tail se puso de pie y miro hacia atrás y vio un pasadizo en el cual entro al ver que no salía nadie, el pasadizo se cerró y el dragón slayer de tierra siguió caminando para buscar una salida-

 **(En la Línea 2)**

-Un perro gigante y un hombre peli rojo se encontraban a distancia pero con heridas múltiples-

Serbal: Al parecer termino la batalla de alguien –dijo el mago de manipulación sanguínea con una sonrisa-

Husk: Si así es debió haber ganado uno de mis compañeros –dijo el perro gigante que se hizo pequeño y para después transformarse en un humano y que tomo pose de pelea- Así que me daré prisa y terminare contigo –dijo el perro humano que miro con una sonrisa al hombre peli rojo el cual se puso serio-

 **Bueno lectores aquí termina el capítulo espero y les haya gustado déjenme sus comentarios de que les pareció y después no se pierdan** _"Cobra y Vice son Derrotados"_ **.**

Tabla General al Momento

 **1\. Fairy Tail -62 pts.**

 **2\. Sabertooth -52 pts.**

 **3\. Eclipse Nocturno -48 pts.**

 **4\. Lamia Scale -46 pts.**

 **5\. Mermaid Heels -42 pts.**

 **6\. Crime Sorciere -32 pts.**

 **7\. Blue Pegasus -30 pts.**

 **8\. Quatro Cerberus -15 pts.**

Wilmer34: Saludos, wilmer34, aquí está la continuación de las batallas y el final de la batalla de Claus el cual espero y te haya gustado, lo de los comentarista a eso se debe al avance de los años y todo eso.

Atte. Dios Demonio.

Doom Marine 54: La verdad, varios países, estados, municipios, están iguales por problemas mayores, el mismo que dices tú desigualdades sociales, robos, asesinatos ente otras cosas, como la economía, últimamente todo está caro y hay falta de dinero debido a los robos que hacen los presidentes, gobernadores y hasta alcaldes; el comportamiento de la sociedad puede cambiar, tal vez, no sé como pero cambiara; sobre esa pregunta no puedo ayudarte en mucho, lo siento.

Atte. Dios Demonio.


	113. Cobra y Vice son Derrotados

Fairy Tail año-X810

 **Hola lectores aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo espero y les guste.**

Fic de Fairy Tail

 **Ficha Gremial**

 **Nombre: Matt Heishi**

 **Magia: Re-equipamiento de Armas**

 **Le gusta: Practicar su Puntería**

 **No le gusta: Que Toquen sus Armas**

 **Gremio: Quatro Cerberus**

 **Edad: 27 años**

 **Capítulo 113**

 _"Cobra y Vice son Derrotados"_

 **(En Crocus)**

-Una cortina de humo se mantenía presente hasta que al fin comenzó a dispersarse dejando ver a tres magos que se encontraban peleando-

Vice: Necesitaran más que eso para que puedan derrotarme –dijo el dragón slayer blanco que estaba de pie sin heridas en su cuerpo-

Cobra: Lo mismo digo –dijo el dragón slayer del veneno con pocas heridas en su cuerpo-

Jose: Bueno aunque yo diga eso sé muy bien que ustedes no podrán con migo –dijo el mago de invocación mirando a sus dos oponentes los cuales lo miraban con él con seriedad- Lagarto, entretenlos en lo que preparo lo otro –dijo el mago de invocación que se dio media vuelta mientras dejaba solo a su lagarto invocado-

Lagarto: Si, déjamelos a mí –dijo el lagarto invocado que asombro que puso serios a los dos mata dragones-

Vice: Entonces no lo imagine, realmente esa cosa puede hablar –dijo el dragón slayer blanco mirando con seriedad al lagarto el cual miraba sonriente al mago de Sabertooth-

Cobra: El que pueda hablar no significa que sea más fuerte que nosotros –dijo el dragón slayer del veneno que con gran seriedad tomo pose de pelea nuevamente-

Lagarto: Eso ya lo veremos –dijo el lagarto que miro sonriente a los dos mata dragones los cuales estaban listos para atacar a la invocación de Jose-

-Los dos magos y el lagarto seguían intercambiando miradas mientras que el mago de invocación que estaba detrás del lagarto este estaba agachado escribiendo algo en el techo de una de las casas-

Jose: Bien, termine –dijo el mago de invocación que se puso de pie nuevamente mientras miraba sonriente el techo donde se encontraba lo que había escrito-

-Una cortina de humo se abrió asombrando a los dos mata dragones los cuales observaron cómo se acercaba el mago de invocación acompañado de una bestia-

Jose: Ahora sí, estoy listo para terminar esta batalla –dijo el mago de invocación que asombro a los dos magos al ver dos invocaciones-

 **(En la Línea 2)**

Serbal: ¿Te convertiste en un humano como es eso posible? –Pregunto el mago de manipulación sanguínea intrigado por el poder del perro-

Husk: Entrenamiento –dijo el perro que estaba en forma humana y con una mirada de orgullo-

Serbal: Oye, no pongas esa cara de orgullo –grito molesto el mago de Colmillo Sangriento-

Husk: Quieres empezar ya –dijo el perro que tomo pose de pelea con la cual logro confundir a su oponente-

Serbal: Esa pose no hay error es igualita a la pose de pelea de Lykos-sama –pensó el mago de manipulación sanguínea confundido por la pose de pelea del perro humano-

Husk: Aquí voy –dijo el perro que se lanzó hacia el mago de Colmillo Sangriento con su puño a impactar en el-

-El hombre peli rojo esquivo aquel golpe como si nada pero solo fue una pantalla para que el perro lanzara su verdadero golpe, el cual fue con sus garras-

Serbal: Ese movimiento –pensó el mago de manipulación sanguínea que logró esquivar el golpe por poco-

-La ráfaga logro cortar una parte de un pico de hielo partiéndolo en cinco partes; el mago de Colmillo Sangriento quedo asombrado por lo que vio y el ataque solo logro confundirlo más-

Serbal: El estilo de pelea de Lykos-sama –pensó asombrado el hombre peli rojo que miraba con asombro al perro humano- ¿Quién es este can? –Era la pregunta que pasaba por la cabeza del mago de manipulación sanguínea-

 **(En Crocus)**

Vice: Dos invocaciones esto será difícil –dijo el dragón slayer blanco mirando con seriedad a las dos invocaciones y al mago que las invoco-

Cobra: Ya me las arreglare para acabar con ellos cuatro –pensó el dragón slayer del veneno que miro a sus cuatro oponentes con gran seriedad-

Jose: Bien, vamos ahora –dijo el mago de invocación que se lanzó junto a sus dos invocaciones-

-El mago de invocación quedo en medio de los dos magos los cuales lo miraron y se prepararon para atacarlo pero estos fueron detenidos por sus invocaciones-

Cobra/Vice: Maldicion –dijeron los dos magos que recibieron un fuerte golpe en sus espaldas que los mando con dirección al mago de invocación el cual estaba de pie con gran tranquilidad-

-El mago de invocación salto al aire y estiro sus piernas hacia los lados impactándoles una patada cada mago en sus rostros mandándolos directos a sus invocaciones-

Jose: Contra el suelo –dijo el mago de invocación que miraba con una sonrisa uno de los edificios mientras que sus invocaciones ponían espalda a suelo a los dos dragones slayers-

 **(En Domus Flau)**

Chapati: Ohhh! Al parecer Jose tiene la victoria asegurada –grito el comentarista observando con asombro como el mago de invocación dominaba la batalla-

Yajima: No cabe duda que es muy fuerte –dijo el chef mirando con una sonrisa la batalla del mago de invocación-

Mato: Increible-kabo –dijo la calabaza parlante impactado por la gran fuerza del mago de Fairy Tail-

 **(En Crocus)**

Jose: Bien terminemos esto –dijo el mago de invocación que estaba listo para terminar con los dos asesinos de dragones-

Cobra/Vice: Eso crees tú –dijeron los dos magos que abrieron sus bocas y estaban listos para atacar a las dos invocaciones- Rugido del Dragón Blanco/Veneno (Dokuryu/Hakuryu no Hoko) –gritaron los dos magos que lograron apartar las invocaciones de Jose-

Cobra: Por un momento pensé que perdería –dijo el dragón slayer del veneno ya tranquilo-

Vice: Creo que iré más en serio –dijo el dragón slayer blanco que una gran aura blanca rodeo su cuerpo mientras este se llenaba de escamas-

Jose: Dragón Force –dijo el mago de invocación impactado que quedó impresionado por el inmenso poder del mago de Sabertooth-

-El joven peli rubio lanzo de su boca un inmenso rugido con el cual acabo con el lagarto fácilmente-

Vice: Prepárate, porque se acabaron los juegos –dijo el dragón slayer blanco que miro con seriedad al mago de invocación-

Jose: Tiene un inmenso poder –pensó el mago de invocación que miraba con gran seriedad al dragón slayer blanco-

Vice: Primero terminare con los estorbos –dijo el dragón slayer blanco que se lanzó directo a la bestia con su puño envuelto en luz-

-La bestia logro detener el puño de su oponente pero no logro detener el rugido de su oponente el cual lo hizo desaparecer, el mago de Sabertooth dirigió su mirada hacia el mago de Crime Sorciere-

Cobra: Es demasiado fuerte pero no perderé –dijo el dragón slayer del veneno que se lanzó hacia el mago de Sabertooth-

-El joven peli rubio comenzó a gritar y junto a ello un destello de luz comenzó a salir cegando a los dos magos; el destello seso y lo que mostro la lacrima de visión fue al dragón slayer del veneno inconsciente-

 **(En Domus Flau)**

Chapati: Cobra esta fuera –dijo el comentarista impactado al ver el poder del dragón slayer blanco-

Yajima: Es fuerte, pero no creo que venza a Jose –dijo el chef mirando con seriedad la batalla a tres bandos que ya nada más eran dos-

 **(En Crocus)**

Vice: Y al final somos tú y yo –dijo el dragón slayer blanco mirando con seriedad al mago de invocación el cual estaba totalmente serio-

Jose: No, al final solo seré yo –dijo el mago de invocación que quito su expresión seria y miro sonriente al mago de Sabertooth- Invocación: Jose Ramírez (Yobidashi: Hose Ramiresu) –dijo el mago de invocación que saco varios de el mismo-

Vice: Ocho de el –pensó el dragón slayer blanco asombrado al ver tantos magos invocadores-

Jose: Cae, Rayo del Shinigami (Shinigami no Kosen) –dijeron todos los magos invocadores que lanzaron un rayo negro directo al dragón slayer blanco-

-El mago de Sabertooth recibió el impacto y este cayó al suelo inconsciente otorgándole la victoria al mago de invocación-

 **(En Domus Flau)**

Chapati: Termino el ganador es, Jose Ramírez, vaya batalla –dijo el comentarista que quedó impresionado al ver el gran poder de Jose-

Yajima: Este chico –pensó el chef mirando con seriedad al mago de invocación el cual estaba totalmente serio-

 **Bueno lectores aquí termina el capítulo de hoy espero y les haya gustado déjenme sus comentarios de que les pareció.**

Próximo Capítulo: _"Doble Sangre"_

Tabla General al Momento

 **1\. Fairy Tail -63 pts.**

 **2\. Sabertooth -57 pts.**

 **3\. Eclipse Nocturno -48 pts.**

 **4\. Lamia Scale -46 pts.**

 **5\. Mermaid Heels -42 pts.**

 **6\. Crime Sorciere -32 pts.**

 **7\. Blue Pegasus -30 pts.**

 **8\. Quatro Cerberus -15 pts.**


	114. Doble Sangre

Fairy Tail año-X810

 **Hola lectores aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo espero y les guste.**

Fic de Fairy Tail

 **Ficha Gremial**

 **Nombre: Staz Brad**

 **Magia: Alquimista de Rocas**

 **Le Gusta: Las Esculturas**

 **No le Gusta: Las Pinturas**

 **Gremio: Quatro Cerberus**

 **Edad: 17 años**

 **Capítulo 114**

 _"Doble Sangre"_

 **(En la Línea 2 PH)**

-Un perro que se encontraba transformado en un humano peleaba arduamente con un hombre peli rojo que este solo esquivaba los golpes del mencionado can-

Husk: Así jamás podre ganarle –pensó el perro mirando con seriedad al mago de Colmillo Sangriento el cual sonreía-

Serbal: Que pasa no me digas que eso fue todo –dijo el mago manipulador de sangre que miro burlonamente al perro el cual estaba totalmente serio-

Husk: Todavía no –dijo el perro que saco una espada y estaba totalmente listo para atacar nuevamente al mago de Colmillo Sangriento-

-El perro humano se lanzó nuevamente hacia el hombre peli rojo con su espada en mano; el mago der Colmillo Sangriento esquivaba cada golpe del can-

Husk: Maldicion, es muy rápido –dijo el perro mirando con molestia al mago de manipulación de sangre el cual solo miraba sonriente al can-

Serbal: Terminare contigo ahora –dijo el mago de manipulación sanguínea que miraba sonriente al can de Fairy Tail- Conexión Celular: Manipulación (Seru Setsuzoku: Toriatsukai) –dijo el mago de manipulación sanguínea que comenzó a manipular el cuerpo del can humano-

 **(En Domus Flau)**

Chapati: Interesante, Rock y Lex pelean con todo lo que tienen –grito el comentarista emocionado al ver la pelea del mago de tierra y el mago robot-

Yajima: Al parecer Lex es muy fuerte o tal vez más de lo que pensamos –dijo el chef mirando con gran seriedad aquella batalla entre dos poderosos magos-

Mato: De eso no hay duda-kabo –dijo la calabaza parlante mirando impresionada mente aquella batalla entre los dos poderosos magos-

 **(En Crocus)**

Rock: Espina de Tierra (Chikyu no Toge) –grito el mago de tierra que había puesto sus manos en el suelo-

-Del suelo comenzaron aparecer grandes espinas de roca, las cuales en vez de ir directo al mago robot, estas lo rodearon-

Lex: Que es lo que pretende –pensó el mago robot que salto al aire al ver que era su única opción-

Rock: Sello de Roca Magnética (Jiki Rokkushiru) –grito el mago de tierra que encerró en una pequeña esfera de tierra al mago de Eclipse Nocturno-

-La esfera desapareció dejando ver al mago robot con una señal en su cuerpo; el mago de Lamia Scale miraba sonriente a su oponente-

Rock: Lluvia de Rocas Rastreadoras (Torakkingu Rokkusu no Ame) –grito el mago de tierra que comenzó a dejar caer rocas del cielo que iban con dirección al mago de Eclipse Nocturno-

-El mago robot comenzó andar por la capital con el fin de esquivar la lluvia de rocas que lo seguía; el hombre maquina cansado este se detuvo para planear su siguiente movimiento-

Lex: No podre quitármelos con mi velocidad –pensó el hombre peli plateado observando cómo se acercaban las enormes rocas hacia el- Tendré que cambiar de armadura –pensó el mago robot que miro sonriente al mago de tierra el cual este se puso serio-

-Las enormes rocas lograron impactar logrando que se abriera una cortina de humo haciendo sonreír nuevamente al mago de Lamia Scale-

Rock: Entonces esta victoria es mía –dijo el mago de tierra que seguía observando la cortina de humo la cual comenzó a disiparse-

-La mirada del mago de Lamia Scale cambio por completo al ver que el mago robot estaba totalmente ileso por ese ataque-

Rock: Como es posible –pensó el mago de tierra que comenzó a sudar al ver que su oponente no tenía ninguna herida-

Lex: Con mi armadura taladro soy inmune a la magia de rayo, pero, mi armadura taladro también me permite manipular la tierra –dijo el mago robot mirando con una sonrisa al mago de Lamia Scale el cual se asombró-

Rock: Eso quiere decir que cuando usas esa armadura –dijo el mago de tierra mirando con asombro y temor por la gran fuerza de su oponente-

Lex: Si, me vuelvo un mago de tierra –dijo el mago robot mirando con una sonrisa al mago de Lamia Scale el cual quedó impresionado-

 **(En Domus Flau)**

-Todos quedaron sorprendidos al ver y escuchar lo que había hecho y dicho el hombre peli plateado-

Chapati: Esto es increíble –grito el comentarista lleno de emoción por las grandes habilidades del mago de Eclipse Nocturno-

Yajima: Tal como lo supuse él está a otro nivel –pensó el chef mirando con gran seriedad al mago robot-

-Todos seguían atónitos por lo que escucharon; en el palco de Fairy Tail estos rápidamente salieron de la impresión y se pusieron serios ya que nadie podía lidiar con el-

Laxus: Si lo que dice es verdad no hay nadie que pueda con el –dijo el noveno maestro mirando con gran seriedad la lacrima de visión donde mostraban al as de Lamia Scale y al as de Eclipse Nocturno-

 **(En la Línea 2 PH)**

-El cuerpo del can se movía por si solo debido a que este ahora era controlado por el mago de Colmillo Sangriento-

Husk: Mi cuerpo –dijo el can mirando con gran seriedad al mago de conexión celular el cual solo sonreía-

*Risa*Serbal: Al parecer ganare muy pronto –dijo el hombre peli rojo burlándose del can el cual estaba a punto de clavarse su propia espada en su cuerpo-

*Risa*Husk: Eso crees tú –dijo el can en su forma humana que lanzo su espada liberándose de la conexión con su oponente-

-El mago de Colmillo Sangriento esquivo la espada del can y este lo miro con gran seriedad y este solo sonreía-

Serbal: ¿Cómo es que te puedes mover? –Pregunto el mago de conexión celular mirando con gran seriedad al sonriente can humano-

Husk: Bueno, eso es fácil de explicar, es porque tengo doble sangre –dijo el can en forma humana señalándose así mismo con su pulgar y asombrando por completo al hombre peli rojo-

 **Bueno lectores aquí termina el capítulo espero y les haya gustado déjenme sus comentarios de que les pareció.**

Próximo Capítulo: _"Husk vs Serbal"_


	115. Husk vs Serbal

Fairy Tail año-X810

 **Hola lectores aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo espero y les guste.**

Fic de Fairy Tail

 **Nombre: Saúl Volker**

 **Magia: Desconocida**

 **Le gusta: ?**

 **No le gusta: ?**

 **Gremio: Quatro Cerberus**

 **Edad: 16 años**

 **Capítulo 115**

 _"Husk vs Serbal"_

 **(En la Línea 2 del PH)**

Serbal: ¿Qué quieres decir con doble sangre? **–** pregunto el mago de conexión celular mirando con seriedad al can el cual estaba sonriente-

Husk: La verdad es que yo soy proveniente de otra dimensión –dijo el can mirando sonriente a su oponente el cual se asombró más de lo que ya estaba-

Serbal: O-otra dimensión eso es imposible –dijo el hombre peli rojo mirando con asombro al can el cual quito su sonrisa y se puso serio-

Husk: Es verdad, yo desperté en un bosque sin saber cómo llegue aquí –dijo el can mirando con seriedad al mago de conexión celular- La verdad, es que, yo soy un Yo Kai –dijo el can mirando con una sonrisa al hombre peli rojo el cual se sorprendió aún más-

Serbal: Un yo kai, quiere decir que eres una especie de demonio –dijo el hombre peli rojo el cual estaba totalmente serio por lo que había dicho el can-

Husk: Así es –dijo el can que con gran felicidad tomo pose de pelea nuevamente-

 **(En Crocus)**

-El mago de tierra evitaba ser golpeado por la magia del mago robot el cual se encontraba en su forma taladro; un joven albino miraba con distancia aquella batalla, no era nada más y nada menos que el mago de rayo de Fairy Tail, Makarov Dreyar-

Makarov: Buscar sus debilidades, es fácil decirlo, pero difícil hacerlo –pensó el mago de rayo que miraba la batalla de dos magos poderosos totalmente serio-

 **Pov** **de Makarov**

 **(En las afueras de Crocus)**

Makarov: Y bien, viejo porque me traes a las afueras de Crocus en plena noche del tercer día –dijo el mago titan mirando con seriedad a su padre que estaba frente a el-

Laxus: Te enseñare a vencer a tu oponente –dijo el noveno maestro mirando con una sonrisa a su hijo el cual se molestó-

Makarov: No necesito que me enseñes como vencerlo, lo que quiero es más poder –dijo el mago titan mientras miraba sonriente sus manos y poniendo serio a su padre-

Laxus: Es verdad, necesitas poder, pero en esta vida no todo es poder –dijo el noveno maestro consiguiendo la atención de su hijo-

Makarov: ¿Qué quieres decir? –pregunto el mago titan a su padre el cual nuevamente sonrió-

Laxus: Hasta el más débil podría vencer a un mago de elite con tan solo espíritu y alma –dijo el noveno maestro poniendo serio a su hijo nuevamente- Eso y el deseo de proteger a sus seres queridos –dijo el noveno maestro que asombro por completo a su hijo con lo que había dicho-

 **Fin del Pov de Makarov**

 **(En Crocus)**

Makarov: Proteger a quienes nos importan, eso lo tengo muy claro –pensó el mago titan que miro al cielo con dudas en su mente- Pero estar de pie y observar a Lex no es mi estilo –dijo el mago titan que bajo al suelo y se dirigió donde se encontraban el mago de tierra y el mago robot-

 **(En la Línea 2 del PH)**

Serbal: Te vez muy feliz, maldito perro –dijo el mago de conexión celular el cual miraba con seriedad al can que estaba en forma humana-

Husk: No tienes una oportunidad contra mí, es imposible para ti el poder ganarme –dijo el can que estaba muy confiado en batalla-

Serbal: Eso crees, ya veremos quien ríe al último –dijo el hombre peli rojo que puso serio nuevamente al can- Te enseñare mis mejores trucos –dijo el mago de conexión celular que este quito su expresión seria y sonrió-

Husk: ¿Trucos? –Pregunto intrigado el can el cual estaba totalmente serio por lo que había dicho su oponente-

Serbal: Claro, este es uno, Conexión Celular: Infección (Seru Setsuzoku: Kansen) –grito el mago de conexión celular que tenía su mirada puesta en el can-

-El can cayó al suelo arrodillado y este comenzó a sufrir por una infección en el estómago la cual lo puso a sufrir de dolor, el hombre peli rojo se acercó a la espada la agarro y comenzó avanzar hacia donde estaba el can en forma humana-

Serbal: Te duele, verdad –dijo el hombre peli rojo que miro con una sonrisa al can de Fairy Tail-

Husk: Aunque yo muera ustedes no ganaran –dijo el can que agonizaba de dolor en el estómago por la infección de su oponente-

Serbal: Es hora de ponerle fin a esto –dijo el mago de Colmillo Sangriento que estaba decidido a terminar con la vida del can-

 **Bueno lectores aquí termina el capítulo espero y les haya gustado déjenme sus comentarios de que les pareció.**

Próximo Capítulo: _"El Camino Hacia la Victoria"_

Wilmer34: Saludos, wilmer34, lamento no haber respondió a tu comentario en el capítulo anterior, últimamente si estado muy ausente debido al trabajo, pero cuando tenga tiempo publicare nuevo capítulo no muy seguido porque llego cansado; pero hare lo máximo para recuperar el tiempo perdido y terminar este arco. Me Despido.

Atte. Dios Demonio.

 **Lectores me disculpo por estar ausente mucho tiempo debido al trabajo sé que están decepcionados por la ausencia y más aún por capítulos cortos pero a partir de ahora me esforzare tanto mi trabajo como en mi historia.**


	116. El Camino Hacia la Victoria

Fairy Tail año-X810

 **Hola lectores aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo espero y les guste.**

Fic de Fairy Tail

*Resumen Hasta el Momento*

-Los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, un evento que decidirá al gremio número uno de Fiore se encuentra en su etapa fina, mientras que tras bambalinas cuatro magos, dos gatos y dos canes se encontraban atrapados en un edificio de hielo en forma de pentágono; uno de los dos canes peleaba ferozmente con un hombre peli rojo el cual estaba a punto de decidir su batalla quitándole la vida al can ¿Podrán los magos de Fairy Tail ganar la batalla contra Colmillo Sangriento?-

 **Capítulo 116**

 _"El Camino Hacia la Victoria"_

 **(En la Línea 2 del PH 5:00PM)**

-El can de Fairy Tail agonizaba de dolor mientras que el hombre seguía acercándose hacia él, una vez frente a él estaba listo para terminar con la vida del can-

Serbal: No tienes por qué seguir agonizando, ya le pondré fin a tu sufrimiento –dijo el mago de manipulación sanguínea el cual miraba con sed de sangre al can de Fairy Tail-

Husk: Maldito, ¿Qué me hiciste? –Pregunto el can mirando con seriedad a su oponente el cuál seguía sonriendo con malicia-

Serbal: Utilice mi famosa infección en ti –dijo el hombre peli rojo el cual estaba feliz de hacer sufrir al can-

Husk: Una infección, ya veo, pero no puedo perder aquí tengo que resistir ya que no sé cómo salir de esta –pensó el can que miro seriamente al mago de Colmillo Sangriento-

Serbal: Muere –grito el mago de manipulación sanguínea que bajo la espada hacia el can y este logro esquivarla girando- C-como es posible –dijo el mago de manipulación sanguínea que miro asombrado al can-

Husk: El que este agonizando de dolor de estómago no significa que no pueda moverme –dijo el can dejando en shock a su oponente el cual no sabía sobre la debilidad de su hechizo-

Serbal: Entonces utilizare otro hechizo más en ti –dijo el hombre peli rojo que estiro su mano hacia el can el cual miraba confundido al mago de Colmillo Sangriento- Conexión Celular: Inmovilización (Seru Setsuzoku: Kotei-ka) –grito el mago de conexión celular que logro inmovilizar a su oponente-

Husk: Maldicion, ahora no podre moverme –dijo el can mirando cómo se acercaba nuevamente hacia el mago de Colmillo Sangriento-

Serbal: Esta vez no escaparas –dijo el hombre peli rojo que estaba nuevamente frente al can de Fairy Tail-

Husk: No queda más que aceptar la muerte, lo siento Igneel –dijo el can que cerro sus ojos aceptando su muerte-

Serbal: Muere –grito el mago de manipulación sanguínea el cual estaba a punto de asesinar al compañero de Igneel-

-Un temblor hizo que el hombre perdiera equilibrio y este se cayera soltando así la espada y romper sus hechizos y otorgándole otra oportunidad al can-

Husk: No puedo desaprovechar esta oportunidad –grito el can en forma humana que se puso de pie nuevamente y miro sonriente al mago de Colmillo Sangriento- Puño de Fuego (Hi Ken) –grito el can en forma humana que había envuelto su puño en fuego logrando impactarlo en el rostro de su oponente el cual cayó al suelo inconsciente- No sé como pero el que hizo el temblor se lo agradezco –dijo el can el cual tomo su espada y se la puso nuevamente tras su espalda mientras miraba el techo del pentágono de hielo-

 **(En Crocus 4:45PM)**

Rock: Terminemos esto, Lex –grito el mago de tierra que junto sus dos manos y cerro sus ojos y este comenzó a concentrarse- Rugido del Monte Fuji (Meido Fugaku) –grito el mago de tierra que saco un rayo desde la tierra azul el cual impacto en el mago robot-

-Una cortina de humo se abrió y sorprendió a todos por tal poder ya que nadie podía resistir ese hechizo-

Lex: Vaya, eso sí estuvo bueno –dijo el mago robot entre la cortina de humo logrando impresionar por completo al as de Lamia Scale-

-La cortina de humo desapareció mostrando al mago robot el cual estaba de pie pero con varias heridas en su cuerpo logrando impresionar por completo a todo Domus Flau-

 **(En el Palco de Lamia)**

Jura: Como es posible que el este de pie –dijo impresionado el mago de tierra el cual estaba atento aquella batalla-

Lyon: Es un monstruo, de eso no hay duda –dijo totalmente serio el alquimista de hielo de Lamia Scale-

 **(En Crocus)**

-El mago robot miraba con gran seriedad al as de Lamia Scale el cual todavía no podía creer lo que paso; el as de Eclipse Nocturno cambio su expresión seria para pasar a sonreír nuevamente-

Lex: Ahora es mi turno de atacar –dijo el mago robot que miro sonriente al impresionado mago de tierra-

-El mago de tierra puso la punta de sus taladros en el suelo los cuales cubrían sus manos, rodillas y cabeza-

Rock: Porque mi hechizo no funciono –pensó el mago de tierra el cual no prestaba atención a nada ya que estaba confundido por el inmenso poder de su oponente-

Lex: Terremoto (Jishin) –grito el mago robot que comenzó hacer temblar todo Crocus con su inmenso poder mágico y haciendo tambalear a todos los que tuvieran un poder mágico más bajo que el de el- Taladro Cohete Explosivo (Bakuhatsu Roketto Doriru) –grito el mago robot que lanzo un taladro de su espalda el cual iba a gran velocidad hacia el mago de tierra-

-El taladro exploto una vez que estuvo cerca del as de Lamia Scale haciéndolo caer al suelo inconsciente-

 **(En Domus Flau)**

Chapati: Termino, el ganador es Lex con esto Eclipse Nocturno se lleva 5 puntos para su gremio y pone en grandes apuros a Lamia Scale –dijo el comentarista que logro incorporarse nuevamente al igual que sus otros dos compañeros comentaristas-

 **(En la Línea 2 PH 5:10PM)**

-El can que estaba de pie se alarmo al escuchar un pasadizo abrirse detrás de el-

Husk: Nadie sale, entonces yo entrare en el –dijo el can el cual se dirigió al pasadizo en el cual entro si dudar-

 **(En el Centro del Pentágono de Hielo)**

-Un joven peli negro se alarmo al escuchar pasos y este tomo pose de pelea-

****: Claus –dijo un joven peli blanco y negro que tenía orejas y cola de perro-

Claus: Husk –dijo el dragón slayer de tierra que reconoció a su compañero del gremio al verlo en la luz-

 **(En las Afueras de Crocus)**

-Un hombre con armadura negra y plateada se acercó a un hombre peli blanco el cual estaba sentado en un trono-

Soldado1: Cold-sama, los 50 navíos están listos –dijo el hombre de la armadura que estaba agachado ante el hombre peli blanco-

Cold: Bien falta para que inicie la operación –dijo el angel slayer de hielo sentado en un trono de cristal hecho por el mismo-

*****: Te ves muy animado, Cold –dijo un hombre peli negro que estaba a bordo de la nave principal-

Cold: Esa voz –dijo el angel slayer de hielo que se puso de pie para buscar al dueño de esa voz la cual lo hizo comenzar a temblar- Lykos Vollmond –dijo el angel slayer de hielo mirando al hombre peli rojo el cual estaba sentado sobre su trono-

Lykos: Yo, Cold, no has cambiado nada –dijo el hombre peli negro que vestía una playera de vestir negra, una chamarra de cuero morada decorada por la espalda con una luna y unos pantalones de vestir rojos y unos zapatos negros-

 **Bueno lectores aquí termina el capítulo de hoy espero y les haya gustado déjenme sus comentarios de que les pareció.**

Próximo Capítulo: _"Tres Elementos"_

Tabla General al Momento

 **1\. Fairy Tail -63 pts.**

 **2\. Sabertooth -57 pts.**

 **3.** **Eclipse Nocturno -53 pts.**

 **4\. Lamia Scale -46 pts.**

 **5\. Mermaid Heels -42 pts.**

 **6\. Crime Sorciere -32 pts.**

 **7\. Blue Pegasus -30 pts.**

 **8\. Quatro Cerberus -15 pts.**


	117. Tres Elementos

Fairy Tail año-X810

 **Hola lectores aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo espero y les guste.**

Fic de Fairy Tail

 **Capítulo 117**

 _"Tres Elementos"_

 **(En la Línea 3 del PH)**

Gurando: Tendré que pelear con dos mocosas, dos gatos y una can –dijo el hombre peli café molesto al ver a sus oponentes los cuales pudieron sentir un gran poder mágico en el mago de Colmillo Sangriento-

Layla: Estas "mocosas, felinos y canes" son fuertes –dijo la maga de espíritus estelares que saco una llave dorada- Jade, ¿tienes tu libro? –Pregunto la maga de espíritus estelares que tenía una mirada seria fija en el hombre peli café-

Jade: No –respondió la maga de invocación que con tristeza agacho la cabeza para sí empezar a llorar por lo inútil que se sentía-

Layla: No te preocupes, yo me ocupare de el –dijo la maga de espíritus estelares que saco otra llave de color dorada- Ábrete! Puerta de la Doncella: Virgo (Hirake! Shojokyuu no Tobira: Barugo) –grito la maga de espíritus estelares que puso su llave frente a ella y un círculo mágico dorado apareció donde del salió una mujer peli rosada y vestida de sirvienta-

Virgo: Me castigara, Hime –dijo la espíritu estelar de la doncella que esperaba ser castigada por su propietaria-

Layla: No, no –dijo la maga de espíritus estelares que movía su mano de un lado a otro- Bien el siguiente –dijo la maga de espíritus estelares que miro sonriente al mago de Colmillo Sangriento- Ábrete! Puerta del León: Loke (Hirake! Shishikyuu no Tobira: Roki) –grito la maga de espíritus estelares que puso nuevamente su llave frente a ella-

-El círculo mágico dorado volvió aparecer mientras que dé el aparecía un hombre peli naranja con orejas de león y que vestía un traje elegante-

Loke: Layla, me da gusto que me llames –dijo el espíritu estelar que paso uno de sus brazos por detrás de su propietaria la cual se agacho esquivando así al espíritu estelar del león-

Layla: Te pediré un favor Loke, busca el libro de Jade –dijo la maga de espíritus estelares mirando a su compañera la cual sonreía-

Loke: Déjamelo a mí –dijo el espíritu estelar del león que se puso totalmente serio y regreso al mundo de espíritus estelares-

Layla: Por ahora me ocupare de ese tipo yo misma –dijo la maga de espíritus estelares emocionada por el enfrentamiento con el hombre peli café-

 **(En las Afueras de Crocus)**

Cold: Lykos-san, ¿Qué le trae a este lugar? –Pregunto el angel slayer de hielo con miedo al hombre peli negro el cual miraba sonriente al hombre peli blanco-

-Una de las puertas del navío se abrió dejando ver a una mujer peli café la cual tenía su mirada puesta en el hombre peli blanco-

Boa: ¿Qué pasa, Cold? ¿Por qué tanto escándalo? –fueron las preguntas que hacia la mujer peli café la cual parecía apenas despertarse ya que tenía un vestido corto de tirantes y uno de ellos estaba tumbado-

Cold: Arriba –dijo el angel slayer de hielo mirando con gran temor al hombre peli negro el cual había cambiado la dirección de su mirada-

Boa: ¿Arriba? –Pregunto la mujer peli café que se dio vuelta y miro a la dirección donde se encontraba el hombre peli negro el cual miraba a ella con una sonrisa- Lykos-sama –dijo la mujer peli café asustada por la presencia del hombre peli negro-

Lykos: Yo, Boa-chan –dijo el hombre peli negro que miraba con una sonrisa de satisfacción a la mujer peli café-

 **(En Crocus)**

-Dos jóvenes combatían ferozmente dando todo lo de si para conseguir el punto para su gremio-

Ben: Silver –grito el god slayer del cielo que estaba a punto de impactarle un golpe al devil slayer del hielo-

Silver: Ben –grito el devil slayer de hielo que estaba a punto de impactarle un golpe al god slayer del cielo-

-Los dos magos impactaron puños entre si y uno fue mandado a volar por un viento negro y el otro por unos picos de hielo-

 **(En Domus Flau)**

Chapati: Esto es increíble, Silver y Ben pelean con su poder al máximo –grito el comentarista al ver la batalla de dios contra demonio la cual empezó interesante-

Yajima: A partir de aquí, empezaran las verdaderas batallas –dijo el chef mirando con gran seriedad la lacrima de visión donde mostraban a los dos jóvenes-

Mato: Por supuesto-kabo, los grandes juegos mágicos entran en su etapa final-kabo –dijo la calabaza parlante mirando atento a la batalla de los dos jóvenes-

Chapati: Exacto, y otra batalla que involucra a tres poderosas magas está a punto de comenzar –grito el comentarista mirando con asombro la lacrima de visión donde mostraba tres magas una peli negra, una peli morada y otra peli roja con rayas azules-

 **(En Crocus)**

Sam: Vaya, al fin nos reunimos –dijo la maga de gravedad mirando a sus dos oponentes con una sonrisa-

Mirna: Lo mismo digo –dijo la maga de territorio también mirando a sus dos oponentes con una sonrisa-

Scarlet: Espero y no se contengan –dijo la maga de re-equipamiento que también miraba a sus dos oponentes con una sonrisa-

-Las tres magas estaban concentradas y listas para iniciar una de las batallas importantes del gran evento-

 **(En la Línea 3 del PH)**

Gurando: Que te ocuparas tú sola de mí –dijo el hombre peli café burlándose de la maga de espíritus estelares la cual se molestó-

Layla: No deberías subestimar nunca a tus oponentes –dijo la maga de espíritus estelares que estaba muy molesta con el hombre peli café-

Gurando: Okei, no lo hare –dijo el mago de Colmillo Sangriento que se puso serio por lo que había dicho la maga de Fairy Tail- Bien, empezare ya, Onda de Agua (Mizu no Nami) –grito el hombre peli café que lanzo una onda de agua al mover su brazo hacia un lado-

-La maga de espíritus estelares esquivo la onda de agua mirando con una sonrisa al serio mago de Colmillo Sangriento-

Gurando: Eres buena esquivando ataques, pero este no lo podrás esquivar –dijo el mago de agua que para sorpresa de estos envolvió sus dos puños en llamas-

Jade: Como no es un mago de agua –dijo la maga de invocación impresionada al ver que el hombre peli café utilizo un hechizo de fuego-

Gurando: Látigos de Fuego (Hi no Muchi) –grito el mago de Colmillo Sangriento que atrapo a la maga de Fairy Tail y la quemo y después la azoto contra el suelo frio de hielo-

Virgo: No dejare que lastimes más a Hime-sama –dijo la espíritu estelar de la doncella molesta con el mago de fuego- Spica Lock (Supika Rokku) –grito la espíritu estelar de la doncella que puso sus manos en el suelo y atrapo al hombre peli café que solo cerro sus ojos-

Gurando: Saben, la magia de tierra no me detendrá –dijo el mago de fuego que abrió los ojos y miro sonriente a todos los presentes de la Línea 3- Hacha de Tierra (Akkusu Chikyu) –grito el hombre peli café que creo un hacha de tierra que con la cual logro librarse del hechizo del espíritu estelar-

Virgo: Como –dijo la espíritu estelar de la doncella que al igual que los demás quedo impresionada-

Gurando: Les falta mucho para que me venzan –dijo el mago de tierra que miro sonriente a los presentes impresionados que no podían ni hablar- Ese fue mi saludo, como ya saben soy Gurando y lo que acaban de ver son mis tres magias elementales –dijo el mago de tres elementos que asombro a todos los presentes aún más por lo que había dicho- Ahora les mostrare mi magia principal –dijo el mago de Colmillo Sangriento que alarmo por completo a las dos chicas, al espíritu estelar, a los dos gatos y a la can-

 **Bueno lectores aquí termina el capítulo de hoy espero y les haya gustado déjenme sus comentarios de que les pareció.**

Próximo Capítulo: _"Demonio y Dios"_.


	118. Demonio y Dios

Fairy Tail año-X810

 **Hola lectores aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo espero y les guste.**

Fic de Fairy Tail

 **Capítulo 118**

 _"Demonio y Dios"_

 **(En las Afueras de Crocus)**

Boa: ¿A que vino, Lykos-sama? –Preguntó la mujer peli café temblando de miedo al ver al hombre peli negro el cual bajo de un salto-

Lykos: Se me asigno una misión y pues vine de paso y veo que les va bien –respondió el hombre peli negro el cual miro todo lo que planeaba el hombre peli blanco-

Cold: ¿Misión? Eso quiere decir ¿que el despertó? –Preguntó el angel slayer de hielo temblando de miedo nuevamente-

Lykos: Si, en estos momentos está ocupado reuniendo a todos –respondió el hombre peli negro que se dio la vuelta y se puso totalmente serio- Me iría ya pero parece que tenemos otro invitado –dijo el hombre peli negro que miro nuevamente hacia el barandal del navío-

****: No querría molestarlos en su conversación –dijo un hombre peli blanco que vestía ropa blanca y tenía un bastón, en la parte superior del bastón había un reloj de arena-

 **(En la Línea 3 del PH)**

Layla: Magia principal, no se cual sea pero tengo un mal presentimiento –pensó la maga de espíritus estelares preocupada por la situación en la que se encontraban- Date prisa, Loke –pensó la maga de espíritus estelares que miro con seriedad al hombre peli café-

 **(En Crocus)**

-Dos magos estaban de pie mirándose con gran seriedad, los dos magos aumentaron ligeramente su poder mágico y se lanzaron nuevamente a la acción impactando puños entre si mandándolos a volar nuevamente-

Ben: Bala Comprimida de Aire del Dios del Cielo (Tenjin no Asshuku Kuki no Dangan) –grito el god slayer del cielo que lanzo un proyectil de viento negro de su dedo-

Silver: Arco de Destrucción del Demonio de Hielo (Hyoma Zero no Hakyu) –grito el devil slayer de hielo que creo un gran arco de hielo y del lanzo un enorme proyectil que tenía una gran fuerza y velocidad-

-El gran proyectil de hielo atravesó por completo la bala de aire asombrando por completo al god slayer del cielo el cual logro esquivarlo gracias a la manipulación del viento-

Ben: Espada Celestial del Rey Angel (Tenshi no O no Tennotsurugi) –grito el god slayer del cielo que creo una espada de vientos negros en su mano-

Silver: Espada Larga del Demonio de Hielo (Hyoma Zero no Tachi) –grito el devil slayer de hielo que creo una larga espada de hielo-

-Los dos magos tomaron pose de pelea nuevamente y se lanzaron a la batalla impactando espadas entre sí; los dos magos siguieron con su combate de espadas hasta que estos lograron impactarse un golpe y que cayeran al suelo heridos-

Silver: Demasiado fuerte –dijo el devil slayer de hielo que se incorporó nuevamente para continuar con su batalla con el mago de Lamia Scale-

Ben: Esto será más entretenido que en el primer día –dijo el god slayer que se incorporó nuevamente para continuar con su batalla con el mago de Fairy Tail-

-Los dos magos se miraron nuevamente con una gran sonrisa llena de diversión-

 **(En las Afueras de Crocus)**

-Dos hombres con armadura caminaban alrededor de los 50 navíos, estos se dirigían al navío principal para entregarle algo personal al angel slayer blanco-

Soldado2: Que molesto, que nos pida el maestro que le llevemos el libro de la maga de invocación es aburrido –dijo el hombre peli rubio que estaba totalmente molesto por el encargo que le hacen a su maestro-

Soldado3: Ya tranquilo, el maestro nos dio chance de vender el anillo de la chica –dijo el otro hombre con armadura el cual miraba el anillo con una gran sonrisa-

****: Saben, eso le pertenece a una compañera del gremio –dijo un hombre peli naranjado que vestía un traje negro elegante-

Soldado2: ¿Quién eres? –Pregunto el soldado del gremio oscuro mirando al hombre peli naranjado con gran seriedad-

****: Ni importa quién sea yo, solo vine a cumplir mi encargo –dijo el hombre peli naranjado que se lanzó hacia los dos soldados derrotándolos y recuperando así el libro de la maga de invocación-

-El hombre peli naranjado desapareció de la escena dejando a los dos soldados en el suelo inconscientes-

 **(En Crocus)**

-Los dos magos se estaban mirando con una sonrisa de diversión en sus rostros la cual paso rápidamente a unas grandes miradas de seriedad-

Ben: Aquí voy, Silver –dijo el god slayer del cielo que se lanzó nuevamente hacia el devil slayer de hielo-

-La expresión del mago de Fairy Tail cambio por completo al ver que el mago de Lamia Scale se acercaba a él con gran velocidad-

Silver: Cae en la trampa –pensó el devil slayer de hielo mirando con gran seriedad como se acercaba el god slayer del cielo-

-El god slayer del cielo resbalo de último momento al estar frente su oponente el cual sonreía-

Silver: Patada del Demonio de Hielo (Hyoma no Kikku) –grito el devil slayer de hielo que había cubierto su pierna en hielo-

-El mago de Fairy Tail le brindo una fuerte patada al mago de Lamia Scale el cual fue lanzado hacia atrás debido a la fuerte patada que recibió en el mentón-

Ben: Nada mal –dijo el god slayer del cielo que se incorporó nuevamente y se limpió la poca sangre que le había salido-

-Los dos magos comenzaron a reunir sus elementos en su boca para sorpresa de todos los cuales ya sabían lo que iban hacer los dos magos cazadores-

Silver/Ben: Furia/Bramido del Demonio/Dios de Hielo/Cielo (Hyoma/Tenjin no Gekiko/Dogo) –gritaron los dos magos que lanzaron sus respectivos hechizos los cuales impactaron entre si ocasionando una explosión y que se abriera una cortina de humo-

 **(En la Línea 3 del PH)**

Gurando: Bien ahora atacare –dijo el hombre peli café que se preparó para el ataque hasta que este fue detenido por el hombre peli naranja que había regresado al campo de batalla-

Layla: Loke –dijo la maga de espíritus estelares feliz al ver a su compañero ya de regreso y con el libro consigo en las manos-

Loke: Me tomo algo de tiempo pero al final lo conseguí –dijo el espíritu estelar del león que se acercó a la maga de invocación y le entrego su libro y anillo-

Layla: Ahora puedes pelear, Jade –dijo la maga de espíritus estelares que miro con una sonrisa a su compañera la cual tomo su libro con gran seriedad y lo abrió-

-La maga de invocación y la maga de espíritus estelares miraron fijamente al hombre peli café el cual se puso nuevamente serio-

Jade: Derrotémoslo, Layla-san –dijo la maga de invocación que mostraba gran determinación al poseer nuevamente su libro-

 **Bueno lectores aquí termina el capítulo de hoy espero y les haya gustado déjenme sus comentarios de que les pareció.**

Próximo Capítulo: _"Espíritu e Invocación"_.


	119. Espíritu e Invocación

Fairy Tail año-X810

 **Hola lectores aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo espero y les guste.**

Fic de Fairy Tail

 **Capítulo 119**

 _"Espíritu e Invocación"_

 **(En la Línea 3 del PH)**

Layla: Ahora que tienes tu libro puedes pelear –dijo la maga de espíritus estelares que se acercó a su compañera y se puso a un lado de ella-

Jade: Si, derrotemos juntas a este tipo –dijo la maga de invocación que abrió su libro y miro con gran seriedad al mago de tres elementos-

 **(En el Centro del PH)**

Claus: Cuanto más tardaran –dijo el dragón slayer de tierra molesto ya que sus compañeros tardaban demasiado-

Husk: Tranquilo, estoy seguro que alguien saldrá pronto –dijo el perro que estaba muy tranquilo ya que este se encontraba sentado sobre una roca de hielo comiendo un trozo de carne-

Claus: Estas muy calmado, tienes que recordar nuestra situación actual –dijo el dragón slayer de tierra que estaba totalmente serio- Recuerda que todavía quedan dos magos de Colmillo Sangriento, y el también –dijo el dragón slayer de tierra recordando al angel slayer de hielo-

Husk: Cold, todavía no sabemos de lo que es capaz y no sabemos para que eran todos esos barcos voladores –dijo el perro que se puso serio y dejo de comer su trozo de carne para guardarlo en su bolsa de plástico-

Claus: No, pero lo derrotaremos de una manera –dijo el dragón slayer de tierra ignorando el hecho de todos los barcos que estaban afuera de Crocus- Lo de los barcos, lo más probable es que ataquen Crocus –dijo el dragón slayer de tierra que se puso totalmente serio y asombrando al perro-

 **(En Crocus)**

-Una cortina de humo se había abierto, en ella se encontraba un joven peli negro el cual estaba atento a lo que venía hacia él; un joven peli blanco se encontraba también dentro de la cortina de humo-

Silver: ¿Cuál es tu próximo movimiento? –Es lo que pasaba por la mente del devil slayer de hielo el cual estaba totalmente atento al próximo movimiento del god slayer del cielo-

Ben: Esta cortina de humo es molesta –pensó el god slayer del cielo el cual estaba atrapado en la cortina de humo junto a su rival/oponente, el mago de Fairy Tail-

-El god slayer del cielo cerro sus ojos y este comenzó a concentrarse y reunir poder mágico en sus dos manos; el devil slayer de hielo sintió el poder mágico de su oponente y este sonrió-

Ben: Dispersión: Vendaval del Dios Negro (Bunsan: Tenjin no Geiru) –grito el god slayer del cielo que con varias ondas de viento negro disperso la cortina de humo-

-El mago de Lamia Scale se asombró por completo al ver frente a el al mago de Fairy Tal el cual sonreía por completo-

Silver: Agarre del Demonio de Hielo (Hyoma no Akugeki) –grito el devil slayer de hielo que en su mano saca un humo frio-

-El god slayer del cielo se impulsó con el aire y dio varios pasos hacia atrás esquivando así el ataque del mago de Fairy Tail el cual congelo parte alguna del suelo-

Ben: Mi turno, Puño del Dios del Cielo (Tenjin no Ken) –grito el god slayer del cielo que paso su puño por un lado del rostro del mago de Fairy Tail, el cual para sorpresa de todos saliendo volando-

 **(En el Palco de Fairy Tail)**

Gray: ¿Cómo le dio, ni si quiera lo toco? –Preguntó muy confundido el padre del devil slayer de hielo el cual no podía creer lo que había visto-

Laxus: Fue el mismo viento –dijo el noveno maestro de Fairy Tail el cual estaba muy serio por el poder del mago de Lamia Scale-

-Todos se quedaron sorprendidos al escuchar las palabras del mago de rayo el cual parecía preocupado por la batalla-

Gray: ¿Dices que él es capaz de manipular el viento a su alrededor? –Pregunto el mago de hielo el cual estaba sorprendido por lo que había dicho el mago de rayo-

Laxus: Es correcto –dijo el noveno maestro de Fairy Tail el cual seguía totalmente serio por el posible resultado de la batalla del devil slayer de hielo-

 **(En la Línea 3 del PH)**

Loke: Layla, si no te importa regresare al mundo celestial –dijo el espíritu estelar el cual comenzó a brillar-

Layla: Si, puedes regresar, gracias por tu ayuda –dijo la maga de espíritus estelares que vio cómo se retiraba el espíritu estelar del león- Virgo, regresa tú también –dijo la maga de espíritus estelares que miro al espíritu estelar de la doncella-

Virgo: Como ordene, hime –dijo la espíritu estelar de la doncella que desapareció del campo de batalla-

Jade: Bien es hora de que entre en acción –dijo la maga de invocación que agacho y comenzó a escribir algo en el suelo para nuevamente ponerse de pie-

Layla: Obvio no te dejare pelear sola cuñada –dijo la maga de espíritus estelares que saco una llave dorada- Abrete! Puerta de la Cabra: Capricornio (Hirake! Makatsukyu no Tobira: Kapuriko) –grito la maga de espíritus estelares que puso la llave dorada enfrente y un círculo mágico apareció frente a ella de la cual una cabra vestida de mayordomo apareció-

Capricornio: Me llamo, Layla-sama –dijo el espíritu estelar de la cabra que hizo una reverencia ante su propietaria-

Jade: Mi turno, Invocación: Triton (Yobidashi: Toriton) –grito la maga de invocación que hizo aparecer un hombre pez frente a ella-

Gurando: Una cabra y un pez –dijo el hombre peli café con una sonrisa en su rostro que indicaba superioridad-

Layla y Jade: Empecemos la verdadera batalla –dijeron las dos magas al mismo tiempo mirando al hombre peli café con gran determinación-

 **(En Crocus)**

-El devil slayer de hielo nuevamente se puso de pie y listo para continuar su batalla con el god slayer del cielo-

Ben: Se ve que resististe mu y bien ese ataque, pero no resistirás este –dijo el god slayer del cielo que se preparó para otro ataque- Arte Secreta del God Slayer del Cielo: Reunión Celestial de Nubes (Metsujin Ogi: Amatsu no Murakumo) –grito el god slayer del cielo que reunió vientos negros alrededor de sus manos, que luego sube por encima de su cuerpo y tomando la forma de plumas como los vientos en forma de sus brazos y lanzándolo en forma de alas hacia el devil slayer de hielo el cual recibió el impacto-

-Una cortina de humo se abrió logrando que nadie pudiera ver el resultado de la batalla desde las lacrimas de visión-

 **Bueno lectores aquí termina el capítulo espero y les haya gustado déjenme sus comentarios de que les pareció.**

Próximo Capítulo: _"Mi Arte Secreta"_.


	120. Mi Arte Secreta

Fairy Tail año-X810

 **Hola lectores aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo espero y les guste.**

Fic de Fairy Tail

 **Capítulo 120**

 _"Mi Arte Secreta"_

 **(En el Palco de Fairy Tail)**

Gray: Silver –grito el padre del devil slayer de hielo preocupado por su hijo el cual recibió el hechizo directamente-

Laxus: Tranquilízate, esto todavía no termina –dijo el noveno maestro atento al siguiente movimiento del devil slayer de hielo y logrando calmar al padre de este-

Erza: Es verdad, todavía puedo sentir el poder mágico de Silver –dijo la séptima maestra que estaba seria ya que el poder del joven mago aumentaba poco a poco-

 **(En las Afueras de Crocus)**

Cold: ¿Quién eres y que haces en este barco? –Pregunto el angel slayer de hielo que miraba al hombre peli blanco-

Lykos: El mismo dios del tiempo, Zeit –dijo el hombre peli negro que miro aquel hombre peli blanco con una sonrisa-

Zeit: Vaya me conoces, Lykos Vollmond –dijo el hombre peli blanco que este paso de ser a un hombre ahora un anciano logrando a sombrar así a todos los presentes-

Lykos: Vaya la maldición del dios del tiempo –dijo el hombre peli negro al ver lo que sufría aquel que fue llamado dios del tiempo- Y por supuesto que te conozco ya que eres uno de nuestros objetivos –dijo el hombre peli negro que sonrió y se lanzó con dirección al dios del tiempo para impactarle un golpe-

-El dios del tiempo sonrió y este golpeo su bastón en el suelo logrando esquivar así el golpe del hombre peli negro el cual solo sonrió al notar que apareció del otro lado del barco-

Zeit: No me importaría acabar contigo, Lykos, pero no tengo tiempo para esto –dijo el anciano peli blanco el cual volvió a cambiar siendo un niño esta vez- Así que adiós –dijo el niño que desapareció del navío principal dejando a todos asombrados-

Cold: Esquivo fácilmente ese golpe –dijo el angel slayer de hielo asombrado por la velocidad del ahora niño peli blanco-

Lykos: Te equivocas, no lo esquivo, viajo en el tiempo –dijo el hombre peli negro el cual quedo serio al sentir un poco del poder del dios del tiempo-

-Todos quedaron asombrados por lo último dicho por parte del hombre peli negro el cual sin decir nada también dejo el navío principal-

 **(En la Línea 3 del PH)**

-El hombre peli café miraba con gran seriedad a la cabra y el pez y este al cambiar su mirada hacia las dos magas este sonrió-

Gurando: Bien, si esta va ser la verdadera batalla creo que no me contendré –dijo el hombre peli café el cual seguía muy sonriente al ver al espíritu y la invocación que se lanzaron hacia él-

-La cabra la cual estaba a punto de golpear al mago de tres elementos este retrocedió esquivando así el golpe pero para sorpresa de este el tritón se encontraba en el aire a punto de golpear-

Tritón: Flecha Militar de Tiburón (Yabusame) –grito el tritón que con el agua que había en su brazo golpeo el aire con dirección hacia el mago de tres elementos lanzando así una gran cantidad de flechas de agua-

Gurando: Lluvia de Flechas Ígneas (Shakunetsu no Ya no Ame) –grito el mago de fuego que con fuerza del viento soltó una gran cantidad de flechas rojas que iban con dirección a las flechas de agua-

-Las dos flechas impactaron entre si ocasionando una cortina de humo por el apague de las flechas de fuego y la evaporación de las flechas de agua-

Layla: Sigue siendo muy fuerte –pensó la maga de espíritus estelares que miraba con gran seriedad la densa cortina de humo-

-La invocación y el espíritu se reunieron con sus dueños rápidamente tomando distancia del mago de tres elementos-

 **(En Crocus)**

-Una cortina de humo se mantenía en el campo de batalla dentro de ella se encontraba un joven peli azul oscuro el cual se desconocía si estaba de pie o inconsciente-

Ben: Volví a ganar –dijo el god slayer del cielo que cerro sus ojos y este se dio media vuelta para así poder marcharse-

Silver: Eso crees tú –dijo el devil slayer de hielo entre la cortina de humo logrando conseguir la atención nuevamente del mago de Lamia Scale-

-La cortina de humo comenzó a disiparse logrando mostrar al devil slayer de hielo el cual para asombro de todos este estaba de pie como si nada y con una armadura de hielo-

Ben: ¿Cómo es posible? –Preguntaba el god slayer del cielo al ver al mago de Fairy Tail el cual miro sonriente al mago de Lamia Scale-

 **(En el Domus Flau)**

Chapati: Vaya al parecer Silver logro resistir ese último ataque –grito el comentarista emocionado al ver una gran batalla- Pero que es eso que tiene puesto –es lo que pasaba por la mente de todos los presentes en Domus Flau-

Yajima: No tengo idea, lo único que es que su poder mágico aumentado –dijo el chef mirando con gran seriedad al ver la armadura del joven mago de Fairy Tail-

 **(En el Palco de Fairy Tail)**

Gray: Ese hechizo yo se lo enseñe cuando fui a verlo en su entrenamiento –dijo el padre del devil slayer de hielo mirando con asombro a su hijo-

Erza: Le enseñaste un bue hechizo, puedo sentir como aumento su poder mágico –dijo la séptima maestra alagando a su compañero de equipo el cual sonrió asintió con la cabeza-

Laxus: Bueno con eso ya sabemos quién es el ganador –dijo el noveno maestro que se fue a recargar en la pared de su palco y miro sonriente la batalla del devil slayer de hielo-

 **(En Crocus)**

Silver: Armadura del Demonio de Hielo (Hyoma no Yoroi) –dijo el devil slayer de hielo el cual se lanzó hacia el god slayer del cielo a una gran velocidad y logro impactarle un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro mandándolo a volar varios metros-

-El god slayer del cielo logro incorporarse nuevamente y miro con gran seriedad a su oponente el cual sonreía abiertamente y con gran confianza-

Ben: Entonces esto no terminara pronto ¿verdad? –dijo el god slayer el cual también sonrió y estaba listo para continuar su batalla con el mago de Fairy Tail el cual seguía sonriendo-

Silver: No, todo terminara con mi siguiente golpe –dijo el devil slayer de hielo el cual estaba listo para terminar su batalla con el mago de Lamia Scale el cual se puso serio- Arte Secreta del Demonio de Hielo –dijo muy sonriente el mago de Fairy Tail que logro asombrar a todos los que los veían prepararse para el ataque final-

 **Bueno lectores aquí termina el capítulo espero y les haya gustado déjenme sus comentarios de que les pareció.**

Próximo Capítulo: _"Magia Sísmica"_.


	121. Magia Sísmica

Fairy Tail año-X810

 **Hola lectores aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo espero y les guste.**

Fic de Fairy Tail

*Resumen Hasta el Momento*

-El último día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos empezó y dos gremios han sido eliminados por el momento; las batallas más importantes se están llevando a cabo, ¿Qué gremio se alzara con la victoria?-

 **Capítulo 121**

 _"Magia Sísmica"_

 **(En las Afueras de Crocus)**

-El angel slayer del hielo se encontraba de pie y miraba como se alejaba el hombre peli negro el cual se había ido-

Cold: ¿Un viajero del tiempo? –Es la pregunta que pasaba por la mente del angel slayer del hielo el cual estaba totalmente serio al recordar lo último dicho por parte de su superior-

*Flashback de Cold*

Lykos: Bien, antes de irme te hablare de el –dijo el hombre peli negro que se recargo en el barandal izquierdo del navío principal- Ese tipo es el dios del tiempo –dijo el hombre peli negro el cual estaba totalmente serio y lo dicho asombro a todos-

Cold: Pero se supone que Chronos –dijo el angel slayer de hielo que seguía asombrado y este fue interrumpido por el hombre peli negro el cual alzo la mano-

Lykos: Es verdad que Chronos fue considerado un dios, el controlaba el tiempo, pero no se movía en el –dijo el hombre peli negro el cual asombro a todos aún más por lo que dijo- El no requería de una puerta o de una posible máquina –dijo el hombre peli negro que se dio la vuelta y se fue a dejar asombrados a todos los presentes en el navío principal-

*Fin del Flashback de Cold*

Cold: ¿Cuál será el plan de Garra Oscura? ¿Cuál será el plan de esa persona? –Eran las preguntas que pasaba ahora por la cabeza del angel slayer de hielo el cual estaba totalmente serio-

Boa: Tengo un mal presentimiento –dijo la mujer peli café que se paró aun lado del angel slayer de hielo y observo como se iba el hombre peli negro-

 **(En Crocus)**

-Tres magas estaban reunidas, totalmente serias mientras su poder mágico aumentaba rápidamente; el suelo se rompió y este rápidamente comenzó a caer directo al suelo; las tres magas se lanzaron y rápidamente impactaron golpes entre si ocasionando una pequeña explosión; las tres magas tomaron distancia y sonrieron entre si-

Mirna: Corte de Espacio (Supesukatto) –grito la maga de territorio que lanzo una onda de su mano la cual logro cortar el espacio entre las espadachines separándolas en cierto momento-

Sam: No te dejare –dijo la maga de gravedad que creo un círculo mágico y con ello comenzó anular la gravedad de ella misma logrando esquivar el corte espacial-

Mirna: Nada mal –dijo la maga de territorio que miro sonriente a la maga de Mermaid Heels la cual estaba totalmente seria-

-La maga de Fairy Tail logro incorporarse a la batalla rápidamente haciendo sonreír a las dos magas presentes-

Sam: Sera mejor que vaya con todo desde el comienzo –dijo la maga de gravedad que desenfundo su espada y volvió a tomar pose de pelea-

Scarlet: Lo mismo digo –dijo la maga de re-equipamiento que cambio su espada la cual ahora tenía en la empuñadora la imagen de un dragón-

-La espada de la maga de Fairy Tail comenzó a brillar poniendo serias a las dos magas, una vez que el brillo seso la espada había cambiado de forma, ahora era una espada roja, grande y gruesa-

Scarlet: Alma de Dragón: Espada Llameante (Doragon Soru: Hono no Ken) –dijo la maga de Fairy Tail la cual estaba lista para continuar con su batalla-

 **(En la Línea 3 del PH)**

-Un hombre peli café miraba con gran seriedad a las dos magas y a dos ciertas criaturas hasta que la mirada de este pasó de ser seria a ser una sonrisa-

Gurando: Es hora de que vean mi magia principal –dijo el mago de tres elementos que pego su pulgar a su dedo del medio- Efecto Sísmico: Terremoto (Taishin Koka: Jishin) –grito el hombre peli café que chasqueo los dedos e hizo presente un terremoto para sorpresa de las dos magas-

Layla: Que es esta magia –dijo la maga de espíritus estelares que se encontraba pegada al suelo debido al terremoto ocasionado por el mago de Colmillo Sangriento-

Jade: Esta es la magia sísmica –dijo la maga de invocación que se encontraba en la mismas condiciones que su compañera del gremio- Nunca imagine que realmente existiera-

-La invocación y el espíritu desaparecieron debido a la diferencia de poder entre ellos y el mago sísmico-

Gurando: No tienen escapatoria –dijo el mago sísmico que miro sonriente a las dos magas y los dos canes y a los dos felinos los cuales también sufrían por el hechizo de este-

 **(En Crocus)**

Silver: Arte Secrete del Demonio de Hielo: Zona Zero: Corte del Demonio Samurai (Metsuma Ougi: Zero Zon: Akuma no Katto) –grito el devil slayer de hielo que cubrió el campo de batalla con humo frio y con ello creo una espada delgada de hielo-

-El devil slayer de hielo se lanzó rápidamente cortando así al god slayer del cielo el cual cayó al suelo inconsciente otorgándole la victoria al mago de Fairy Tail-

 **(En Domus Flau)**

Chapati: Termino, el ganador es Silver Fullbuster –grito el comentarista emocionado por la batalla que habían dado los dos magos rivales/amigos-

Yajima: Fue increíble, como logro ganar al final, la mayoría ya sabía que esa batalla era para Ben –dijo el chef que estaba muy feliz por la gran resistencia del mago de Fairy Tail-

Mato: Increible-kabo –dijo la calabaza parlante que quedó asombrada por lo que digo el chef-

 **(En el Palco de Lamia Scale)**

Lyon: Como no lo esquivo –dijo el mago de hielo de Lamia Scale el cual estaba totalmente serio-

Jura: No pudo, la zona zero se lo impidió –dijo el segundo maestro de Lamia Scale el cual estaba muy sonriente-

Lyon: A que te refieres –dijo el mago de hielo el cual miro a su maestro confundido-

Jura: La zona zero, es un lugar que aumenta la velocidad del atacante e impide los movimientos del oponente –dijo el mago de tierra el cual seguía totalmente sonriente por la derrota de su gremio-

Lyon: Ya veo, un hechizo avanzado –dijo entre risas el mago de hielo que también estaba como si nada en la derrota de su gremio-

 **(En las Afueras de Crocus)**

*****: Este es –dijo un encapuchado el cual se quitó su capa mostrando a un hombre peli café viendo un gran edifico de hielo en forma de pentágono-

****: No cabe duda, esto es obra de Cold –dijo la otra encapuchada que también se quitó su capa mostrando a una joven peli azul-

******: ¿A que venimos, Terry? –Pregunto la otra encapuchada que también se quitó su capa mostrando a una mujer peli verde la cual estaba totalmente seria-

Terry: Aquí se encuentra mi hermano –respondió el hombre peli café que se puso totalmente serio el cual logro asombrar a sus dos acompañantes-

 **Bueno lectores aquí termina el capítulo espero y les haya gustado déjenme sus comentarios de que les pareció.**

Próximo Capítulo: _"Tierra Inundada"_.

Tabla General al Momento

 **1\. Fairy Tail -64 pts.**

 **2\. Sabertooth -57 pts.**

 **3\. Eclipse Nocturno -53 pts.**

 **4\. Lamia Scale -46 pts.**

 **5\. Mermaid Heels -42 pts.**

 **6\. Crime Sorciere -32 pts.**

 **7\. Blue Pegasus -30 pts.**

 **8\. Quatro Cerberus -15 pts.**


	122. Tierra Inundada

Fairy Tail año-X810

 **Hola lectores aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo espero y les guste.**

Fic de Fairy Tail

 **Capítulo 122**

 _"Tierra Inundada"_

 **(En las Afueras de Crocus)**

****: Tu hermano –dijo la joven peli azul que estaba totalmente seria por lo que digo su compañero-

Terry: Así es Rain –dijo el hombre peli café que estaba totalmente serio ya que dudaba que fuese el realmente-

******: Creo que ya viene siendo hora que nos cuentes todo sobre ti –dijo la mujer peli verde que se sentó en una roca para así escuchar el pasado del hombre peli café-

Terry: Es verdad, llevo un buen tiempo con ustedes y no saben nada sobre mí –dijo el joven peli café que tomo asiento al igual que la joven peli azul- Esto paso hace seis años y tres meses antes de conocerlos a ustedes, Hanabi y Rain –dijo el hombre peli café que miro al suelo tristemente haciendo preocupar a la mujer peli verde y la joven peli azul-

 **(En la Línea 3 del PH)**

Jade: Como escaparemos de esta –dijo la maga de invocación que se encontraba aprisionada contra el suelo al igual que su compañera y uno canes y dos felinos-

Layla: Déjamelo a mí –dijo la maga de espíritus estelares que saco una llave dorada- Ábrete! Puerta de la Doncella: Virgo (Hirake! Shojokyu no Tobira: Barugo) –grito la maga de espíritus estelares que puso su llave frente a ella y una cortina de humo se abrió y una sirvienta peli rosa salió-

Virgo: ¿Me llamo, Hime? –Pregunto el espíritu estelar de la doncella que hizo reverencia ante su propietaria-

Layla: Si, crea cinco agujeros debajo de nosotros –dijo la maga de espíritus estelares que seguía aprisionada contra el suelo-

Virgo: Entendido, Hime –dijo el espíritu estelar de la doncella que procedió hacer los cinco agujeros-

-La doncella se ocultó bajo tierra y luego los cinco que se encontraban aprisionados por el terremoto rápidamente fueron salvados en cada agujero-

Gurando: Nada mal –dijo el mago sísmico mirando con una sonrisa la estrategia que había hecho la maga de Fairy Tail- Es hora de pasar al siguiente efecto sísmico –dijo el mago sísmico listo para su siguiente movimiento-

 **(En Crocus)**

Jose: Vaya, Silver –dijo el mago de invocación que miro a su compañero el cual estaba sentado en una roca mal herido-

Silver: Jose –dijo el devil slayer de hielo que reacciono y miro al mago de invocación con una sonrisa-

Jose: Presiento que nos llevaremos la victoria –dijo el mago de invocación que miraba el cielo el cual comenzaba a cambiar de color-

Silver: Como siempre –dijo el devil slayer de hielo el cual sabia los resultados de la batalla del ultimo día-

 **(En las Afueras de Crocus)**

-Tres hombres y dos mujeres llegaron a lo que al parecer era un edificio de hielo en forma de pentágono-

****: El causante de esto se encuentra aquí dentro –dijo el hombre peli morado con una mirada seria y que se dio vuelta para mirar a sus compañeros-

-Este hombre es Kara, el nuevo líder de los caballeros Garou-

 **(En la Línea 3 del PH)**

Gurando: Efecto Sísmico: Erupción (Taishin Koka: Hosshin) –grito el mago sísmico que puso sus manos en el suelo y del suelo comenzó a salir lava-

-Las dos magas y el can y los felinos salieron de sus respectivos posos y la doncella regreso nuevamente al mundo estelar-

Layla: ¿Cómo lidiaremos con esto? –Pregunto la maga de espíritus estelares que miro con gran seriedad la lava que se había formado en el campo de batalla-

Charles: Todo iba tan bien y apareció con otro truco –dijo el gato blanco molesto por la magia del mago de Colmillo Sangriento-

Jade: Se me ocurrió algo –dijo la maga de invocación que se agacho y comenzó a escribir algo en el suelo y nuevamente se puso de pie al terminar de escribir- Invocación: Monstruo de Fuego (Yobidashi: Kasai Monsuta) –grito la maga de invocación con una sonrisa mientras una cortina de humo se abrió en el campo de batalla-

 **(En Crocus)**

-Tres magas se encontraban peleando arduamente para ver quien se llevaba los puntos para su gremio; la maga de gravedad se lanzó rápidamente hacia la maga de territorio la cual cambio de lugar con la maga de Fairy Tail la cual impacto espadas con la maga de Mermaid Heels; la maga de Sabertooth cambio de lugar y apareció en medio de las dos espadachines mandándolas a volar-

Scarlet: Onda de Calor (Neppa) –grito la maga de re-equipamiento que clavo su espada en el suelo y una onda de calor comenzó a salir de ella-

-Las dos magas estaba totalmente serias y desconcertadas por lo que hizo la maga de Fairy Tail-

Sam: ¿De que servirá eso? -Es la pregunta que pasaba por la mente de la maga de gravedad la cual estaba confundida por el hechizo de su rival/amiga-

Mirna: Puedo sentir un nuevo poder proviniendo de ella pero que será –pensó la maga de territorio la cual estaba totalmente seria al ver lo que hacía su rival/amiga-

-La maga de Fairy Tail la cual estaba seria rápidamente quito esa expresión y miro ahora con una sonrisa a sus rivales/amigas-

Scarlet: Re-equipar (Kanzou) –dijo la maga de re-equipamiento que comenzó a brillar para sorpresa de todos-

 **(En la Línea 3 del PH)**

Jade: Invocación: Monstruo de Fuego (Yobidashi: Kasai Monsuta) –grito la maga de invocación con una sonrisa mientras una cortina de humo se abrió en el campo de batalla-

-La cortina de humo comenzó a disolverse mostrando a un monstruo de gran tamaño hecho de rocas y con varios agujeros los cuales tenía una lumbre-

Layla: Genial tu plan Jade, esa es mi hermana –dijo la maga de espíritus estelares la cual se emocionó-

Jade: Gracias –dijo la maga de invocación la cual se sonrojo al recordar a su compañero dragón slayer de fuego- Bien, monstruo de fuego sumérgete en la lava y acaba con el –dijo la maga de invocación señalando al mago sísmico el cual estaba totalmente serio-

Monstruo de Fuego: Por supuesto –dijo el monstruo de fuego que se lanzó directo hacia la lava sumergiéndose y así comenzando a nadar directo hacia el mago de Colmillo Sangriento-

Gurando: No te dejare –dijo el mago de tres elementos que pego su pulgar a su dedo del medio y quito su expresión seria para sonreír nuevamente- Efecto Sísmico: Maremoto (Taishin Koka: Kaishin) –grito el mago sísmico que trono nuevamente sus dedos desapareciendo el campo de lava-

-Unas corrientes masivas de agua comenzaron aparecer llevándose consigo al monstruo de fuego el cual despareció del campo de batalla-

Layla: Agua, con esto el monstruo de fuego ya fue derrotado –dijo la maga de espíritus estelares la cual reacciono y miro el agua nuevamente- Espera agua –pensó la maga de Fairy Tail la cual miro su llavero-

*Pov de Layla*

-La famosa escribiente, mi madre me estaba platicando sobre cierta llave dorada que todavía poseía ella-

Lucy: Te doy esta llave por si se presenta una emergencia con agua –dijo mi madre la cual saco su collar en la cual se encontraba la última llave dorada de las 10 que heredaba de ella-

Layla: Okei –dije yo sin más y agarre esa llave con gran confianza y lista para poder utilizarla en algún futuro-

*Fin del Pov de Layla*

Layla: Espero y funcione –pensó la maga de espíritus estelares la cual saco una llave que traía en su collar el cual se arrancó- Ábrete! Puerta de la Portadora del Agua: Acuario (Hirake! Hoheikyu no Tobira Aquerius) –grito la maga de espíritus estelares que puso la llave en el agua y un gran torrente de agua fue lanzado hacia el aire-

-El torrente se detuvo la cual al final mostro una mujer sirena la cual puso una cara de enojada-

 **Bueno lectores aquí termina el capítulo espero y les haya gustado déjenme sus comentarios de que les pareció.**

Próximo Capítulo: _"Espadas y Territorio"_.

N.T. Me disculpo por no subir capítulo pero mi internet se descompuso y ya lo cambiamos de hecho tras cambiar el internet se descompuso la computadora.


	123. Espadas y Territorio

Fairy Tail año-X810

 **Hola lectores aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo espero y les guste.**

Fic de Fairy Tail

 **Capítulo 123**

 _"Espadas y Territorio"_

 **(En las Afueras de Crocus)**

Terry: Y eso es todo, hasta el día en que me reuní contigo Hanabi –dijo el hombre peli café el cual levanto su mirada y se puso nuevamente de pie y puso una mano en el pentágono de hielo-

Hanabi: Bueno, la verdad es que cuando te conocimos ya teníamos sospechas –dijo la mujer peli verde la cual ya era consciente del pasado de su compañero-

Rain: Ansió por saber cómo es tu hermano –dijo la joven peli azul la cual estaba feliz por conocer el hermano del hombre peli café-

Terry: Por supuesto que lo conocerás, Rain –dijo el hombre peli café que estaba feliz ya que pronto se reencontraría con su hermano menor-

 **(En la Línea 3 del PH)**

Gurando: ¿Una mujer pez? –Pensó el mago sísmico viendo al espíritu estelar sirena la cual tenía una cara de enojada-

Acuario: Niñita molesta, ¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme? –Pregunto muy molesta el espíritu estelar la cual ya estaba enojada con su nueva propietaria-

Layla: Lo siento –grito la maga de espíritus estelares asustada por la actitud del espíritu estelar de la portadora del agua- Es como digo mama –pensó la joven maga de Fairy Tail que seguía aterrorizada por la mirada de su espíritu-

Acuario: Eres igualita a tu madre, la única diferencia es el tono de pelo –dijo la sirena ya tranquila al ver a su nueva propietaria-

Layla: Lo sé –dijo la maga de espíritus estelares con una sonrisa- Por cierto necesito de tu ayuda para acabar con ese tipo de ahí –dijo la maga de espíritus estelares mirando al mago sísmico haciendo voltear así a la sirena-

Acuario: Es verdad que es peligroso –dijo el espíritu estelar la cual se puso seria al sentir el poder mágico del mago de Colmillo Sangriento- Bien, terminemos esto –dijo el espíritu estelar la cual estaba lista para la batalla con el mago sísmico-

 **(En las Afueras de Crocus)**

****: Al fin llegue, ahora solo tengo que entrar –dijo una mujer encapuchada que solo se limitó a mirar un edificio hecho de hielo-

****: ¿Por qué te detienes? –Pregunto un hombre peli blanco el cual que apareció detrás de la mujer encapuchada-

****: Zeit-sama –dijo la mujer encapuchada que miro ahora en vez de un hombre a un anciano peli blanco-

Zeit: No te detengas –dijo el ahora niño peli blanco el cual azoto su bastón en el suelo logrando abrir así un agujero en el edificio de hielo que estaba frente a la mujer encapuchada- Bien, ahora entra –dijo el ahora un hombre peli blanco el cual miro con una sonrisa a la mujer encapuchada-

****: Si –dijo la mujer encapuchada la cual rápidamente que se dio la vuelta y entro por el agujero creado por el hombre peli blanco el cual había vuelto a desaparecer sin dejar rastro alguno-

 **(En Crocus)**

Scarlet: Re-equipar (Kanzou) Reina de los Volcanes (Kazan no Joo) –grito la maga de re-equipamiento la cual vestía una armadura roja oscura con partes cafés y tenía una corona en su cabeza la cual estaba brillando levemente-

Mirna: Una armadura –dijo la maga de territorio asombrada al ver que su amiga/rival poseía la misma magia que su madre-

Sam: Interesante –dijo la maga de gravedad la cual sonrió al ver el nuevo poder de su amiga/rival-

Scarlet: Bien, continuemos con nuestra batalla –dijo la maga de re-equipamiento que saco una lanza grande y gruesa-

 **(En Domus Flau)**

Chapati: Al parecer Scarlet decidió ir con todo su poder –grito el comentarista emocionado al ver el gran poder de la maga de Fairy Tail-

Yajima: Es cierto, ella está a otro nivel –dijo el chef mirando con seriedad la batalla de las tres doncellas más poderosas de sus respectivos gremios-

Chapati: Bueno. Cambiando de batalla al parecer otra está a punto de comenzar –dijo el comentarista que miro en la lacrima de visión a un joven peli plateado y a un joven peli negro-

Yajima: No cabe duda que este será un duelo interesante –dijo el chef mirando con una sonrisa la lacrima de visión donde mostraban a los mismos jóvenes-

 **(En Crocus)**

Steeal: ¿Tú eres? –Pregunto el angel slayer mirando con seriedad al mago de Fairy Tail el cual estaba muy sonriente-

Gale: Soy el gran Gale-sama –dijo en tercera persona el dragón slayer de hierro el cual seguía muy sonriente- La verdad es que te buscaba, Steeal –dijo el dragón slayer de hierro el cual se puso serio ante el mago de Eclipse Nocturno-

Steeal: Se lo que quieres, pero no me interesas en lo más mínimo –dijo el angel slayer de hierro que cerro sus ojos y este se puso a pensar un poco- Tu poder no se compara al mío, tu poder es solo un tercio del mío –dijo el angel slayer de hierro mirando con gran seriedad al mago de Fairy Tail el cual ya parecía molesto-

-El mago de Fairy Tail quito su expresión seria y nuevamente paso a sonreír cosa que desconcertó al mago mata angeles-

Steeal: ¿Que te causa tanta gracia? –Pregunto el mago de Eclipse Nocturno molesto con el asesino de dragones-

Gale: Dijiste lo mismo que Makarov te digo a ti –dijo el dragón slayer de hierro el cual comenzó a reír causando aún más molestia en el mago de Eclipse Nocturno- Sé que quieres pelear con él y déjame decirte que aunque no sea tan fuerte como el, te puedo asegurar que tu no podrás ganarme a mí –dijo el dragón slayer de hierro molestando aún más a su oponente-

Steeal: Dices que no estoy a la altura de Makarov –dijo el angel slayer de hierro molesto con lo que había dicho el mago de Fairy Tail-

Gale: Si, y si logras vencerme sin mucha dificultad no cabra duda que si estarás a su altura–dijo el dragón slayer de hierro mirando con una sonrisa al mago de Eclipse Nocturno el cual sonrió-

Steeal: Entonces, peleare contigo y morderás el polvo –dijo el angel slayer de hierro que se dio media vuelta y miro con una sonrisa a su nuevo oponente-

Gale: Juguemos, Steeal –grito el dragón slayer de hierro que se lanzó hacia el mata angeles el cual también respondió lanzándose contra el mago de Fairy Tail-

 **Bueno lectores aquí termina el capítulo de hoy espero y les haya gustado déjenme sus comentarios de que les pareció.**

Próximo Capítulo: _"Armadura Espacial"_. 


	124. Armadura Espacial

Fairy Tail año-X810

 **Hola lectores aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo espero y les guste.**

Fic de Fairy Tail

 **Capítulo 124**

 _"Armadura Espacial"_

 **(En Crocus)**

Steeal: Bastón del Angel de Hierro (Tetsuerukon) –grito el angel slayer de hierro que convirtió uno de sus brazos en un bastón grande de hierro-

Gale: Bastón del Dragón de Hierro (Tetsuryukon) –grito el dragón slayer de hierro que convirtió uno de sus brazos en un bastón grande de hierro-

-Los dos bastones impactaron entre si ocasionando que una ráfaga de aire rompiera los vidrios de dos edificios que estaban cerca del campo de batalla-

Steeal: Interesante –dijo el angel slayer de hierro que regreso su brazo a la normalidad al igual que el mago de Fairy Tail para lanzarse nuevamente hacia el ataque-

 **(En la Línea 3 del PH)**

Gurando: Siento un gran poder mágico viniendo de esa sirena –pensó el mago sísmico que miraba con gran seriedad a la sirena- Aun así no ganaran si no hay agua –dijo el mago sísmico que hizo desaparecer el maremoto para sorpresa de todos- Efecto Sísmico: Terremoto (Taishin Koka: Jishin) –grito el mago de Colmillo Sangriento el cual chasqueo los dedos y se hizo presente un terremoto nuevamente-

-Las dos magas terminaron aprisionada contra el suelo nuevamente pero para sorpresa del hombre peli café el espíritu estelar seguía como si nada-

Gurando: ¿Cómo? –Es la pregunta que hizo el mago sísmico al ver al espíritu el cual seguía flotando en el aire y no le hacía daño el terremoto-

Acuario: Ya veo, tienes una magia muy singular –dijo la sirena que estaba molesta por el daño que le hacían a Layla Hearthfilia- Prepárate, no te perdonare por dañar a mi propietaria –dijo la maga la cual estaba lista para terminar la batalla con el mago de Colmillo Sangriento-

 **(En Crocus)**

-Tres magas se miraban mutuamente y con ello estaban concentradas ya que aumentaban su poder mágico para continuar su batalla; las tres magas se lanzaron e impactaron espadas y una onda mágica-

Mirna: Tele transportación de Espacio (Uchu Hiko) –dijo la maga de territorio la cual comenzó manipular el espacio de los objetos a su alrededor-

-Una ráfaga de piedras pequeñas iba con dirección a las dos magas las cuales repelían el ataque con sus espadas-

Mirna Cairas tu primero, Sam –dijo la maga de territorio la cual desapareció del campo de batalla para después volver aparecer en el pero esta vez frente a la maga de Mermaid Heels la cual se asombró por completo-

-La maga de Sabertooth tomo la oportunidad y al tener ahora en sus manos la espada alma de dragón de Scarlet logro impactarle un golpe con la empuñadora a la maga de gravedad la cual cayó al suelo inconsciente-

 **(En Domus Flau)**

Chapati: Cayo, Sam esta fuera y con esto Mermaid Heels esta eliminado –dijo el comentarista mirando la batalla la cual todavía tenía un curso de tres magas pero ahora solo quedaban dos de pie-

Yajima: Fue una buena estrategia de Mirna-chan –dijo el chef mirando con gran sonrisa al ver que los magos no solo eran fuertes sino que también eran inteligentes-

Chapati: Veamos cómo Scarlet sale de este apuro –dijo el comentarista emocionado por la batalla de las dos doncellas magas-

Yajima: Y ahora la última batalla está lista para iniciar –dijo el chef emocionado ya que en la lacrima de visión mostraban esta vez al mago de rayo y al mago robot-

Mato: Increible-kabo –dijo la calabaza totalmente emocionada al notar que el último día ya estaba en su máximo esplendor y a nada de concluir-

 **(En Crocus)**

Lex: Al fin tendré mi revancha, Makarov –dijo el mago robot mirando con una sonrisa de emoción al serio mago de Fairy Tail-

Makarov: Espero y me muestres más de tu poder, Lex –dijo el mago titán el cual miraba al mago de Eclipse Nocturno con una sonrisa de emoción-

 **(En Otra Parte de Crocus)**

-La maga de territorio al terminar con la maga de gravedad rápidamente se lanzó hacia la maga de re-equipamiento la cual miro al suelo-

Scarlet: Explosión (Bakuhatsu) –grito la maga de Fairy Tail la cual con la ayuda de la explosión fue elevada al aire pero recibiendo un poco de daño por las rocas que estaban siendo lanzadas todavía- Desaparece mi espada –dijo la maga de re-equipamiento que despareció su espada alma de dragón para sorpresa de la maga de territorio-

-La maga de Sabertooth detuvo aquel ataque rocoso dándole la oportunidad a la maga de Fairy Tail que se pusiera nuevamente en el suelo y tomara algo de distancia-

Mirna: Fue una buena estrategia que usaras la explosión para elevarte en el aire –dijo la maga de territorio la cual miraba con una sonrisa a la maga de Fairy Tail-

Scarlet: Tu estrategia para derrotar a Sam también fue buena –dijo la maga de re-equipamiento mirando con una sonrisa a la maga de Sabertooth-

Mirna: Ahora quedamos tú y yo Scarlet –dijo la maga de territorio la cual estaba lista para continuar con la batalla- ¿Porque no muestras tu otra armadura? –Pregunto la maga de territorio la cual se sentía subestimada por la maga de Fairy Tail-

Scarlet: Bien, si eso es lo que quieres, Re-equipar (Kanzou) –dijo la maga de re-equipamiento la cual comenzó a brillar y con ello su armadura comenzó a cambiar mientras esta sonreía- Armadura Espacial (Supesu no Yoroi) –dijo la maga de Fairy Tail la cual tenía una armadura negra con puntos brillantes en forma de estrella y una tela alrededor de su cabeza-

 **Bueno lectores aquí termina el capítulo espero y les haya gustado sé que fue algo corto pero esta vez lo bueno comenzara a partir** **del siguiente capítulo, también advierto que este no será el único capítulo corto habrá otros más así que discúlpenme.**

Próximo Capítulo: _"Gurando es Derrotado"_.

Tabla General al Momento

 **1\. Fairy Tail -64 pts.**

 **2\. Sabertooth -62 pts.**

 **3\. Eclipse Nocturno -53 pts.**

 **4\. Lamia Scale -46 pts.**

 **5\. Mermaid Heels -42 pts.**

 **6\. Crime Sorciere -32 pts.**

 **7\. Blue Pegasus -30 pts.**

 **8\. Quatro Cerberus -15 pts.**


End file.
